Another Life
by ReasonToBe
Summary: For the first 12 years of Isabella's life, it was a complete nightmare. 12 years later, she couldn't ask for a better life until famous, retired football player, Edward Cullen entered the picture. ExB AH Rated M for language and other stuff. angst/humor. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone who has previously read this, Yes, I've redone it and I've changed my pen-name. It was previously DreamofRob10. No, I am not copying this from anywhere but my own computer. This is my work that I reworked and wanted a fresh start with. I wasn't happy with the other postings.**

 **I have used characters from SM...all rights to them are hers; I just borrowed them.**

 **No copyright infringement was intended at all.**

 **All mistakes are my own. I take any and all responsibility for any mistakes that are found within this writing.**

 **If you want to leave a negative comment, please go somewhere else. I post this for fun, not negative feedback. If you want to be a critic, go to where it counts, NOT HERE! I don't get paid to write this, so if you leave a review, a smiling face would be perfect.**

 **This story will contain descriptions of physical abuse. If that bothers you, I apologize.**

 **10/30/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

I'm not one to place judgement on any one person, considering the way I grew up. My life, as a child, was something I would never wish upon anyone. Living with an alcoholic father who beat their mother constantly, was something any child or adult would consider a nightmare.

Up until I turned 12 years old, I was always subjected to witness these beatings. There were times when my father made me sit and watch him beat my mother. He always said he was trying to teach me how to be the right house wife for my future husband.

He also told me I'd be lucky to ever find anyone who would love me enough to marry me.

On the eve of my 12th birthday, my mother was being beat, yet again. I wasn't sure what forced his hand this time, but I knew it didn't matter what she did. She could have put too much jelly on a sandwich and he would beat her because it dripped out on his shirt. All I knew was, I was over it; done with watching my mother being treated like a slave.

When I snuck out the window of the downstairs bathroom, there was only once place I could go.

The closest neighbor was about half a mile away from where we lived in Florida. We were in a very rural, quiet area of Jacksonville.

It was about two in the morning when I arrived at our closest neighbor's house. The home of Mr. and Mrs. Landers.

* * *

They had always treated my mother as their own child and I looked up to them as grandparents. They were always checking on my mom and me.

About once a week, Mrs. Landers would come by the house and visit. She would only come when she knew my father wasn't home. I enjoyed her visits. She always brought goodies for us, but we would have to hide them so my father wouldn't know anyone had been to the house.

* * *

When I was on their porch and out of breath from running, I banged on their door like my life depended on it.

Mr. Landers answered the door. "Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at me quizzically in search of an answer.

"My mom… needs help," I said. I was out of breath; gasping for air between words.

"Isn't your dad home, sweetie?" Mr. Landers asked. It was obvious he didn't know what went on in my home. Not all of it, of course.

"He's beating her," I replied, bent over gasping. Mr. Landers looked at me with shock.

Without any more questions, he took my hand, "Come with me," he said, leading me into the living room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Camille, I need you please," he called up to his wife. She immediately appeared at that top of the stairs and gasped when she spotted me.

"What going on?" she asked, holding the lapels of her robe together.

"There's a situation. I need you to stay with Isabella; it's her mother," he explained. Mrs. Landers made her way downstairs and guided me into the kitchen where she proceeded to get me a drink.

I later found out that they knew something was amiss at our house, but they never stuck their nose in others peoples business. They had offered help numerous times, but mom declined.

After that night, I didn't know exactly what went on at my house. Mr. Landers had called the police before he left to go to mine. He insisted that I stay with his wife until I could go home. That didn't happen until the next day when Mr. and Mrs. Landers drove me to the hospital where my mother was being treated to injuries caused by my father. They drove us home the moment my mom was released from the hospital. They were a God send to us.

Also, that night, was the last night I saw my father alive.

* * *

I'm 24 now, and from the day I turned 12 years old, I would say life has been great and eventful. My whole world completely changed that day. All for the better, I might add. I couldn't be more happy for the way it's gone in the last 12 years. And after that one horrifying night in Florida, mom packed us up and moved us across the country to Forks, Washington where my grandparents live.

She eventually got reacquainted with an old high school friend. Charlie has treated her like a queen from day one.

Even though they've only been married for 10 years, they still act as if they were still newlyweds. It made me happy to think of the smile on my mother's face, especially since the birth of my baby brother, Alex.

He was a honeymoon baby.

After we moved to Washington, mom had her IUD taken out. She wasn't planning on more children. Well, until she Charlie, of course. He told her he would love her either way. She could give him all the children she could bear or just her, and he would be happy.

From the moment I met Charlie, I knew he was meant to be in our lives. As far as I was concerned, Charlie is my father and was meant to be.

On the day he purposed, down on one knee, in front of mom and me, he asked her to marry him and asked me to be his daughter. We both said yes immediately. He said he had always wanted children, and they day they made it official, he was an instant dad.

Now, he has me, Alex and Gracie. Gracie, of course, is the baby. She arrived 16 months after Alex. Mom knew she wasn't getting younger and they started to try for another baby right after Alex. It took a little time, but it finally happened.

Mom had to have a hysterectomy due to complications during Gracie's birth; she started hemorrhaging. The doctors couldn't get the bleeding to stop without taking her uterus out. She went through a hard time for a while when she thought of not giving my dad anymore children; it broke her heart. Dad finally convinced her he had three healthy children and a wife, whom he loved more than anything. We made his life complete.

Mom said it was for the best anyway because she didn't want to be old and decrepit running around the yard with her kids. She also wanted to keep some of her energy for when I decided to give her grandchildren.

I knew mom loved children, but pushing for grandchildren before I found my one and only, was pushing it.

Having a baby brother and sister, not only taught me tons of things about babies, but also made me look forward to my future. I loved helping her with them when they were small.

Before mom reconnected with Charlie, my views on children and marriage were nonexistent. I couldn't see bringing a child into a world with so much violence, but seeing my parents together changed my mind and I know now, that happiness could be found. It could find you when you least expected it. My mom was proof of that. I wasn't settling, though. I'm sure my one and only is out there somewhere.

After seeing how something so horrible turn into something so beautiful, as long as it's with the right person, life can be the best thing to experience. And now, marriage and children were something to look forward to.

Thinking of being happy always made me think of my parents, and my dad had told me about how he had always wanted to be a part of my mom's life. He never had the chance because of Phil.

As soon as my mom turned 18, Phil made her pack their things and they moved to Florida. After that, she wasn't allowed to have much contact with my grandparents because Phil felt that they were trying to control them. That's why I didn't know much of my grandparents until we moved to Forks when I was 12. And the only reason Phil was in Forks was for one reason and one reason only. He had gotten into trouble, so he was forced to live with his aunt. After knowing his parents, especially Phil's mother, I eventually knew where all his trouble came from.

My mom told me the story of when Phil started Forks High School during their second semester. He was the new, handsome baseball player that my mom met during her junior year. He was a senior and all the girls swooned over him.

They had been inseparable from the moment they said hello to each other. That was the main reason why Charlie never told mom his true feelings for her. They remained acquaintances because Phil kept her on a short leash.

Nearly six months after they became boyfriend and girlfriend, Phil had graduated, but spent most of his time at the batting cages to practice for his career. He'd some home frustrated and take it out on her. He would punch her on the arm or leg and slap her across the face. He told her women needed to know their place in this world, so he was going to teach her.

The more violent abuse came later.

He had also told her that women were created to bear children. That's why my mom ended up pregnant with me at the age of 17. Mom was so in love with him that she didn't care if she got pregnant, so when he told her he was going to get her pregnant, she agreed.

And being from an Italian Catholic family, my Grandpa Georgino insisted that they be married, so four months before graduation, they married. My mom wasn't quite 18 yet, so as per my grandfather's rule, Phil had to live with my mother, as her husband, in their home until she turned 18. After that, they were free to live where they wanted.

That's why mom ended up giving birth to me in Florida 5 weeks before her due date.

Phil had backhanded her causing her to fall down a flight of stairs. She went into premature labor with me even though I was supposed to be born sometime around Halloween.

Once I was born, my Grandma and Grandpa Georgino flew to Florida to meet me and to make sure Phil was properly providing for us. Phil had since began his baseball career. He bought a house a few miles from his parents, staying close to his mothers rule. With a cleanly kept home and food in our pantry, there wasn't much my grandparents could do.

So, as I got older, I often wondered why my mom never had more children with PHil. She told me that she secretly had an IUD implanted. After she had me, she requested, in private, from her doctor, to have the implant put in upon her six week check-up. Her doctor wholeheartedly agreed after she witnessed the type of person my father was.

My mom thought Phil didn't deserve to have any more children. Not that she didn't love me, but if she could have done things over, she would have made sure she was on birth control before her first time. Phil would try numerous times to get her pregnant and wondered why it wasn't happening. Mom simply told him it wasn't in God's plan for them.

She had always told me that I was meant to be her daughter no matter who my father was.

If it wasn't for Phil making good money and providing a nice, clean home for us, I was pretty sure my grandparents would have made my mom go back to Forks with them. Phil made sure they saw what they needed to see.

Now that I thought about it, I wished Phil's career would have never gotten started. Only because my Grandparents would have dragged my mom and me back to Forks, but I suppose things happen the way they do, for a reason.

* * *

This brings me back to the present time, where I was sitting at my desk, in my corner office, with the best view that anyone could ask for.

That's the perks of being a senior book editor at Whitlock & Kerns Publishing.

My degree in literature was a shoe in for the company. I was already working here as an intern and upon my graduation, I was offered a position as a general editor.

That was a year and a half ago.

Believe it or not, I had earned my position at W&K Publishing. A year and a half seemed like a very short time to become a Senior Editor. It was, but I worked my fingers to the bone, night and day, to accomplish what I had, in such a small amount of time.

The former Senior Editor retired and that's where my promotion came in. I proved myself relentlessly for my position. Other people assumed otherwise. It didn't matter where you worked, there were always rumors.

Being best friends with the boss' son would make anyone gossip.

Jasper and I had met one dreary day at the U-Dub library. He was doing research for a paper in his world history class and I was gathering information on Dante's Inferno. We were sitting at the same table when I accidently knocked one of my books into the floor. He smiled and picked it up for me.

He was such a gentleman.

After a couple of months of getting to know each other, Jasper informed me that his parents owned a publishing company and there was a position opening for an intern.

I took a chance and was accepted. I've been with the company ever since. That was a little over two years ago.

As far as Jasper and me, we have become the best of friends. We've gone out a few times but it never went any further than that. My schooling and job took up a majority of my time, so dating hadn't really been my scene. A lot of my time was spent volunteering, also.

From the time I turned 16 and got my driver license, I volunteered at the local battered women's shelter in Forks. In Seattle, there were three that I volunteered at on the weekends. So needless to say, I always kept myself busy.

Being a child that grew up in a domestic violence situation, I had learned the different signs of abuse. At least I hoped I could see the signs. That could also be the cause of my lack of boyfriends and dates. I was putting too much thought into wondering who I could give my heart to.

Don't get me wrong, I dated here and there and I even had a couple of boyfriends when I was in high school. I kind of think Charlie being a United States Marshal and an ex-marine was the main cause of most of the boys in town staying clear of me. It didn't matter, though. I still thought my dad was and will always be my number one guy. He is definitely a bad-ass.

Also, once I turned 16, I got involved in taking kick boxing lessons and self defense classes. I recently received my third degree black belt in Tae-Kwan-Do. I also knew Jiu-Jitsu.

After mom gave birth to Gracie and healed from her surgery, she started taking classes with me and over time, Charlie taught her quite a few self-defense moves.

I was so proud of how far mom has come since we moved to Washington. I knew Grandma and Grandpa Georgino were happy that she came home. Especially, since their grandbabies were close by and she finally went to college. She was now an elementary school teacher at Forks Primary where Alex and Gracie attended.

* * *

"Swan?" Jasper called to me as he poked his head into my office.

"Whitlock?" I asked, being sarcastic and quirking a brow. I already knew what he was going to ask me.

"Wanna grab some grub?" He smiled his signature toothy grin at me.

Jasper worked just down the hall from me and was also a Senior Editor. He mainly editing anything that pertained to history. He was the biggest history buff I knew.

I was more into romance, mystery, science fiction and anything erotica. Being a Senior Editor though, I had to take anything given to me, but I would have to say that erotica was by far my favorite. I lived vicariously through them; it protected my virtue.

"Sure. You just wanna hit the cafeteria downstairs? I have a bunch of shit to catch up on." I had only taken the position of Senior Editor two weeks prior and I was trying to get caught up on what was left from the previous editor.

"Sounds good to me." He held his arm out so I could loop mine with his and we made our way downstairs.

After we purchased our lunch and settled into our normal booth, we were approached by none other than Jessica Stanley.

Jasper and I rolled our eyes at each other.

She sighed, leaning against our table. "Hi, Jasper." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Rumor has it your cousin is coming into town; is that true?" she asked. I looked at Jasper with and open mouth. I knew of Jasper's cousins. I've seen pictures and seen them on TV. I've also heard stories from Jasper and his parents.

His cousins were the infamous Cullen brothers. They were the other Peyton and Eli Manning of football. Except these two were Emmett and Edward.

Emmett played for Green Bay and Edward played for the Patriots although he had sustained a knee injury last season.

"Well, Jessica, if you have to know, yes, my cousin is coming into town," he retorted snidely, returning to his food.

Jessica perked up, hopped from the table and clapped her hands. "Oh, WOW! I can't wait." I wasn't sure she could sound any more enthusiastic. "Maybe this time I can get that date he promised me a couple of years ago." Jasper rolled his eyes and said something under his breath. It sounded like he was telling her not to count on it.

Jessica was one of those people that always assumed and opened their mouth when it needed to be shut.

"We'll see, Jessica; thanks for stopping by." He smiled at her, waving his hand, hoping she'd go away.

She didn't leave right away, so he spoke up. "Bella and I don't have much time for lunch. Was there anything else you needed?" Jasper asked. He maintained his annoyance the best he could. I was so proud of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was nice to see you Jasper." She turned, giving me a fake smile. "Bella," she said, sneering through my name. There was definitely no love lost between her and me.

Jessica walked away swaying her hips seductively. Jasper and I chuckled at her actions.

"So, WOW, this is news to me." I said mocking Jessica and clapping my hands like an airhead. I finally composed myself, "When were you gonna tell me?" I asked, seriously. I really wanted to know; more out of curiosity than anything.

"I was about to tell you before Jessica interrupted," he replied, placing his napkin on the table.

"Oh, um... which cousin?" I was trying not to sound too eager. I picked up my glass of tea, hoping to hide my own anxiousness.

"Edward. My parents wanted me to invite you to dinner on Saturday. He gets into town on Friday and he'll be staying with them until he gets settled," he explained.

My curiosity was turning into a crazed fan situation. "What do you mean settled?" I really wanted to know, now. I had always thought both, Emmett and Edward, were absolutely gorgeous, but Edward was the one that bedazzled me. There was just something about him that screamed seduction. Well that, and just looking at him kind of did a little somethin', somethin' to my lady bits.

Emmett was off the market, though. He married his high school sweetheart, Rosalie Hale. Even until this day, they were still so in love. Momma Whitlock always croons over how proud she is of both Emmett and Edward. More of Emmett because he was still going strong with the love of his life.

She always used him as an example when she lectured Jasper and I on our love lives. We just agreed with her and pretended like we listened to her, again. Jasper wandered if they were her children and not him.

"Edward's the new coach over at U-Dub." He explained, smiling. "He took early retirement because of his knee injury last season. You remember him getting hurt, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I didn't think it was that serious, though?"

Jasper shrugged, "Yeah, his orthopedic doctor said that even with the surgery, he would always have problems," he explained. "He walks with a little limp but nothing too bad. He still has to do physical therapy for it."

I nodded, letting him know I was listening. "So, what's the real reason your mom wants me at dinner on Saturday? No bullshit, either," I warned, already knowing where all this was going.

He shook his head and looked down at the table. I knew Momma Whitlock was up to something by inviting me over. We usually did family dinners once a month and we just had dinner a couple of weeks ago.

"Speak up, Whitlock. What aren't you telling me?" I asked, giving him a stern look.

"Nothing," he said, shrugging, trying to play innocent.

"I call bullshit on you. I know you better than you know yourself so spill!" I demanded. I knew anyone could hear me, but I didn't care.

It was the way Jasper looked up at me that gave it away. I knew his mom was up to something and there was definitely more to this than just having dinner with family.

"You know how mom is, Bella. She seems to think you would be perfect for Edward," he said. I loved his mother like she was my own mother, but she hadn't exactly lived up to her matchmaking skills.

I chuckled at what he said. "Oh, good grief, Jasper. Your mom scares me, sometimes. Remember the last guy she tried to fix me up with? He asked me to marry him when he dropped me off at home. He even had a ring and got down on one knee."

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. "No fuckin' way!" He let out a boisterous laugh. "You didn't tell me he had a ring, too."

I laughed and continued with my story. "Oh, yeah. And when I politely turned him down, he started crying, and grabbed me around my legs. He started begging me, and if Mr. Watson hadn't been leaving the building, he would have never left. He had to physically remove him from me. My doorman, Walter, was ready to call the police if Mr. Watson couldn't get him to leave."

"That's the funniest shit I've ever heard," Jasper said in between breaths from laughing so hard.

"Laugh it up, Whitlock. I can't wait until your mom finds a fruit loop for you. You've been lucky so far," I said. That just made him laugh harder.

I knew there was a reason why Jasper was my best friend. He was the only person I would let pick on me the way he did. Thank goodness I had such a good sense of humor and finding humor in my botched dates, was quite the comedic experience.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope to update each Sunday during the commercial breaks of TWD.**

 **I look forward to any reviews.**

 **~Stephanie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick Warning: This chapter will describe and go into detail about physical abuse.**

 **I start my new schedule at work and thought I would go ahead and post the next chapter.**

 **No copyright infringement was intended because I borrowed SM's characters to write my own story.**

 **All mistakes are my own. I hope I found most of them, but otherwise, I'm the culprit.**

 **11/1/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

After lunch, when Jasper and I were on our way back to our offices, he told me a little more about Edward and why he chose Washington to settle down.

Apparently, his parents live in Washington, too and his dad was some huge well known architect, Cullen Structures, Inc. and owns a home on Bainbridge Island.

His mom was a high profile attorney and was known for winning just about every case she fought for. I was amazed at everything Jasper told me.

"Edward really is a good guy. I know you've seen pictures and seen him on TV. Don't you think he's good looking?" Jasper asked and I rolled my eyes at him. I knew Jasper was comfortable enough with his manhood to know when a man was good looking or not.

I never told him, but I thought Edward was one divine creature. "Yeah, he's pretty cute."

I didn't want Jasper to think I was desperate. I thought I was, sometimes, but I keep that as my own little secret.

"How old is he, anyway? 29 or something like that?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and said, "Yeah, he just turned 29 a couple of months ago. Why? He's only a few years older than you. You'll be 25 next month."

"I'm just curious, that's all. I was wondering why some hot runway model hasn't snatched him up yet," I said. I knew for a fact I wasn't his type and Momma Whitlock was wasting her time trying to set us up. I had seen the girls he liked to date. They all had big boobs and were blonde bimbo types. I was just a plain brunette with average sized tits.

Jasper replied back, "Edward may be a bachelor, but don't let all that TV and gossip paper crap ruin your opinion of him. You know how that crap can ruin someones rep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Except, why let stuff like that happen if it really isn't who he is? That makes him look like he sleeps with every girl who hooks her arm through his." I was probably thinking too much into this.

"Edward doesn't date much. All the girls you've seen him with are mostly for publicity," he explained. "And most of that stuff really doesn't matter to him."

My curiosity got the better of me. "What happened to whats-her-face? The one he was with a couple of years ago. I thought they were engaged?"

"Oh, you mean Katherine?" he queried. I nodded, answering his question. "Obviously things didn't work out."

We rounded the corner to our offices and he stopped me before I disappeared into mine. "So, are you coming or what? I need to let mom know," he inquired.

I huffed at him. "Yeah sure, but I'll let her know. I have to go by her office anyway. I'm warning her, too, about her nonexistent match making skills."

"Be my guest," he stated over his shoulder as he walked away, chuckling.

As soon as I walked into my office and closed the door, I did a little dance, flapping my hands up and down, and let out a little girly squeal. Very childish, I know, but I couldn't help it. I was going to meet Edward Cullen.

My work was steadily hectic all week. I kept myself busy in and away from my office. It was only a day away and my impending dinner at the Whitlock's had been weighing on my mind. I was trying to prepare myself for another let down. I knew this dinner was to set me up with Edward, but it was always one let down right after another that seemed to plague my existence.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my intercom buzzed. "Ms. Swan, I have your mother on line two," Carol, my receptionist, informed me.

I smiled and replied, "Thanks Carol." Then I remembered something. "Hey Carol."

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Please, call me, Bella. I really do prefer Bella," I explained. She was older than I and it just didn't feel right when she called me Miss. I was also still trying to get used to having a receptionist.

"Of course, Ms. Swan...I mean Bella. Don't forget your mom is on line two." I could hear the smile in her voice when she reminded me.

I really loved Carol. I couldn't ask for a better receptionist. "Thanks again, Carol."

Before I picked up the phone, I tried to calm myself. I was sure mom would be upset since I had to tell her that I wouldn't be visiting until Sunday. She had planned to redecorate her home office and I volunteered to help. I really hoped she understood.

I reached for the receiver of the phone. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. How are you? Anything new and exciting going on?" she asked, wonderment in her tone.

"I'm fine, mom; nothing new. How is everyone? Alex, Gracie and dad?" I inquired, the conversation already at a dull stand still.

"We're all fine, sweetie. Dad's out of town this week. He had to fly to D.C. for some high profile case that they got a huge break on," she explained.

I jokingly replied, and chuckled. "At least they're keeping the old man busy."

"Don't let your father hear you call him an old man; especially not this week. Alex pointed out the gray hair by his temple. I swear, I've never seen so many boxes of 'Hair Color for Men' in my life," she laughed.

"Oh shit, mom; that bad?" I giggled, imagining my dad with an old towel around his neck, standing in front of the bathroom mirror making sure he didn't miss a spot while he was applying his hair dye.

Mom giggled before she replied. "Oh yes. In the ten years I've been married to that man, I haven't heard him growl and groan so much in my life. I suppose turning forty-two is starting to make him feel old."

My dad's birthday was this past weekend. I had spent Friday night with them and celebrated on Saturday. Mom opted to buy the number shaped candles instead of putting forty-two candles on his cake. He was happy that he didn't have to use up all the air in his lungs to blow out the candles.

"Mom, forty-two isn't old. You'll be forty-two this weekend. How does that make you feel?" I knew getting older didn't bother her at all. My brother and sister made her feel young.

That was another thing that made my mom and dad so compatible. Their birthdays were a week apart.

"It doesn't bother me one bit. I just need to convince your dad that we've just entered the prime years of our lives because before we know it, Alex and Gracie will be grown and living, who knows where, going to college,"she said _._

I shook my head even though she couldn't see it. She was going to go nuts when Alex graduated and I knew it would be worse when Gracie followed behind him. She nearly had an emotional breakdown when I graduated and left for college. It was embarrassing walking up to my blubbering mom after my graduation ceremony.

"I'm so glad you're happy, mom. So, what's up with my baby siblings? Staying out of trouble I hope?" I asked. I could already guarantee that Alex was in the back yard with the neighbor kid and Gracie was tagging along.

"Oh, you know, Alex. He's out back with Demetri and of course your sister is flanking him. I think your dad's idea was brilliant by having that jungle gym built. He practically lives on that thing. He even asked to sleep in it a couple of nights ago _,_ "she said _._

It was true, my dad spared no expense on that jungle gym. It put public parks to shame.

"Mom, that thing is nearly half the size of my loft. He'll probably end up living in it." I smiled to myself thinking of the times I've spent with my brother and sister on that thing. That thing was so big that anyone would get lost in it.

She chuckled _._ "I know, right? I think I need to invest in a bullhorn, though. I called for your brother three times the other day, before he answered me. He said he couldn't hear me."

We chit-chatted a little while more about Alex and Gracie and how she was finally getting her curriculum all worked out. She was going to be teaching fourth grade the new school year. She had been teaching second grade until recently.

Alex was going into the fourth grade but he would be placed with a different teacher and Gracie was going into second. I was glad they would be attending the same school my mom worked at.

"So, sweetie isn't there something you wanna tell me?" she asked, curiosity laced in her tone.

This only meant one thing. She had been talking to Momma Whitlock. "Mom, you're kidding me, right? Momma Whitlock called you, didn't she?"

"Sweetie, Joan and I have become pretty good friends. I would say she nonchalantly keeps tabs on you for me,"she said. There wasn't much I could get passed those two.

She had thought my last situation was just as funny as Jasper did. I shook my head in disbelief. "What you're trying to say is, you're okay with her trying to set me up with all these deranged lunatics?"

"Oh, they're not that bad, Bella," she said chuckling. Now I knew for a fact she was thinking of my last experience. I was surprised I didn't have nightmares about it.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and it's not funny, mom. Mr. Watson had to peel him off of my legs. Then he shook his head at me like I was the cause of it." That was true. Mr. Watson still questions me every once in a while about any new gentleman callers.

After she composed herself from laughing at my expense, we talked a little about the dinner and what I knew about Edward.

"Well, you and I both know how good looking Edward is. I'm sure he's quite the catch. And he's rich. I'm sure he has money coming out of his ears from that football career of his," she implied.

"Mom, you know better than anyone else that I don't need a man with money. I think I have enough money to live five life times," I conveyed.

When Phil died, he had a hefty life insurance policy and not only that, he had a hefty chunk of money saved up in a private bank account for me. My mom had no clue about it. She always thought Phil was a selfish bastard. He was and mom turned every last penny over to me because she didn't want a dime of his money. Once I turned 21, all of the funds became available to me. That's when I bought my loft. I could live 5 years alone, not working, on just the interest that was earned on my account.

"I know, I know. That's a good thing, though. At least you know he won't be after you for your money," she stated with a light chuckle and continued. "So, you'll be here on Sunday? We can meet in P.A and do some shopping. Then we can head home for dinner. Joan already said you could take Monday off so you wouldn't have to drive back so late," she explained.

That actually sounded good to me. It saved me from having to ask for the day off.

After I ended my call with my mom, I made my way to Momma Whitlock's office. I wanted to personally thank her for the day off. I knew she looked out for me. She really did treat me like one of her own children.

I approached the receptionist outside her office. "Hey Chelsey, is she in?"

"Yes, just let me announce you. She was just on a call a few minutes ago," she said. Chelsey pushed a button on her phone to use the intercom.

"Mrs. Whitlock, Ms. Swan is here to see you," she announced.

"Go ahead and send her in, Chelsey," she replied.

After I thanked Chelsey, I made my way into Momma Whitlock's office. She was sitting behind her desk typing away at her computer. She gestured for me to take a seat in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you, hon?" she asked.

"I tried to come see you earlier in the week but I have such a demanding job and boss," I said, jokingly, "so here I am. I just wanted to thank you for letting me take Monday off and for being such a great friend to my mom," I beamed.

Her face lit up with the brightest smile. "Oh, no need to thank me, hon. I don't want you driving home so late and risk an accident. And as far as your mom, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Oh! Here, take this to her," she said while handing me an envelope addressed to my mom. "It's just a gift certificate for the spa. Hopefully she'll take advantage of it before school starts this fall," she explained.

I really hoped mom got the chance to take advantage of her gift. She deserved it and much more. I was much like my mother, though. We would rather give than to receive any form of gifts from anyone. I tried not to make such a big fuss over it if someone gave me a gift. I was definitely not a materialistic person.

"She'll love it. Oh, and you weren't as sneaky as you thought you were about dinner on Saturday," I said, shaking my finger at her.

She chuckled, smiling and placed her hands palm down on her desk. "Hon, you're family. I'm just looking out for you. You keep my Jazzy in a straight line. This is the least I can do."

Little did she know, I thought Jazz and I kept each other in a straight line. "Well, Jazz is like my brother so we watch out for each other."

Jazz and I may be a year apart in age, but I couldn't ask for a better best friend. I have a female best friend, too, but Jazz and I spent a lot more time together than her and I did. She lives in New York and works freelance for the New York Times and owns her own photography business.

Alice and Jasper had only met a hand full of times and I thought he had a secret crush on her. He would ask about her every once in a while and I was pretty sure he was checking up on her but he always denied it.

"So, be at the house about sixish. Do I need to send a car for you?" she asked.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "No, thank you. I'll be heading over after I'm done at the shelter. I'll be at the 63rd Street shelter this Saturday. Kennedy's been talking to a contractor about doing some add-ons to the back of the house and she wants my input," I explained.

 **New Beginnings** only has 5 bedrooms available and we tried to put women with children in their own room for privacy and women without children were housed four to a room. Two out of the five bedrooms were available for women with children and Kennedy wanted to expand by adding three more rooms. I didn't mind volunteering my time and donating the money to cover the cost for the new expansion. It was needed and it made me feel better about myself by lending a helping hand.

"Okay hon. Are you headed out to lunch with Jazzy?" she asked, knowing just as well as I did that he would be popping his head inside my door when the time came. I swear the man is led by his stomach.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not sure. He hasn't graced me with his presence yet, today."

"Well, I'm heading out for a meeting. You give my boy a hug for me, please?" she said.

We stood and made our way to the door. She pulled me into a hug, pecking a kiss on my cheek and then we went our separate ways.

As if on cue, Jazz popped his head into my office just before lunch. I got up from my desk without saying anything and made my way over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" He asked; his eyebrows pinched together. We didn't hug often, so I knew it was a surprise.

"It's from your mother. We had a nice chit-chat earlier," I explained.

"Oh wow, okay. Um… you ready for lunch?" He raised his brows in question.

Nodding my answer, I reached for my purse in my desk drawer. "Yeah, let's go to the bistro down the street, though. I need a new flavor."

We made it to the bistro and conversation flowed easily and as usual, Jazz did mention Alice, again. I purposefully failed to mention that she would be in town next month for my birthday. I wanted it to be a surprise for him. I knew he was dying to see her. It had been about 8 months since she was here on business the last time.

"Why don't you just admit that you have the hots for Alice? You always seem a little anxious when I mention her," I stated. I was pretty sure his heart was doing an extra beat at the mention of his infatuation with her.

The way his eyes popped open and looked at me, was answer enough.

I pointed at him. "See, I knew it. I told you before, Jazzy, I know you better than you know yourself; don't deny it."

He looked at me with a dumbfounded gaze until a huge shit eating grin appeared. "Okay, so maybe I do like her. It doesn't mean I'll do anything about it. She lives in New York, for Christ sakes," he said.

I sighed, nodding my head. "You're right. I won't bug you about it then." We really did need to find our one true loves.

I knew if I bugged him about it anymore, he would get pissy and not talk to me for a few days. He really could be a big baby when it came down to it.

"So, you wanna go to the airport with me?" He gave me a goofy grin, raising his brows at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you need to go to the airport for?"

"I have to pick up Edward. I thought that maybe you could meet him today and get all of the awkwardness out of the way. His flight comes in at two. I was gonna head out after lunch," he explained. My heart felt like it did this swirling motion; something completely unfamiliar to me. And my all too familiar butterflies were back.

"No, I'm good. I think I can handle myself just fine tomorrow night," I replied. I sounded like I had more confidence than I really had.

Jazz stood up to leave and patted me on the back. "Suit yourself."

After lunch, Jazz went to the airport and I went back to my office. I was leaving at three today because I had a kick boxing session scheduled at four. Jazz usually took the class with me but since Edward was coming into town, he cancelled.

Saturday morning came and my whole body ached. My session the day before was pretty intense.

I, slowly, dragged my aching body to the kitchen for some Aleve and a bottle of water before getting into the shower. I hoped the hot water would loosen my muscles. I didn't want to appear like I had something shoved up my ass when I went to dinner this evening.

After my shower, I dressed comfortably and headed out the door for the shelter. I usually helped with preparing meals and helping the women with their resumes. A majority of them didn't work and if they did, they were lucky. Most battered women were jobless because they feared their abuser would find them.

When I arrived at the shelter, I knowingly sighed when I walked in. Joyce had returned. This would be her third time back. It looked like her husband did quite a number on her. Of course all the other times were bad but he over exceeded himself this time. Two black eyes and a busted lip and her arm was in a sling. She usually had a black eye and a few bruises.

The only thing I could think to do was hug her.

"Oh, Bella, when am I going to learn?" she asked.

I squeezed her a little tighter. "Joyce, you're a grown woman and can make your own decisions but honey, enough is enough. He could put you in the hospital next time or worse, kill you."

"I love him so much though, Bella," she said. I heard women say the same thing more times than I could count. It was like a drug to them, though. It was hard to get away. Stockholm syndrome, brainwashing…it all boiled down to the same reasoning. It was the power the men felt in knowing he was controlling his partner. They always went back at least once.

Joyce was a young girl. Twenty years old and this was her first relationship. She'd been taking abuse from her husband for two years. She married him at the age of 18 against her father's wishes and shortly after they were married, he moved her here to Seattle from Nebraska then he started hitting her. He was the cause of her miscarriage when she was five months pregnant with her daughter. They had told people she fell causing her to miscarry.

The two counselors and I at the shelter knew the truth but we couldn't force her to stay away. "Joyce, I can't tell you what to do. I'm sure you do love him, but do you want to risk losing another baby?" I asked.

Joyce had recently found out that she was pregnant and I knew that was the main reason why she found her way back to the shelter. She didn't want to lose another baby and I was bound and determined to keep her safe. I would do what I could to protect her. No woman deserves to fear for her life let alone the life of her child.

She reached down and placed her hand on her stomach. "I can't. I won't. He already took my daughter from me and I can't let him take this baby, too."

"Call your dad then, sweetie. I have a good feeling that he'll let you come home; I just know it," I suggested.

Nervousness and trepidation crossed her face. "Do you really think he'll let me come home? I've already let him down by running off and marrying Andy."

I reached up and placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "Listen to me, if your dad loves you unconditionally, like a father should love their child, he'll let you come home. I'll even let you use my phone to call him and I'll even buy your plane ticket home if that's what it will take. You can't go back, Joyce. If you do, you'll never see that baby born let alone grow up if you go back. He won't care. He didn't care when he made you lose Miranda," I explained. I wasn't Superman and I couldn't save every abused person out there, but if I could save one here and there, I felt accomplished.

I pulled her to me once more into a tight hug. When we pulled apart, I retrieved my cell phone from my purse and handed it to her. "Here, call your dad. I'll be right here if you need me."

I patted her on the shoulder then made my way to the chair behind the desk.

As Joyce called her dad, memories started flooding back of all the times I wished my mom would have gotten away from my father.

* * *

 _"GODDAMMIT, RENEE, GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN THIS KITCHEN, RIGHT NOW!"_

 _I heard him wheeze before he started to yell for me._ _"ISABELLA, YOU GET IN HERE, TOO. YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE!" He screamed_

 _My mom quickly made her way into the kitchen next to where Phil was standing holding something in his hand. I was told that I needed to stand in the corner when a lesson was about to be taught and that's where I found myself watching as Phil started his tirade._

 _"What the fuck is this?" he asked. He was shoving something into my mom's face that looked like a dish towel. There was some sort of white stuff all over it. It smeared all over her face when he did it._

 _Mom looked up at him nervously. "It's mayo."_

 _"Why the fuck is it on a dish towel? I thought I taught you better than this. You use a dish cloth or a sponge to wipe up shit." He raised his hand, back handing her across the face. The force from his hit caused spit and blood from my mom's mouth to splatter all over the white kitchen cabinets. From where I was forced to sit and watch, I could see the splatter clear as day._

 _"I'll wash it right now, I promise," cried my mom. She held her hand by her bottom lip. I knew she was in pain._

 _I wish she would have kept her mouth shut because a fist flew at her next. He punched her so hard, it knocked her out cold and while she was down, he kicked her in the stomach twice._

 _I just sat, cowering in the corner. I was praying that he would bypass me and go to the living room. I needed to take care of my mom, but instead he walked over and grabbed me by my hair and forced me to look at the dish towel._

 _"Do you see this?" he asked, forcing my face towards the towel._

 _"Yes, sir." I made sure to speak loud enough._

 _"Is this allowed?" he asked, breathing heavily in my face._

 _"No, sir."_

 _"Do you think this is a lesson learned or do you think I need to teach you more," he asked, his nostrils flaring with each breath he took._

 _"It's a lesson learned, sir," I said. My head was starting to ache where he was gripping it._

 _Phil always made me call him sir. I was never allowed to call him dad, but that was fine by me. All I wanted to do was get to my mom and make sure she was okay._

 _"Good, now wake her the fuck up and get her off of my goddamned floor before I need to teach her a different lesson. No trash on the fucking floor!" he screamed._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _Finally, Phil walked out of the kitchen but not before he threw the mayo covered dish towel in my face._

 _I was finally able to get to my mom. It took me a couple of minutes to get her to wake up and once she was up, I helped her to the bathroom to get cleaned up._

 _"I'm so, so sorry, honey. It was a complete accident. The towel was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The mayo dripped from the spoon," she rasped. She always apologized to me, but I knew it was never her fault. Accidents do happen, but we had to play by Phil's rules._

 _"Mom, it's okay. You don't need to apologize to me," I said._

 _"I do. He shouldn't make you sit there and watch. It's my entire fault," she said shaking her head._

 _Even as young as I was, I could see it wasn't her fault at all._

* * *

I was brought back to reality by Joyce's excited tone. "He said I could come home. He said he's been waiting for me to call. He knew I would need to come home." I had a feeling that her dad wanted her to learn the hard way. He knew something was going to happen to bring his daughter back home to him, so all he had to do was wait. And now, all that waiting and patience was paying off. She was finally coming home.

"When do you want to go?" I questioned, smiling. I was starting to get excited with her and very glad that my mind went somewhere else other than where it had been.

"As soon as I can," she replied.

I didn't care how much it cost, if that got her home to her dad then I would pay it. "Let me grab my laptop and we'll check out flights. Maybe you can leave today."

Her eyes grew big when I said that. "You really mean it, Bella? You'll get me a ticket today if you can?" she asked.

I smiled big at her and placed the palm of my hand on her cheek. "You better believe it. Anything to get you away from here and safe. I was about to take you to my place to stay, but I'm really glad you called your dad. I told you he loved you, sweetie."

"How can I thank you, Bella?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stay safe and don't go back," I answered.

I ended up getting lucky and purchasing a ticket the same day for Joyce to fly non-stop into Nebraska.

She had no clothes with her, but as I dropped her at the airport. I handed her $500 cash and told her to buy herself some new clothes and what was left, splurge on something she had been wanting for a while.

I knew Andy never allowed her to buy anything for herself. She gladly accepted and that made me feel proud and accomplished. I saved one woman today, but so many more to go.

When I returned to the shelter after dropping Joyce at the airport, there seemed to be a commotion going on outside the front door. I recognized the person causing the trouble. It was Andy looking for Joyce. I really hoped he didn't get too out of hand.

As I approached the front porch, Andy turned and looked at me with the most hateful sneer I had ever seen. "What going on, Kennedy?"

"YOU!" Andy pointed at me and screamed. He came rushing at me, but I moved to the side to avoid his wrath.

"YOU TOOK MY WIFE AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKIN' BITCH. YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" he screamed. He came at me again with such force, but little did he know, he was messing with the wrong woman.

When he threw his punch at me, I was able to secure him by his wrist and twist his arm behind his back. He was pretty strong and got loose from my grasp and swung to hit me in the face. I took him down with one kick to the stomach. While he was on the ground I told Kennedy to call for help, "Call 911, Kennedy and get this piece of shit out of here," I said. I gave him one more kick to the stomach to keep him down because I didn't want him getting up and walking away.

I bent down and told him, "I advise you not show up here anymore. If you think you can come around here and man handle women the way you did Joyce, you have another thing coming. Let this be a warning. You show up again and I'm here, I will not hesitate to open a can of whoop ass on you. Just ask my sensei how much damage I can do." I gave my own self the chills after that warning. That chick sounded scary.

The police showed up about seven minutes later and I was able to press charges against Andy for assault. Hopefully, that would keep him in jail for a few days.

"Thanks Conrad. No offense, but I hope I don't have to see you again for a long time," I said to the arresting officer.

"Yeah, sure thing, Bella. Oh, hey, how's your dad doing?" he asked.

Conrad and my dad had been in the police academy together and the first time I met him was due to an altercation at the shelter a few years ago. He said he never knew Charlie had an older daughter. I didn't want to get too far into details so I just nodded my head and carried on with what I was doing. I knew my dad didn't talk to much about his personal life and that why Conrad knew nothing of me nor my brother and sister.

"He's doing really great, actually. He's in D.C. this week. You know how it goes," I said.

"Yeah, he's a good man. You tell him hi for me, will ya?" he asked.

"You got it. You take care and tell Belinda hello for me," I uttered. His wife was just as nice as he was. Myself and a few of the counselors from the shelters across town were invited to a huge barbecue a couple of years ago and that's when I met Conrad's wife.

"Will do; see ya kiddo," he said as he was walked off with Andy in handcuffs and threw a small wave at me over his shoulder.

Five o'clock rolled around and I was heading to my car. I needed to stop by my loft and change out of my yoga pants and sneakers. I wanted to look half way decent when I met Edward.

I knew it wouldn't make any difference, but I didn't want to make it look like I didn't care.

At 6:15pm, I graciously made my way up the front steps of the Whitlock mansion.

Their house was absolutely huge. I honestly couldn't see why someone would want a home so big, especially if you only had two children and neither one of them lived at home anymore.

Jasper's brother Collin lived in California and was some big time agent for the stars. I had only met him twice since I've known Jasper. He reminded of an older version of Zack Efron. He and Jasper looked nothing alike. Jasper favored his mother where Collin favored their father.

Once I rang the doorbell, it didn't take long before it was yanked open. "It's about damn time. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Jasper said, wryly. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"If you must know, Momma Whitlock said sixish and it's sixish. So up yours," I replied sarcastically, giving him the middle finger salute. He chuckled and waved me in so he could shut the door.

"Everyone's in the den. I think mom said dinner would be ready in about thirty minutes. Well, Claire informed mom it would be ready in thirty minutes," he said. I snickered, shaking my head in an improbable way. It was still hard for me to believe Momma Whitlock preferred to have a cook.

"What's on the menu for this evening?" I walked with my hands clasped in front of me.

"I really have no clue. I think dad requested some sort of bird. Who knows, anymore? His taste in food weirds me out sometimes," he replied.

"At least you don't eat dinner with them every night," I concluded, understanding why Jazz was so reluctant about his dads' choice in food. I had witnessed myself over the last couple of years,

We made it into the den and the men stood to greet me. I already knew Jasper's dad, John and then there was Edward. I think my heart skipped about ten beats.

He was glorious.

"Ah, Bella, it's so good to see you, again. It's always a pleasure, sweetheart," John said while he hugged me and placed a kiss on my temple.

"John, I was just here two weekends ago and I usually see you at the office," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, your company is always welcomed. Come, I want you to meet Edward, my nephew," he said.

He maneuvered me by the small of my back to where Edward stood. My heart sped up the closer I got. I was afraid to freak out like a crazed fan and jump up on him and start placing sloppy wet kisses all over his face. My demeanor was close to that until he reached to shake my hand.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward," said John, smiling to the both of us.

As he introduced us, Edward and I shook hands. They were so soft and surprisingly very warm. For a football player, you would think his hands would be rough, but they weren't. I wanted them rubbed all over my body.

Dear good gravy, my mind was turning into to smut. I need someone to please help me _._ My inner monologue prayed as I looked up into his heavenly blue-green eyes; beautiful and mesmerizing, otherwise.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella," Edward said and if I weren't mistaken, his eyes sparkled.

"Same here," I responded shyly, not taking my eyes away from his.

We took a seat next to each other on the couch and Jasper sat on the other side of me. I had no clue why Jasper chose to sit so close. It was almost like he was playing the protective brother.

As John proceeded to tell us about a business venture he once endured when he was young, I could feel eyes on me out of my peripheral vision. Edward was looking at me. I would occasionally glance up and feel my shyness over take me.

He seemed nice and not so arrogant.

It really made me wonder how a man as good looking as him, not have a woman on his arm at all times. I was curious to know if there was actually something wrong with him. Maybe he drooled when he ate or chewed with his mouth open. Maybe he slept with a teddy bear or has a wuby blanket he couldn't sleep without or sucked his thumb while he slept.

Who knew, but I honestly couldn't see anything that was physically wrong.

At the conclusion of John's story, Claire entered to inform us that dinner was served. We all made our way into the formal dining room. Edward sat across from me while Jasper sat next to me, again. Momma Whitlock and John sat next to each other at the head of the table.

Dinner was delicious, of course. Claire never failed when it came to preparing a feast. We had duck, at John's request. Not my favorite by far, but it was tolerable. She had also prepared a roast and extensive side dishes. I didn't want to be rude and not try the duck, so I just took a small piece. I noticed Edward steered clear of it and went straight for the roast. He definitely seemed to be a meat and potatoes kind of a guy.

After dinner, everyone returned to the den for cocktails. I refused. That was the normal for me, though. I only had a drink now and then on special occasions. It was a choice I made years ago when the opportunity came about when I was sixteen, not to drink.

I had attended a party when I was in high school and declared myself the designated driver. It just sort of stuck with me. I had more fun watching people get inebriated and make fools of themselves. The best part was always retelling their escapades; it was most beneficial on my part.

Out of nowhere, I found myself alone with Edward. John and Jasper both needed to return phone calls and Momma Whitlock needed to speak with Claire about something. I didn't think they could have been any more subtle.

Edward sidled up next to me, "So, you work for my aunt and uncle?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I've been there for a couple years. I started as an intern," I clarified.

He nodded, letting me know he was listening. "Is editing something you enjoy doing or was it just something you settled for?" he asked.

"I love it. Literature was my major. I guess you could call me a book worm," I chuckled. I was starting to feel a little more comfortable around him.

He smiled and continued our conversation, "I love to read, too, when I have time. I studied Dante's Inferno, in college," he said.

"Wow, I did a paper on Dante's Inferno; interesting," I deadpanned.

Edward smiled at me. "You can see where my college education got me. I majored in physical education."

"That's a good thing. I mean, you had a great football career and now you're a coach, right?" I asked looking at him quizzically. He nodded answering my question, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"It helps," he shrugged.

Edward turned and took a seat on the chaise lounge and looked up at me. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, ask away." I remained standing near the fireplace.

"I'm just gonna come right out and ask without beating around the bush. Are you dating anyone?" he asked.

I shook my head and chuckled at him. "You really don't hold back, do you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes getting right to the point is okay, I suppose."

"I'm sorry. I'm no good at this," he said, looking down into his tumbler of alcohol. "I never have been. I guess that's why I'm not so good with women."

"That's fine," I smiled, all of a sudden feeling really nervous. "…and to answer your question, no, I'm not dating anyone," I explained. "It's been a while since I've been on an actual date. I think Jazz was the last guy I went out with and I really don't count him as a date; he's like my brother." I shuddered, trying to get the image of Jasper and I out on a real date. Yeah, that's not gonna happen at all.

I paused for a few minutes before I spoke again. Edward was still looking at me with a dumbfounded stare. "I know why Momma Whitlock arranged this dinner. You don't need to feel obligated to ask me out," I stated. Edward looked at me like I slapped him across the face. He stood from where he was sitting and approached me.

"Bella, that's not why I asked; I'm truly interested in you. I think you're beautiful and just from the small conversation that we've had, I think you're intelligent and witty. I'm nearly at the loss of words at how taken I am with you," he clarified.

I huffed and shook my head. "Wow, you sure do have a way with words, that's for sure." He talked like he was from a different time.

"Well, how's this for words? Will you please accompany me to dinner next Friday night?" he asked. "I would love to get to know you better and I think you would like to do the same with me." He stated, raising his brows at me.

We looked at each other momentarily before I reluctantly smiled and spoke, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

Edward then reached for my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Perfect!" We heard Momma Whitlock squeal from the doorway. We turned and looked where she stood. A huge smile graced her face before she approached us.

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other," she said. She clasped her hands together, steepling them to her lips. A huge smile appeared on her face in excitement. You would think she hit the jackpot from the giddiness she depicted.

After more attention that made me feel uncomfortable, I decided to call it a night and said my good-byes to everyone. Edward walked me to my car. We stood silently starring at each other for a few moments before he spoke.

"I really look forward to dinner with you." His hands were clasped behind his back. "What time can I pick you up?" he asked.

I reached down to open my car door. "Well, on Friday's I have a session at four o'clock and they usually last about two hours. So, seven thirty sounds good."

"Sessions?" he questioned.

"Oh, um...yeah, I kick box. Jasper usually goes with me and we spar with each other," I elucidated.

"Jasper hits you?!" he asked worriedly. His eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

I chuckled and shook my head. "He wishes. I usually kick his ass."

"Oh, I suppose I better never piss you off then," he said jokingly. He took a couple of steps closer and looked down at me. I noticed he kept looking at my lips like he wanted to kiss me.

Ah, come on, Bella, what's it gonna hurt to let the poor guy lay one on ya?If my inner musings were actually human, I would beat their ass.

"Well," I started before I reached out and took his hand that he had hooked into his front pocket. "You can ask Jazz all about it. I'm sure he would be more than willing to elaborate."

Edward pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles like he did earlier. "I plan on it," he stated. My heart practically beat out of my chest at the contact. I think Momma Whitlock's giddiness rubbed off on me. Next Friday couldn't come soon enough.

"I need to go," I whispered. "I need to be up early. I'm going to Forks tomorrow for my mom's birthday."

"I understand," he said. "I don't know if I can wait until Friday to see you, again." My mind was reeling over his eagerness, but also, I didn't mind one bit. I was already starting to feel like I've known him forever.

"Maybe we can have lunch sometime this week," I suggested, hoping he would agree with me.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you after I get your number from Jazz," he said. He reached up and cupped my face with his right hand and rubbed his thumb across the apple of my cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said seductively, looking directly into my eyes. His were so beautiful that it was hard for me to breathe.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied, reaching up to pull his hand from my face and kissed the palm of his hand. After I released him, I entered my car to leave. Edward stood in the driveway as I pulled away. I kept looking in my rear-view mirror, at him, until he was out of sight.

My whole drive home, my mind was preoccupied over the possibility that Edward could be the one for me. He sure had an effect on my body.

Just as I was parked my car, my phone whistled, alerting me that I had a text message. I quickly grabbed it to check and it was a number I didn't recognize.

 _ **This is Edward. Please save my number. I just wanted to say goodnight again, beautiful. – Edward**_

I argued with myself for a few minutes before I replied. I didn't want to come off as being too desperate.

 _ **It's saved and goodnight to you too, handsome. - Bella**_

* * *

 **A little of a long one.**

 **Depending on how my first night shift in ten years turns out will determine whether I get to post another chapter this week or fall into my every Sunday routine. It'll get posted either way.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note to tell everyone that has reviewed a huge THANK YOU. I'm very pleased with the reactions that I'm getting. A couple of people have pointed out that, Yes, Bella was abused, too and when she helped Joyce get home to her dad, she actually saved more than one person. Eventually, I'll get to the point where Bella talks about her coping with the abuse she endured. But, please, the reviews are wonderful.**

 **And it's after midnight where I live, so this is technically Sunday.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **SM owns the characters I use and I own up to any and all mistakes made.**

 **11/6/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of a small diner in Port Angeles, where my mom asked me to meet her. I was right on time since I had gotten out of bed early so I could hop on the treadmill and run my dedicated five miles.

Having my own workout room was one of the luxuries I took advantage of. I didn't like working out with other people in the room. I suppose that's why I had my kick-boxing sessions so late in the afternoon.

The less people around, the better I did and the more I kicked Jasper's ass. He got lucky a couple of times, but I loved the playful, humiliated banter he amused me with.

He was perfect for my ego.

I found mom sitting a few tables back from the door where I entered. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw me. She seemed giddy and anxious for my arrival.

"Where's Alex and Gracie?" I asked as I sat down.

"Frank and Lois are keeping an eye out for them while we're out. Demetri begged for them to hang out. That kid is so silly," she replied, taking a deep breath. "They're growing up way too fast for my own good."

It seemed like my mother just gave birth to my brother and sister yesterday. Time had flown by so fast, but I was thankful I had been around enough to witness the growth of both of my siblings. "Yeah, they do." I reached up and opened my cloth napkin to smooth it over my lap, then picked up my menu. "So, what's on the agenda for today besides lunch?"

Mom seemed to settle into her seat a little more and laid her menu flat. "Well, I was already at the furniture store down the street. They're expecting us after lunch, by the way. I wanted to pick out a new desk and a new filing cabinet. Then we're off to the paint store."

"Sounds promising," I retorted. I hoped I didn't sound too much like a teenager who despised shopping.

"I promise, honey, I won't take too long. I already spotted the desk I want and I already know what color I'm looking for," she explained.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face. I could see the anticipation pouring from her as she played with her napkin. "So, how did dinner go last night? I'm curious to know about the famous Edward Cullen."

When our server arrived, he heard what my mom asked me. The look on his face was priceless. He looked as if he found a million bucks lying on the table. "You know Edward Cullen?"

"Um... yes. He's my best friend's cousin; are you a fan?"

"Oh, gosh yes. I met him once after a game they played here a couple of years ago. He was the coolest guy. I've been a fan ever since. His brother's pretty awesome, too," he replied.

I chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, they're both pretty great." Even though I hadn't met Emmett, yet, if he were anything like Edward then I knew he was a pretty good guy.

"I'm sorry. I was rude, are you ready to order?"

Sticking to my healthy eating habits, I ordered what I normally did. "Yes, I want the grilled chicken sandwich on wheat bread with light mayo, tomatoes, sprouts and avocado added, please. Oh and a side salad with raspberry vinaigrette."

"Mmm, that sounds delicious, I'll have the same," mom said as she closed her menu and took mine as well only to put them at the edge of the table.

The server looked between us."And to drink?" he asked

"I'll have a glass of ice water, please, with lemon," I replied.

"And, I'll have an iced tea with lemon, please," my mom requested.

The waiter then reached down to retrieve our menus. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

After he walked away, my mom pounced. I knew what she wanted to know. I wouldn't put it past Momma Whitlock to call her last night and tell her all the juicy gossip. Not that there was any, but those two, I swear they could run their own gossip magazine and sell millions with all the crap they talked about.

"Answer my question, young lady." She demanded. "How did dinner go at the Whitlock's?" .

I chuckled, shaking my head at her. "Dinner was great. They all up and left Edward and I alone in the den after dinner. We talked for a little bit before he asked me out to dinner Friday night," I explained.

Mom smiled and reached for my hand across the table. "Oh, honey, that's great."

"He's so sweet and not arrogant like I assumed he was. We definitely have things in common. We both studied Dante's Infernoin college. Well, he studied it, I just did a paper on it," I said with a little chuckle.

"So, did you kiss him?" Her eyes were wide with question.

I looked up at her with surprise. I couldn't believe she asked me that; I had just met him.

I was feeling a little embarrassed. "He kissed me on the back of my hand and I kissed his palm."

"Oh, sweetie, the palm? Really?" She asked with amusement. She sighed and shook her head. "What's wrong with a good ole fashioned lip lock, these days?"

"He cupped my cheek with his hand, and I kissed his palm; I couldn't resist," I replied, shyly. "And there's nothing wrong with a good ole fashioned lip lock. Don't you think it's a little too soon to be sucking each other's faces off?"

She smiled, giving me her answer without speaking a word. I reached for my glass of water, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your dad made it home last night. It was a surprise; I thought he was going to be gone all next week. He had to meet up with the Chief of Police. That's why he didn't come with me," she explained.

That made me smile. It would be great to see my dad. He traveled a lot for his job, but he always made time for his family. "That's great. It'll be nice to see him. Did he say why he was back so early from his trip?"

"He didn't say and I didn't ask. Something's are better left unknown, sweetie," she replied. I knew what she meant by her answer. We had stumbled across a file of his one time when I was seventeen. We were cleaning and when mom moved dads' briefcase, it popped open and all the stuff inside fell out. It was honestly a complete accident. And, we got a little nosy. I shouldn't have opened the folder. There were some nasty, gory pictures of dead people and body parts. It was entirely wrong. Those images were burned into the back of my head for months.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And then I remembered I had something for her. "Oh yeah, this is for you," I said while pulling the envelope out of my purse and handing it to her.

Mom narrowed her eyes at the envelope. "It's from Momma Whitlock. She was very adamant about me giving it to you and she told me to tell you not to argue with her over it."

Although those weren't Momma Whitlock's exact words, I knew she would try to protest a gift.

"Oh my, goodness! That woman! She'll never learn, will she?" retorted my mom. Her eyes grew big when she opened the envelope and brought her hand to her mouth. I could see tears in her eyes that she tried to wipe away before I saw them. "Oh gosh, sweetie. Did you know what this was?"

I smiled and giggled because I was guilty of knowing. "Yeah and I hope you use it before school starts. Maybe we can make a date of it. Just you and I, or maybe we can get Momma Whitlock to come along. What do you say?"

"I would love for the both of you to join me," she suggested, smiling widely at me.

"Okay. You make the appointments and I'll fill Momma Whitlock in on the information. We can work around our schedules better than what you can with school starting soon," I said.

"It'll be soon. I definitely want to do this before school starts. I've actually wanted to go for quite some time now," she said.

"Okay. Just let me know."

Lunch went by pretty quickly and we made our way to the furniture store. It didn't take her long to pick out the desk and filing cabinet that she wanted. She had them set-up to be delivered on Monday. It's too bad I wouldn't be there when they arrived. I would have to wait until my next visit to see how they looked in her office.

The paint store went pretty much the same way. She knew exactly what color she wanted. Which was nice, because if it were me, we would have been there all day. I could never make up my mind and I think that's why my loft had a splash of color all throughout.

We made it home by 5:30 and Dad was out back with Alex and Gracie on the jungle gym. He acted just like a big kid sometimes and that made me love him even more. He was so good with them and it made my longing for children, even stronger.

My Dad turned as if he felt my presence, "Hey kiddo. When did you and mom get back?"

"We just got home." I walked over to the jungle gym and climbed up to join them. They were running through the maze and over the hanging bridge. Dad was having Alex walk theplank.

Gracie was running through the maze sounding like an Indian. I didn't think she really understood the concept of playing Pirates. It didn't matter though, the scene before me was priceless regardless of what any onlooker would say.

"It's good to see you, kid. I'm just glad to make it home for your mom's birthday," he said while pulling me into a hug and gently squeezing me before he let go to chase after my brother.

I chased Gracie around for a little bit until my mom called out telling us we needed to come in and wash up for dinner.

It was Mom's choice for dinner; she wanted Italian so we ordered a couple of pizzas, a pan of baked Ziti with a huge combination calzone from the local pizzeria.

The owners were friends of my grandparents and always treated us as family when we went there to eat or call in an order. They added in a cake for mom's birthday when they came to deliver the food. They also said that dinner was on them and to enjoy it. Mom started with the waterworks as soon as Mr. Bellini's grandson left. She reminded dad to call and thank them.

After everyone was seated, I served the food. I was still full from lunch so I only took a slice of pizza and a little bit of Ziti.

After dinner, everyone settled in the living room to watch a movie. We were watching 'Up'. It turned out to be a really cute movie. Mom wanted to make sure we watched something kid friendly while Alex and Gracie were still awake.

After they went to bed, we were going to watch something more action packed.I wanted something like 'Man of Steel', but we settled on 'Avengers'.

After our movie was over, I headed up to bed. I wanted to get on the road and head home before it got too late. I needed to run by the Apple store to replace my iPod. The one I had finally died on me and I wanted to look at some of the other products they had.

When I made it to my room, I pulled my phone from my pocket and noticed I had a missed call and a text message; both from Edward **.**

I quickly opened the text and smiled when I read it _._

 _ **I tried calling. Seems you were busy. I wanted to see if you were free for lunch on Wednesday?**_

I immediately replied. _**Yes, I'm free. Sorry, I didn't answer. Remember, I'm in Forks visiting my mom for her birthday. We just finished watching a movie. How are you?**_

It took him a few minutes to text back. I glanced at the clock and frowned; I really hoped I hadn't woken him up. _**I'm good. I hope your mom had a wonderful birthday. I can't wait to see you.**_

That made me smile. Not just a small smile, but one that lit up my entire face. I wanted to do a jig dance in the middle of my room.

I quickly answered back: _**Do you mind if I call you? I don't text too much. I would prefer to hear your voice.**_

I really hoped I wasn't being too forward with him. While I contemplated that, my phone dinged: _**You can call me anytime.**_

He picked up on the first ring. He seemed a little too eager, but I felt the same way. I hadn't heard his voice since Saturday night and I was craving it.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm not bothering you, am I? I was just headed to bed. I don't like to text unless I have too," I explained.

"That's fine, and you're not bothering me at all. I was actually sitting on my bed reading. Well, just flipping through a magazine," he retorted.

"Find anything interesting?" I could feel a small smirk on my face imagining him looking through a girly magazine.

"No, but I found something better to do," he said.

That piqued my curiosity. "Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

"Talking to a beautiful woman on the phone," he replied. I could feel the pink flush over my face and a huge smile appear. I was so exhilerated. He sounded so sexy and seductive on the phone.

"Is that so?" I slid down, further, into my bed and rolled to my side. I reached up and turned my lamp off.

"Yes. I really can't wait to see you on Wednesday. You've been all I thought about all day," he said.

"I've thought about you a lot, too. I told my mom about you today. She wants to meet you. Oh and I met one of your biggest fans. He was our server at the diner we ate at today. He overheard mom say your name and asked if I knew you. Of course, I didn't deny it. Who would deny knowing you?" I asked rhetorically.

I heard him chuckle. "I'm sure I could name a few people. But wow, you told your mom about me? What did you tell her?"

"Just what I thought of you when I met you; that you seemed like a genuine guy and you didn't seem arrogant like most football players seem to be. She was a little surprised that we're going on a date already," I explained.

"Why would she be surprised?" Yeah, he definitely didn't know too much about me.

I was almost too embarrassed to explain. "I don't date much. She thought I would give you the run around before agreeing to go out with you."

"Ah, I see. I suppose I got lucky then, right?" he asked matter-of-factly, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I would have to say yes to that only because I already knew what you looked like and I already knew a little about you before I met you. I wasn't walking into Momma Whitlock's house blindly," I retorted. I wasn't going to tell him that I googled the hell out of him. I looked at every picture I could possibly find. Especially the ones with other women. I scowled and wished I could delete them. I already knew his birthday because of Jazz. I was being ridiculous like a crazed stalker.

I heard him let out a low laugh. "That's funny that you call her, Momma Whitlock."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say she has her way with names for herself. I got in the habit when I was a kid, calling her 'Auntie' and it stuck. Do you know how ridiculous I look calling her that? I'm a grown man, Bella, and I still do it. It's like a dirty habit of mine," he replied.

Dirty habit was all I heard, so I felt like being a little feisty with him. "Oh, yeah? Do you have many dirty habits?"

"You're too funny but no, I don't have many dirty habits. At least I don't think I do. I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself," he said. I was positive I would enjoy every minute of getting to know him.

I couldn't help but have a vision of the future for us. "Yeah, I suppose I would. And don't be embarrassed about calling Joan 'Auntie'. There's nothing wrong with it. Who cares what other people think. Plus, I think it's cute."

"Bella, guys don't do cute," he said.

"Shut up, Edward. And if other guys don't like cute, then it's only you because that's exactly what it is," I deadpanned.

We ended our call after a few more minutes with promises to see each other on Wednesday. I didn't want to end our call, but I was starting to yawn. I honestly couldn't wait to see him.

I've only been around the guy once and talked to him on the phone once and I already felt like I had to get to know him better. All I knew was, I wanted to take my time with him. I was feeling really positive about this. That was something I didn't normally do. I just usually go with the flow and let nature take its course.

Morning seemed to approach quickly. My dreams were filled with flashes of Edwards face all night. I woke up with a smile. I had something other than work to look forward to, now.

My excitement must have been seeping from my pores when I walked into the kitchen. My whole family was sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Wow, you look chipper this morning?" queried mom.

I knew she meant that more as a question than anything. My dad just continued looking through the paper as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, I slept really well." I sat down and grabbed my napkin, laying to across my lap.

"I heard you on the phone last night. Were you talking to Edward?" I was hoping mom wouldn't bring it up at the table, of all places, but there was no holding her back.

That being said, Dad popped his head up from the paper to look at me with curiosity. "Who's Edward?"

"Yeah, who's Edward?" asked Alex. He had a devious little smile on his face.

"Edward Cullen. Bella had dinner at the Whitlock's on Saturday and Edward was there. They have a date on Friday," said my mom. She continued to glance up at me, gauging my reaction to blabbing to my dad about Edward.

"Isn't he the football player? He has a brother, Emmett? They're Joan and John's nephews, Right?" Dad was looking very interested in our topic of conversation considering he laid the paper down and reached for his coffee. I knew the questions would start flooding out.

I knew the cop in him was surfacing and his over-protectiveness could make an appearance at any moment. He had done it many times when I was growing up. A couple of boys had never shown interest in me again after they found out that Charlie was a U.S Marshal. He wasn't too overbearing to make me go crazy and run away, but enough to keep most of the boys from approaching me.

"Yes, Dad, he is; he coaches at U-Dub now. Remember he blew his knee out last season? His surgeon said his knee would never be good enough to play anymore. He's staying at the Whitlock's until he can get his own place. He starts coaching next week." I explained.

I saw a small glint in his eye and he seemed okay with the fact that I may soon be dating an ex-football player. "That's too bad. He was a great player. His brother's pretty good, too.

Hopefully he can teach those boys over at U-Dub a thing or two."

"From what Jasper says, he seems pretty confident about it," I said, finally putting food on my plate. The conversation was making me really hungry. Alex kept looking at me funny and scrunching up his nose.

"What?" He was being a weirdo.

He started taunting me like any little brother would do to an older sister. "Sissy has a boyfriend," he sang out over and over. Gracie followed suit and mom just sat there, allowing them to tease me. A huge smile graced her face and I knew she was enjoying my torture.

I chuckled and played the teased victim that I was. "Stop it. He's not my boyfriend. We've only talked on the phone."

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend, Sissy?" asked Gracie. I could tell she was kicking her legs under the table. She was just as excited as mom was.

"I don't know. I know I like him, though," I replied, smiling up at her.

"Sissy has a boyfriend, Sissy has a boyfriend, Sissy has a boyfriend." Both Alex and Gracie continued to taunt me until my dad gave them the look and they both shut up real quick.

Here I was, almost 25 years old, being taunted by my younger siblings. I really wouldn't want it any other way. My mom had to go through hell to get where she is today and I loved every minute of it.

I finally made it back to Seattle by two and went straight to the Apple store. I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted a new iPod or a new iPhone. There were too many choices, but the iPad looked very promising for my reading.

"I would pick a new iPhone," said a very deep, seductive voice from behind me. I knew that voice. I smiled and turned to look up at Edward, who also had a huge smile on his face.

"And why, sir, would you have me pick a new phone?" I asked.

"First off, they make perfect cameras," he said, lifting his hand, taking a picture of me with his.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" I asked. I was only messing around with him, although, I hoped he would catch on.

The smile on his face was contagious. "Yes, I am," he chuckled. "Actually, no I'm not. I came to have my phone rebooted, or whatever they do to it."

"You better make sure your phone works. You need to make sure 'Auntie' has a way of getting in touch with you," I said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha; very funny," he said, poking me in my side. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. I was still busy contemplating which overpriced phone I wanted.

He still had a sly smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"So, what's your opinion of the iPad?"

"It's a big, giant, flat camera and you can read stuff on it," he retorted.

I chuckled and shook my head at him. "You really don't know much about electronic stuff, do you?"

"Bella, I'm a dumb jock not Bill Gates," he said.

"Point taken; I'll leave it to someone else to answer my electronic questions from now on," I said.

He shook his head. "So, do you have plans after you leave here?"

I could see the corner of his mouth quirk a little more like he was trying to stifle a smile.

"Um… no." I said, glancing up at him from the iPad I was messing with. "I was just gonna head home and unpack my bag and rest from my long drive," I explained. He nodded his head in agreement, but I could sense there was more to his question.

"Why? Did you have something in mind?" My heart started beating a little faster.

A huge smile graced his face with pure excitement. He resembled a kid in a candy store or in his case, the quarterback who scored the touchdown.

"Not really; I just wanted to spend some time with you. I'll understand if you would rather have a quiet evening at home by yourself," he said. I could see him through my peripheral vision watching. I looked up and he smiled. Before I could answer him, a sales person called out my name. Apparently, now you have to sign in if you need help with anything at the Apple store. I waved my hand to get his attention.

"Can I help you find anything?" the sales person asked, looking between me and Edward.

"Yes, actually, I would like to purchase one of the newest iPhones, please," I said and looked back up at Edward. He had stood up from where he was leaning on the counter and inched his way closer to me while I was speaking to the sales person.

"Didn't you need to have your phone looked at?" I asked, hoping I wasn't keeping him from anything.

"No, I already had it done. I was on my way out when I saw you," he explained.

"Ah, I see, so, if you don't have any plans for tonight, would you like to come to my place for dinner? It won't be much, just sandwiches. I haven't shopped for this week yet and I'm not used to having people over. Just Jazz but he doesn't count," I said sounding a little nervous. I kept looking down towards my feet not wanting to look at him while I spoke. I was sure he could hear the quiver in my voice.

"I'd love to. I could bring some wine or something else to drink if you'd like?" The sales person was being very patient until I pointed at a certain phone and he headed to the back to retrieve it.

"Sure, if you'd like. I don't keep alcohol in my house. I'm not much of a drinker. I usually keep water and tea around," I explained.

"Water or Tea sounds just fine by me. I can follow you to your place when we're done here if that's okay?" If my heart was going to break through my chest from being around him, it was going to happen any minute.

I was so nervous.

I nodded my head in agreement and finished my purchase, and then Edward and I walked to the parking lot.

The weird thing about the situation, Edward was parked one row over from me. I knew he had gotten to the mall before me, so I didn't mention anything about the coincidence. I just shook my head and watched him climb into his black Yukon Denali. I got into my nice little Honda Civic and drove around to wait for him to get behind me so he could follow. I only lived about ten minutes from the mall.

We pulled into the parking garage and Edward parked next to me. He hopped out of his truck and made his way over to my door and opened it before I could reach for the handle.

"Nice car." He smiled, nodding toward my car.

"Thank you."

"Very nice; I like the convertible top," he said, rubbing his hand along the roof.

"You have a pretty nice ride, yourself. Why such a big vehicle? You have any kids floating around somewhere that I don't know about?" I asked jokingly. "Or, you know what they say about men having big trucks, right?"

He made a snort/huff kind of sound, and chuckled. It was weird. "Excuse me. I will not answer that question and NO I do not have any kids floating around."

I chuckled at him and turned towards the elevator. "I'm just kidding. Don't get your boxers in a twist."

I reached to hit the up button and stood waiting. "This is a nice building you live in," he stated.

"Thanks. I love this place. I bought my loft here a couple of years ago," I said. One of the only things I could definitely thank my sperm donor of a father for.

"Is this whole building lofts?" He looked around the parking garage.

"No, I think regular apartments go up to the 16th floor, then from there up are the lofts, but the apartments are two to a floor," I explained. I looked up at him questioningly. I knew he was living with Momma Whitlock until he could find his own place. He definitely piqued my curiosity.

"You interested in a place here?" I asked while we stepped into the elevator. I reached and pressed the button for the 18th floor.

"Well, I don't want to live with my aunt forever. I do need some privacy," he clarified, looking me directly in the eyes and my heart did a plummet and began dancing on my stomach.

"I'm sure there's something available." I turned my eyes away from his. The feeling went away just a little. "I can call my realtor for you, if you'd like?" I queried, not trying to sound too desperate for him to live in the same building as me.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sure. I can call, though. Um... what floor do you live on?"

"The 18th floor." He must not have noticed the button I pushed or was too busy looking at me to notice.

One of the best stories I've ever read, was the reason behind me loving my loft so much. The main characters had gotten married and their room in the hotel where they stayed was on the 18th floor. Not only that, the husband played Blue Octobers '18th Floor Balcony' to his new wife on the grand piano in the room and sang to her. It made my heart ache just thinking about their love story. It was amazing and I only hoped to find a man to love me as much as he loved his wife. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. I was starting to have an urge to read it, again.

The elevator dinged for the arrival at my floor, so we stepped out and approached my door. Edward kept looking around the entryway at the art work that I had displayed. Alice had contributed the portraits that hung for everyone to see.

"Interesting pictures," Edward expressed.

I glanced around the room as I pulled my keys out. "My best friend, Alice, is a photographer. She took them and had them blown up for me when I bought this place."

"They're really good," he stated.

I smiled, nodding my head. "Thank you. She'll be in town next month. Don't tell Jasper though, it's sort of a surprise for him."

We stepped into my loft and Edward started glancing around. He was taking in the scenery before him with a smile on his face. He seemed pleased with what he saw.

"So, would you like a tour? It will only take a few minutes and then I can make us some sandwiches," I said, placing my purse and keys on the table in my entryway.

Edward agreed, so I motioned for him to follow me towards my library and exercise room.

My loft had five bedrooms and a den. My den was my library/office space and one of the bedrooms was converted into my exercise room. The other two rooms were used for guest rooms and then there was my master bedroom. It was a split floor plan.

Each room had their own bathroom and then there was a bathroom in the hallway. Alice usually occupied one of the guest rooms when she was in town. I refused to let her to use a hotel when I had enough space for her. She used the same room every time, so I've deemed it her room.

Edward was still glancing around my hugely open living room area. "So, what do ya think?"

There was a huge picture window where you could view all of Seattle. That was definitely one of my selling points. Seattle at night was breathtaking. I could sit and watch the boats coming and going, all day.

He walked over to the window and looked out. "I love it. It's a little big for a single person."

I glanced up at him and shook my head. If he only knew that one day, I planned to fill this place with babies. Whether they came to me naturally or I adopted them.

"I think it's perfect for me. I plan to have a handful of kids running around here whether I have them naturally or I adopt them," I explained. We were walking towards the kitchen so I could make our sandwiches. Edward leaned up against the counter and watched my every move.

"I'm assuming you love kids?" He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles. I could see the muscles in his arms flex and my dancing heart started a little tip tap on my stomach, again.

"Yeah, I do," I said, glancing over my shoulder at him. He had a smile on his face that lit up the whole room.

"I do, too. That's why Katherine and I broke off our engagement. She didn't want kids. She just wanted to live the glamorous life and not ruin her body," he explained. I chuckled a little to myself. I was sure he heard me. Some women were definitely not meant to have kids and if she was that way, then Edward was very lucky he didn't stay with her and find out a little too late.

When I was done preparing our food, I motioned for Edward to follow me to the living room. Normally with a guest over, I would sit at the dining room table but we were just having sandwiches; nothing to write home to momma about.

"We can watch a movie if you'd like, or we could just sit and talk; it's entirely up to you," I said while motioning towards my shelf upon shelf full of DVD's.

"I'd like to talk more; you fascinate me," he said. I lowered my head giving it a little shake. I could feel the embarrassment spread across my face. I didn't take compliments too well and he had done his fair share since I met him.

"What?" He asked, reaching over and pushing my hair away from my face. It was an intimate gesture.

My imagination got the better of me. Images of Edward in a bar telling woman after woman that they fascinated him. "Nothing; I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Actually, I don't. You're the first," he said. I popped my head up to look at him. I was searching for truth in his eyes, and they seemed to be honest enough.

As we talked, we told stories of our childhood and he talked about his career as a football player.

It intrigued me fully at how many places in the world he had visited. I had been to two states my entire life...Florida and Washington. I was planning to travel before I decided to bring little one's into my life. There were so many places I wanted to visit and experience. Then once my children were old enough, I would take them with me.

A comfortable silence fell upon us and we opted to watch a movie. Fatigue was starting to set in from my trip, but I didn't want my evening to end with Edward. We decided on a comedy. 'Dickie Roberts'. It was one of my all-time favorites. I still laugh until I cry every time I see it, although tonight, I fell asleep.

I was woken up by soft lips touching mine. I thought I was dreaming until I realized I was lying next to Edward on the couch. I had snuggled right up against him.

I looked up and saw his beautiful blue-green eyes looking down on me. My heart skipped a beat at our closeness. His warmth was enveloping me and I was reluctant to move away, so I just stayed put.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but your lips are irresistible," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered in return. I reached my hand up, placing it on his face and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips to his and he responded eagerly. We slowly moved our mouths over each other before I opened mine to invite him in. He accepted and our tongues caressed each other with so much want and passion.

I had never been kissed this way before. It was making my toes curl and if we were standing, my leg would bend at the knee in satisfaction.

Our kissing turned into gentle exploration. I had draped my leg over his hip as he cupped my ass and pulled me to him. I could feel his excitement pressed into my stomach.

I was getting really nervous and my heart started racing as he slowly moved his hand from my ass, traveling my entire leg and then back up.

Each pass he would make, he would apply soft pressure as if he were massaging my leg. His other hand was cupping the back of my head as he held me to him as we kissed.

We continued kissing for what seemed like hours before he slowly inched his hand up the back of my shirt. My mind was in over drive and wanted more of his touch but my conscience kept reminding me that I wasn't ready to move any further with him.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I think we need to stop," I said, breathlessly. "As much as I don't want to, I think we need to."

"Yeah, you're probably right; I should go, but I don't want to," he said, moving to get up from the couch.

I followed suit, pulling my shirt back down. "I'll walk you out."

"I want more of this. I know this isn't officially a date, but I enjoyed my time with you. Will I still see you on Wednesday for lunch?" he asked. He reached for my hand as we walked toward the door.

"Absolutely," I smiled, feeling giddy.

Edward pulled me to him and lowered his head to meet my lips with his. We kissed like two anxious teenagers before I pulled away for the second time.

All of my nervousness had completely disappeared during our second make out session.

"I'll see you, Wednesday," I said. "Call me or text me when you get in, okay?"

"I will," he said, bending down to give me a chaste kiss before he reached for the doorknob and let himself out.

My heart finally started to calm from all of our activities this evening.

I cleaned up the mess from our make shift dinner then made my way into my bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. As soon as I pulled up the covers, after climbing into bed, my phone chimed informing me that I had a text message. And for not caring too much about texting, I was starting to like it.

 _ **I made it home safely. Headed for a cold shower. Goodnight beautiful – Edward**_

I quickly sent a text back: _**Goodnight, handsome. I'll see you on Wednesday. – Bella**_

It definitely would be a good night with my dreams of Edward.

* * *

 **A little more time with Edward! Woot! Woot!**

 **Next chapter will be the lunch date.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Stephanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was just sitting here having a Twilight day and decided that I wanted to put up another chapter. I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting. And considering the story is already completed, but not every spec is correct, I went over chapter 4 and it seemed pretty good to me.**

 **SM owns all the characters I borrowed and I own all the mistakes that anyone finds. I hope there isn't many.**

 **11/6/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **BPOV**

Tuesday morning, I woke up panting and sweating. The dream I had about Edward was graphic enough to make a nun's habit catch flames. It was quite an eye opener but we won't go there.

I had to forgo my morning workout because I slept through my alarm. Needless to say, I was dragging ass. Edward had barely touched me and I could still feel him. His touch left a lifetime of passion in its wake and I couldn't wait for more. It was driving me crazy.

When I finally made it to work, Carol eyed me suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way into my office. If she knew the real reason I was late, she would probably question my ability to maintain an easy work day.

Edward had been non-stop in my thoughts ever since the moment I woke up to him kissing me.

When I entered my office, there was a huge bouquet of flowers on my desk. My heart immediately began to flutter; I knew they were from him.

It was a mixed bouquet of Iris' and a different kind of flower that I had never seen before. All I knew was that it was absolutely exquisite.

Once I found the card, I couldn't open it fast enough. There wasn't much written on it except the name of the flowers and their meaning.

 _ **The Japenica- loveliness**_

 _ **The Iris- warm affection**_

 _ **Looking forward to our lunch date tomorrow.**_

 _ **Thinking of you,**_

 _ **Edward**_

I was swooning. My smile was so wide, I could feel my lips touching my eyes. This was definitely a better start to my day. I hoped it stayed that way.

I needed to thank Edward for the flowers, so I picked up my cell and sent him a text. I wasn't sure if he was working today and I didn't want to interrupt him.

 _ **Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful – Bella**_

Carol knocked a moment later and poked her head through the door. Her smile grew wide at the sight of the flowers.

"Those are beautiful; secret admirer?" she queried, walking in and caressing a petal on one of the flowers.

"Edward." Was all I could reply.

"Edward?" She asked, curiously.

I smiled, continuing to look at my flowers. "Um...yeah...uh... Edward Cullen. Momma Whitlock's nephew," I explained. I sounded like I couldn't find the correct words to use.

"The football player?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes."

"From the looks of these flowers, I think he likes you." Her tone was emphatic.

"Yeah, I think I kind of like him, too," I said, smiling. Carol made her way to my desk and laid a few files down before closely admiring my flowers, again.

"What are these? I've never seen these before?" she asked while pointing to the flower called the Japenica.

"It's Japenica. It means loveliness. The other one is an Iris which means warm affection," I explained.

I smiled and reached for the bouquet of flowers to move them to the coffee table. "I'd say he was more smitten with you than what you think," said Carol.

Minus my intrusive dream, this was definitely going to be a better day.

Carol excused herself and left me to my thoughts. I sat at my desk staring at the flowers. A memory invaded me as I stared at them. It wasn't a good one, but I couldn't keep it from coming.

* * *

 _Mom and I had been scrubbing the kitchen floor when there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other with wonder. Who in the world could it be?_

 _We knew it wasn't Mrs. Landers because she had been by the day before. It was my mom's birthday and she brought my mom a small cake for the two of us to share. There was no way my father would've let us have it, so we ate the whole thing. Thank goodness it wasn't big._

 _When mom answered the door, a young man with a huge bouquet of flowers was standing there. We both looked really confused._

" _Can I help you?" Moms brows were scrunched together in confusion._

" _I have a delivery for a Renee Dwyer," said the young man._

" _I'm her." Her eyes were wide with wonderment._

" _I just need for you to sign for these, please," he said while handing a clipboard to her. She reluctantly reached for it. Not quite sure who would be sending flowers._

 _Once she signed for them, the young man handed them to her. It was huge. It looked really heavy; mom struggled to hold it up._

" _Who are they from?" I asked, in awe of how beautiful the flowers were._

" _I'm not sure, honey. Let me see if there's a card." She grinned from ear to ear._

 _Mom sat the bouquet on the table and searched for a card. It was a fancy looking card with beautiful script on the front with my mom's name spelled out along with the flower shop logo._

 _When she opened it, another large smile graced her face. She read it quickly to herself in a whisper._

" _It's from grandma and grandpa," she said while handing me the card. I remember only meeting my grandparents once when I was five years old and I knew some Italian, but I wasn't fluent in it like my mom. It was her first language after all._

 _ **Buon compleanno, tesoro. Ti vogliamo bene.**_ _(Happy Birthday, honey. We love you.)_  
 _ **Mamma e papà.**_ _(Mom and Dad)_

" _Wow, mommy; these are so pretty," I said excitedly while handing the card back to her. I, being only eight years old, had never seen anything so pretty in my entire life._

 _I wasn't allowed to have anything that wasn't a necessity. I had books but very few and I had read them so much that I knew them word for word. I was too afraid to check a book out at the school library. I didn't want my father to take it from me._

 _Mom reached for one of the flowers to smell it. We were both enamored by their beauty. We couldn't stop looking at them. We hadn't seen anything like this before because my father never allowed us to receive gifts from anyone. He claimed that we had more than enough and gifts were unacceptable._

" _I need to find a place to put these before your father returns, and then we need to get back to work." Mom reached for the flowers and made her way to the laundry room. My father very rarely entered that room. It wasn't often he did anything on his own. We always catered to his every need._

 _We continued doing our chores. Scrubbing the baseboards and every crack and crevice we could find._

 _We did this twice a month to make sure my father was satisfied. The rest of the house got the same amount of attention but not as often because the kitchen was the most occupied._

 _A couple of hours later, my father came home. Nothing was said. He grumbled a few things that weren't audible so we kept to what we were doing. He kept disappearing into the garage and would return when he wanted a beer or a mixed drink of Coke and Jack Daniels._

 _He seemed to be sticking to the Coke and Jack Daniels more than usual. Mom and I were trying our best to stay out of the line of fire. We both knew that if we made the wrong noise or stepped out of line just a bit, he would blow up._

 _I was changing the mop water when I heard him scream out for my mom._ " _RENEE!"_

 _Mom pointed me to the corner of the kitchen. With him screaming like that, we knew something wasn't right and she wanted me to stay back._

 _My father came stomping into the kitchen with the bouquet of flowers and slammed them down on the kitchen table. Water spilled out of the vase from the force. I moved to clean it up but mom silently told me to stay put, with her eyes._

 _I was so scared that it was making me sick to my stomach._

" _Do you mind telling me where the fuck these came from and why the fuck they're in MY HOUSE?" he asked right in mom's face. He was so close that they were barely touching noses._

 _Mom clasped her hands together in front of her stomach. She seemed to be trying to protect herself from what she already knew was coming._

" _They're from my parents for my birthday," she reluctantly explained._

 _My father grabbed her hair and shoved her face into the flowers. She yelped from the force he used on her._ " _HOW DO THEY SMELL? DO THEY FUCKIN' SMELL GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT?!"_

 _He kept shoving her face into them and pieces of the flowers were falling to the floor each time her face slammed into them. I could see trickles of blood forming on her face from where the stems of the flowers were gouging her._

 _One last hard shove, and he yanked her up and slapped her right across the face._

" _ARE YOU ALLOWED TO GET STUFF FROM OTHER PEOPLE? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ACCEPT THESE?" Another slap to the face and my mom fell to the floor. He then reached down and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. This time he punched her in the stomach and she started gasping for air and dry heaving as if she was going to throw up._

" _ISABELLA!" He screamed as he turned to look for me. I was in the corner where I was to stay while my mom was being taught a lesson._

" _Yes, sir," I answered._

" _GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE," he screamed as I quickly scrambled to my feet and rushed to where he was pointing on the floor. When I approached him, I clasped my hands together behind my back and looked straight forward. I wasn't allowed to look him in the eye unless he told me to._

 _In a calmed voice he asked, "Are you allowed to receive stuff from anyone outside this home unless you have permission from me?"_

" _No, sir," I replied in a whisper._

" _WHAT?" He screamed at me right in my face. I felt drops of spit splatter on my forehead._

" _No, sir," I said just a decibel louder. He rose up away from my face and took a step backwards. He kept looking back and forth between me and my mom considering his next words._

 _Without screaming at either of us, he questioned in a scruff voice, "Have you not explained to your parents that gifts are not welcomed unless it's approved by me? For the past eight and a half years, I have been your sole provider. We don't need their help with anything," he said firmly._

" _Yes, Phil. I've told them. They were just being nice. They never send anything," retorted my mom._

 _That answer got her another slap to the face. This time, he busted her lip and her nose started to bleed. I could see a bruise forming from where he had hit her the first time._

" _I DIDN'T ASK FOR A FUCKING ATTITUDE," he screamed. He stepped over to the table and picked up the flowers and slammed them down on the floor. Glass, water and flowers flew everywhere. Some landed all over our feet and my father grabbed my mom and pulled her through the mess. The glass left small cuts all up and down her legs and on her stomach where it was exposed._

 _I wasn't allowed to do anything. I had to stand there and watch. He was teaching and I was to learn._

 _We weren't permitted to go to the doctor unless we were deathly ill, so that night, I helped my mom put 20 stitches throughout her stomach and legs where she was cut from the glass._

* * *

My memory failed me when my phone chirped informing me of a new text message.

It was Edward replying: _**Glad you liked them. Just thought I would let you know I was thinking of you. – Edward**_

All I could do was smile. I was still a little queasy from my memory, but this man was unbelievable; in a good way. It was as if someone had him stashed away for me and was now allowing him to come out to play. He seemed too good to be true.

I didn't reply to Edward's text. I needed to get my head out of the clouds and get to work. Carol had laid three more files on my desk for me to review. That just added to the twenty others that were waiting for me to read. I definitely had my work cut out for me.

Lunch rolled around and Jasper finally poked his head inside my door. That boy never failed when it came to lunch time.

"Lunch?" He had a really goofy look on his face.

"Yeah, how's the Soup Kitchen sound? I'm in the mood for soup and salad." I smirked and quirked a brow waiting for his answer while grabbing my purse and cell phone from my desk.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. He held the door open like the kind gentlemen that he was.

"I'm heading to lunch, Carol," I said, waving over my shoulder as we made our way to the elevator.

Jasper waved, too as he reached for the button for the elevator. "Have a good lunch, you two."

While sitting and waiting for our lunch to be served, Jasper looked up at me quizzically. The man knew me as well as I knew him. Something was up because he was still looking at me like he was studying me.

"What?" I asked him. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Something you wanna tell me? You seem different for some reason." He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Um... I don't think so. Should there be?" I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

"Have company lately?" he mysteriously asked, clasping his hands together on top of the table. Now I knew what he was talking about.

"Stop beating around the bush and just ask me, already," I said. "I'm not playing twenty questions with you."

"Okay, so... you and Edward had dinner yesterday at your place?" he queried. "And then fell asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, so? What else did he tell you?" I asked, looking at him, my eyes wide in a sarcastic way. "You're acting like a gossip hound. We didn't do anything. Plus, even if we did, it's none of your business."

"Nothing. He just said you ran into each other at the Apple store and you invited him over for dinner and then later fell asleep on the couch... together," he said with a menacing look on his face. You would think he was ten years old with the teasing demeanor he was giving off.

"You're such an ass. So what if we fell asleep on the couch together. Like I said we didn't do anything. I was tired from my trip; sue me." He put his hands up as a defense mechanism against me, and then chuckled.

"Hey, just curious that's all. So... you and my cousin, huh?" he asked teasingly. He wiggled his brows in a suggestive way.

I put my defenses up. "Are you seriously going to tease me about this like a ten year old? I get that from my own brother and sister, as it is."

"I'm not saying anything. Geez, what has your panties in a twist?" He said petulantly.

"I'm sorry. You know me; I'm still fairly new at this whole dating thing. Please don't tease me about it. I'm self-conscience as it is." He righted himself at the table and scooted closer to me. He reached for my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"No, I'm sorry; you're right. I'll leave you alone but don't expect me to lay off Edward. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't give him shit about anything?" he asked jokingly.

"Just not while I'm around, please?" He smiled and nodded towards me. He really was my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better one.

After lunch, we headed back to the office. I needed to get a few more potential stories out of the way. I hadn't found one yet that had me squirming in my seat. That had only happened a few times at work. Thank goodness I keep a change of panties in my purse. A person would question me if they were to look through it. I kept a spare toothbrush in there, too. Only because you never know when you might need it.

Around five, I packed up my briefcase and headed out. I would work on the other stories at home.

Once I reached my car, I decided I needed to do a quick run to the store. I still needed food and it wasn't going to just appear on its own like in Harry Potter. That would be too easy.

One hundred and fifty dollars later, I was getting help from the doorman to bring my groceries up. I would have to remember not to go to the store hungry again. Everything I looked at, I bought.

I don't think I would need groceries for a month.

After a quick dinner, I settled on my couch with my work. I was starting to get into one of the stories that was about BDSM. It was making my imagination go wild and Edward was the starring role.

My phone rang in the middle of a real hot spanking session. I had to compose myself before I answered but then again, it was only Alice.

"Bella's Mortuary; you stab 'em we slab 'em." I laughed as I heard her chuckle.

One of us was always answering the phone that way when we called each other. It became a habit for us since the first time I called her. We were in sixth grade when we first met and we automatically clicked and have been best friends ever since. I hated that she lived across the country from me, but that was where she chose to go to college and open up her own business once she graduated.

"Why hello Ms. Swan. How are you this very fine evening _?_ " she asked sounding very elegant with a British accent.

"I'm pretty damn good. How about yer self?" I replied sounding all goofy and childish.

"I've called bearing good news," she happily replied.

"Please share. I love good news." I silently waited for her to talk. She huffed a couple of times but they seemed to be an excited huff like she was trying to draw enough air in to tell me.

"I'mmovingtoSeattle!" She said faster than an auctioneer.

"What the...What?" I asked, definitely confused that I didn't hear her correctly.

"I'm. Moving. To. Seattle," she said slowly.

"WHAT!" I screamed. This was the best news I had heard in a long time. My best friend was finally moving home.

"Geez, don't make me repeat it, again. Yes. I'm coming home. I'm moving my business to Seattle and I've just recently accepted a position as a freelance photographer at The Seattle Times _."_ She squealed excitedly. I had no clue she had been wanting to come back home. She hadn't given any indication about anything. This really did make my year.

"How come you didn't tell me? When did you decide to do this?" I asked quizzically. She had to give me something. Some kind of proof she wasn't yanking my chain.

"I've actually been working on the move for the last couple of months. I had to make sure I had a place for my business then I applied for the freelance spot at The Seattle Times. Angie helped get me hooked up with a building. She was a godsend, believe me. It saved me from having to fly back and forth _,_ " she explained.

Alice, Angie and I had been friends since I first moved to Washington. I couldn't believe she kept this secret from me. I was going to have to give her a hard time about keeping her secret.

"Oh, God, Ali. This is the best news. Do you need help with anything? You know you can stay with me until you find your own place. I won't take no for an answer." My excitement from this news was overpowering. I didn't think I would be able to sleep.

"You just saved me from having to ask to stay with you, thank you. But no, everything is already taken care of. I'll be making the move in the next couple of weeks. I'll be there before your birthday. You ready to do some club hopping?"

I knew that was a rhetorical question because I didn't inhabit clubs. They never had been my scene. Ali knew this but she made it her goal to get me into one eventually.

"We'll see." I already knew my answer would be no, but I liked making her think she could convince me otherwise.

We finished our call with plans for me to pick her up at the airport in exactly twelve days. My mom was going to think this was the best news, too. We've been begging her, for a few years, to come home, but she never did. Her homecoming was a celebration we all looked forward to.

Wednesday morning, I woke with a smile. I wasn't as tired as I expected myself to be. I was so excited when I went to bed the night before. The news from Alice and my anticipation about seeing Edward, had me giddy like a little school girl.

I made it to work on time unlike the day before when I was dragging my ass. Carol reached out to hand me my messages. They were all from potential clients. Before I reached my office, Carol called for my attention.

"Bella, Mrs. Whitlock asked for you to stop by her office before you get started this morning," she informed.

"Thanks Carol. I'll head over there right now. Just hold all my calls or send them to voice-mail." I placed my purse on my desk before walking to Momma Whitlock's office. She was just walking in when I approached the reception desk.

She waved me in and gestured for me to take a seat. "There's my girl. I see Carol gave you my message."

"Did my mom call you?" She smiled indicating that yes she did call and took her seat behind her desk.

"She couldn't stop thanking me enough for her gift certificate," she said then scooted closer to her desk. "So... all three of us? I think that's a great idea. I miss seeing your mom. I couldn't get so lucky to have her live closer." Momma Whitlock had folded her hands on top of her desk then looked at me in a very curious way. Jasper had given me the same look the day before.

"What?" I asked in a sardonic tone. I knew what she was about to ask. Apparently my life had become an open book and everyone needed to know what was on my agenda or what was going on in my love life. Right now, my love life was the topic of conversation.

"A little birdie told me that you've spent some time with my nephew. Is that little birdie correct or do I need to shoot it?" she asked jokingly.

"No, Jasper's right. I know it's Jasper; no need to deny it. That boys tongue needs a lashing." I playfully scowled at her and she chuckled.

She then stood up from her spot behind her desk and made her way to the chair next to me and sat down. She reached for one of my hands and sighed. "Oh, come on. You know he means well. We all do, Bella. I think you and Edward are perfect for each other." She smiled at me and I knew she meant well. All of them did. "Right now, you may think we're all being nosy and you're right, we are. We just want to see you happy. Edward definitely seems more chipper lately, that's for sure," she said while patting the back of my hand. "So, tell me about the other day. Jasper didn't go too far into details. He just said you ran into each other at the mall and had dinner," she queried with huge smile gracing her face.

I knew everyone wanted to see me happy. It took quite a few years of therapy to help me through and trust people. Jasper was the first man, outside my dad and grandfather, that I trusted. Mom and I saw the same therapist for about five or six years. The only thing that still plagues me are my nightmares and things triggering memories.

"There isn't much to tell. We were both at the Apple store and I invited him over for dinner. Nothing extravagant; just sandwiches," I explained.

"And?" she pried.

"And what? We watched a movie and we both fell asleep on my couch," I stated.

"And?" She asked, again, raising her brows in question.

"Awe, come on. Nothing happened. Well, maybe a little something but nothing to write a book about. You're as bad as my mom, you know that? I still love you though, but that's all the deets you're getting out of me," I said while getting up from my chair. "I need to get to work. My boss is being a prying little pill just like her son." I smiled and reached out to hug her. She returned the hug and squeezed me tightly.

"Well, I love you, too. I'm just so excited. Edward hasn't been happy in a long time. It's so nice to see a smile on both of your faces," she said as she walked me to the door. She stood and stared at me for a moment and smiled again.

"I was happy before and yes, I will admit Edward does have something to do with me being happier. He just adds to my happiness." I gave her my serious look. "Slowly. No rushing 's all I can give you for now. We're having lunch this afternoon and dinner on Friday." I hugged her again and she opened the door.

"Okay, I got it. Slowly. I'll just put off planning your wedding." She let out a wholehearted laugh and I scowled at her and made my way to my office.

That was definitely jumping the gun. Marriage? That hadn't even crossed my mind. Not since... never mind. Maybe I have conjured up a fantasy of being married to Edward. It was just a thought.

I had been working for a few hours on a story about a girl who had a traumatic experience. She survived a major accident and everyone in her family died including her fiance. It was very heartbreaking, but she finally found someone that could hopefully bring her love, again.

"Bella, you have a visitor. A very handsome one, I might add," said Carol over the intercom. I knew immediately that it was Edward. All I could do was smile. I was excited to see him and the butterflies in my stomach were starting to churn.

Damn butterflies _._

"You can send him in," I replied.

A minute later, Edward walked into my office and shut the door. I couldn't help but stare. He was dressed in dress slacks and a polo shirt with the U-Dub logo on the left pocket of his shirt. I was assuming he was working today and took his time for lunch to share it with me.

I got up from my chair and made my way to him by the door. Once I reached him, he lowered his head and kissed me chastely on the lips. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I loved it all the same.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, give me a sec to shut down my laptop," I replied then made my way back to my desk.

After closing my laptop I grabbed my purse and cell from my desk drawer. He then reached for my hand and we laced our fingers together as we walked out of my office. Carol looked at us quizzically then put two and two together before a huge smile appeared on her face. She waved us off before turning back to answering the ringing phone.

"I've got a little over an hour. You want to eat at the deli down the street? I know it's not much but I promise something better next time," he said while we stood and waited for the elevator to arrive.

I knew exactly which deli he was talking about. "That's actually perfect. Jazz and I eat there a lot and it's just lunch, Edward. You don't need to make anything better."

"Well, I could have made a reservation somewhere," he retorted.

The elevator chimed its arrival and we stepped in. We kept glancing at each other until Edward pulled me to him and lowered his head to kiss me. I reciprocated and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss grew heated and intense. Our tongues lapped as we sucked on each other's lips before the door dinged that it was opening. When we pulled away from each other, both of us had labored breathing as we exited the elevator.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I've been wanting to kiss you again since I left the other night," he declared.

I smiled; my heart hammering against my chest and my breathing was starting to calm until we heard a mousy, nasally voice call out to Edward.

"Oh, my God! Edward Cullen, is that you?" asked Jessica. Edward pulled me closer to him as she approached. He pulled our gripped hands to the front of us for her to see.

I heard him groan before she approached us. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Yes. It's me. Jessica. Jessica Stanley. We met a couple of years ago. You promised me a date." She perched her hands on her hips in a flirty way and Edwards face paled. I couldn't help but chuckle and he glowered at me before he spoke.

"I did?" he asked sounding very confused.

"Yes, you did. I'm holding you to it. When are you free?" she asked. Edward let out an exasperated whining noise. I couldn't place it but he seemed to be asking for help as quiet as possible.

"Actually Jessica," I spoke up. "Edward rescinds his invitation. He won't be available at all," I said while raising my brows and smirking at her. Her face dropped the smile that graced it and in return caused me to smile and Edward smirked.

"Why?" Did she really need to ask that? She kept glancing back and forth between Edward and me. She seemed hurt but the girl was not getting a clue. Here we stood in front of her together, holding hands and she still couldn't get it.

"I won't have any free time. Between my job and Bella, I'm not free at all," he explained menacingly.

"Are you dating her? Is she your girlfriend?" I shook my head and laughed. She really was air-headed. I thought if there was a banner displayed in the lobby, that Edward and I were dating, she wouldn't see it.

"Yes, Jessica. Now move along.," I replied while waving my hand in front of us to shoo her away. "You're interfering with our lunch."

I think she growled at me and showed her teeth like a rabid animal before she stomped her foot. She pointed directly in my face and screamed "YOU BITCH!", before she stormed off.

Edward and I laughed and noticed we had attracted an audience.

"It's okay, folks. It's just her time of the month." I couldn't help myself. That was the funniest thing I'd seen in a long time. I only hoped that would be the last we seen of her.

Lunch was easy going. We made idle conversation about our agenda's for the week. After we ate, we sat and held hands. Edward kept caressing my cheek with the backs of his fingers and sporadically moving a piece of hair behind my ear that kept falling.

I couldn't help it but for some reason I kept feeling a little shy when he would place light kisses on my lips. I felt like a girl with her first boyfriend.

"So Friday? I've made reservations at Sky City. I wanted to take you some place nice and that was the first place that popped in my head. I've never been and I'm curious about it rotating." He chuckled as he informed me of our plans. At least now I knew how to dress for our date.

"I've actually been with my family last summer. Alex kept badgering my dad and he caved," I explained.

"Kids have a way of being the perfect con artists, don't they?" Edward asked jokingly. I laughed and agreed.

We fell silent before he reached up and cupped my face, kissing me again. Apparently he had no qualms with PDA. If he didn't, then neither did I.

After lunch and our nice long, heated make out session, Edward dropped me off in front of my office building. Jasper was just walking in when he noticed me getting out of Edward's truck. "I saw that," he said accusingly.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently. He smirked and I smirked right back at him.

"You know, if you don't want anyone to know about you dating Edward, I wouldn't be sucking face right in front of the building. If I saw you, then I know quite a few other people did, too," he said pointedly. I understood, completely, what he was talking about.

"No big deal. The cats already out of the bag, anyway. We were assaulted by Jessica as we were leaving. She screamed at me and called me a bitch, by the way. We just laughed and walked out. She really has no common sense does she?" I asked rhetorically. Jasper shook his head in disbelief as we stepped into the elevator.

The rest of the day went pretty calmly. I finished the story I was working on earlier in the day. The girl did find love, again and also found a way to memorialize her family that she lost.

Five o'clock rolled around and I called it a day. Carol had already left but she made sure to pass on more files before her exit. My job was never ending. I was glad I was busy enough to not be bored.

Once I got home, I kicked off my shoes and started my dinner. I was having a gourmet vegetarian pizza. I usually ordered a few small pizzas from The Pink Door restaurant and stuck them in the freezer. I loved their food; it just melts in your mouth.

After I ate, I showered and settled on my couch with another story. This one was about a young couple. They had been friends for years and harbored feeling for each other. They finally portrayed their love for one another before they started college. They moved away and went to school together and fell more and more in love. The more I read about falling in love and finding your soul mate made my heart pitter patter. Of course, I thought of Edward. Lately, he was never too far from my mind.

My phone ringing brought me out of my reverie. "Hey, handsome. How was your day?"

He just laughed. "I could have been anybody. Do you always answer your phone that way?" he asked teasingly.

"No. I knew it was you. It's a thing called caller ID." I chuckled, tucking my phone between my ear and shoulder so I could turn the page of the story I was reading.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" There was never a bad time for this man.

"No, you're fine; just doing some reading. It's for work, though. That's what my job entails; reading a lot." I marked the page I was on and put the manuscript down. I wanted to give Edward my undivided attention.

The rest of our conversation went smoothly. We talked about what else we did during our day. Mine was completely boring compared to his. He dealt with hot, sweaty football players running up and down a field all day.

I wouldn't mind sitting around watching. I joked with Edward about having a front row pass to some tight ass. He growled causing me to laugh. It was nice to be able to joke with someone and they not take it personally.

It was just before eleven before I made it to bed. I couldn't get my mind to shut off. I was getting excited about my date on Friday. Just two more full days and it would be here. Friday night; more time with Edward.

* * *

 **You know what? I think I really like these two together. No promises, but I'm excited to see what happens next and there just might be an EPOV coming up.**

 **Watching the Twilight saga is giving me the urge to post more.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Stephanie**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will probably be the last for today. I'm getting too carried away with myself. All I really wanted to do was be lazy and not do anything, but I'm excited to get this out. It's finally an EPOV for you. I wanted to know what everyone thought about it.**

 **SM owns my borrowed characters and all mistakes are my own.**

 **OH, and there's just a tiny bit of Fluff. Very tiny.**

 **11/6/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **EPOV**

"It's with great regret that I announce my retirement from the NFL."

That was the last of the speech that I made during a press conference to announce my retirement.

I loved the game, sometimes more than my own life.

There was something about being out on that field anticipating the next tackle or play. Or the way your blood pumped through your veins and strategies running through your mind.

Football had been a huge part of my life.

My dream came crashing down with a set of shoulders that were covered in padding. I was hit right behind my left knee. I had never felt a more excruciating pain in my entire life.

After my surgery, the doctor informed me that I couldn't play anymore. If my knee took one more hit, I would be left permanently disabled. I already had a small limp that I tried to hide.

I wanted to fight it and prove I could come back strong, but all the physical therapy in the world couldn't bring my playing capability back.

I had no other option but to retire.

My choices were slim to none until the coach for U-Dub retired. I took my chance and applied. It didn't take any time at all for them to call me. I breezed through the interview and they loved me.

I was now the new coach for the U-Dub Huskies football team.

My move back to Washington was fairly easy. I had all my stuff put in storage and I was staying with my Aunt and Uncle until I could purchase a place of my own. I had opted to stay with them instead of my parents because they were located closer to the college. My parents were just happy that I had finally moved home.

The Friday that I arrived, my cousin Jasper was picking me up from the airport. He and I basically grew up together, but when college time came around, I headed to UCLA and he stayed to attend U-Dub.

When I exited the plane, I knew the paparazzi would be waiting. Jasper let me know that the local news channels had been announcing my arrival, so I prepared myself.

I answered a few questions but only with Yes or No. I wasn't ready to elaborate on my decision to work for U-Dub. That would be next week during yet another press conference. Hopefully after that, I would be left alone to do my job.

When I finally appeased the Papps and made it through the crowd, I spotted Jasper standing by the escalator. He was grinning from ear to ear. "What's up, cousin?" He reached his hand out for me to shake and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Tired man. These people are driving me fucking insane." Jasper laughed and agreed.

After I got my luggage, we finally made it to Jasper's truck. I couldn't wait to get to the house to shower, eat and go to bed.

My Aunt and Uncle were waiting in the living room when we arrived. "There's one of my favorite nephews," cooed my Aunt Joan.

"Auntie, you only have two nephews," I elaborated.

She hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I did say one of my favorites, didn't I? That means both you and Emmett are my favorites."

"It's good to have you home, son," said my Uncle John with a clap to my back.

"Thanks, Uncle John." I smiled, weakly. My face was too tired to give them my megawatt smile.

I plopped down on the couch, exhausted from all the travel. "Auntie, did my parents tell you when they would be back in town?"

My parents were away on another vacation.

"Your mom said that London was their last stop, and then they'll be heading home. She didn't say a date. You should know your mother by now, Edward. Once she's traveling, she makes it count," said my Aunt.

I couldn't agree with her more. My mom was quite the traveler and my dad must have enjoyed it too, because we never hear him complain.

"How long have they been gone this time?" I usually talked to my parents a couple of times a week, but since they were gone on vacation, I think I've only spoken to them twice.

My Aunt chuckled at me like that was old news. "Honey, they've been gone for nearly a month. That's the luxury of owning your own multi-million dollar company and law firm. You can take off as long as you want and leave it for someone else to run, while you soak up all the sun you can get," she boasted.

I shook my head knowing my Aunt and Uncle did the same thing that my parents do. They take a couple of long vacations during the year and then work their tails off all the time in between.

After all the greetings, I was finally able to make it to the kitchen and eat. My Aunt and Jasper followed me like they were two lost puppy dogs. They were up to something; I could feel it.

I couldn't take it anymore. They were watching me as I shoved bite after bite of my turkey sandwich in my mouth.

"Would one of you please tell me what's so fascinating about me eating a sandwich?" I asked in between bites.

My Aunt giggled and Jasper cracked a huge ass smile. "We just wanted to give you a few minutes to get some food in your stomach."

"Okay, you two are up to something. What?" I wiped my face with my paper towel, sat back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

They looked at each other and my Aunt walked over to the table where I was sitting and sat next to me. She placed her hand on my forearm. "We're having a dinner tomorrow night and I've invited a nice young lady that I'd like you to meet."

I stopped mid-chew of the last bite of my sandwich and looked at both of them like they were crazy. They were playing match makers...again.

"You're kidding me, right?" I sat up straighter in my chair, leaning my arms on the table.

"No honey. I think she would be perfect for you. She's single and she's one of my Senior Editors," my Aunt explained.

I looked over at Jasper because he seemed to be just as guilty. "What do you have to do with this?"

"She's my best-friend and mom's right, I think she would be perfect for you," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

After tossing my paper towel on my plate I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands and huffed.

I've heard about my Aunts matchmaking capabilities. She didn't have any but she was always trying to set people up.

I squeezed my eyes shut and asked through gritted teeth. "What's this girl's name? And what does she look like?"

"You won't be disappointed. Her name is Isabella but she goes by Bella. She has long mahogany brown hair, brown eyes. She's about 5'5'', barley a hundred pounds soaking wet," explained Jasper.

"She sounds like a plain Jane. What's wrong with her that has you wanting to set her up with me?" I rubbed my hands across my face again and sighed.

Jasper guffawed out loudly. That made me look up at him, seething. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. There isn't anything wrong with her; far from it," expressed Jasper.

"She's actually really beautiful. She has a mind of her own and doesn't take crap from anyone," explained my Aunt.

"Why don't you date her then, Jazz?"

He laughed out loud. "I don't think so. I don't see her that way. That's just gross, but I do think she's hot."

"Fine," I grumbled. If Jasper thought she was hot, then what was the harm in at least meeting her?

After I was done with my chips, Jasper called it a night and left. He and my Aunt seemed like two teenage girls talking gossip. I couldn't help but wonder if there really was something wrong with this woman.

I was finally able to shower and I knew it was still early, but I climbed into bed, anyway. I didn't even remember the last thing I thought of before I passed out.

My Aunt let me sleep in and I still felt completely exhausted from all of my on-the-go activities the day before. I bypassed doing any kind of workout because of it. I didn't do much all day, but my body felt like I ran a marathon.

Jasper showed up around five o'clock dressed casually and comfortable. I suppose I'd dress the same way for dinner. I wasn't going to go all out and wear a suit or a tux. I didn't want this girl to think I was trying to make an impression or anything.

A little after six, the doorbell rang. Jasper went to get the door and I could hear him talking to someone in the foyer. The sound of her voice made my ears perk up. It sounded beautiful. I just hoped the rest of her was just as attractive.

When Jasper re-entered the living room my mind completely shut off and my heart started hammering into the wall of my chest. The girl with Jasper was definitely more than merely beautiful; she was exquisite, stunning, sexy, and angelic. I'd never seen a woman as gorgeous as her before and I've seen a lot of women.

I couldn't help but smile as she warmly greeted my uncle John.

"Ah, Bella, it's so good to see you again. It's always a pleasure, sweetheart," said John while he hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"John, I was just here last weekend and I usually see you at the office." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

I braced myself when they turned toward me. I didn't want to seem like the over-active teen being set up on a date with his biggest crush.

"Well, your company is always welcomed. Come, I want you to meet Edward, my nephew," he said.

My heart started hammering harder against my chest when they approached me.

After introductions, I reached my hand out and wrapped it around hers. When our hands connected, I noticed how delicate her hands were, as if she were made of porcelain glass. She was so perfect.

All I could do was smile at her as I shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"Same here," she said, blushing.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Conversation went smoothly while we listened to my Uncle tell stories of his business trips. Dinner was the same, other than the fact that I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella. All I wanted to do was touch her and run my fingers through her thick, beautiful hair. Listen to me, I sounded like a stalker already.

After dinner, everyone decided to leave Bella and me in the living room. They weren't very subtle about it, either. I think Bella caught on.

We talked about college and her job with my Aunt and Uncle. We actually had a few things in common.

My curiosity was getting the better of me. I wanted to ask her out on a date but I didn't want to sound too forward or intrude if she was already dating someone or committed. But, surely my Aunt or Jasper wouldn't try to set me up with someone who was already taken.

I took a sip of my whiskey hoping it would give me a little more courage. I wasn't really good at this at all. I turned and took a seat on the chaise lounge and looked up at her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, ask away." Her eyes were locked on me as she waited for my question.

"I'm just gonna come right out and ask without beating around the bush." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you dating anyone?" I asked. I don't think that was too forward.

She shook her head and giggled. "You really don't hold back, do you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sometimes getting right to the point is okay, I suppose," she said, smiling shyly at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm no good at this," I admitted, looking down into my tumbler of alcohol. "I never have been. I guess that's why I'm not so good with women."

"That's fine," she smiled, "…and to answer your question, no, I'm not dating anyone," she explained. "It's been a while since I've been on an actual date. I think Jazz was the last guy I went out with and I really don't count him as a date; he's like my brother." There was no way in hell I was going to think of those two dating. Not in my lifetime, anyway.

I know I was sitting there looking at her like I didn't have a clue what she was saying. She seemed to be nervous and working herself up to say her next words.

"I know why Momma Whitlock arranged this dinner. You don't need to feel obligated to ask me out," she stated. I looked at her like she was crazy. Just looking at her was obvious why I wanted to date her. And not just because she was beautiful. She seemed genuine and from what I could see, she was someone I definitely wanted to get to know a lot better.

I stood from where I was sitting and went to stand in front of her. "Bella, that's not why I asked; I'm truly interested in you. I think you're beautiful; just from the small conversation that we've had I think you're intelligent and witty. I'm nearly at the loss of words at how taken I am with you," I clarified.

She huffed and shook her head. "Wow, you sure do have a way with words, that's for sure."

"Well, how's this for words? Will you please accompany me to dinner next Friday night?" I asked. "I would love to get to know you better and I think you would like to do the same with me."

We looked at each other momentarily before she agreed, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you." I reached for her hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

We were interrupted by my Aunt coming into the room. She seemed so delighted that Bella and I were interested one another. All we could do was placate her for now.

Bella left shortly after our time alone and I felt like I wanted to follow her home. She filled my dreams that night and believe it or not, they weren't even sexual.

We had run into each other at the Apple store on Monday and had dinner together at her place. That was the first time I kissed her. I couldn't help it; her lips kept calling to me and now, I was addicted.

I sent her flowers the next day to let her know that I was thinking of her. I couldn't get the girl out of my mind; I craved her. I had never felt this way before. Not even with my ex-fiance. Yes, I loved her, but she never made me feel a rush of exuberance.

Wednesday was the press conference to officially announce that I was working for the U-Dub Huskies. Thank goodness it didn't take all day because I was having lunch with Bella. I was starting to get irritated with everyone the closer it got time to leave. I just wanted to see my girl.

I had to stop myself for a moment and thought about what I just revealed to myself. I wanted her to be my girl.

When I entered her office, it took me by surprise that she came to me and kissed me. My heart was spastic in my chest and I knew we needed to leave her office before I started feeling her up.

On our way out, I thought I was having a nightmare. Some girl by the name of Jessica approached us and I wanted so badly to make it known that Bella and I were together, so I pulled our joined hands in front of us, for the world to see, but the girl insisted that I had promised her a date and pressed for a time.

That didn't go over too well with Bella. She staked her claim on me and got called a bitch for it. She just chuckled and shook her head. I was relieved that the girl finally left us alone.

All through lunch, I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I kept caressing her face, holding her hand and placing small kisses all over her neck and cheeks. Kissing her was definitely my addiction and it was becoming harder and harder to control myself around her. I needed to follow her lead, though. She seemed really innocent and I didn't want to let her think that I was pushing her, and I wouldn't. I would let her be the boss when it came to intimacy.

Our lunch time was limited and I couldn't wait for our date on Friday night. I was hoping it would be special enough for her although she didn't seem too much like the materialistic type of girl. I've dated enough of those to last me a lifetime. Katherine was the worst of them all.

Thursday came and all I wanted to do was be with Bella. My longing for her had me feeling like a love sick fool. She was constantly on my mind. My day was so full with training and meetings, that I was surprised that I even found time to take a piss and eat lunch. Exchanging text messages with Bella throughout the day, though, kept a smile on my face and made my day go a whole lot easier.

That night, I was so anxious to see her. I was on the verge of doing anything just to get five minutes with her, so I called her.

"Hello, handsome."

I chuckled at her. "There you go again answering the phone like that."

"What's wrong with me answering the phone like that? I knew it was you. That's what it said on my caller ID,"she stated.

"Oh, really?" This girl was turning out to be… I don't know, maybe the one for me.

"Yes, really. What does it say on your caller ID when I call you?" I knew that sometime or another, this conversation would come up. It was cliche.

"You sure you wanna know?" I could barely speak through the smile on my face.

"Of course I wanna know. If you don't tell me, I'll just steal your phone tomorrow and check for myself,"she claimed.

I sighed, smiling as I thought about what her facial expression would look like once I told her what I put her in my phone as. "It says, BB."

"BB?" She sounded confused.

"Yes, Beautiful Bella," I replied sheepishly.

"You're so cheesy, Edward, but I love it; it's cute." I loved being cheesy with her.

"What have I told you about that cute shit? Guy's don't do cute, Bella." I knew what she was about to say and I braced myself for it.

"And I've told you that you do cute _."_ And she laughed, so I laughed with her.

"Okay, Okay; enough cute crap. What are you doing right now?"

"Just reading." Shit, I didn't want to interrupt her while she was working. I didn't want her getting behind because of me.

"Why?" I loved her curiosity.

"I wanted to see you. I'm going crazy not seeing you. I can't stop thinking about you. I feel like I'm…" I knew my declaration to her seemed a little overboard; I hoped that she didn't think I was turning into some kind of possessive asshole.

But, she cut me off mid-sentence, "Do you want to come over?"

I didn't want to seem too excited but on the inside I was doing somersaults. My eyes grew wide. "Sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

I didn't give her time to say good-bye when I hung up the phone and hopped in the shower.

Twenty-seven and a half minutes later, I was knocking on her door. I only hopped in the shower long enough to wash my pits and my ass from sweating so much from work today.

When she opened the door, I didn't waste my time pulling her to me and kissing her like I hadn't seen her in months. She tasted so good and I couldn't get enough of her. We were both moaning into each other's mouths and getting carried away. Our tongues lashed together and we sucked and nipped at each other's lips for what seemed hours before she pulled away and directed me inside.

"Miss me?" she asked as she guided me over to the sofa to sit down.

"Just a little," I replied.

She chuckled and shook her head. She glanced up and smiled as she pulled me down on the sofa. "I'd say that was more than a little."

"Sorry; I got carried away." She reached up and palmed my face and gently pressed her lips to mine. It was a sensual kiss and it sent warm waves throughout my body.

She pulled back from her kiss and looked at me in the eyes and said, "Don't be. I've missed you, too."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. She hugged me in return and we simply sat there quietly for a little bit. I was becoming really relaxed as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck. It felt so good that I was close to falling asleep, but I wanted to make the most of our time together.

She raised her head from my chest and looked at me. "Have you had dinner? I can cook you something if you'd like; I don't mind."

"No, I'm good. I ate." I should have lied so she would cook for me. "We had some kind of chicken casserole."

We sat quietly for a little bit longer. She continued running her fingers through my hair and I was rubbing small circles with my thumb on the side of her leg.

I didn't want to move.

After a bit, Bella turned and straddled my lap. I looked up at her quizzically to see what she was up to. "It would be more comfortable to kiss you sitting like this, than the other way," she claimed.

I couldn't agree with her more.

In that moment, Bella grabbed my face with both of her hands and brought her lips to mine. It was a searing kiss and it nearly took my breath away. I opened my mouth, following her lead and touched her lips with my tongue. She didn't protest and opened her mouth, too. I had to taste her and she definitely knew how to kiss.

She started grinding herself against me and the sensation that shot through me was one that I had never felt before. I'd been with a few women but none of them had ever caused me to feel this way. It was almost overwhelming.

We were breathing pretty heavily but neither of us were backing down, our tongues fighting for dominance. I wanted more but I didn't want to push her, except the way she moved above me, urged me to move my hands over her body. And I did, slowly.

I moved my hands from where they were on her hips and slowly moved them up her back. Her body felt so good under my fingers. If she felt this good with clothes on...

I had to mentally shake my head at the thought because she wasn't ready. I wasn't the type to push and I wasn't about to start.

I continued moving my hands up and massaged her back as I went. I wanted her to be relaxed under my touch. We moaned as I pulled her closer to me. My desire was growing.

I pumped my hips up towards her center and she reacted by grinding back. It felt amazing to be having this much contact with her. I could feel the heat coming from the apex of her thighs, and it aroused me even more. I could feel myself growing harder by the second.

I slowly brought my hands back down to her hips and moved her back and forth over my hardened cock. It felt so fucking good _._ She moaned as I continued to move her. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt my orgasm approaching quickly. I was dry humping her and I was about to cum in my pants.

It's definitely going to be worth it.

She moved away from my mouth and whispered in my ear. "Don't stop. That feels so good. You're gonna make me cum."

I couldn't help it and smirked up at her, so I brought her down a little harder on my cock. "I'm gonna cum, too." I grunted.

I thrust up into her a few more times as she grabbed my shoulders. She really started riding me, then. Her moans grew louder and I knew she was close. Who knew dry humping would be so erotic?

"Oh, God, Edward, Yes, that feels so good. I can feel you. I'm, I'm..." And that was it, her moans drove me over the edge and I exploded inside my pants. I pushed her into me harder as we both came. The euphoria hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the first time that I'd ever cum by dry humping, and in my pants, no less.

She dropped her head down to my shoulder. We were both out of breath from our activity…an activity I would love nothing better than to do over and over with her.

I hadn't heard her cuss before but she let me know exactly what she was feeling. "That felt so fucking good. I've never had that feeling before… ever."

"Ever?" I asked, raising my brows at her.

"Ever. You're the first to um... you know. To um...give me an orgasm." She whispered. "I've never um... how do I say this?" She tapped her finger to her lips, looking completely embarrassed as her face turned a light pink. I was smiling internally from her revelation.

"Just say it. What's the matter? What haven't you ever done?" I didn't want her to think she couldn't be honest with me.

"I'm still a virgin, Edward. I've never had another man make me feel this way before. I'm so damn embarrassed." She went to move off of my lap, but I grabbed her around her hips to keep her where she was. I didn't want her to be embarrassed around me. I wanted her to be able to tell me anything.

I grabbed her face and made her look at me. "Hey, look at me. There is no need for you to be embarrassed; not around me. This just makes you even more special. You've saved yourself and that says a lot about you."

"No it doesn't. It says I'm a prude." Her eyes dropped from my line of sight and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Stop it. You're not a prude. First of all, a prude wouldn't have done what we just did." I used my thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

She looked back up at me and a small smirk appeared on her beautiful face which caused me to smile. "I guess you're right. That felt so good, though."

"It did. And there's always a first for everything. That was the first time I've ever came in my pants; not even as an over hormonal teenager." She brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled. "And when you're ready to do more, we can, but you have to be ready. I don't want you to feel pressured at all, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. I'm sure you have a mess in your pants, too," I stated.

We laughed together before she grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You only say that because I gave you an orgasm," I clarified.

She chuckled as she poked me in the chest with her finger. "That may be so, but still, I think you're amazing." She scooted off my lap. "I'm sure you're nice and sticky inside your pants. We should clean up. I'll go change and you can clean up in the hall bathroom, unless you want to shower; I don't mind."

"If I shower, I'll want to stay, so I'll just head out." I stood up from the couch and hovered over her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "We have a date to look forward to tomorrow night."

"That we do and I can't wait." She smiled, reaching up, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I had to see you." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. I gave her a little squeeze, lifting her off the floor and hoping I let my feelings of endearment known. She squeezed me back and I felt my heart flutter. I was falling for her fast. This week felt like a lifetime to me.

We said good night and I made my way home. I walked through the door and up the stairs towards my room, not stopping to see if anyone was still awake. More than likely not, considering it was well past midnight.

After my quick shower, I fell onto my bed with a huge smile on my face that was still in place when I woke up the next morning.

Tonight was the night. I had a bounce to my step when I entered the kitchen. It was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Edward," said my Aunt from where she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Auntie."

She looked at me and smiled. She knew why I was so happy lately and I was sure she was taking credit for it. "You're looking quite chipper this morning."

"Yes, yes, I am." I said, opening the fridge to pull the juice out.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain someone?" I could see the smile creeping up on her face.

I smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Go ahead. Tell me I told you so. I'll endure your claim," I replied.

"Good because Bella is a great girl and I know you'll treat her right. I wouldn't have given it a second thought if I thought otherwise," she explained. She took a sip of her coffee and got up from her stool. "Tonight's your first date, right?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the Sky City restaurant."

"Lovely place. John and I have been a few times. A little on the expensive side but the food is good; you'll like it," she explained.

I walked over and placed a kiss on my Aunts cheek. "I need to go," I said. "We have scrimmage this morning. I'm kicking their asses today. They'll be groaning before the day is over with."

"Good, they're not in the top ten for nothing. Keep them on their toes," she stated.

And I did. I worked them until they started dropping from exhaustion. When they started whining, I called it a day and told them to have a nice relaxed weekend, just like the one I was planning to have.

As soon as I made it home from work, I showered and lingered in my room. I was so anxious about my date with Bella that I could hardly contain myself. I knew I saw her the night before but my feelings for her were growing by the minute.

When I took that last step from upstairs, my Aunt and Uncle were there to greet me. They had smiles a mile wide. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you. It isn't too much is it?" I didn't want to be over dressed.

"No, you look perfect," replied my Aunt.

My Uncle stepped forward and patted me on the shoulder. "You're treating our girl right? You wouldn't want her dad coming after you, now do ya?"

"Um...no. She told me about her dad. From what she's told me, I'll make sure to follow protocol." I chuckled and walked over to where my Aunt stood and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

My Aunt threw in her two cents. "That would be the gentleman protocol, right? Opening doors, and keeping your hands to yourself unless she says it's okay?"

"Yes, Auntie. You act like I'm some seventeen year-old-hyper-horny-teenager or something," I stated. I left out the fact that, that's exactly how I acted around Bella.

She let out a little giggle and hugged me. "I know. Your parents raised you boy's right. My sister did a great job teaching you how to treat a woman. I'm sure your dad helped some."

"Yeah, we got the sex talk from him. She taught us proper etiquette," I replied, giving credit where credit was due when it came to my parents.

"Well, you two have a wonderful time tonight. We'll see you tomorrow," said my Uncle.

I made my way to the front door to leave. "Good night, you two."

I couldn't get to Bella's fast enough. Our dinner reservation wasn't until seven-thirty but I wanted a few minutes alone with her before we had to leave.

When Bella opened her door, my breath hitched. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her dress was a deep purple that made her skin glow. She showed just enough of her legs and it was short sleeved. She had a wrap around her shoulders and it left just enough of her skin for me to touch.

"You look beautiful," I said, gliding my eyes from her head to her feet.

She smiled and waved me in. I followed her into the kitchen where she was putting dishes away. "Thank you and sorry, I wanted to get this done before you got here. You look very handsome, by the way."

"Thank you. I think I clean up pretty well," I claimed, pulling on the lapels of my dinner jacket.

"You do. A lot of women are going to envy me tonight; I just know it," she stated, dropping her silverware into their proper place, making me wonder how much she let her dishes pile up before she did them. I didn't care, though. Her home was immaculately clean, otherwise.

I walked up to her and pulled her to me by her waist. "I know for a fact that the men are going to be falling all over themselves when they see you."

"Stop it," she said playfully, lightly smacking me on the chest.

"What? It's true." I leaned my head down and captured her lips with mine. Moments like these were the ones I wanted to savor for the rest of my life.

Our make out session didn't last long. We needed to leave because the restaurant was about twenty minutes from where Bella lived. She finished up what she was doing and then we left.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I whispered I told you so to her because the valet guy nearly tripped over his own two feet when Bella stepped out of my car. Then she repeated my words when the waitress nearly spilled Bella's drink on her because she couldn't keep her eyes off me.

Dinner was delicious, and much like lunch for us this past Wednesday when I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I was constantly touching her, even while we ate. I would completely understand if she got tired of me, and quickly.

All too soon, dinner was over and we sat and enjoyed each other's presence. We talked about her life growing up in Forks and her life before that. My heart ached when she told me about her life before she moved to Forks, and all she had to go through to live a normal life. Years of therapy helped her get where she is now. I wanted to kill her father and he was already dead.

She told me about the many times she had to be a make shift doctor for her mother and why she chose literature as a major in college. Reading was something that drew her in and helped her escape to different places when times got really bad.

She also told me how her neighbor would bring her new books every now and then and how she would have to hide them so her father wouldn't be able to take them from her.

When I checked my watch, it was nearly nine-thirty and the restaurant was starting their clean up. We completely lost track of time.

When we left, we decided to take a drive over to Kerry Park so we could take a walk and talk some more. We could enjoy the view of the city lights of Seattle from the park.

Once we arrived, we walked hand in hand. It was starting to get chilly outside, so I didn't want to stay too long. Bella had her wrap around her and she seemed to be faring well with it.

We found a bench and took a seat. We sat close to one another and I placed my arm around her and pulled her to me. I was comfortable the way we were and Bella seemed perfectly content with our closeness. It all seemed...right.

"You having a good time?" I had to make sure she wasn't ready to get rid of me.

"Yeah, I'm with you." She glanced up at me. "Are you?" She asked and reached for my free hand. She laced our fingers together with one hand and lightly traced the back of my hand with her finger. It felt soothing.

I kissed her temple and sighed. "I've never had a better night. I think it's because of you."

She turned her face up towards me and puckered her lips for a kiss and I didn't deny her. I placed my lips on hers and a wave of something washed over me. This kiss didn't need to be over heated or intense; there was enough feeling in it, and it said enough.

I wanted to be with her and only her. It had only been a week and I wanted to plan a future. I knew stuff like this only happened in story books, but I was being proven wrong with the feelings I was starting to strongly have for Bella.

She pulled back from our kiss, but not too far. "Is it too soon to say I want to be with you and only you?" She whispered against my lips, reading my mind. "I've never made a commitment to anything, other than my job. But right now, my heart's telling me it's you."

"I want that, too." I replied. "And no, it isn't too soon. We can go at your pace." I said, moving her around so I could place my hands on each side of her face. "Whatever you want." I smiled, leaning down and kissing her again. This time, we couldn't keep our tongues apart. I pulled my hands from her face and placed one around her neck and the other one eased around her waist, pulling her as close as I could. I had forgotten all about the dropping temperature until she shivered.

"Let's go. You're getting cold; I don't want you getting sick because I can't keep my hands off of you," I said. She nodded and we made our way back to my car.

"We can go back to my place. I'm not ready for the night to be over," she said, and I reached across the console to grab her hand.

"I agree. We can watch a movie and cuddle," I smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze and rubbing my thumb over her skin.

When we got back to her place, she went to her room and changed into her pajamas. I had taken off my jacket and tie. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons. I was feeling way too constricted.

We got ourselves comfortable on the couch. She snuggled up against me and switched on her stereo with the remote. Soothing classical music wafted through the speakers and I draped my arm across her shoulders. With my thumb, I rubbed her shoulder with light circular motions. I could have sworn I heard her purring at the contact.

It was quiet for a while and I was starting to fall asleep. I reluctantly sighed because I knew I had to leave. "I need to go. I'm about to fall asleep and that's not fair to you."

"Stay," she said, quietly.

"Huh?" I wasn't sure I was hearing her correctly.

"I said stay. Stay with me, please. You're tired and if you're already falling asleep, I don't want you risking falling asleep behind the wheel. You can stay; I trust you," she explained.

I felt overwhelmed for a minute. "I am pretty tired. If you'll get me a pillow and blanket, I could sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to. I trust you to keep your hands to yourself, plus, this couch really isn't all that comfortable. You can sleep with me. I really wouldn't mind snuggling with you in my bed." She tossed me a hopeful smile.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said the words, but I really didn't mean them.

"I'm positive. Do you honestly think that you'll be able to fall asleep knowing I'm in the next room?" I felt defeated because it was true. I would lay there and stare at the ceiling longing to be in the bed with her.

"Okay, fine. Twist my arm a little more, why don't you?" We chuckled and stood up from the couch. She grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom.

She started throwing the extra throw pillows off of her bed. I honestly never saw a purpose for those things but hey, I'm not complaining right now at all about anything, especially since I'd be sleeping in the same bed with my girl.

"I have a couple of my dad's old t-shirts if you want one to sleep in, so you don't have to sleep in that shirt. And you can lose the pants too as long as you keep that thing contained," she said while she pointed at my semi-hard erection.

"You just had to point that out, didn't you?" I asked playfully. "I was trying to ignore it. You may have just woken it up more because of your attention." I said, pointing down to my dick. I made it jump when she looked at it.

She laughed at me. I mean she literally full out laughed at me. What am I gonna do with her?

I did end up borrowing a t-shirt from her and stripping to my boxers. When we climbed into bed, I pulled her into me. I was spooning her and trying really hard not to press my dick into her ass. She never said anything, but I knew she could feel it and after a few minutes of quietness, I knew she had fallen asleep, and I shortly followed right behind her.

* * *

 **Okay, yes, this will be it or today. I just wanted to give you a bit of Edward. I'm getting excited to hear what everyone thinks of this Edward.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Stephanie**


	6. Chapter 6

**...HEY, YOU'RE GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER...AND FLUFF WARNING...**

 **I thought this would make my night better. This and reading more great reviews. Keep them coming. They make my day!**

 **SM owns what I borrowed and I own up to my mistakes.**

 **11/8/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

All week I had been anticipating my date with Edward. Every time I thought about it, I would get butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't stop dreaming about him and he was never far from my thoughts. Dreams of him were what I preferred over my other dreams.

I had never been in love before. I couldn't even begin to describe it. If someone were to ask me tomorrow, what it was like to be in love, I wouldn't have the words. I see it in my parents though, when I watch them together and it's so endearing. My dad loves my mom with his whole heart and soul. I've always wanted to find a love like that. Maybe it finally found me in Edward?

When I woke up on Friday morning, I was bursting with excitement; the day couldn't end faster.

Alice had called me to let me know how her move was going. She knew something was up the moment I picked up the phone. "Bella, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, what? I'm sorry." I didn't even realize I zoned out as she was talking.

"You're serious? You didn't hear a word I said?" She sounded irritated with me.

I couldn't help but smile because I knew where my mind went, or who it went to. And that was Edward. "Geez, I'm sorry. I have stuff on my mind."

"You met someone didn't you?" She knew me all too well.

"What makes you think that?" She could probably sense it in my voice. She was the know-er of all things.

She huffed and tsked me. "Bella, I can hear it in your voice; you sound really happy."

"Just because I sound really happy, as you say, doesn't mean that I've met someone. Things could be going well at work," I stated.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just call Jasper and ask him," she threatened.

I knew if I didn't fess up, she would call Jasper and I knew he wouldn't be reluctant at all about telling her anything that was going on between Edward and I. "You know you're unbelievable, right?"

"Yes. Now, what's going on with you? Fess up now, chicka." She was so damn demanding.

"Fine, yes. I've met someone. Happy?" Even though she couldn't see, I gave her a sarcastic smile, and flipped her off.

"Yes. Now, what's his name? What does he look like? Where'd you meet him?" Now it was time for the questions. The twenty questions like she was some kind of journalist.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was like a freaking auctioneer with her questions. "Geez, calm down, Alice."

She sighed and relented, although I knew that wouldn't be the last time I heard about this.

I told her all I knew about Edward and that we were going on our first date. She seemed really anxious to get to Seattle, now. She told me not be surprised if she showed up on my doorstep sooner than I expected.

After I hung up, I made my way to Jasper's office. I wanted to take an early lunch so that I could get back and get more transcripts done before I left for the day.

When I walked into his office, he was on the phone. He put a finger up, asking for a minute. "Yeah, I know...He's a really great guy, you have nothing to worry about...Yes. I can guarantee it...Don't worry about it, I promise to watch out for her, okay...Yeah, you too. Talk to you soon. Bye."

The smile on his face only meant one thing. "That was Alice, wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?" Just a little guiltiness appeared on his cheeks.

I shook my head. I knew her better than anyone, and sadly, that meant I knew she wasn't going to give up until she actually met Edward for herself. "I just got off the phone with her. What'd she do? Ask you a million questions, too?"

"Yeah, she threatened my balls if I didn't keep an eye out for you." I chuckled and shook my head, again. She was quite the character, but I loved her.

At lunch, Jasper asked me about what Edward and I were doing on our first date. All I knew was that we were going to the Sky City restaurant. I had been there before and it was nice, so I knew I needed to dress pretty nice.

After lunch, I got what I needed to get done and was actually able to leave work early. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I'd been around Edward before and I've even made out with him. I think it's because this date makes everything more official. I was hoping for more than just dating. But we'll just have to see where the chips fall.

Edward looked so handsome when he arrived. It took everything in me, to keep from jumping him in the hallway.

Dinner went smoothly. I really did enjoy myself and our walk through the park was very romantic. We confessed how we felt, which made us an official couple. It was all becoming so surreal.

We made it back to my place and eventually, I suggested he stay the night with me. He was so tired; he was practically falling asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want him to risk getting into an accident. I had to set ground rules for him sharing my bed, though. He didn't mind and I actually loved the way he felt lying next to me and holding me.

So it wasn't long before I was asleep, too. And that meant it wasn't long before I was dreaming…

* * *

 _My mom and I had been doing our normal daily routine of cleaning around the house. School was out for the summer, but like most kids, I didn't get a chance to enjoy any summer vacations._

 _Everything had been quiet around the house for a few days. Mom and I, we actually had a moment of relief because my father was out of town with the baseball team. We always loved when he was gone._

 _We were in the back yard, pulling weeds from the flower beds when she was yanked up by her hair and dragged into the house. At first, I didn't know what to think. I gaped at my mother's receding figure, dumbfounded that my father was actually home._

 _I didn't waste any more time and ran into the house, where my father had my mother kneeling on the floor in front of him. He had the broom in his hand and was holding it over his head, ready to hit her. He lowered it when I walked into the room. He seemed almost lost for a second before he realized what he was doing._

 _I went and knelt down in the corner where I was supposed to be._

 _Like most other times, I didn't know what she was being punished for._

 _He drew his arm up and back handed her right across the face before he raised the broom over his head, again. Everything was wordless, no one was saying anything._

 _When he moved to hit her, I screamed and jumped to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough. I was being tossed around as I held onto his arm. I wasn't going to let him hit her._

 _He grabbed me and threw me across the kitchen, away from him and I hit my head on the cabinet. I lay there, screaming and crying..._

* * *

I was woken up by Edward shaking me. "Bella, baby! Wake up... Sweetheart. You need to wake up; you're dreaming."

He cradled me in his lap as I cried into his chest. I couldn't get the image out of my head. He just kept hitting her, over and over, again, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop him. I wasn't strong enough to keep him away from her.

Edward's warm embrace comforted me. I had no clue what came over me, but I sat up and straddled his lap. I wrapped my arms around his head, holding him to my chest like he was trying to get away. He felt like my safe place.

"Baby, it's okay; I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he said, comforting me, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a little squeeze.

I pulled away and placed both of my hands on his face, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry." I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me tighter. "You don't need to apologize; it was just a dream."

"I don't know what triggered it. I haven't dreamed about him beating my mom, for a while." I had plenty of flashback memories, but my dreams stayed way more often than not.

Edward moved back, took my hands and placed them on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding. I looked up and he was staring at me intently. "I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know. Sometimes, the smallest things trigger a dream or a memory. I don't know what caused it this time. I had such an amazing night, and I thought..." I moved to get off of his lap, but he pulled me back to him.

"I'm here," he said again and placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips. "As long as you'll let me."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck, again. He placed light kisses along my neck and collarbone. Chills ran from my head to my toes.

I didn't expect things to go any further, but Edward turned and laid me down. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering in over-drive.

I reached up and pulled him to me. He was lying between my legs, now.

When our tongues met, I couldn't help but moan. The feelings I was having for him were coursing through my whole body and I put all I had into the kiss. I hoped he felt it, too.

He pulled back from me and propped himself up on one elbow and with his other hand, he started running his hand along my body. He started with moving my hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear, placing kisses along my jaw. My heart rate sped up from with every touch he made.

Further down, he ran his fingertip along my collarbone, the whole time staring intently into my eyes. I was getting very turned on by his actions. I asked myself if I was ready to have sex with him. I knew I wasn't, but I definitely loved the feeling of his hands on me.

Along my arm, he caressed me, and when he reached my hand, he laced our fingers together and brought it above my head. My breathing was ragged; I've never gone this far with a man before.

I was beyond nervous.

My breath hitched as he thrust his hips forward and I felt his hardness on my sensitive spot. I arched myself up toward him, pushing my head into my pillow; my eyes rolling into the back of my head. A heat ran through me that I had never felt before. I wondered if this was what I had been missing out on.

"I want you so, badly," he whispered to me. He thrust against me, again, eliciting a loud moan to escape from my lips. He groaned and brought his lips to mine, our tongues meeting and moving amongst each other. It was slow, meaningful, loving and sensual. My body was betraying me each time he moved against me. I could feel myself getting wetter as his hardness moved over my bundle of nerves. I wondered if he could feel it.

The feeling was indescribable as he moved above me and I wanted more.

"Can I touch you?" he whispered, kissing along my jaw and down to my neck.

My mind was so fuzzy and focused on what was happening that I couldn't speak clearly. "Y...Yes...Yes." I didn't want him to go too far, though. It was too soon. Way too soon. It had only been a week.

He thrust against me again and hit right where my body wanted attention. It was like an electrical jolt. It was the feeling of my orgasm coursing through me, alarmingly strong. I knew he wanted to make me cum like he did before.

He released my hand and slowly descended to my shoulder and neck. I knew where his hand was going, and I wanted it there.

"Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me; all over," I stammered, trying to breathe normally, but to no avail. The feelings he was causing, were intoxicating. My body was nearly vibrating from the pleasure.

He pulled away and leaned back on his knees. "Can I take these off?" He gently slid his fingers into the waistband of my panties. I nodded.

Slowly he pulled them down, and I raised my hips to help him.

My panties were gone. I laid before him, in nothing but my tank top. I felt exposed and moved to cover myself, but he stopped me. "Don't. You're beautiful. I want to see you," he said seductively.

I moved my hands to my sides, not knowing what to do with them. My eyes stayed on him, wondering what his next move was.

Slowly, he slid his hands up my legs. Inch by inch, my body ached; the anticipation almost unbearable. I watched, wanting to witness his touches.

When he reached my thighs, he palmed them and pushed them apart even further. I knew he could see my wetness, now. "I'll stop if you want me to." I shook my head no. I still wanted this.

Lightly, he used his middle finger and ran it along my opening, stopping at my clit. With slight pressure, he began moving in a circular motion, causing a tingling sensation to run up my body.

My mind became blurry. I couldn't think. I closed my eyes and continued to feel him work me up. I was crumbling before him.

Without moving his hand or stopping his motions, he scooted closer to me and used his knees to part my legs further. I didn't think they could go further, but they did. I wanted him there; inside me. The ache was getting stronger. I wanted to touch him, too.

Ever so slowly, he moved his finger to my wet opening and began rubbing small circles. He never pushed past my barrier. My breathing hitched and my body tensed. He was the first to ever touch me there other than my doctor but she didn't count.

He leaned forward and with his other hand, he grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up to him. He kissed me hungrily all the while sliding his finger along my slit, pressing gently and rubbing my clit. Pressure was building in my lower stomach. This was so much stronger than the first time we fooled around.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes; they were full of lust, desire and something else. I was feeling it, too. I was done for. I was falling for this man.

He laid me back; still being gentle. He kept his movements to one area, speeding up his actions. That intensified the feeling in my stomach. His fingers felt huge on me.

"Can I taste you?" My eyes grew wide and slowly nodded. I felt my thighs clench with anticipation.

He pulled his fingers from me and brought his face down between my legs; still open wide for him.

I reached forward and laced my fingers in his hair, feeling him move forward until I felt his tongue on me, and my legs clamped around his head. This was a different feeling. A good one. One that I could grow to love and long for.

"OH, JESUS!" I yelled out.

He added his finger again, pressing and rubbing small circles on my clit. Until I felt a new sensation, "OH, Shit! Oh fuck! Oh, GOD!" I felt him clamp his teeth around my clit, and I was done. That did it. "I'm gonna cum, right..." My body convulsed, stiffening as my orgasm ripped through me. After it calmed, I laid limply, my breathing still uncontrolled.

He pulled back and crawled up, hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed me. I tasted myself on him. It wasn't so bad. I expected it to be worse. "Was that okay with you?"

My breathing, still erratic, I nodded. "I loved it. Can we do that again, someday?"

"Whenever you want, as much as you want it; I'm following your lead," he replied. He lay down next to me and pulled me to him. I could feel his erection against my stomach.

I moved my hand down and reached inside his boxers. He felt huge as I wrapped my fingers around him. I began stroking him, but he stopped me. "Don't. I'll be okay. I wanted to please you; I can wait."

I wanted to, though, so I continued moving my hand over him. "Let me, please. I want to."

His breath hitched and he hesitantly moved his hand away. He reached down and pulled his boxers off. I looked down to see him; he was large, very large. Bigger than I've ever seen…which was only in pictures.

I wanted to taste him, too. But I was too nervous. I would wait another time. For now, I would use my hand to please him.

"Only because you said, please," he stated.

I sat up on my knees and leaned forward. With my hand, I gripped him and started moving up and down; my fingers not touching as I grasped him. He was warm to the touch and he felt hard as steel.

He groaned as I sped up. I had only read about this in the erotica stories I have edited. I was going by memory of them.

I gripped him with my other hand, and was now using both. He started breathing harder; his chest rose and fell rapidly.

He groaned more. And louder. He felt like he was getting harder, too and he was. "Fuck! I'm close."

He reached down, gripped my hands and squeezed tighter, showing me what he wanted. I added more pressure and he started thrusting into my hand. Shortly after, he started twitching and with one loud grunt, he came all over my hands and over his stomach. That didn't take long at all.

"Shit. Fuck that felt good. It's been a…while," he said and I smiled. I was happy to do that for him.

I reached over and grabbed the box of tissues off my night stand to clean up.

"Did I do okay?" I wanted to make sure I did a good job for my first hand job.

"Better than okay; it felt incredible," he conveyed.

I wasn't expecting him to think I knew what I was doing, because I didn't. I've only ever read about stuff like this. "I'll need you to teach me as we go. I mean, about what you like."

"I'll be glad to. You have to let me know what you want to try," he said.

I nodded, agreeing with him. I knew there were tons of different ways to pleasure yourself and your partner. I just hoped that I could learn to do it.

"Will you shower with me? Then I can make you breakfast." I was definitely pushing more than I really should, but I was going to live my life like there is no tomorrow.

He gave me a huge toothy grin. That was answer enough for me.

I grabbed his hand and led him to my bathroom, where I switched on the shower. Thank goodness I had a huge shower.

We fondled each other, as we washed; his erection growing against my stomach. I didn't want to leave him in that state, so I grabbed the body wash and lathered my hands up. I was going to please him, again.

He looked at me quizzically, wondering what I was up to. I just grinned and reached for him. He didn't protest. He reciprocated and rubbed me as I was pumping him. This time, I didn't hold back. The soapy body wash helped a lot better than before.

When he came, it shot all over my stomach. I wasn't grossed out but something told me to reach down and rub it all over my breasts. I did and he growled at me. I couldn't help it; the little devil sitting on my shoulder told me to do it.

His fingers went directly to his mouth, after I came, so I growled at him. We both laughed at each other.

"What possessed you to do that?" he asked.

"I read about it," I replied.

"At work?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes." I smiled as I gave him a shrug of my shoulder.

"What kind of stuff do you read at work?" He sounded completely interested in my job, now.

I laughed at him. He didn't know the half of it. "I read everything. Mostly erotica stuff, though."

"That explains it," he stated, grabbing the towel I was handing him from the warmer.

We finished our shower and made it to the kitchen. He helped me cook omelets for breakfast.

"Do you have plans for the day?" he asked as we sat down at the table.

"No, do you?" I was all for spending the whole day with him.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "You wanna spend the day with me, then?"

"Of course." I made it sound like there was no other option. "Do you have anything in mind?"

A devious grin graced his face. "Oh, I can find a few things that can keep us busy, but honestly, I just wanted to head over to the park and walk around."

"I could make us a picnic lunch," I suggested.

He shoved his last bite of omelet into his mouth and stood to clear his plate. "Sounds like a plan. I'd like to go home first and change my clothes. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing Momma Whitlock," I replied, getting up from the table and following him to the sink.

"She and Uncle John won't be there. They went to some museum thing today. I have no clue really," he explained.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, she didn't mention it to me." I felt a little bummed.

"It must not have been a big deal," he claimed.

"Guess not." I shrugged my shoulders. I was a grown woman, but I was feeling nostalgic for some reason. I was missing my mom like crazy and Momma Whitlock helped fill that void when I was feeling that way.

I packed our picnic and we headed to his house for him to change. Once we made it to the park, we decided to walk around for a little while before we found a spot to have our lunch.

As we walked hand in hand, we talked about stuff that he did in college and I elaborated stuff that I did in college, too. I turned out to be a very boring person. He was the typical frat boy, apparently. The parties and pranks he told me about were far from anything that I ever did.

I was having a great time. I felt like I belonged with him. It was natural and surreal at the same time. My mom would be having a hay day if she saw me now.

When we settled on a place to sit, Edward ran back to his truck to get our lunch. When he got back, he wasn't alone. He was being flanked by paparazzi. "Sorry, change of plans. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of taking pictures of us while we eat."

He grabbed my hand to help me up, flashes from cameras going off left and right. I could hear click after click from the cameras. This was something I wasn't used to, that's for sure.

.

.

 _ **"Edward, is this your new girlfriend?" One of the reporters asked.**_

 _ **"Mr. Cullen, do you have any future plans of playing football again?"**_

 _ **"Edward, who's the girl with you?"**_

 _ **"Edward, can you look over here for m**_ _e?"_

 _._

 _._

Questions poured from them but they were easily ignored as Edward held me close while we made our way back to his truck. He looked angry, so I sat quietly as he sped away from the park. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think they were still interested in me."

"It's okay. I'll have to get used to it," I clarified.

"No, it's not okay." He huffed, smacking his hand down on this steering wheel. "You shouldn't have to put up with shit like that," he claimed.

I sighed and slumped down in my seat. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to think it was his fault that this happened. "Really, Edward, it's fine. I was just caught off guard for a second, and you saved me."

He sighed and I could feel him glancing over at me while he drove. "I'll just plan stuff better next time."

We ended up going back to my place and I set up the picnic on my living room floor. It was nice. At least we didn't have to deal with anymore paparazzi or bugs bothering us as we ate.

That night, after Edward left, I snuggled into bed. It felt empty. After having him sleep with me for one night, I wanted him here with me all the time.

* * *

 **Not as long as my other chapters, but there ya go. Sure hope it's okay.**

 **You'll definitely be getting more EPOV.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Steph**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a pretty long chapter. It's in two POV's and it's the chapter I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been waiting for.**

 **It's the LEMON chapter. SO BE WARNED!**

 **My nights at work seem to be getting longer and longer, but don't fret, you'll get an update on Sunday, too.**

 **SM owns all my borrowed characters and I own all my mistakes.**

 **HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY to any and all Vets out there.**

 **11/11/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **BPOV**

It was two weeks after our picnic in my living room and today was the day. The day that I called Alice day because I had taken off half a day of work so I could meet her at the airport. She finally got all her stuff loaded onto a moving truck and sent it on its way. Once it arrived in Seattle, she was meeting the movers at the storage unit so they can drop off her stuff from her apartment and sign some papers. Then she was to meet them at her new business location so they could deliver her supplies. I was just excited that she was finally moving home. My mom was beside herself and took the day off to meet her at the airport with me.

School had already started so she made arrangements with her neighbor to watch my brother and sister until she got home. My dad was out of town again, this time, to an undisclosed location. Sometimes, his job really scared me.

We waited as patiently as we could. We were both hopping from foot to foot, waiting for Alice to get off of the plane, which had arrived right on time. As soon as we spotted her, squeals erupted from us as we made a bee line straight for her. She braced herself as both, my mom and I, collided into her.

"Yay! You're here," mom and I squealed as we hugged her. She was beaming from all of the attention.

"I'm glad to be home, finally. That damn flight was wretched. I should have flown first class. I was in too much of a hurry to care, though," she complained.

When I looked at her to gauge her expression, she was rolling her eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, yes it was. The lady next to me had a baby and I think the poor thing pooped and puked the entire flight. It was disgusting," she explained, scrunching up her nose with distaste. I hoped she realized that once she had kids of her own, they'd be doing the same thing.

I hugged her again. "You lived."

"Barely," she retorted.

Our ride back to my loft was filled with chatter. Mom told Alice everything that was going on in Forks and Alice was eating up every word that came from her mouth.

We made it home and started freshening up for dinner. Edward was meeting us at the restaurant but my mom and Alice didn't know that I invited him. I was sure they wouldn't mind at all. I was so excited about them meeting him and Alice being home.

As we approached the restaurant, I saw Edward standing out front waiting for us.

"Bella, did you know he was going to be here?" Mom asked. She looked surprised.

"Yes. It was sort of a surprise. He knew Alice was coming into town today and wanted to meet the both of you," I explained.

"Who are you talking about?" Alice asked.

I grinned from ear to ear and pointed toward Edward. Alice's eyes grew wide while she took in the sight of him. She had googled him and already knew that he was quite the looker.

"So, this is Edward, huh?" she asked as we approached him.

"The one and only," I stated, smiling from ear to ear because the man was mine.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, tightly. "Hi, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, next. "This is my mom, Renee, and this is my best-friend, Alice."

Alice reached her hand out to shake Edwards. He did the same. "It's finally nice to meet you, Edward. I have to say, Bella wasn't lying when she said you were a lot hotter in person."

I felt the rumble in Edward's chest as he chuckled at Alice's statement. "Thank you and it's nice to meet you, too, Alice."

All I could do was smile because I wasn't going to deny a word she said.

My mom stepped forward and pulled Edward from me, into a motherly hug. "It's good to finally meet you, Edward. Now I can see why my daughter is so happy."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Swan," Edward replied.

"Oh, geez, call me Renee or mom," she requested. Mom? I think she was being a little premature in our relationship.

As we waited outside the building to be seated, I noticed someone taking pictures of us. I nudged Edward to get his attention. "There's someone across the street taking pictures."

"Just ignore them. I don't know what they think they're gonna find," he conveyed, rolling his eyes, as he led me into the restaurant.

Over the last couple of weeks since Edward and I had become a couple, we had been caught a few times by the paparazzi. It was really starting to get old. And I was starting to get used to it, but like Edward said, there wasn't anything to find.

Throughout dinner, conversation went smoothly. Alice told us of her plans with her business. It all seemed promising for her. She asked for my input on a few things, but I didn't know a thing about photography. I offered my help the best that I could.

After dinner Mom left us; she didn't want to get back home too late. Edward had given us a ride home since we initially rode with my mom. I wanted him to stay with me, but he had an early scrimmage the next morning. He had only spent a few nights with me, and that left me wanting him with me all the time.

We were still taking things slow. I was falling more and more in love with him every day. His patience with me would be any girls dream. I knew before too long, that I would be ready to make love to him. We've only been together a couple of weeks, but I knew that I loved him. My issue was, I haven't told him my true feelings, yet. Whenever you tell yourself to wait until the right time, it never turns out the way you want it to. So, hopefully, when it burst out of my mouth, that will be the right time.

Edward seemed to have the same feelings for me. Anytime we were near each other, he couldn't keep his hands off of me. We've done more experimenting with each other and I have to say, I've definitely been missing out. I'm just glad that I'm having these experiences with him.

Our weekend flew by. I did my volunteer work at the shelter. Joyce had sent a letter explaining how well she and her father were getting along. She was now wishing she had left Andy long ago, but was trying not to regret her relationship with him because of the little baby boy that she is currently pregnant with.

I was so happy for her. She had gotten a job and was now feeling more at peace and enjoying her life. She contacted some of her high school friends and reconnected, giving her the experiences she missed out on, before she married Andy. She filed for divorce the following week, after arriving in Nebraska. Thank goodness we hadn't had any more issues with Andy, at the shelter.

Monday morning came. Alice wanted to go to my office with me to surprise Jazz. Surprising him was an understatement. I had to tell him a little white lie the day I picked her up at the airport. I told him I had a doctors appointment.

I swore he squealed when he grabbed her up into a tight hug and swung her around. Alice giggled at him for being so enthusiastic. "I can't believe you're here. When did you get into town? And for how long?"

"Friday and For good," she replied.

"For good?" he quirked a brow at her.

"Yes, I moved my business here. Didn't Bella tell you?" I had a feeling a tongue lashing was about to occur.

"No, she didn't," he replied through gritted teeth, looking over at me, raising his brows.

I chuckled and put my hands up in defense. "I wanted it to be a surprise." I gave him a cheesy smile. "Are you surprised?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm surprised," he replied happily. His smile grew each time he looked at Alice. I knew what he was thinking, now. He can ask her out on dates, now that she lived back in Seattle.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. I have some phone calls to make; stories to read. Alice, stop by my office before you leave, okay?" Alice was taking a taxi to her new office where she was setting up shop. The things she needed from the movers, when they arrived, were most of her bussiness supplies. A lot of the stuff she was having to replace because they couldn't be moved from her old location. They were a part of the building.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, not taking her eyes off of Jazz.

Carol greeted me with my messages and a huge smile. I knew what that meant. I had flowers waiting for me.

For the last couple of weeks, Edward had sent me flowers just about everyday. He was spoiling me. Of course, I smiled and felt giddy. The man never ceased to amaze me.

I took a seat at my desk to look at the flowers. Each flower always had a special meaning and he out did himself on this bouquet. They were so many different types, and so many different meanings.

He had Orange, Lavendar and Pink Roses. Mixed in was the Anemone, Honeysuckle, Daisies, and Tulips. The bouquet was absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't look up their meanings fast enough.

Pink Rose - Perfect Happiness(Please Believe me)

Orange Rose - Desire

Lavendar Rose - Love at First Sight

Tulips - Declaration of Love

Honeysuckle - Bonds of Love

Daisies - Loyal/Love : Innocence

My heart was beating a mile an minute because all those meanings were leading to one thing.

He loved me like I loved him.

"Bella?"

I shook my head from my reverie. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She looked at me quizzically. "You look a little lost."

"Yeah, I'm just... I don't know. I have a lot on my mind," I explained, tucking the card into my desk drawer. I had started saving them and one flower from each bouguet so I could make a bouquet of my own and have them dried. I could do it myself, but I'm not much of a Martha Stewart at hand.

She approached my desk with a few files in her hand. "Here are the Jameson, Franks and Steller information you asked for on Friday before you left. Their manuscripts are still in the filing cabinet; did you want to see them, too?" Of course we have files within files and then some.

"No, these are fine. Call Mrs. Steller for me and set up an appointment for some time next week. The same with Mr. Jameson and Mrs. Franks but for the following week," I requested. I had appointments booked solid for the next month, but Carol was my left hand to my right, and she'd get my newest clients booked. Most of them were done on the phone because they lived in another state.

"Okay, will do. Is there anything I can do for you before I go back to my desk?" Carol was always like a mother hen.

"No, I'm good. Thanks Carol."

"You're welcome. It's my job," she replied and returned to her desk.

I grabbed my cell to call Edward. I wasn't really sure if I should question him about the flower meanings over the phone or in person, but I would take my chances.

As I was dialing his number, I thought back to when I was weighing on my feelings for him and how much they had grown. I knew I loved him and knew that my feelings for him grew stronger and stronger every day. Our time away from each other, during the day and at night, made me crave him; want to be near him and want to touch him. I knew this was more than just a crush. More than just some high school dramatic romance. More than just some one-time thing that would be gone before I knew it. I really wanted Edward in my life for the long run.

"Hey beautiful,"he said when he answered his phone.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Hey yourself, handsome."

"Did you get the flowers this morning?" I could hear the smile in his voice. He asked that only after the flower shop had messed up, only to deliver my flowers later in the afternoon one day. They had a legit reason...they delivery vehicle had broken down.

"Yes, of course I did and they're absolutely beautiful," I replied, feeling giddy inside.

I heard him sigh before he spoke again. "Muchlikeyourself _._ "

"Thank you. I really do love them," I conveyed, sighing and leaning back into my chair, hoping I stressed the word LOVE.

"I'm glad. Do you have plans for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"No. What's on your mind?" Any plans he wanted to make with me, I was all for it.

"I wanted to take you to dinner and spend some time with my girl," he replied.

Every time he called me his girl, my stomach did a little jig and twist. All in a good way, of course. "That sounds good to me. I don't know what Alice's plans are. She's with Jasper in his office, right now. I'll ask her when she stops by before she leaves. Otherwise, I'm definitely available."

"Okay. Shoot me a text once you know. I'm about to head into a meeting." He sounded like he wasn't in a hurry to get off the phone with me.

"I will. I'll talk to you later," I told him.

I waited for a minute to see if he was going to hang up. "Bella?"

"Yes." My smile was automatic when it came to this man.

"I can't wait to see you," he stated, in a soft, low voice.

"I can't wait to see you, too. I've missed you this weekend." With Alice getting into town, we'd barely had time to see each other.

Me and Alice just had some girl time. We went out shopping at the Pike Place Market. The had Paeonies the size of my head.

"I've definitely missed you, too. I hope the rest of your day is good,"he replied.

"You, too. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

Later that night, Alice had made plans with Jazz. I knew those two would be inseparable once she moved back home. I hoped Jazz would tell her how he really felt. She needed someone good in her life and I thought Jazz could be that person for her.

Edward had picked me up around seven. We didn't go anywhere too fancy for dinner, just a small Greek restaurant that we had been to before. He knew we could have a little privacy during dinner. I loved the Gyro's that they had on the menu. I could live off of those for the rest of my life.

"So, I found out that my parents are finally coming home next week. I think Emmett and Rose are coming, too. He wants to visit before the season gets going. I was wondering if you would like to join me, for their welcome back dinner?" he asked sheepishly.

I knew he had mentioned my birthday before but nothing more. I hoped Alice wasn't trying to set something up. She was known to go a little over board with her extravaganzas. That was still a few weeks away, though.

"Um... yeah, sure. When?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled up at me with a knowing smile. "Next Friday. They'll be home on Wednesday. I think my dad's ready to get back to work. Moms had him flying all over the world on this trip. They've spent the last couple of weeks in London."

"Wow. I'd love to visit London," I expressed. That sounded like a dream vacation. I never really thought about taking one. I was too busy getting my career up and going.

"London's nice. I've been there a couple of times when Emmett and I were kids. I didn't get to travel too much once I started playing football," he explained.

I shrugged my shoulders. "One of these days, I'll get to travel."

"Maybe sooner rather than later," he stated, sheepishly. My mind started taking me others places, but I blocked that out so I could give him my complete undivided attention.

When I looked up at him, he gave me a huge smile. He was so damn handsome that it made the butterflies in my stomach do somersaults. I wondered if he knew how he affected me.

After dinner, we went to the park and took a walk around. This was becoming a habit for us. We loved walking in the park; holding hands. Any time we got to spend with each other, we made the best of it. The park was becoming one of my most favorite places.

When we were headed back to his truck, I received a text from Alice.

 _ **Don't wait up. Staying the night with Jazz.**_

Edward noticed me smiling down at my phone. "What's that about?"

"Alice. She said not to wait up. She's staying the night at Jazz's." I was so happy for them. Edward smiled and climbed into the driver's seat.

It didn't even cross my mind about them hopping into bed with each so quickly, but Alice was a very smart woman and knew what she wanted and if Jasper was what she wanted, then Jasper was what she'd get.

"That's pretty quick, don't you think?" He asked glancing at me before he started his truck. He was probably just used to our slow relationship.

I shrugged my shoulders before I spoke. "They've been playing this cat and mouse game for a couple of years now. It's a given for them to be together. Jazz never wanted to say anything to her because she was living in New York."

"That's understandable." He put the truck in reverse to pull out, but slammed on his brakes when a car appeared behind him out of nowhere. I felt a thump of metal against metal.

He cursed under his breath. "What the fuck?" I knew it was a rhetorical question. My stomach dropped, feeling nervous about this. It didn't feel right.

Edward jerked open his door and jumped out. He rushed to the back to see how bad the damage was. I waited a couple of minutes before I got out. I wanted to see for myself what was going on.

I walked up to Edward as he pulled open his wallet and took a card out. The other person glanced up at me as they were writing information down on a piece of paper.

What really made me more nervous was when he spoke to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Depends on who's asking," I stated firmly. I looked at him curiously. He smiled at me like he had just found what he was looking for.

"I'll call my insurance agent tomorrow, Mr. Cullen. Sorry about all this." He then climbed into his car and sped away. He never did answer my question, leaving my curiosity piqued as to why he wanted to know who I was.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, looking up at Edward as we made our way back to his truck.

When we climbed into our seats, he leaned over the console and placed a light kiss on my lips. "Your guess is as good as mine. He didn't seem like he was the paparazzi, although those bastards are pretty sneaky."

I sighed and slouched down into my seat after I put my seatbelt on. "It's all too weird if you ask me. He seemed in a hurry to get out of here, too. It's almost like he was looking for me or something." That had me wondering who in the world would be looking for me or even who would want to know who I was. I wasn't anyone important. Even dating Edward shouldn't be something of importance.

"I don't know, baby, just keep an eye out. But now that I think of it, he did come out of nowhere. He didn't seem too upset about me bumping into his car," he expressed, shrugging before continuing to back out of the parking spot.

I was definitely keeping my eyes open for that guy again. I got the creeps just thinking about seeing him, again.

We made it back to my loft and got comfortable on the couch. I was hoping Edward would stay the night with me. He seemed pretty tired though. I wasn't planning on doing anything, but I loved cuddling with him on the couch and in my bed.

After an hour or so, Edward stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna take off. It's getting pretty late and we both have work tomorrow."

"Do you wanna stay? I'd love for you to stay." I was nearly begging him to stay, but I didn't want to sound too eaager.

He hugged me tightly. "Sure." He said. "I still have some clothes over here, don't I?"

"Yeah, they're washed and hung up." I stretched up and kissed him before getting up from the couch and pulling him with me.

When we entered my room, Edward stripped out of his clothes, down to just his boxers. I couldn't get enough of his sexiness as I stared at his body. "See something you like?"

"Sorry, I just can't..." I didn't want to finish that sentence. I knew he wasn't expecting anything. We never talked about consummating our relationship. That just proved that he was definitely not like all the other pushy men out there. If he were anything like some of the stories I've read or seen with my own eyes, he would've dumped my ass after the first week.

"I know what you mean. Hurry up and get your ass in bed," he said playfully.

I pulled my shirt and bra off and switched it with a tank top. Edward had seen me completely naked already and I wasn't embarrassed to show my goods to him. I heard him groan as I pulled my pants down and bent over to pick them up. I didn't do it on purpose, but I loved the sounds he made when he saw me like this.

When I climbed into bed, he pulled me into him, spooning with me. I could feel his hardness poking me in my back side. I pushed my ass into him causing him to groan into the crook of my neck. "You keep doing that, and you might get more then you bargained for."

"Mmm... promises, promises," I said jokingly. I grabbed his hand and pulled it around the front of me. It was nestled in between my breast and under my chin. His other arm was under the pillow that we were both sharing.

He began placing hot kisses along my neck and jaw. His hot breath washed over me, causing goose bumps to spread like wild fire. My stomach began its tirade of eagerness. I wanted to go further, but I still wasn't sure. I think I was more nervous than anything. To me, it was a huge commitment. I know people do it all the time, but I really wanted to save myself for my one and only. To me he was it for me, and all I could do was hope that he felt the same.

"Edward?" I asked, softly.

"Yes, baby." He answered, lightly rubbing his hand along my arm.

"I um... well, I think I'm ready. I'm just... I don't know. I've just been kind of embarrassed," I said. I pulled his arm tighter around me. He placed a few more kisses along my neck and shoulder.

He scooted up the bed a little further, giving him better access to my neck and jaw; his hardness slipping between my buttcrack as he moved. "Don't be embarrassed; not with me."

"I'm concerned and I guess I just need to be reassured that you'll be with me for the long haul," I stated more than questioned. I didn't want to sound like I was giving him an ultimatum.

"I wish you wouldn't be concerned. We'll take it slow. I'm following your lead. If we get to where you want to stop, then we'll stop and just try again some other time." He placed small, searing kisses on my neck as he moved his hand from where I held it under my chin and maneuvered it under my tank top.

He palmed one of my breasts and began twisting at my nipple. The pleasure coursing through me was almost unbearable. I, immediately, felt myself getting wet. I wanted him there. I wanted him to touch me and taste me, like he had before.

I felt him push his hardness against me. The only thing keeping him from entering me, were our underwear. "I would never hurt you." He whispered, peppering kissing along my neck and up to the corner of my mouth. "You're precious to me."

I sighed, loving the way his hand was making me feel. "Oh, god, yes. That feels so good." I groaned through gritted teeth, as he moved against me. I knew he could make me cum without touching me.

He thrust over me a few more times. The feeling between my legs was growing more and more intense. I pushed into him again as he thrust. "I know you'll be gentle." I whispered. "I trust you with my life," I declared. "I'm definitely ready."

Edward turned me over so that I was looking at him. His hand that was underneath my shirt, he palmed my cheek with it. He placed a few light kisses upon my lips. "Baby, I promise that I will be as gentle as I possibly can. You'll be okay. Women lose their virginity all the time and they seem alright. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know all this, I'm just really nervous." I felt more at ease from his words. "I want you more than anything." I felt like he was trying to teach me about something I didn't know, but I did know all this. I read about it all the time. I was making myself feel about two inches tall by being so nervous.

The way he was making my heart beat, and the way the feeling in my stomach swirling, was telling me that I was ready. I loved this man with everything that I am. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered against my lips. He knew exactly what was going through my head. I was all his and needed him to know.

"Please make love to me." I looked into his eyes. He seemed to relax as I placed my hand upon his cheek. He smiled and kissed me, this time with more vigor and passion. His tongue entered my mouth and we both hummed at the contact. I felt my nipples harden further when he reached to pull my shirt over my head. This was answer enough for me. He didn't need to speak the words.

He moved from his position beside me and perched himself between my legs. All that was left of our clothing was our underwear. He was trying to make me as comfortable as possible.

Slowly, he began touching and caressing my body as he made his way to my panties. My breathing hitched when he hooked his fingers into the waistband to pull them from me. I closed my eyes for a moment to take in the feeling.

At the age of twenty-four, soon to be twenty-five, I, Bella Swan, was losing her virginity to the man she loved. I was going to tell him tonight and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. He was making me feel more loved than I have ever felt in my entire life. All my other ex-boyfriends, which weren't many, sure as hell never made me feel the way he does. And they never made me feel like I wanted to give myself to them, let alone touch me where I craved Edwards touch.

I wanted this, forever.

I could see he was ready. His boxers tented out, caused by his very prominent erection. I had seen him in all of his glory, and the man wasn't small by any means. I was nervous; very nervous. I was afraid of feeling like I was being torn completely open., but I didn't want to say that out loud. He promised he would be gentle and I had to believe him; trust him.

"Edward?" I needed to tell him.

"Mmm…" he replied. He was looking down at me; lust and desire showing through.

I moved my hand from where it laid next to me and smoothed in down my stomach, resting just above my mound where his eyes were locked. "I have condoms." He quirked his brows at me in question. "I wanted to be prepared." He smiled and nodded at me.

I pushed him away and sat up quickly to reach for the box, which was hidden in my night stand drawer, and pulled them out. I, nervously, opened the box and tore one condom from the package. My hands were visibly shaking. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, placing a hand over mine as I handed him the condom.

"Yes. I know you're not going anywhere and I'm ready. I'm just a little nervous," I replied looking up at him. He moved forward and was now face to face with me, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"It'll be okay, baby; I promise," he conveyed, pulling the condom from my hand and leaning back so he could get himsefl completely naked.

I watched as he pulled his boxers from his body. My eyes washed over him, taking all of him into my memory. I wanted to remember this moment for as long as I lived.

I lay back, still watching, as he opened the condom and rolled it on. Slowly, he crawled up my body and gently lay on top of me.

His weight was welcomed.

He rested on one elbow, next to my shoulder and with the other hand, he placed it on my cheek. He looked at me with such love and admiration. I wanted to cry happy tears. I couldn't believe this was happening. "I love you," he said, pressing his lips to mine, and beating me to say it first. "I've loved you for a while now. I just wanted you to know that I want more than this. It's more than just sex with you. I want all of you; all the time."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him with all the love I felt for him, too. "God, I love you, too. I wanted to tell you tonight. I want this more than anything."

He reached down between my legs and ran a finger between my wet folds, testing me.

Slowly, he pushed my legs further open, with his own. I felt as he grasped his erection and ran the head along my opening; coating it with my arousal. I stopped breathing for a second when I felt him push in just a tad.

It was time.

"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop," he requested. I nodded _,_ answering him and encouraging him to go on.

He moved his hips forward, slightly. Then I felt it... the small pain. I wasn't sure if that was all there was. I gritted my teeth waiting for the rest to come. I knew it would and it did. He moved forward more, entering me; little by little.

More pain.

Sharper pain.

Very uncomfortable tearing pain.

I felt it. All of it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as his hips became flush with mine. He was in; all the way in. The burning was intense, but I could feel it fading a Edward stilled, waiting for me to adjust. Waiting for me to say okay.

He kissed me tenderly, wiping my tears away. "You okay, baby?" I nodded, more tears flowing over my cheeks. They were from happiness and from the pain. It hurt and it would be a pain I would never forget. Edward was being as gentle as he possibly could. He touched me like a fragile doll as he wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

The burning was almost gone. It was still there but not as intense. "You can move now. Slow, though, okay?."

He pulled back slowly, almost pulling all the way out, and pushed back in. He rotated his hips, making the feeling more intense. This time, the feeling of him being inside of me, was different, almost pleasurable. There was still a twinge of pain, but not much. Nothing I couldn't handle.

He moved his free hand down, and hooked it behind my knee, pulling it up over his hip. That added another shot of pain that disappeared quickly. I called out, "Oh, God!" He found a slow rhythm as he pushed and pulled in and out of me. The pain was almost gone the more he moved.

Each time he thrust into me, my breath hitched; it was starting to feel really good.

He was moving faster now.

I moved my other leg, opening up wider for him. My legs now, wrapped around him. He felt even larger, now that he was inside of me.

Our breathing was labored. He grunted and groaned with each thrust. He was watching me. His mouth open, breathing heavily, as we made love to each other.

I was moaning, too; my fingernails clawed at his back, wanting more. Welcoming the sensations, taking over my body. The feeling of intense pain was replaced by feelings of intense pleasure. It was different, more pleasurable and satisfying.

He slipped his hands under my shoulders, gripping them for leverage. He pushed into me harder but not much faster. I was starting to have that feeling. I was going to have an orgasm. I wondered if he was close, too. And I wondered if people were right when they said that you never orgasmed on your first time. They were wrong, though. Edward knew what he was doing and was bringing pleasure to my pain.

"Fuck," he groaned into my neck. His rhythm sped up. I knew he was close.

The feeling was so overwhelming, which made my heart beat faster. I was going to cherish making love with Edward every chance we got.

It felt magical.

He pushed into me really hard and stilled. "I'm..." I grabbed him around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him hard. Our kiss was erratic and sloppy. We couldn't get enough of each other.

He slowly began to move again, each time pushing into me, rotating his hips. It felt incredible. I had cum, too, making the feeling more intense. I was so in love and for the first time in my life.

"God, I love you," he whispered into the crook of my neck. We were breathing heavily. He laid on top me, with his full weight. I loved it and wanted him to stay there, forever.

As we lay trying to catch our breath, I rubbed my hands up and down his back, feeling the sweat. I hadn't realized it, but I was sweating, too. We needed a shower.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at me, into my eyes. "I love you, too. More than anything," I whispered, looking back at him, into his eyes. I could see the love he felt for me and I only hoped that he could see it within me, too.

"You're everything to me. My life, my heart, my soul," he stated, placing light, open mouth, kisses along my shoulder and up my neck.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I was in heaven. At least it felt that way. After making love to Bella for the first time, we had showered and crawled back into bed. Her eyes grew wide when we saw blood wash across the floor of the shower and down the drain. "There goes my virginity," she joked, relaxing and melted into me, as we washed each other. I had never been with a virgin and I was terrified that I would hurt her more than I knew I would. I felt every pain that she felt as I pushed into her. I felt her tear and become more wet as the blood from her hymen lubricated my entry. It was the best feeling in the world to have someone have you heart and soul and give you that special part of them. It was the best feeling in the world.

The next morning, we woke with smiles as the alarm sounded. We were still naked and I knew she could feel my morning wood, poking into her back.

My eyes popped open when I felt her grasp my length and gave it a tug. "Morning, baby."

She rolled over and snuggled into me after she released me. When she lifted her leg to drape it over mine, she winced.

"You're sore?" I hoped she wasn't hurting too much. I didn't want her day at work to be unbearable for her.

"It's not too bad. Just an ache mostly," she explained.

I hugged her to me and kissed her temple. "You should take some Ibuprofen before you leave for work." I suggested.

"I will." She climbed up to straddle me. "Do you have plans for lunch today?"

"No, but I can't get away. I have a meeting; I'm sorry," I explained. I didn't want her to think I was avoiding her; far from it. If I could stay in bed with her all day, I would.

"Will you come back here, tonight? I'll make dinner," she queried, leaning forward, nuzzling her head underneath my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed up and down her back, settling with my hands on her hips. I could feel the tip of my erection, at her entrance. All I had to do was push up and I would be inside of her.

"Of course. Um... just how sore are you?" I wanted to make sure she was okay before I thrust upward and entered her.

She rose up and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "I think I'm okay. One time, and you already want more?" she asked, jokingly.

I sat up and flipped her over, hovering above her. I pushed her legs open with my thighs. I leaned down and gave her a lick from bottom to top. She squealed when I sucked her clit in between my teeth and bit down lightly. Her body jerked from the pleasure.

"Shit," she cursed and reached down to grab my head, pushing my face further in between her legs. I took that as her wanting more. I didn't want to deny her, so I licked and sucked every inch of her opening. When I slid two fingers inside of her, I could feel she was swollen. Hopefully from her arousal and not from the night before.

"Oh, God." She moaned loudly and began thrusting her hips upward; grabbing my hand and pushing my fingers, further, into her. She was about to explode.

I sucked on her clit, more, eliciting a small scream. I smiled at her reaction. If she reacted this way with me lightly sucking her clit between my lips, I knew it would be even better, when I finally entered her.

I pumped my fingers, in and out a few more times after she finally came. My fingers were drenched with her juices. I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

I climbed up her body, reaching over and getting a condom from the night stand. She sat up quickly, grabbed the condom from me, ripping it open and rolling it on herself. I looked at her dumbfounded, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

"Damn, baby; eager this morning?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and pushed me onto my back and straddled me.

"You're killing me over here; you're too slow." I chuckled, grabbing her hips; holding her above me. Who knew she'd turn into a nympho after only having sex once?

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around my shaft, positioning it at her opening. Slowly, she sank down.

Her mouth opened and her eyes closed, "Oh, God." She whispered. I hoped this wasn't hurting her.

"Does it hurt?" Just a moment of panic.

She shook her head. "You feel ten times bigger this way," she conveyed, sitting straight up as soon as I was sheathed inside of her. Her head fell back and her mouth fell open, taking labored breaths as she began rolling her hips above me.

I slid my hands around her hips and cupped her ass cheeks; spreading them and feeling with my fingertips, where I entered her.

It was amazing.

I was grunting, she was moaning, loudly, with each rotation of her hips. We had a good rhythm going; her tits bouncing with each impact.

I moved my hand and began rubbing her clit with my thumb; her mouth wide open, breathing heavily, nearly screaming. "Shit, shit, shit. Oh, God." She chanted over and over. My orgasm was approaching quickly.

With her loud moans and the way she rotated her hips, I wasn't going to last long. She definitely knew how to move her hips.

"God, that feels good, baby. Mmm...Fuck yes." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was my dream come true.

I was grunting louder with each thrust. I couldn't help it; I was about to cum.

She brought her hands up from where they perched on my chest, and cupped her tits, pulling at her nipples. Fuck! That did it for me. I started thrusting into her harder; slamming her down on me.

"I'm cumming." She growled, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Yes!" I yelled, grabbing her hips. I stopped her from moving and pushed as far as I could go. Both of us groaned at the sensation.

She slowly moved her hips a few more times, before collapsing onto my chest. "Holy, shit."

"You can say that again." I knew what she was feeling because I was feeling it, too. I rubbed my hands up and down her back feeling goose bumps riddle her body. I didn't want to move, and I was still inside of her.

She sat up abruptly. "We need to shower because I'm not going to work smelling like sex. We're going to be late for work if we don't shower now."

"Okay, don't climb off so fast, I don't want the condom going with you," I claimed, knowing that it would easily slip off if we weren't careful. I wasn't sure how she felt if she were to get pregnant, right now. I knew she wanted kids, badly, but I didn't want to take the risk so soon.

After a quick shower and breakfast, I walked her down to her car. "I love you. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget, you're making dinner."

"I know. Any request? I can pretty much make anything." She was definitely a dream come true.

"No. I'll eat whatever you make; I'm not too picky." I leaned down and kissed her before I started walking away to my truck.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?" I said turning back towards her. She jogged over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you. I'll see you, tonight." She kissed me one more time and headed back to her car.

When I made it to work, the same guy I had backed my truck into was standing next to his, as I pulled up. I kept glancing at him wondering if it were me, he was waiting on.

My question was answered when I opened my door and stepped out. "Mr. Cullen. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. What's this about? I know my insurance will cover the damage to your car." My instincts were telling me there was something more than just the accident that he wanted to talk about.

He sidled up next to me and leaned against my truck. "How well do you know Isabella?"

"Um... this has nothing to do with the accident. She was just the passenger," I stated.

He continued with his questions. "How long have you known her?"

"Again, this has nothing to do with the accident. If you don't mind, I prefer not to share any information about my girlfriend with you." I started walking away and he jogged to catch up with me.

As I walked faster, he was keeping astride. "Do you know anything about her mother?"

I stopped abruptly and spun facing him. "Listen, I don't know who the fuck you are and why the hell you keep asking me questions about my girlfriend, but I advise you to turn around, get in your car, and leave before I call security and have you escorted off of the property. What will it be?"

He looked at me as if he were studying me. "Fine, I'll leave, but I think you need to find out more about your precious girlfriend."

He turned and walked away. I had no idea what he was talking about. As far as I knew, Bella had told me everything about her life. I honestly didn't think she would lie to me about anything. I had the utmost faith that she wasn't keeping anything from me.

I was on edge for the rest of the day. I wasn't even paying attention during our meeting. I was trying to figure out what that guy wanted with my Bella. My main focus was hoping she wasn't in any kind of trouble. I would have to make sure to ask her about it when I got to her place tonight.

I cut my day a little short; not really in the mood to deal with arrogant football players. I knew how they could be because I was once one of them. "Hey coach, why are you in such a foul mood today?"

Jimmy Olivander, defensive linebacker, number one on the arrogance scale. He approached me, actually showing some sort of concern. "I'm fine, Jimmy. Thanks for your concern, though."

I grabbed my coffee mug and keys heading towards the door when he stepped in front of me. "You sure man. You seem really uptight. Want to head out for some drinks? Maybe, find you a fine woman to scale your tension away?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I glared at him, wanting to break his neck for even suggesting that I find a woman. Although I couldn't blame him, no one really knew that I had a girlfriend waiting for me when I left this place.

"No, thank you," I said through gritted teeth. "Now, can you move so that I can go home to my girlfriend?"

"Oh, didn't know; my bad. Does she put out good enough for ya? I'm sure I could hook you up with someone that could." He smiled, suggesting Bella wasn't good enough for me.

"Jimmy, I'm warning you, you're stepping across a line that you don't need to be crossing. If you ever, from this moment on, suggest that my girlfriend isn't good enough for me, ever again, I will bench you for the rest of the season. Do I make myself clear?" I said in the sternest voice that I could muster. He was also stepping into a sexual harassment suit if I ever heard anything like that come out of his mouth, again.

"Yes, sir." He saluted me as if we were in the military. "Geez, I was only fuckin' with ya man," he said, properly scolded.

I made my way to my truck, not saying another word to him. He pissed me off beyond reason. I just wanted to get home to my girl and see if I could figure out what the hell that asshole was suggesting this morning.

Home? I was now calling her place my home. I could only wish. Maybe when Alice moved out I'll bring up the subject of living together. First, I needed to head to my aunt and uncles to pick up a few changes of clothes. I planned on staying with her until we figured out what that guy was trying to do.

When I walked in the front door, my aunt was coming down the stairs. "Edward; It's nice to see you. You're always working or with Bella. How is she, by the way?"

"Didn't you see her today in the office?" I was worried now, hoping there wasn't something wrong.

"No. I was in and out of the office all day. I barely had time to use the bathroom let alone say hi to her," she explained. That made me feel somewhat better. I hadn't talked to nor received a text from her at all today. She knew I had a meeting and probably didn't want to disturb me.

My aunt walked up to me and gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "What's wrong with you? You seem worried."

"I am." I went on to explain to my aunt about the accident the day before and how the guy showed up at my work today. She seemed concerned too and agreed that I stay with Bella until further notice.

"You don't think she'll be upset, do you? I know she can kick anyone's ass if she needed to, but this worries me. I don't know why this guy kept asking me those questions. Auntie, she's told me everything there is to know about her. I know she wouldn't lie to me about anything." I unloaded all of my concerns on her and she listened. It felt good to let my worries out.

"Edward, sweetie, that's one thing about Bella, she wears her heart on her sleeve. She's much like her mother in that sense. Those two have been to hell and back and they would still give anyone the shirt off their backs. I know everything there is to know about those two. Well, up until the day Bella started dating you, that is," she said jokingly. I knew she was only trying to calm the situation. It helped some.

I embraced my aunt and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna take off. Bella's cooking dinner tonight. I'll talk to her and see if there's anything she can think of why this guy could be asking about her and trying to make me think she's keeping something from me."

"Like I said before, I honestly don't think she would keep anything from you. You two have grown so close to each other, over the last few weeks. She just wouldn't do that. And I have to say, it's nice to actually see my nephew in love. I've never seen you this happy. Not even with Katherine." I hugged her again. She always saw right through me.

"I do love her. We told each other last night for the first time." She smiled up at me and patted my cheek before pulling from our embrace.

My drive back to Bella's place seemed long. I kept running all sorts of scenarios through my mind about that guy. Was he the paparazzi just asking questions? Was he a jealous ex-boyfriend trying to get a rise out of me? He couldn't have been an ex, though, she would have told me. So many different questions that only she could answer.

When I pulled into her parking garage and got out of my truck, I glanced out towards the street; not really looking for anything in particular. That guy, whoever the fuck he is, was standing across the street, leaning against his car. He smirked when I emerged into his view. It was almost as if he expected me to see him.

I made my way over to him. I was bound and determined to find out what he wanted with Bella.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **If you've made it this far, then you finished. THANK YOU.**

 **If any of you read the previous version of this story, you already know who's waiting by the curb.**

 **Until next time, I'm off to work, again.**

 **Have a great day, all!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Stephanie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to get this posted earlier, but my parents are moving and needed my help, so now I'm finally getting this out.**

 **I've got some answers for everyone that's been asking. AND there may be another LEMON in there somewhere.**

 **This is also my WARNING of physical violence( in a dream ).**

 **POV's are switched up a couple of times, too.**

 **SM owns the characters that I borrowed and I own any and all mistakes made.**

 **Happy Sunday!**

 **11/13/16**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **EPOV**

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. How nice to see you," the guy replied as I approached him. He still didn't answer my question.

"I asked you a question. Why. Are. You. Here?" I was pissed and determined to get answers one way or another.

He chuckled and uncrossed his legs to stand up straight, squaring his shoulders. "Well, it's a free country. I can stand on any street corner if I feel like it."

"Not if you're stalking someone and I do believe you're stalking my girlfriend and I want to know why," I stated firmly, stepping closer. He moved towards the driver side of his car, but I grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, anyway and slammed him up against it. I needed to know why he was asking so many questions about Bella.

He didn't say anything until I drew back my fist, ready to punch his lights out. "Wait, wait, wait," he pleaded, putting his hands up, "I can only tell you one thing. I'm not stalking her."

I slammed him into his car one more time before releasing him. "If you're not stalking her, then why the hell do you keep asking me questions about her?"

"That I can't answer." Not the answer I wanted.

I drew my fist back and decked him, feeling his nose crunch on impact. It felt good. I hadn't punched anyone since I was in college.

"You're gonna regret that," he yelled, standing up from the ground, holding his nose. Blood was dripping through his fingers. He had flown backwards when I punched him and landed in the gutter of the street.

"Oh, really." I stepped toward him and popped my shoulders like I was gonna hit him, again. He flinched back from me. "We'll see about that after I give Bella's father your information I know about you. You do you know who Bella's father is, don't you?" I shook my head and glanced over at him. "Of course you do. I advise you to back the fuck off. You'll be hearing from the Marshal himself as soon as I get in touch with him."

I turned to walk away and he shouted at me. "How much do you really know about Isabella, Mr. Cullen? I think you need to have a nice little chat with your girlfriend. Oh and the Marshal isn't her father!"

The guy climbed into his car and drove off before I could say anything. This was getting ridiculous. I made sure to run back to my truck and get the piece of paper out of my glove box that had his name and lisence plate number. His phone number was on the paper, too. I was definitely making a phone call to Charlie tonight.

When I made it up to Bella's loft, I was still fuming. I had no idea why that guy was assuming I didn't know anything about Bella. I knew everything there was to know. I knew the Marshal wasn't her biological father, so I had no idea why he thought otherwise. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before I sat my duffle bag down by the front door when I entered.

"Bella!" I yelled as I made my way to the kitchen. I could smell the dinner she was cooking.

She poked her head around the corner as I approached. "In here. Dinner's almost ready. Are you hungry?"

She saw the distress on my face and came toward me. "What's wrong? You look pissed."

"I've had quite the run in with a..." I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand, "Michael Newton."

"Yeah, and. Who's he?" Bella asked with concern etched on her face.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. "He's the guy I backed into the other night and he was at my work this morning. And to top it off, he was just outside your building. He keeps telling me that I need to have a nice little chat with you. It seems like he's trying to tell me that you're keeping something from me. Does that make any sense to you?"

"No. I've told you everything there is to know about me; I promise you. I have no reason to lie." She walked to where I was sitting and settled between my legs.

I moved my right hand to cup her cheek and she gasped, "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"Um... his nose kinda ran into my knuckles," I stated sarcastically, raising my brows and chuckled.

Bella stepped away from me and made her way to the freezer and pulled a bag of frozen... something out and wrapped it in a hand towel before she placed it on my hand, "Leave that there and I don't wanna hear it. Why'd you punch him in the first place?"

"He pissed me off. I wanted to know why he keeps popping up where ever we are and he wouldn't answer me," I explained and grimaced as she placed her hand on top of the bag of frozen food and added pressure. "Shhhiiiit." I hissed through my teeth.

I knew I was about to be socked in the nose, but I had to know, "You sure you've told me everything about yourself? What about your biological father? This Michael guy seems to think I didn't know anything about him when I mentioned calling your dad. Which, I need you to call him so I can give him this information so he can check this guy out." Bella backed away from me and glared, hurt crossing her face.

"Do you not believe me? I have no reason to lie to you. I just told you that." She backed further away, waving her hands as she talked. "Edward, you can call my mom and Momma Whitlock if you have to; they wouldn't lie." She seemed really hurt by my questioning. I didn't want to seem crass and I didn't want to sound like I didn't trust her or believe, I just wanted to know why this guy, Michael, was persisting that I didn't know anything about her.

I stood up from the stool and pulled her into my arms. I wanted to make sure she knew that I was here for her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't believe you. I do. This guy's just really pissing me off by saying this shit about you." I leaned away from her and put my hands on her shoulders. "If you don't mind me asking, what really happened to your father?"

She pulled away from me and leaned against the counter. She sighed and started with her story. "I wasn't there." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I stayed at Mr. And Mrs. Landers house. My mom didn't go too much into detail when she told me what happened. All I know is when the police arrived at the house, my father was choking my mom. The police tried to pull him off of her and he wouldn't let go. He just squeezed tighter around her neck. When my mom finally passed out from not being able to breathe, the police tackled him and he tried to grab a gun from one of the officers."

"So, I assuming he got the gun and the rest is history, more or less?" I asked, trying to understand more.

"Yeah, when he raised the gun to point it towards my mother, three other officers fired their guns at him. He didn't have a chance." She explained, so I pulled her to me, again. I knew she had no remorse for what happened to her father and I didn't blame her. I wouldn't, either. The guy was better off in hell because if he were still alive, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the man within an inch of his life.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you weren't there, but I'm also sorry you had to go through most of your childhood in that situation. No child deserves that." I kissed her temple again hoping to calm her. She was still upset. I still had more questions about the rest of her family. I knew Phil's parents were still alive when this happened.

"Another question, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Phil's parents? Are they still around?"

"I don't know." She pulled back from me and leaned against the counter, again. "They really didn't care about me in the first place. They always turned their heads when they knew Phil was beating my mom. I think they cared more about the money he was bringing into their family. Don't get me wrong, they had their own money. At least that's what they portrayed. They had nice cars and a really nice house, but when it came to my mom and me, we were scum. In the whole twelve years that I lived in that house in Florida, they visited a total of three times that I knew of. Phil would always go to their house. We went a few times, too, but we were told to stay in the kitchen. Phil didn't want us socializing unnecessarily. I wasn't even allowed to call them grandma and grandpa. They were just weird." She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her. I could see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

I really didn't know what to say; I just listened. It felt good to know she still trusted me enough to share her stories. I always wanted her to feel that way.

She moved from where she was leaning on the counter and checked on our dinner that was in the oven. "So, was this our first argument?"

"Hell no. But that doesn't mean we can't make up," I said with a sheepish grin. She knew what I was hinting at.

"Too much drama for ya?" she asked, stepping into my arms and wrapping hers around me.

"Eh, we wouldn't have a strong relationship without any good drama," I said, jokingly. We had only been together a few weeks, but it already felt like a lifetime. That was how much I loved her.

She playfully smacked my chest and stepped back over to the stove. The timer had sounded and she pulled the most delectable looking food from the oven. "Damn, that smells good. What is it?"

"It's chicken and rice casserole with five different cheeses. I hope you're not watching your waist line 'cause this is definitely not too healthy?" This woman and her cooking were music to my stomach.

"I get plenty of exercise at work and at home," I said wagging my eyebrows at her. She smiled and giggled at my flirting.

Dinner was absolutely delicious and I ate until I could barely breathe. She definitely knew how to cook. My only concern now was broaching the subject of me staying with her indefinitely or permanently.

"So, I brought a bunch of my clothes over. I hope it's okay that I stay with you for a while. I'm concerned about what this guy Michael is up to. I don't want you left alone. He's been getting too close and since he now knows where you live, I don't trust him to not try and get in contact with you." I stood from the table to clear my spot and she followed.

She placed her dishes in the sink and handed me a dry towel. "I wash, you dry, but no, I don't mind. I actually like you staying here with me. I don't think Alice would mind, either. Not that she's going to be here a lot anyway. She'll be spending most of her time at the studio or with Jazz. Those two have been connected at the hip since she got into town and it's only been a few days." She handed me a dish and continued washing the others. I had no clue where any of her dishes went, so I just stacked them on the counter. Plus, she had a dishwasher, but I wasn't about to question her about it.

"I don't want to seem like I'm invading your space. You need to call your dad, by the way. Tonight, if you can." I wanted to make sure we could find out what this guy was up to and why he's been lurking around.

She handed me another dish. "Sure, let's finish up in here and I'll call him. I don't even know if he's back in town or not but I can at least leave him a message."

"Wow, is he gone a lot?"

"Yes, but he makes up for it. If he's gone for more than a week, he makes sure he's stays close enough to home, for longer. He doesn't like being away from my mom and my brother and sister, too much," she explained. I already knew what it felt like to be away from Bella for more than twelve hours and it was agonizing. I couldn't imagine what the Marshal felt like.

* * *

 **BPOV**

After Edward and I finished cleaning up, we settled into the living room. "Can you grab my phone from the side pouch of my purse, please?"

Edward made his way over to me where I was on the couch and sat down. "You calling your dad?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better," I stated. Hopefully my dad could help in more ways than one.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my dad's number. I didn't want to interrupt anything that he was doing, but from what Edward told me about this Michael guy, I wanted him taken care of.

"Hey, baby girl." He sounded a little out of breath like he was doing something.

"Hi, daddy. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" I could always wait for him to call me back.

"No, honey; I'm just packing my bags, getting ready to head home. Is everything okay?" I could hear a zipper in the background.

"Yeah, for the most part. Um... I may need you to take care of something for me." I knew he wouldn't hesitate.

"And what would that something be? You sure everything's okay?" He had concern in his voice, now.

"Yes, daddy. Aside from some creeper lurking around." Otherwise my life was wonderful.

"Creeper _?_ "

"Yes, he's been showing up at Edwards's job and he was hanging around outside my building earlier when Edward got here. He even pulled in behind Edwards's truck one night and caused an accident." I explained. I was getting a little nervous about his reaction.

"Is Edward there with you now?" Oh, no. The inquisition was about to start.

"Yes."

"Let me talk to him." This was definitely not the way I wanted these two to meet.

I reached my hand out towards Edward with my phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Edward's brows knitted together, pointing to himself. It was quite comical.

"Um...yeah." I said in a menacing way. "I don't know why. You ask him," I said shoving the phone into his chest. "Take it. Tell him all you know and give him the information you have." I wanted to crack up laughing, but I didn't want him to run from this unexpected opportunity to speak to my father.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Hello?" What a way to talk to your girlfriends' dad for the first time.

"Is this Edward?" He sounded like a man who meant business and could beat my ass if he had to.

"Yes, sir." I didn't want to sound like a pussy, either.

"This is U.S. Marshal Charles Swan. What's this I hear about a creeper outside my daughter's building?" I wanted to laugh because of the way he introduced himself to me. I already knew it was him, but I knew he had to play the'dad' and 'Marshal' part.

"Um... well, sir. It started a few nights ago when we were at the park and he pulled behind me and I hit him. We exchanged information, but the next day he was at my work. He kept asking me questions about Bella." I tried to explain everything I could, but he would cut in with a question.

"What kind of questions?"

"He wanted to know how well I knew her and said I needed to talk to her. I assumed it was about her past. Which sir, I know all about. This is all confusing to me." I didn't want to sound too distressed over the phone because I wanted the Marshal to know that I could protect Bella if it ever came to that.

"Do you have that information for me? I'll get what I can on this guy and we'll go fromthere." I grabbed the piece of paper from the coffee table and recited all the information to him. It was his name, a phone number, and his license plate number.

"Okay, I'll get this ran as soon as possible. In the meantime, are you staying with my daughter?" Ah, crap. I needed to stay cool.

"Yes, sir. I don't want to leave her alone with this guy around." I started getting nervous. I had a feeling he was going to question our sleeping arrangements. I knew I would, if it were my daughter.

"Good. Now, one more question. Are you sleeping with my daughter? 'Cause Edward, you know I carry a gun and I don't want to have to use it on you if you hurt my daughter."

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when he asked me that. "Um... sir. You'll have to speak to Bella about that, sir. I'll let her answer." I mumbled like a dumbass idiot, calling him sir on the hell did my balls just go?

"Fine, let me talk to my daughter."

I handed the phone to Bella and she had an amused look on her face. "Hi, dad."

"Yes, dad...No... I'm an adult. I can sleep with whomever I want...NO! Are you crazy? Edward is my first... Daddy please...Yes, we're careful... So what if I get pregnant. I want kids and so does he... NO! Dad your being ridiculous... I know and I love you, too... Dad, are you serious? You've heard that pay backs are a bitch, right? HA, HA, HA very funny...Okay, I will. Bye dad."

I looked at her quizzically. I could only imagine what was being said on the other end of that phone call. "Do I even want to know?"

She giggled and laid her phone down on the coffee table. She climbed onto my lap and straddled me. "Well, he wanted to make sure we were being safe and said it would be too soon for you to knock me up. He said it would be a shot gun wedding if you did."

"Oh, really? So if you get pregnant, he'd make me marry you?" Maybe I should be sneaky and knock her up. I couldn't do that to her, though.

"He said he was only joking around. That's the kind of guy he is. Once you get to know him, you'll know when he's serious and when he's not." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," I said, wrapping my arms around her. She weaved her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck and goose bumps riddled my body from her touch.

"Oh, you will. Before you know it, actually. He's on his way home and will be paying us a visit. He wants me to make sure someone is with me all the time. He doesn't seem to realize that I can protect myself if I needed to." She leaned down and placed her lips on mine. It felt like it had been too long since I had tasted her. "Mmm... I missed you today."

"How's your uh... situation down below? Are you sore?" I wanted to be with her again but I didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable than what she already was.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You can say pussy, Edward." She giggled. "It definitely feels like it's gotten some action, that's for sure. I'll be okay, though. Nothing a nice hot bath won't fix." She had such a dirty mouth.

She climbed off my lap and started towards her bedroom. "Join me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She giggled and waited for me to walk with her to her room. She headed straight for the bathroom and then I remembered my bag by the front door. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna grab my bag by the door."

"Okay. I'll start the bath," she said, pulling her shirt over her head as she entered her room.

When I got back, I put my bag down on her bed. I needed to find a place to sit my stuff out of the way so it wouldn't seem so cluttered. I already felt like I was imposing on her space, but there was no way in hell I was letting her be alone especially if Alice wasn't going to be home.

I grabbed a pair of boxers and my robe out of my bag and headed for the bathroom. She was already snuggled down under the bubbles that threatened to over flow onto the floor. "You think you have enough bubbles in there?"

"Hush, you can never have enough bubbles and this is one of those over flow tubs. It looks like it's going to over flow but it doesn't. See watch." She sloshed some water over the side and I saw it disappear through a gap that I never noticed before. "See, no mess, no fowl. Now get in here, mister."

I undressed as quickly as I could. The anticipation nearly killing me. I couldn't wait to touch her. Even if we didn't make love tonight, because of her soreness, I wanted to hold her close to me. I was starting to get that feeling in the pit of my stomach and the ache in my chest. She was it. The one and only that I would ever want. Forever?

I stepped into the tub, sliding down behind her. "What the hell? Don't you think it's hot enough?"

"Oh shut it, whiner. You'll get used to it. What kind of stuff did you do when you were sore after a game?" I thought about it for a minute. I had taken hot baths like this for my aching muscles. They were recommended by the physical therapist that traveled with us on our games. He also suggested that we use Icy-Hot.

"I guess you're right. I've been out of the game for a while, you know. Stop picking on me." I sighed as I sank further down into the tub. "Mmm... It does feel good after you get used to it," I stated.

I snaked my arms around her and pulled her back flush with my chest. We both moaned at the feeling. "Have I told you today that I loved you?"

"Just once. But I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"In that case, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I could keep going," I clarified in between each kiss I placed on her neck..

She giggled and lifted her arms to wrap around my neck in a backwards hug. "I get the gist of it and I love you, too. More than you know."

"I think I do know. By the way, I wasn't sure where to sit my stuff so I just sat it on the bed," I told her as I splayed the palm of my hand across her stomach. I knew she could feel my hardness on her back, but I didn't want to push her into anything.

She removed her hands from around my neck and ran them along my legs. The feeling made me twitch, "Mmm... feels like somebody's wanting attention." She reached around behind her and wrapped her tiny fingers around my cock. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"Baby? We uh... Oh, God, that feels good." I whimpered. She was stroking me, driving me insane. I wanted to lift her up and let her sink down on me, but I knew she was sore.

In one swift movement, she turned around and propped her feet on my thighs. This position gave her a better grip on me and I was definitely not complaining. I couldn't help what I did next.

"Oh, shit. Oh, God," she rambled out as I grabbed her ankles, pulled her closer and slipped my hand between her legs to find her clit. If she was gonna make me feel good, then I felt it was only fair that I do the same for her.

We continued with our ministrations and found our release moments later. I wasn't sure how I was going to last the night without being inside of her. I was already addicted and we've only made love twice.

We stayed in the bath until the water turned cold and went straight to bed. We didn't make love, but I was content with that. That wasn't what our relationship was about. If I was able to make love to her, then I cherished every second and even if I didn't, she was still cherished for being her.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was so comfortable falling asleep in Edward's arms. I could definitely get used to having him with me every night.

I wanted to tell him to forget about getting his own place and move in with me, but I had to see how things worked out with him staying with me.

Falling into a deeper sleep, flashes started that I couldn't stop...

 _I was lying in bed. Everything was peaceful. No noise from my parents fighting or the TV blaring from downstairs. I sighed, pulling my blanket more secure around my shoulders. I wished it was like this all the time...nice and quiet._

" _NO! NO! NO...Phil, please. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs._

 _I jolted upright, jumping out of bed. Quietly, I tip toed from my room to the stairs that led to the kitchen._

" _WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?"_

" _Please, Phil...I couldn't help it. Your bag was in the way. It was an accident." I heard my mom say, pleading for him not to hit her._

" _SO IT'S MY FUCKIN' FAULT THAT YOU CAN'T FUCKIN' WALK, YOU CLUMSY BITCH?"_

 _Then I saw it. He punched her in the mouth then pulled her back up by her hair and slapped her._

 _The chills riddled my body because I was so scared. He didn't know I was watching as the tears flowed down my face. I was so afraid he would make me watch again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't witness my mom being hurt anymore._

 _A sob escaped me and I was sure he heard, but he didn't. He continued with his rant and torture to my mother._

" _GET UP! IF I HAVE TO FUCKIN' WIPE THAT SHIT UP WITH YOUR FUCKIN' FACE, I WILL!"_

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what he was blaming my mom for, yet again but it had to stop. I had to get help._

 _Slowly and quietly, I made my way down the stairs. Once he had his back turned, I ran. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I had to get to the Landers place. They were the closet to where we lived._

" _Please, please help. Please. I can't watch anymore. Please, GOD, Please help me. I need you. Please, Please." I prayed and begged over and over in my head, as I ran._

* * *

"Please! Please!" I was yelling as someone shook me.

"Baby, wake up. Bella, come on, wake up, sweetheart. You're having a nightmare," Edward said, rubbing his hand across my face to get me to wake up.

Opening my eyes, a loud sob escaped me. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. I just wanted that memory to go away. I should have known it would haunt me after telling the story to Edward. I took my chances, though. I needed to tell him.

"Oh, God, Edward. I can see it all over again. He hurt her so bad. All she did was spill something on his duffel bag." I cried harder into his chest and he let me. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, soothing me the best he could.

"Shh... it's okay. It was just a dream, baby. It's over now. You're okay; I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you," Edward whispered into my ear as he rocked us slowly, side to side.

Crying harder, not being able to catch my breath enough to speak clearly, "You... you, don't under... understand. It was real. I was there. I... It was clear as day to me. I saw it again. I can't... it won't go away."

"Shh... okay, try and calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick. Shh... Just take a few deep breaths. You'll be okay; I promise," he said pulling me into his lap; cradling me, my head tucked under his chin.

Edward held me until I fell asleep. I still couldn't get the images out of my head, but they didn't haunt me as bad as my dream did. I felt like I lived it all over again; I felt helpless.

Waking up to the blaring sound of my alarm, I reluctantly sat up in my bed. My head was pounding, my throat was dry and my chest hurt. I felt horrible. I hoped a nice hot shower would help with my misery, but I knew I would be suffering, regardless.

I felt the blankets shift and I knew Edward was awake as well, "You okay, baby?"

"I feel like shit." I said with a raspy voice. "I feel like I've been hit with a semi-truck," I expressed, turning to get a better look at my savior.

Edward scooted closer to me, pulling me back down to lie next to him, "That bad?"

"Ugh... yeah," I said groaning as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"I'm calling my aunt. You're staying home. I'll take the day off and take care of you," he expressed, pressing his lips to my temple. "You're warm, too. I think you're running a fever."

Edward climbed out of bed and grabbed his cell phone to call his aunt. I didn't want to argue with him. I didn't have the energy, too. I just wanted the achiness to go away. I hadn't been sick in years and never really had anyone to take care of me since I was a child. My mom always babied me to the fullest extent when I would get sick. I might actually enjoy being coddled by Edward.

"My aunt said to take all the time you needed. She said to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids." He chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to me. "She sounded like the momma bear that she is. She also demanded that I wait on you hand and foot. And of course, I don't have a problem with it. If you're not feeling any better by tomorrow night, we'll just stay in. Emmett and Rose are arriving around four tomorrow afternoon. We're supposed to have dinner at the Metropolitan Grill; my uncles craving steak."

My stomach churned at the thought of food. "Don't talk about food."

"You're feeling sick like that, too?" He asked. His brows knitted together in wonder. "I think you might have the flu."

"Great. Just what I need. I haven't been sick like this for a few years; I hate it," I complained.

"Baby, I've never met anyone who enjoys being sick. Here, take this..." he handed me the remote to the TV. "Get comfortable and I'll go make you some tea and grab some crackers to snack on. Those shouldn't upset your stomach too much."

I think I could get used to this. I snuggled under the covers and switched the TV on. I decided on 'Good Morning America'. I missed seeing Diane Sawyer on there. She was my favorite. Then there was Sam Champion. To be honest, I think I have a little crush on him. I wouldn't tell Edward, though. I think he may actually know Sam.

Thirty minutes later, Edward came back into the room, carrying a tray with my tea, crackers and a few other food items. I noticed, fresh fruit, toast, coffee and... Oatmeal? I didn't even know I had oatmeal in my house.

"Sit up. You need to eat a little something. I made some toast for you just in case you didn't want the crackers." He sat down on his side of the bed. "Mind if I join you? I went ahead and made breakfast for myself while I was at it." He pulled the tray from the foot of the bed as I was getting myself comfortable.

Being the gentleman that he is, he spread a cloth napkin over my lap and placed the plate with the toast, on top of it. I sighed and watched him as he prepared his oatmeal with the fresh fruit. That was something that I had never seen before, but needed to try.

"I love having you here. Thank you for taking care of me," I said before taking a small bite from a slice of toast.

Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Shit, your burning up. I'll be right back. You need to take some Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll take the Ibuprofen. It'll help with my aches and pains, too." He caressed my cheek with his fingertips before he got up from the bed. He looked worried as I felt a small case of guilt wash over me. I didn't want him getting sick. We'd definitely be a match made in heaven.

I loved him in my home. I knew it had only been one night, but I don't think I'll want him to go. I'll give it a few more days. Hopefully by then, I'll know for sure whether or not I want him here permanently. My heart was already leaning toward permanent, but I wanted to feel out his habits if he had any that I wasn't aware of.

We lazed around in bed throughout the day. He pampered me and even made us lunch. I was surprised that I kept my food down. It was soup; nothing too heavy. He made us a light dinner, too.

The next morning, I was jolted awake by a loud knock at my door. Edward jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sleep pants. He was definitely getting comfortable being here and I couldn't be any happier about it.

Edward came back into the room. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Um... your uh... your dad's here." His faced turned completely pale white.

I giggled. I knew my dad was probably giving him shit for answering the door instead of me and wearing his night clothes instead of his regular clothes. "Sweetheart, are you okay? It's just my dad."

"Bella, that's just it. Your dad... is in there," he pointed towards the living room.

I couldn't help it and laughed again. "Bella, it's not funny. He's not a small guy. I think he can take me."

"Baby, I know my dad can take you, but he won't. Did he say anything to you?" I pressed my lips in a hard line, trying to suppress my laughter.

"He didn't have to. He looked at me from head to toe then demanded that I get you," he explained. I shook my head because I knew my dad was only trying to scare Edward and it was working.

I stood from the bed and felt dizzy. Edward was by my side in an instant. "Whoa, there nelly. You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Will you grab my robe?" I slipped my feet into my slippers and walked toward him.

Edward handed me my robe and helped me out to the living room. My dad was still standing by the front entryway.

"Daddy?" I called out as Edward helped me to the couch. He grabbed the blanket that was lying over the back.

My dad walked further into the room, "Baby girl, what's wrong with you?" He had a worried expression on his face.

"I have the flu. Edward's been waiting on me hand and foot since yesterday," I explained, feeling a slight twinge of a headache coming on.

"Is that so?" He raised his brows, watching as Edward got me situated on the couch.

"Yes, daddy. Now sit down. You want something to drink? Coffee, juice?" I offered.

"No, I'm good. Thank you anyway," he said, then continued. "So, I stopped by your office and Joan said you were home sick. I hope it was okay to come by. I have the information you requested." He sat in the chair across from the couch where I was sitting.

Edward came and sat next to me and pulled my legs over his. "By the way, daddy, this is Edward... Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

My dad stood from the chair and reached out to shake Edwards' hand, "It's nice to meet you. I watched you play before. You're good. Your brother, too."

"Thank you, sir. My brother and his wife are actually coming into town today. How long are you in Seattle for?" Edward asked as my dad sat back down.

"I wanted to head home tonight, but Renee insisted that I stay. She and the kids are heading down in the morning. They wanted to visit with Bella since her birthday is coming up in a few weeks," he explained.

I groaned and leaned further into Edward, "Ugh... Don't remind me."

"I know, baby girl. We'll see how you feel in the morning. Your mom wasn't gonna leave until about ten. If you think you're not up to it by then, I'll tell her to hold off. We don't need Gracie and Alex getting sick, too."

"I'm sorry." I made a pouty face at him.

"Don't be. You couldn't help getting sick," he said, scooting up to the edge of this seat. He placed his briefcase on the coffee table and opened it up. He pulled a file folder out and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I took it and laid it on my lap.

"The info on that guy. It looks like he's a private investigator. A dirty one, at that. He's been involved in some shady stuff, but I couldn't figure out who hired him. According to the info you see there, he hadn't had a documented case in quite some time. So whoever's looking for you, wants everything kept quiet. Can you think of anyone who would be doing something like this?" He asked while pulling another piece of paper from his briefcase. It looked like a picture.

"No... What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the paper in his hand.

"His picture. Get a good look at it. He has a few different disguises that he's used over the years. This guy really is a piece of work," he grumbled and took the picture and file back from me as I handed them to him.

"What should I do?" If anyone knew what I needed to do, it would be my dad.

By the end of the conversation, my dad and Edward reassured me that this guy, Michael, wouldn't get any closer. My dad said he would look more into him and if he had to, he would arrest him himself for stalking me.

"So, did you get a hotel already? You're more than welcome to stay here. I do have an extra room." I should have thought about what I said first because the look on his face was priceless.

It almost sounded like he growled at me. "What?" I was trying to play innocent, but I knew it wasn't working. I knew he was thinking about Edward sharing my bed.

"Nothing uh... yeah sure. If you don't mind. It's not like I'll be kicking Edward out of his bed or anything," he sighed and slouched down into the chair.

"Did you have breakfast, daddy?" I was trying to steer clear of the huge elephant in the room. "I'm sure Edward can find something." I wanted to try and get him as comfortable as I could around Edward. I was hoping the awkwardness would pass quickly.

"No, I'm good. I grabbed something to eat at the diner before I left Forks. Mrs. Cope wanted me tell you hello. They've been trying to get her eldest grandson trained to take over. Her and Carl are ready to retire," my dad told me. I pulled my legs from Edwards lap when he tapped them for me to move. He got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

I wrapped my blanket around me more. "Well, you tell Mrs. Cope hello for me, too. I'll make sure to stop in the next time I'm in town. I hope it doesn't take long for them to train Andrew. He's pretty smart. You remember him don't you? He and I went to school together."

"Yeah, he's a good kid." He paused for a minute, "So uh... when are you gonna ask Edward to move in with you?"

"What?" I feigned innocence, placing my hand on my chest. "Daddy, really? He's only been here for a couple of nights. Why would you think I wanted him to move in with me?" Yeah, so sue me. I already knew I wanted him to move in, but I wanted to wait it out a few more days, but I knew in my heart, for sure, that I wanted him here.

"You can't fool me, baby girl. I may be old, but I'm good at reading people and I can read you like an open book. I'm just not used to seeing you with someone that's making you this happy. You're happy, right?" I knew he was concerned and it only made me love him even more.

I got up from the couch and made my way over to him and sat on his lap. "I know you didn't want me to grow up, but I did. And yes, I'm very happy with Edward." I placed one arm over his shoulders. "I think he's the one. He makes my heart feel funny and I love him." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You love him?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Yeah, I do. A lot; more than anything. He loves me, too," I explained. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and hugged the hell out of him.

He groaned when I tightened my grip, "Okay, okay." I pulled away from him and nestled my head between his chin and shoulder. "I just want my girl happy and I can see that you are. Edward seems like a great guy, but I hope he never forgets who your dad is."

"Daddy." I admonished him, playfully smacking his chest as I sat up. Edward came walking back into the room with two coffee mugs.

"You sure you don't want anything, Marshal?" Edward asked as he sat the two mugs down onto the coffee table.

I got up from my dad's lap and went back to the couch. "No, thank you and please call me Charlie. I try to leave my job title at work."

Throughout the day, we lounged around watching TV. My dad got up a few times to make phone calls or to answer some incoming ones. It was normal for him to deal with a little work here and there, during his time off. I had gotten used to it over the years and so did my mom. There was a lot of stuff that we weren't entitled to hear so we never took offense to him having to answer a call during dinner because we knew it had to be important.

Emmett had called Edward when he got into town, but Edward told him that we would be missing dinner because I was sick. He was okay with it and wished me well, hoping I could make dinner the next night. I hoped so, too. I knew Edwards's parents were back from their trip and I was getting pretty excited to have dinner with them. I was hoping for a speedy recovery. I felt like a little kid, not wanting to miss out on anything.

* * *

 **Edward and Charlie finally meet. I think he may be just a little on the nervous side. I don't think he found his balls after talking to Charlie on the phone.**

 **XOXOXO**

 **Stephanie**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating tonight because I have to work tomorrow, so I'm giving you a nice long one. I didn't realize it was this long until I uploaded it on here.**

 **AND, I'd like to say a little something...**

 **If the reviews go over 100 after this chapter, I'll update the next. That's if you really want one.**

 **You all are fabulous!**

 **SM owns my borrowed characters and I own all mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **11/20/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **BPOV**

I hated being sick. I had been living in the cocoon of my bed after visiting with my dad for a bit. Thank goodness he understood. Although, I thought he'd let me be and let me sleep but, no, Edward and him had been waiting on me hand and foot. I only hoped I felt better by Saturday evening.

My mom, along with my brother and sister, would be arriving tomorrow. I knew it was just to visit me and take a trip into Seattle. My birthday wasn't for a few more weeks, so I knew it was just a regular visit. Mom loved Pike Place Market.

Edward stepped into the room for the millionth time today. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Between you and my dad, I won't need anything until next week," I stated simply. I knew I sounded a little grumpy, but I could only handle so much babying. I now had an endless supply of tissues, cough drops and Nyquil, which have been a God send. I don't want to fail to mention the Tamiflu that has worked wonders since I crawled back into bed.

Edward sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry. We just wanna make sure that you don't need to get up unless you have to."

"I'm sorry, too. I know you two mean well, but you're crowding me. You need to let me sleep so I can get better." I glanced up at him guiltily.

"Okay. I'll let you sleep." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

Thinking, it dawned on me..."You're trying to keep busy away from my dad, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" He sat up and squared his shoulders, ready to defend himself.

I smiled, knowing he was trying to play dumb. "Edward, you can't fool me. Are you not comfortable enough around him? I can tell him to get a hotel."

"No, no. It's fine. I guess I'm still a little skittish around him so yeah, I'm a little uncomfortable, so to speak." He chuckled nervously.

"Honey, you'll be fine. Has he said anything to you?" I placed my hand on his arm.

He shook his head a couple of times. "No. I just don't know what to say to him. I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing. I mean, what does he like to do? What kind of hobbies does he have?"

"Well, he likes model cars. He loves baseball and definitely football. He's actually a big fan of you and Emmett. So, talk about what you know; Football. That shouldn't be so hard, should it?" Hopefully that bit of information would appease him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which I noticed he did when he was anxious or nervous. "Okay. I can do that. Um... I'm gonna order in for dinner, any request?"

"Nah, I'll eat what you get. You might wanna ask my dad, though. He's like you, a steak and potatoes kind of guy," I suggested. They always say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?

Edward smiled before getting up and heading towards the door. "Okay...I'll probably just order from Jack's Pub; they'll deliver."

"Okay. Love you." I snuggled back under the blankets and into my pillows.

"Love you, too. Now, go back to sleep." I wasn't arguing one bit with him.

And sleep is what I did.

I thanked the Gods for Tamiflu. I felt so much better after my dad and Edward finally let me sleep.

My dad woke me around eight o'clock. A peace offering of food. A sandwich and some soup, which I gladly accepted.

"Where's Edward?" Daddy helped me with the pillows so I could sit up.

My dad placed the back of his hand on my forehead; checking for a fever. "He had to run over to the university for something. He didn't wanna wake you."

"Oh. Did you two eat already?"

"Yeah, he left about ten minutes ago. I figured you needed to eat," he explained. He scooted the tray of food closer to me.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Dad." He nodded.

I started feeling guilty about earlier when I asked them to leave me alone. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I think I was trying to get one up on Edward." He chuckled. "He's a good guy. I wouldn't be me if I didn't come across threatening."

"Dad! What'd you do?" He was laughing at me now.

"Nothing I wouldn't normally do. I just cleaned my gun, that's all," he chuckled again.

I couldn't believe him. Trying to scare off my boyfriend by cleaning his gun.

"If I didn't know any better, I think he may have wet his pants when I pulled my nine out of its case," he joked. If I didn't know any better, he did it on purpose to be an ass.

"I can't believe you. You did that on purpose didn't you?" He really laughed at me this time. "You're an ass."

"Oh, come on, now. Give your old man a break." He abruptly stopped laughing when he saw me pouting.

I sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Dad, I really love him. I'd like to keep him around."

"I know, I know. I needed to make sure he was good enough for you. You're being safe, right?" It was my turn to giggle. He could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Dad, you already asked me that and I said yes," I reassured him.

He put both of his hands up; surrendering, "Okay, okay. I love you, kid. Eat up. Edward said he wouldn't be gone long." He got up from the bed and walked toward the door, but stopped. "You gonna be okay for dinner at the Whitlock's tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I've got some good medicine, though. I feel a little better." I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick.

I fell back to sleep after I ate my dinner. It was nice to sleep without any dreams. Honestly, I was surprised I hadn't dreamed more about the night Phil died. It must be all the medicine running through my system. I only hoped they stayed away indefinitely. Although, that would be asking too much.

I was brought out of my deep sleep when I felt the bed dip down behind me. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. He kissed me on the neck and ran his nose along the shell of my ear. I moaned, welcoming the feeling.

"Hey you," I said groggily. "You just getting home?"

"Yeah, sorry. I ran over to the university to get my play book," he explained.

I turned in his arms and looked at him quizzically. "Play book?"

"It's my strategy play book. I draw and write out all the plays I have planned for the upcoming games. I thought maybe I'd show it to your dad." He placed another kiss along my jaw and ran his fingers through my hair.

I giggled, knowing all too well that he was being a suck up. "You're kissing my dad's ass, aren't you?"

"Just a little. Do you think he'll like it?" He traced his finger along the bridge of my nose.

I did the same to him. "Sure. You know he's only messing around with you, right?"

"Bella, your dad pulled his gun out. I nearly pissed my pants when he did," he said, raising his brows at me.

I smiled at my dad's playfulness towards Edward. "Awe, honey...you'll be okay."

"You think this is funny? It's not. And now he's sleeping down the hall; knowing that I'm sleeping with his daughter. Please tell me that I can add an extra lock to the bedroom door. I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night..."

I couldn't help but interrupt him. "Edward, stop!"

He huffed and plopped onto his back. I moved over and wrapped myself around him, placing my head on his chest. "My dad's only messing around with you; I promise. I already scolded him for it."

"You... scolded your dad?" He sounded unsure.

"Yes, I did and he said he would stop. He likes you. He even said you're a good guy," I explained. I hoped he would calm down. He was taking everything too seriously.

"Fine," he conceded, wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me onto his chest.

"Fine?" I wasn't sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes, fine. I'll stop thinking irrationally. I can't help it, though. He intimidates me. Here I am, this dumbass jock acting like a baby." He relented and that made me feel better. I didn't want to keep reassuring him every time my dad was around.

I pressed a kiss to his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better? You sound better." His concern made me smile. I wanted him here with me every night. I loved having him here.

"Much better. Tamiflu is a gift from the Gods. I'm not even really tired right now. You think maybe we could uh..." I tried to sound seductive and moved my hand down over his stomach and found the promise land. I cupped what I could fit of him and gave it a little squeeze.

He started shaking his head vigorously, side to side. "Oh, no, no, no, no." He sat up, grabbing my hand and pulled it to his chest with a firm grip. "I don't think so. I'll definitely have a bullet in my ass mid thrust. So, no, no, not gonna happen. Not with your dad right down the hall. I'd like to continue sitting normally. Not tonight, please."

"Geez, Shut up!" I sat up, rolling away from him. "You can be all big, bad and tough one minute; let my dad come around and you lose your dick and tuck your tail." I was irritated as hell, feeling rejected and pissed off. He grabbed me and pulled me back to him. "Stop, Edward. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, baby please don't be mad; I'm sorry. I really am. It's just...shit. I don't even know if my dick will get hard knowing your dad's down the hall." I sighed. rolling back over to look at him.

"I'm definitely sure your dick will get hard. I won't even try, though, but I will warn you right now. The next time my dad comes into town, I'll be breaking you out of that little shell of yours and you'll be fucking me regardless. Got me mister?" Yeah, I sounded demanding but my God, he needed to stop with all of his chicken shit, hardheadedness.

His face dropped in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I most definitely will. We've made love twice and I'm already craving more. See what you did to me, Mr. Good-lovin'?" I smirked at him. I sort of liked my demanding tone. I wouldn't use it all the time, but because he's being so absurd right now, I loved every single minute of it.

He looked confused for a second. "Um... okay?" He looked deeper in thought. "Mr. Good-lovin'?"

"Yeah, ya like it? Suits you." I reached down and cupped him again and I felt him twitch. "Mmm... see, you like hearing my demanding tone, don't you? You dirty boy."

I was being so stupid and completely acting way out of character, but I wanted to see more of his reactions.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell kind of medicine are you taking?" He sounded surprised and I could see a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

I snuggled into his side. "Oh, shut up and go to sleep. Good night. I love you, you big whiner."

"I love y... hey, don't call me a whiner," he demanded, sounding hurt.

"If the shoe fits," I deadpanned; kissing his chest one last time before I fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up sweating my ass off and I couldn't move my body. I felt like I was strapped down to the bed. I could only move my fingers and toes.

Edward was lying completely on top of me; his head nuzzled in between my breasts. He was lightly snoring so I knew he was completely dead to the world; out cold.

I needed to pee and his weight on me wasn't helping matters at all. If I didn't get to the bathroom soon, I'd wet the bed.

I shimmied my shoulders, "Edward?"

He didn't stir so I raised my right shoulder, which was close to the back of his head, and pushed at it.

Oh, God, I'm gonna piss all over myself.

"Edward?" I said a little louder.

Holy shit, he'd sleep through a bomb blowing up. How the hell does he wake up when I'm having a nightmare?

He huffed and licked his lips. He started moving his jaw like he was a cow chewing its cud.

Is that drool?

I jerked my shoulder forward, harder, hitting the back of his head.

"Bella," he mumbled but still didn't wake up.

Crap, I think I just peed a little.

This time, I jerked my shoulder, hitting his head and yelling his name. "Edward!"

FINALLY!

He bolted up onto his hands and knees, hovering over me. "What the fu...?"

He stopped himself, mid curse when he realized he was over the top of me.

"It's about freakin' time; I have to pee." I fled from the bed as fast as I could, stopping at my dresser to grab some dry panties.

I moaned as soon as I sat down on the toilet, not even realizing how loud I was. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah. God, I had to pee so badly." Edward poked his head into the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear before he stepped inside.

I reached down to grab my clean pair of panties that I tossed on the floor next to the toilet. "What are... did you pee on yourself?"

"Just a little. I couldn't help it. You were lying on top of me pushing down on my bladder," I embarrassingly explained.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Mmmhmm. Why the hell were you sleeping on top of me anyway?"

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't do it on purpose. I can't help what my body does while I'm unconscious. I guess I'm drawn to you even in my sleep."

That made my heart melt a little, but I was still a little irritated. "I'm just gonna shower. I think you drooled all over my shirt." I pointed to the wet spot between my boobs.

He looked guilty but dodged the innuendo. "You want company?"

"No offense, but no thank you. I'll wanna do more in the shower and you won't." I hoped he didn't think I was still in the same drab mood as earlier.

"Um... okay. I'll just head back to bed." He dropped his head and pouted. That made me feel bad.

"Edward?" I smiled up at him when he turned around.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a few minutes." He left the bathroom and I felt even guiltier. I really needed to get him over the fear of my dad.

I took a quick shower, wanting to hurry back to bed.

Edward was lying on his side, facing away from me. I felt a little tension in the air as I pulled the covers back. Edward didn't move a muscle.

I wasn't so sure about cuddling up next to him, but I wanted his closeness. My body was drawn to his, too.

I scooted closer, spooning him. My arms had a mind of their own, as one snaked around his waist. He wrapped my hand in his long fingers and pulled me closer. I placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and he sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?"

"For being a big baby. I promise to do better," he stated, matter of factually.

I sighed and kissed his back again. "I love you, Edward. With my whole heart. I'd like to keep you around as long as you'll have me."

"I'm not going anywhere; I promise. I've never been this way before. Never around Katherine's dad, either. For some reason, your dad intimidates me and I lose a lot of my macho-ness. I've become a softie and a scardy-cat." He sighed and rolled over- facing me. "I've never loved anyone like I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you – outside family, of course. I guess I've found the one woman that matters." He placed a hand on my cheek and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "I want what I say or do to uphold to what your dad wants for you. His opinion of me matters a lot and I'm afraid of messing up."

I cupped his cheek in return and kissed him lightly on the lips. "My dad knows what you mean to me. He knows that I would have never given myself to you if I wasn't in love."

"You talk to your dad about stuff like that?" He asked with a stunned expression.

"Well, I'm not gonna offer the info, out right. If he asks me, I may beat around the bush a bit, but I don't lie to him. He's one of the best dads a girl could have." Edward leaned forward and kissed me again, only this time, it became heated and our hands started roaming.

Edward grumbled against my lips, "We're still not having sex."

"Dammit." I groaned. "Fine."

"Horn dog; go back to sleep. If you're feeling any better tomorrow, I might give you a good spanking." He placed a loud kiss on my neck.

"Promises, promises." I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night."

The light blaring through the gap in the curtains, was telling me it was time to get up. I had slept so much in the last two and a half days that I was surprised I fell back to sleep after Edward and I had our small heart to heart.

I was definitely feeling about 70% better. My cold was still lingering in my chest a little, but it was tolerable.

I groaned and stretched, waking up more. Edward was sprawled out on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow and his head half under it. I smiled, reaching over and brushing his hair away from his forehead.

A whispered moan escaped him. "Do I have to wake up? I don't think I could move." He groaned and rolled to his side, rubbing both of his hands over his stubbled face.

"No. You can sleep until I get breakfast ready. I'm sure my dad's already up and on his second pot of coffee." He could drink that stuff like it was the only drink there was.

Edward sat up abruptly. "Shit. I forgot he was here."

"Edward, don't start, please. Just be yourself. You survived yesterday, plus you were gonna do some ass kissing, remember?" He looked like a light bulb went off in his head and smiled. A whispered "Oh, yeah"fell from his lips.

I patted him on the top of his head in approval. "See, you could be a good little soldier and kiss ass really well. I'm sure he'll eat that shit right up."

"I hope so. I feel like I have so much to prove." He turned and let his feet drop to the floor.

"How about you go shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done?" I hoped what he had planned worked. He really needed to get used to the way my dad was. If he wanted to be with me, my jokester of a father came with me.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in about thirty minutes." He stood from the bed and I noticed his morning wood was tenting out his boxers. He nonchalantly walked over to the dresser and collected his clothes from the drawers that I had cleared out for him.

I was getting wet watching him as he made his way to the bathroom. "Thirty minutes? You're gonna rub one out, aren't you?" He continued towards the bathroom.

He stopped and turned, so I could see his prominent erection and smirked at me. "Probably." And walked through the bathroom door. He knew what that would do to me. Now, I had to endure my horny thoughts while standing in the kitchen thinking about him stroking himself.

What the hell is wrong with me? All I've been thinking about is sex, lately.

I got up and walked out to the kitchen. I was surprised to find my dad already at the stove, cooking.

He had a little bit of everything sizzling away. Sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs. He was even making French toast.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing to the French toast.

My dad turned and pulled me into a hug. "Sure is. Only my baby girls' favorites. Stuffed French toast with sweetened cream cheese. I even got a few different fruit toppings for you. Strawberries, blueberries and bananas."

"Thank you, daddy. This is really great." I kissed his cheek and stepped over to the fridge to pull the orange juice out.

"Your mom will be here around two. She called this morning while she was packing the overnight bags. We're staying at the Whitlock's tonight." He slid another piece of French toast onto the platter.

"What? You guys aren't staying here tonight?" I'm not sure if I meant to sound hurt just a little. It just came out that way.

"No. Your mom and Joan have plans tomorrow so it's up to the men to keep your brother and sister occupied while they're out. We're taking them out to play miniature golf," he explained. I was a little dumbfounded at that fact. My mom nor Momma Whitlock never mentioned anything to me about having plans. I wondered if they were using my moms birthday gift. But, then again, mom said she'd rather me and Joan be with her.

I felt a little left out, but I let it go. They didn't need me around every time they made plans. It was too childish for me to even think that way. And, as I think about it, I was all for the idea because now, Edward had no excuse to reject me again tonight.

My dad and I were setting everything on the table when Edward walked out of my room. He walked over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "This looks good, baby."

"Thank you, but my dad made breakfast." I pointed over to the table. Edward smiled and pulled a chair out for me, like the proper gentleman that he was.

"Mornin' Edward. Sleep good?" Oh, good God. My dad was already starting to pick on Edward. And where the hell did his Southern accent come from?

He must be talking to Jasper, again, because Jasper does it too, occasionally.

Edward was silent for a few seconds. "Yes, sir. How about yourself?"

"I slept real good. Thanks for asking. I always get so thirsty in the middle of the night, so after a couple of times getting up, I finally fell into a deep sleep." My dad sat down at the table with a smirk on his face. Oh! No! Here it comes. "Say, Edward, when I passed by Bella's room last night, I heard you two talking. Is that normal for you, two?" My dad, being the comedian he thought he was, didn't realize he would've had to walk across the whole apartment to even pass by my room. He gave himself away about snooping.

Edward didn't think before he answered. "Oh, no, sir. Sometimes we..." I kicked him on the side of the leg to shut him up. "What the hell?" Then his face paled when he realized what he was about to say.

"Sometimes you what? How long have you really been staying with my daughter?" M dads brows were raised as he asked.

Edward looked on the verge of a heart attack and my dad kept glaring at him for an answer with his arms crossed over his chest.

Edwards face was blank and I was sure there were a million different answers, to those questions, running through his head.

"Daddy, don't, please?" I wanted a peaceful breakfast. "And, what the heck were you doing by my room anyway? It's on the other side of the freakin' apartment?"

"What? Can he not answer those questions?" He was completely dodging my question to keep up his teasing of my boyfriend. Edward looked between me and my dad like he was watching a tennis match

I looked pointedly at my dad, hoping he'd get the picture and stop his foolishness. "Fine. Edward, I'm only messing with you." My dad chuckled. "I was actually starting to have fun too and Bella had to go and ruin it. And I wasn't by your room. I could hear you two talking while I was in the kitchen."

"That's not very nice, sir." Edward finally spoke up.

"Oh, I know. Get used to it, kid. If you're with Bella for the long haul, you'll have to get used to the flame because this kitchen ain't shuttin' down." My dad laughed, pointing to himself with his thumbs.

"Dad, that was really lame," I stated firmly.

He chuckled and started spooning food onto his plate, looking at me dumb-stricken. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You've been hanging out with Alex and his friends too much." I giggled, knowing all too well what it was like to be around my little brother and his friends.

"I try. I gotta be the cool dad and all, ya know. It's not easy with all this new lingo goin' around." My dad was quick to defend himself. I giggled because I was sometimes confused when I visited and Alex said something I had no clue about. I pretended to know what he was saying.

All three of us proceeded to load our plates with food. Silence fell amongst us for a few minutes until Edward finally got the courage to talk. "Wow. This looks really good. I didn't peg you as a cook at all, Marshal."

My dad grumbled, reaching for some more bacon. "What exactly did you peg me for, Edward?"

"A beer drinking, sports watching, Fisherman."

My dad glared at Edward long enough to cause a light sheen of sweat to coat his forehead. I placed my hand on his thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

My dad chuckled. "Gotcha! You're so damn gullible."

Edwards' shoulders relaxed when my dad spoke next. "I actually wished I had time for more extracurricular activities. I do love me some sports, though. Football especially. Between work, my wife and two pre-teens at home, I'm always busy."

"Dad, Alex and Gracie aren't pre-teens. Not for a few years," I assured him. I thought he would know better considering he was around me when I was a pre-teen.

"Yeah, well, your sister already acts like one. She asked your mother if she could start shaving her legs. And she asked me for a credit card. How many kids, her age, have their own credit cards?" He shook his head and shoved a piece of sausage into his mouth.

Edward did the same and we fell into a comfortable silence, stuffing our faces. The conversation of pre-teens forgotten. I couldn't wait to see Alex and Gracie, though. We were all supposed to be at the Whitlocks around six o'clock for dinner, so we had the whole day to find stuff to do, but it was futile to say the least. We opted to watch a couple of movies together. My dad left the room a few times to take phone calls for work even though he was off duty. He was very dedicated to his job.

* * *

My mom, Alex and Gracie arrived around two-thirty. Alex and Gracie were so excited to see me. I felt the same about them. After greeting me, we all went into the kitchen for drinks, but Alex kept bouncing on the balls of his feet, like he had something on this mind.

After handing him his drink he burst. "Where is he, sissy?"

"Who, buddy?"

"Edward, who else? I know he's here. Mom says he's staying with you." He stood with both of his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I thought maybe you were talking about Dad," I said, suggestively.

He looked at me pleadingly. "Okay, okay. He was in my office reading the last time I saw him." I turned and handed Gracie her drink. "Give me a minute. Mom do you wanna get them a snack? I'll wake Dad up and let him know you're here. He laid down for a nap about an hour ago."

"Sure, honey but don't wake up your father. I'll do that in a sec. Grace, did you want to go with your sister?" Gracie glanced up at me with a huge smile on her face. I knew she wanted to meet Edward just as bad as Alex, but for a whole different reason.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. I wanna meet sissy's boyfriend." She bounced on the balls of her feet, much like Alex was doing when they first arrived.

All three of us made our way to my office. Edward was laying on the couch playing on some hand held video game system. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but there's a couple of someone's who are anxious to meet you."

Edward sat up on the couch and placed his game system down on the coffee table. "Oh, yeah? Who do we have here?"

"This is Alex and Gracie, my brother and sister." I put my hand on Alex's shoulder and gave him a little push towards Edward.

Edward stood from the couch and extended his hand toward Alex. Gracie stood back with a huge smile on her face. She tugged on the sleeve of my shirt to get my attention. When I leaned down for her to whipser in my ear, she said, "He's really hot." And then I wondered where the heck she heard stuff like that. She needed to be sheltered and babied like the baby that she is.

She was right, though, so I smiled a huge toothy grin and nodded, agreeing with her.

Edward seemed just as pleased to meet them.

"Hi, Alex. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Edward." They shook hands and Edward knelt down in front of Alex to be more eye level with him. Grace stepped forward to get a better look, too.

Alex's facial expression was one of pure excitement. "Oh, I know who you are. No one at school believed me when I told them that I was meeting you today." Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out Edwards' football trading card. "Will you sign this for me, please?"

"Sure, buddy. You wanna take a picture, too? I'm sure your big sister has a camera around here somewhere." Edward was definitely making Alex feel like one of the luckiest kids, ever.

I walked over to my desk and pulled my digital camera out of the drawer and turned it on. I had a docking station to print the pictures when I was ready to. We'd make sure that Alex had all the proof possible that he met Edward.

I waited a few minutes. After introductions were made, I took a few pictures and printed them out. Edward signed the pictures for him, too.

Edward turned his attention towards Gracie and extended his hand to her. "You must be Gracie. It's very nice to meet you. Do you want a picture, too?"

Gracie nodded her head vigorously and smiled. "Are you gonna marry my sissy?"

I gasped at her question, shocked at her forwardness, "Gracie!"

Edward stood up, a huge smile on his face. "Well, I don't know, sweetie. I do love your sister very much. Maybe she might agree to marry me one day."

Gracie lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. He seemed taken aback at first, but reciprocated her hug. "I can't wait."

"All right. Let's take a few pictures and get them printed out. We still need to get ready for dinner," I suggested, changing the subject.

At that moment, I hadn't really thought about marriage. Other than what Momma Whitlock mentioned a few weeks or so ago. I knew I loved Edward with my entire heart and I would definitely say yes if he were to ask me tomorrow. Our relationship was still very new, but I knew it wasn't uncommon for couples to marry after being together a short while.

They posed for a few pictures and Edward signed them for Gracie, too. Alex and Gracie acted as if they were in celebrity la-la land.

"Alright, you two. Let's go find mom and dad. We need to leave in about an hour." I ushered them out of the room. Edward followed as we entered the living room.

My mom and dad were sitting on the couch. Dad still looked freshly woken up. I decided to start a pot of coffee for him considering it ran through his veins, anyway.

Edward, Alex and Gracie made themselves comfortable. Gracie took up my dad's lap; opting to leave the spot next to our dad, for Alex.

I stood back and watched them all together. My heart swelled with an overabundance of love for everyone sitting in my living room. I hoped, one day, to have a family of my own and establish the closeness that we all shared. The thoughts of marriage invaded me, again.

I wanted marriage and I was truly feeling in my heart, that I wanted it with Edward. I would leave that conversation for a later date.

An hour later, we were all dressed and ready to leave. Edward was sexy as ever in a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. We were all going for nice casual. It was only dinner with family and a few friends, afterall.

I opted for a skirt and a fairly nice shirt. Nothing too fancy.

When we arrived at the Whitlocks, I kept my game face on. I was feeling a whole lot better and I was a little nervous about meeting Edwards parents, Emmett and his sister in-law.

I glanced around the room and caught sight of Momma Whitlock, Alice and Jasper. They were in deep conversation about something.

I made my way over to them with Edward in tow. "What are you guys up to?"

I hugged Momma Whitlock first. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, yourself." I turned to Alice and Jasper; grabbing both of them into a three way hug. "You two look guilty."

Alice smiled, glancing at Jasper then back to me. "We do not."

"Yes, you do. I've barely seen you since you moved back. You've been up this yahoo's ass the whole time." I pointed to Jasper, smiling because he knew I was happy for him because he finally got his woman.

Alice changed the subject. "You look good. Joan said that you've been sick."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I had the flu. Dad and Edward kept me drugged up. I think its ran its course, though. I feel a whole lot better."

Momma Whitlock chimed in. "You look really happy, too."

"Maybe we should be thanking Edward. She's been nothing but smiles since he snatched her up," suggested Jasper. Edward stood back with a smug look on his face.

Before I could start mingling, Edward was grabbed up by a big brute of a man, in a huge bear hug. "Edward, it's so good to see you, man."

"Emmett, you're gonna break my back, please set me down." I had seen Emmett in pictures of course, but in person, he was a completely different story. His pictures definitely didn't do him justice. He was taller than Edward. Not by much though, maybe 6' 6" or 6' 7". I knew Edward was 6' 4". Emmett also outweighed Edward by about sixty pounds. All pure muscle of course. An honest to goodness football player stature. They both had a similar color of hair and the same eye color. You could see the resemblance between the two of them.

Emmett set Edward back on his feet. I saw Rosalie standing off to the side waiting for her husband. I knew who she was because the pictures that I've seen. "How've you been? How's coaching goin' for ya?"

"It's better than what I thought it would be." Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward. "Hey, I want you to meet someone. This is Bella, my girlfriend." I extended my hand to shake his, but he decided against it and pulled me into a hug. "Emmett, I think a handshake would've sufficed."

"No way, man. She gets the genuine Cullen family welcoming," Emmett informed Edward, swinging me around. "It's great to meet you, Bella. Hope you're keeping our boy in line."

"Put her down, Emmett," Edward demanded, trying to pry Emmett's meaty hands off of me.

"It's nice to meet you, too. And yes, Edward's kept in line," I responded, glancing up at Edward as Emmett placed me on the floor next to him.

"Emmett, I wasn't aware that we had a genuine Cullen family welcoming," queried Edward as he pulled me to his side.

"Oh well, hey." Emmett shrugged his shoulders, stepping over and pulled Rosalie in front of me. "This is my wife, Rosalie, I call her Rosie though. Rosie, this is Bella, Edwards' girlfriend."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett, "It's nice to meet you. Joan talks very highly of you."

"Thank you. I've seen all the pictures of you two around her house. She talks highly of both of you, also." This was true. That woman couldn't find a negative thing to say about anyone.

"Yeah, her nephews are her pride and joys. But don't forget about Jasper, he's at the top of that list. He's such a momma's boy," teased Rosalie as she glanced over at Jasper. He was entranced in a conversation with Alice.

I watched him for a second as he kept talking and let it be known that he heard what Rosalie had said, "I heard that. I resemble that remark."

"See, told ya," Snickered Rosalie.

After introductions, I was ready to eat; I was starving. There was a buffet set up of various foods. All of my favorites, of course.

I was actually enjoying myself and this was just a dinner with the whole family because Emmett was in town.

When we finished eating, a very nice couple approached us and Edward hurriedly scooted back from the table, "Mom, Dad, glad you could make it." He hugged both of them, gesturing so they'd take a seat with us at the table.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen." We shook hands and smiled at each other. Looking between them, I could see where Edward and Emmett got their looks from.

"Sorry we're late." Esme expressed. She looked up at me, again. "Now, why have I never met you before? Joanie talks about you all the time and I feel like I know you already. And now you go and capture my Edwards heart. Isn't she exquisite, Carlisle?" expressed Esme.

Carlisle smiled at me as he answered his wife. "She is, sweetheart. It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"It's so nice to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I heard so much about both of you from Edward and Momma Whitlock. She keeps me hidden, all to herself, I suppose," I replied. I already felt comfortable, in the few minutes that we talked. I could tell I was going to absolutely love Edwards' parents.

Edward smiled over at me. Satisfaction was abundant. He spoke to his father without taking his eyes off of me. "So, dad, are you getting back into your work routine after being away for so long?"

"Yes. I got too lazy on our trip; your mother spoiled me. Thank goodness I have a good enough crew that kept the company afloat while I was away." Carlisle turned to looked at me. "Bella, unless you absolutely love shopping, run for the hills if Esme ever asks you to tag along. You'll never make it home. We'll have to send a rescue party out for you."

Esme playfully smacked Carlisle on the arm, "Oh, stop it, Carli." She looked to me. "He's over exaggerating, sweetie. He just can't hack it." I giggled at the two of them.

After a while, we separated and I started mingling, again. Edward stood off to the side indulging in conversations between his uncle and his dad.

Now and then, I would catch Edward staring at me from across the room. He would wink and turn back to his conversation. That man made my heart race every time I looked at him. It was like seeing him for the first time, all over again.

I eventually needed a bathroom break; wanting to get away from the noise for a bit.

Heading to the upstairs bathroom, I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled into a room. It was Edward. I knew it the moment he touched me.

"What are you up to, mister?" I giggled, trying to turn and look at him.

"I'm not up to anything. My dick on the other hand..." he deadpanned, pressing his hardened self into my lower back. It only took him a second to set me on fire.

I raised my arms and brought them around his neck. He took advantage and cupped both of my breasts; kissing along my exposed neck and shoulder.

"Edward?" We were on the verge of getting carried away.

"Yeah, baby?" He continued to kiss along my neck and blow warm air into my ear.

"We can't do this here. There's people downstairs," I stated firmly but he continued his ministrations across my body.

He pulled my earlobe between his lips. Goosebumps riddled down my arms. My nipples felt the need to perk up, themselves. "We can and we are," he whispered and I wasn't about to deny him like he had done to me the night before.

He lowered himself down behind me and ran both of his hands up my inner thighs. I melted when he grazed his fingers across my cloth covered opening between my legs.

"OH..." I moaned, leaning back, my ass resting on his shoulder, but he didn't complain. My knees were about to give out and I needed the support.

"Mmm... you like that, baby?" Edward asked in his husky, seductive voice.

"Yyyeeess," I hissed through my teeth. I wanted more and hoped he wouldn't deny me.

I turned around and knelt down in front of him. I grabbed his face, immediately forcing my tongue into his mouth. He pulled me closer, pressing his hardness into my stomach. My panties were beyond damp.

I didn't want to waste any time. Someone would start looking for us. "Do you have a condom on you?"

"Yes, in my pocket." Thank goodness. I needed to get on birth control sooner rather than later.

"Did you plan this?" I wasn't complaining by any means at all.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the condom. "Guilty as charged."

I made quick work of the button on his jeans; pushing them down as I went. We were still kneeling on the floor. "Turn around and get on all fours."

"Oh, baby." Edward pulled my skirt up around my waist as I leaned forward on my hands. My panties were next to go.

I heard the tear of the foil packet and my heart raced with anticipation.

I felt his fingers run along the length of my opening, slipping a finger inside. A moan escaped my lips at the feeling.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. His face was illuminated from the desk lamp in front of us. Desire appeared on his face. His bottom lip was captured between his teeth. He seemed to concentrate on his touches and movements.

A sound of slippery wetness echoed throughout the room as he pumped his finger inside of me. I was getting impatient. "Edward, please." He added another finger as I begged. I pushed back wanting more friction. "Oh, God."

"I want you to cum first before you get my cock." He sped up his ministrations, working me over. I felt him press into my clit, causing me to moan almost too loudly. He was driving me insane.

With each pump of his fingers, I pushed into his hand. He finally hit that spot deep inside of me, increasing my impending orgasm.

"Fuck..." I whispered into the room. Edward groaned, adding more pressure to my clit with small circular motions.

"Mmm... I can feel you, baby; just let go," he insisted, speeding up his rhythm.

I leaned forward on my elbows, raising my ass further into the air. That angle sent me over the edge. "Shit. Oh, God."

"That's it, baby, squeeze my fingers." I had no idea what he was doing, but he could keep doing it.

Before I was able to compose myself after my orgasm, Edward entered me in one quick motion. I screamed out my pleasure, muffling it with the back of my hand.

"Shh... baby; we don't want anyone to hear." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to stifle the loud moans that were involuntarily falling from my mouth.

Edward was grunting with his thrusts, causing me to inch forward on the carpeted floor. There was no way I'd leave this room without rug burns on my knees or elbows. We needed to move.

"I need to get on the bed. I'm getting rug burn." Edward pulled out of me and I hurried to the bed. I assumed the position at the edge. He didn't hesitate re-entering me.

Edward ran his hands along my back until he reached my shoulders. This gave him better leverage to pound into me.

I could hear his rapid breathing and grunting. Our noises were echoing in the room along with skin slapping against skin.

I was on the edge again; my second orgasm teetering, waiting to be pushed over. "I'm close."

"Me too, baby. Me too." He sped up, his fingers gripping my shoulders. It was almost painful but I didn't care.

A few more thrust and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I screamed into the mattress of the bed. I was on cloud nine and breathing uncontrollably, moaning with each exhale.

Edward thrust into me two more times before he abruptly stopped. I felt him pulse inside of me, releasing his pleasure within the latex. Slowly, he swiveled his hips a few times and leaned forward, placing kisses along my back where my shirt had ridden up.

"Mmm, that was perfect, baby. There's more of this when we get home. I'm not done with you yet." He rubbed his hands up and down my back before he slowly pulled out of me. I plopped forward onto the bed, trying to catch my breath. Edward followed suit, resting on his elbows.

I glanced around the room, taking in the scenery. "Whose room is this?"

I rolled to my side, glancing at Edward. He reached down to remove the condom. "It's mine. Ah, shit." I heard him whisper. I had been to the Whitlock house plenty of times and toured the house, but I didn't know which room was his.

"What?" I sat up quickly, wondering what was going on.

"Um... look," he instructed, pointing to his dick. When he pulled the condom off, it had ripped, leaving some attached to his dick. It was pretty damn funny.

He finished pulling the condom off. "Maybe we should get back downstairs before they notice we're gone."

"Are you ready to leave? We can tell everyone that you're still not feeling good. I'm sure they'll understand," he recommended. I was pretty sure he wanted to get home and take advantage of me more.

I straightened my shirt and made sure my skirt wasn't crooked. "Nope. Let's go mingle for a little bit longer. I finally feel better after being so sick. And it's the first time I've met your parents. You can wait a little longer to get me home."

"Okay. As long as you're sure." He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss. "If you change your mind, let me know and we'll leave." I knew he really wanted to go.

Before I reached for the door, he pulled me back. "Wait, I have something for you."

He pulled a long, slender box from underneath a pillow on the bed. "I hope you like it."

I sat down on the bed and slowly lifted the lid. Inside, was a necklace with a Past, Present, Future pendant on it, in platinum. All three circles were adorned with diamonds. My stomach fluttered and my heart swelled; I loved him more than I ever thought I could..

I stood from the bed and launched myself at him. "It's beautiful." I let him go and looked back to the necklace. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "Thank you, but why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I love you. And I've only bought you flowers. I wanted to get you something different for a change." He smiled. I could see the love in eyes; it was so bright.

The tears were stinging in the corners of my eyes. "I'll never take it off." I stepped back and handed him the box. "Help me put it on."

Edward took the necklace from the box and put it on me. "All set. You ready to head back downstairs?"

I nodded in agreement, running my fingers across the pendant.

We stayed for a little while longer. No one ever noticed that we disappeared. Thank goodness for that.

After our goodbyes we headed home. It was after ten when we arrived. I started to feel the tiredness creep through me. I headed upstairs and went about my business getting ready to hit the sack.

We climbed into bed, both of us lying on our backs, staring at the ceiling. That didn't last very long. He rolled on top of me, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head. "I told you I wasn't done with you."

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take before you pounced on me," I joked, popping my head up and planting my lips on his.

He ground his erection into me. Our kiss grew more eager and with one hand, he tried to rid me of my clothes. "I can help. You just need to let go of my hands."

My clothes were off in a Nano second and we were back to kissing and groping each other. I was so damn horny.

The next few weeks flew by and it was now time for my birthday. I was turning 25. I honestly felt like I just had a birthday and I knew that now Alice was back in town, her and Momma Whitlock, along with my mom, would definitely plan something, but I was going to play dumb and let them enjoy their planning. They were already acting secretive. Edward was too.

I had questioned Jasper about it a few times, but much like me, he played dumb. I knew he knew something, but I wasn't going to push. I was gonna let it be a surprise.

"Bella," Edward sing songed coming from the bathroom. He was holding a razor that looked like one of his, but I was pretty sure it was the one I used on my legs earlier in the evening. I was all out of mine and mens razors worked better than women's…sometimes.

I smiled, scooting further under the comforter. "Yes," I sing songed in return.

"Do you have any idea why my last razor was in the shower accompanied by your shaving cream?" He laid the razor down on the sink and walked into the bedroom. I was watching every move he made. "I can't shave with it now because it's completely dull."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I mumbled, trying to hide my face from him.

He raised his brows at me. "Oh, I think you do," he said, accusingly. He placed his left knee on the bed and reached for the comforter, yanking it off of me. He pounced on me before I could get up and run. "You owe me, now, you little shit."

I giggled. "And what exactly do I owe you?" I was squirming, trying to get my legs out from underneath him, but he had them trapped between his.

I could see his erection pushing against his towel as he tortured me. "I can think of a few things, but right now…" he reached down with one hand, still holding my hands in his other, and started tugging on my panties. "…you're gonna give up the goods."

"Is that my punishment?" I asked, wiggling my butt to help him rid me of my underwear.

He raised his head up, looking at me. "Is our love making punishment for you?"

I caught him off guard and freed my hands, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Never in a million years." I placed my lips against his and whispered, "But if this is punishment, I want it every day of my life. You can punish me all you want."

Edward hopped up on his knees, reaching down to the waistband of my panties and pulling them all the way off. "Prepare to be punished, then."

He dove straight in. He didn't even collect $200 when he passed Go. I wasn't complaining at all.

He pushed my legs apart as far as they could go. I gripped the bars on the headboard so I wouldn't rip his hair out from pulling on it so hard. I learned my lesson a couple of weeks before when he went down on me and I gripped his hair as he licked, sucked and licked more. I pulled more hair out of his head than I should have. His scalp was sore for a week.

He pushed two fingers into me and sucked hard on my clit. I twitched every time he did that to me. It made my orgasm hit me faster. "Sweet, baby Jesus!"

"Is this torture enough for you, baby? Or do you want more?" He went back to pumping his fingers in and out of me. His tongue was causing me delicious feelings.

"MORE!" I screamed, bowing my back off the bed. "Oh, God, I'm gonna cum."

He knew what he was doing. He knew every trigger point there was on my body. Over the last month and half that we've been together, he has done thorough explorations of my erogenous zones.

He eased his way up my body, but not before he reached for a condom on my nightstand. "I hate these things. Please tell me you're seeing your doctor soon?"

"Yes," I breathed out. "Soon, I promise."

He sheathed himself with the latex before he ran his finger along my opening. He pushed one finger inside of me, pulling it out and sticking it into his mouth. "Mmm…you taste so damn good."

"Please," I begged, "You're killing me here."

He smiled, dropping down, bracing himself on his arms that were on each side of me. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, please. I'm so ready for you, baby." I moaned, bending my knees and dropping them open so he could squeeze his body between them.

He lowered himself and kissed me as he reached down with is right hand and aligned his cock with my opening. He thrust into me, forcing a yelp from my lips. He still felt enormous inside me every time we made love. I still wondered how he fit. Or how I could even walk when we were done.

He started whispering in my ear. "I can't wait until you get on birth control so I can cum inside you. I want my cum to drip out of your pussy when I'm done."

I whimpered knowing damn good and well that he didn't just cum a little, but a whole lot. I had to clean his load off of my stomach one night when he decided to pull out, take the condom off and continued to jerk himself off over my stomach. It was nasty, but oh so kinky at the same time.

"Me too," I whispered, breathing harder. I was getting close. "Oh, God. I'm gonna cum, Edward. Harder, please?" I begged

He pulled out, motioned for me to roll over and stick my ass in the air. I knew what was coming next.

He entered me, roughly, grabbing my hips so hard that it would leave marks. I could feel his cock hit vital organs as he pounded into me. Even though I knew that wasn't true, it still felt like it.

"FUCK!" He growled, setting a fast pace. You could hear the wetness of skin as it slapped together. Then he exploded. "FUCK ME!"

He swiveled his hips a few times, after he came, before he pulled out. I heard the snap of the condom and the thump into the trash can next to his side of the bed. I knew he wrapped it in tissue first because I refused to wash the can out if his cum seeped from the latex. That was another experience I could go without, again.

I dropped down on my stomach, still breathing heavily. "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he answered, not understanding exactly what I was saying.

I rose up, propping myself on my elbows. I looked over at him. "No, I mean, I want you to live with me permanently. As in, get your stuff from the storage unit and move in with me. I want you here with me every night. I want you coming home to me every day even after this Michael bullshit is said and done."

"Seriously?" He smiled, widely at me.

I scooted over next to him. "You bet your sweet ass I'm serious."

"I never thought you'd ask." And for the rest of the night, we made love, fucked and had sex. I guess I got my answer.

Three days later we were getting dressed to head out. We were expected at Edwards' parents' house. The house he grew up in. I hadn't been there yet and I was pretty excited to see where he kept his childhood belongings. I was feeling a little down because Edward had to leave for an away game the next morning. I was going to miss the heck out of him. I've gotten used to him being with me every night.

"Bella, where's my light green polo shirt? It's not hanging in the closet." Edward asked as he was rummaging through our closet trying to get dressed so we could leave.

He walked out and stopped mid-step when he saw me standing at the end of our bed holding his shirt. "Right here."

"How did you know I wanted that one?" He took it from my hand, planting a light kiss on my lips to say thank you. "I could've wanted to wear my blue one."

"Baby, your laundry basket that is still full of clean clothes is sitting right there." I pointed to the said item sitting next to his side of the bed, but pushed out of the way. "I'm not your maid, Edward." Yeah, I sounded like a snotty little bitch, but it was true.

He yanked his shirt on and grabbed for me. "What's the attitude for?" He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. "Thank you for my shirt. I'll get my laundry put away when we get home. I have to pack anyway."

I pulled away. "Don't remind me." I slipped my black flats on and turned to him. "Do I look okay? I don't want to be too overdressed. I mean, it's just dinner at your parents, right?"

"Yes," He pressed his lips to mine. "Just dinner, but Emmett and Rose will be there, of course and I think my aunt and uncle will be, too." He pulled me to him and squeezed me. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

He was trying to be sneaky and slipped his hand down my leg and eased it up my thigh and under my skirt. "We don't have time for this. We need to leave in five minutes."

He slipped his finger past my panties and gave me a little rub. "I know you want to, baby. I can feel it."

I pulled away from him and placed my hands on his chest. "Edward, we need to save this for when we get home. Then you can have your wicked way with me."

"You promise?" He placed his hands on my hips and leaned into me. I could feel his erection and I knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"How about…" I dropped to my knees and started to undo the button on his slacks and pulled the zipper down. "…me take care of this for you real quick?"

Forty-five minutes and one ferry ride later, we were finally pulling up to his parents' house. It was huge and it was gated. Edward had to enter a code before the gate would open for us. "Damn. You'd think your parents' were some kind of celebrities with all this." I motioned to the fence around the property.

"This is where I grew up, though. Mom really never worried whether we were gonna run right into the street or worry about any cars flying through the front yard and running us over." He explained. He drove through the gate and up toward a four car garage.

There were already about twenty cars parked out front and I started to wonder whether this was just a regular dinner with family.

Then I spotted my mom's car. "Edward, my mom's here." Then I saw Jaspers and Emmett's cars, as well.

"Okay, what's really going on here?" Then I remembered it was my birthday. "This is for my birthday, isn't it?

Edward smiled over at me as he put his truck in park. "Can you be surprised when you walk in, though? Please? For them? They really went through a lot to set this up for you." He laced his fingers with mine. "Everyone in this house loves you and wanted to do something special."

"Okay. I can do that." I smiled up at him. "I'm actually pretty excited about this, now."

"Good." He moved to get out, walking around to my side and opened my door for me. I couldn't help the fast pace of my heart beat as I looked at him. He was so damn good looking.

He led me to the front of the house and we made our way up the steps and stopped. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Just ring the doorbell or whatever it is you do when you come here." I was getting impatient. "I'm excited."

Edward reached and pushed the button for the doorbell. I could hear it chiming throughout the house. Moments later, a blonde with a black and white uniform opened the door. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. Your parents are expecting you."

We walked in and through a long hallway. I couldn't take my eyes off the artwork that adorned the walls. They were exquisite. There were also family pictures placed throughout, mixing in with the artwork. It was done to perfection.

We stopped in front of a set of double doors. I could hear light music playing from the other side. "You ready?"

"Yes," I bounced on my feet.

The door burst open with Esme on the other side and loud roars of 'Surprise' startled me. It really was a huge surprise.

My hands went to my mouth and tears sprang to my eyes. "Oh my, God." I was speechless.

There were so many people here. Carol from work and Chelsey, Momma Whitlocks receptionist. It was all so surreal.

I glanced around and spotted my mom with my brother and sister. They came running toward me. "Happy Birthday, Sissy!"

I dropped to my knees and hugged them. Edward stood back and watched me as I began to greet everyone. My mom approached me. "This is amazing, Mom. Thank you."

We hugged and I cried. "It was all Alice and Jaspers idea. Esme wanted everyone here, though." She hugged me tighter.

I eventually made my rounds to everyone. A few people from the legal department from work were even in attendance. I was still in awe over how many people were here to celebrate my birthday. I had never had a birthday like this before.

Edward found me, eventually. "Hey," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I wanna show you something."

He laced our fingers together and began pulling toward the stairs in the corner. "Where are we going?"

"Just go with it, okay?" We continued around the curve of the stairs and made a left at the top, walking all the way to the end of the hall. Edward opened the door to the room we stopped in front of. "This was my room."

We walked in and my eyes bounced from poster to poster of rock bands and girls in bikinis. None of them were overly tasteless, but still, you could see where Edward was pure boy. He was showing me another part of his life and that meant everything to me.

"This is amazing. Thank you for showing me what kind of childhood you had." I walked over and ran my fingers across a few books that adorned a small bookcase next to his desk. There was a picture of all four of them…Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Edward. They were standing in front of a huge boat. They were wearing life jackets and their hair was all wind-blown. Edward and Emmett were no more than ten or eleven years old.

"That's my grandfather's yacht." Edward explained. "We had cruised up the coast that day and into Canada. It was mine and Emmett's first time there and mom wanted to make sure her boys were safe. We were always into something and she knew that we'd probably try and throw one another off the side, so that's why we have life jackets on."

I giggled. "You two love each other. That's what siblings are for." I placed the picture back on the self. I couldn't stop smiling.

I turned to him and placed my hands on his chest. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," I rose up on my tip-toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I know you had something to do with this, too."

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. "I love you and all I want is the best for you." I could feel him growing hard against me as he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

He eased his hands up my arms and placed them on each side of my face. "I want you. Here, in my room. I've never had a girl in my childhood bed before."

I giggled. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true." He pressed his lips to mine, again, deepening the kiss. It didn't take long before we were panting and groping each other.

"Please tell me you brought a condom?"

He pushed me backwards towards his bed, not hesitating to drop his pants right in front of me. His erection was sticking out of the flap of his boxers.

I reached up and wrapped my fingers around him and urged him forward so I could take him in my mouth. "Fuck," he grunted, reaching for the back of my head so he could guide my mouth over him. He pressed into me a few times before he pulled out and pushed me back to lie down.

He slid my shoes off and placed my feet on the edge of his bed. "Thank goodness you're wearing a skirt." He pushed the material to my waist and pulled my panties off and sniffed them before he put them in the pocket of his pants where he had the condom waiting for this moment.

"I can never get enough of you," he said as he unwrapped the condom and sheathed himself. Luckily enough, the bed was high off the floor because he didn't need to get on his knees. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and pulled my ass to the edge of the bed where he slammed into me. Thankfully I was wet enough to welcome him in.

His movements weren't slow and I was trying my hardest to keep quiet, but it was a losing battle when this man knew how to set my body on fire. "Oh, fuck me. I'm gonna cum, already."

After my release, Edward pulled out, "Hop down and bend over the bed for me, baby."

I did as he asked and bent over the bend, my feet dangling. He rubbed his hand across my ass cheeks and down between my crack. He lightly rubbed over my puckered hole before he inched his fingers into me. "You're so damn wet, baby."

At a fast pace he manipulated me like he was a master porn star. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt fantastic. My next orgasm was coming on pretty fast. "Oh, damn, baby. You're about to cum, again."

Before I knew what was happening, he lifted me, "Put your knees on the edge of the bed and spread them as far as you can and lay forward." He slipped his fingers over my entrance one last time before he replaced them with his cock. It felt like he was in a race against time.

He reached up and grabbed my shoulders, for more leverage to pound into me. I couldn't help the squeaks and moans that fell from my mouth. I tried glanced over my shoulder to look at him, but he was pounding into me so hard that I couldn't turn, but there was a mirror on a dresser I could look into. He was watching as he fucked me hard. His teeth were clamped down on his bottom lip. "Fuck, baby. Does that feel good?"

"Yes!" I grunted in response. "Fuck, yes!"

One last hard slam into me then he stopped, growling as his release shot from his body. "Damn," He whispered loudly. "I can't get enough of you." He released my shoulders and rubbed down my back, placing his hands on each of my butt cheeks, spreading them as he pulled out. But he was too quiet. He stopped moving and I wasn't sure what he doing. "Baby…" he whispered.

I turned to see what he was doing. He was looking down at something, frozen where he stood. My mouth dropped open, matching his. "That's not supposed to be like that." I said pointing.

He raised his head and looked at me. "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

Then I felt the evidence run down my thigh as I got down from the bed. We continued to look at the broken condom that was still attached to his dick. It was completely torn open. Nothing covering him at all. The latex was bunched up around the base of his shaft. "Could you not tell the difference? I could see you in the mirror watching. Didn't you see it?"

I reached for the box of tissue that was on the nightstand. I pulled a few out and started wiping his cum off of my legs. He did the same and cleaned himself off, pulled off the torn condom, and wrapping it in a tissue.

Edward looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry. It's just, when you're into it, like we were, it all felt great. So, no, I didn't notice." Then he scrunched up his face. "Well, maybe, but like I said, I was so wrapped up in the moment that I didn't want to stop."

My mind was racing. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even count in my head to see if I was at risk of getting pregnant. Did he do that on purpose?

"Baby, say something," he encouraged as he bent down to pull his pants up. He stuffed the used condom into his pocket.

"Bella," he whispered; moving forward. He cupped my cheeks with his hands. "It'll be okay, right?"

I nodded, "Uh huh..." unsure of my answer. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Hey, look at me." I locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry," he said, again. "It'll all be okay. I promise." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Please don't cry." He avoided my question.

Edward enveloped me into his arms immediately. "I'm fine." I snapped out of my daze. Wiping the tears from my face. "I'm fine." I reassured him, pushing from his embrace.

"You sure? You zoned out there for a minute." He pulled back, placing his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes, searching for any answer.

I nodded. "Yeah. Um... Yeah. I'm okay. Maybe we should get back downstairs before they notice we're gone." I was trying not to freak out too much. I wanted kids, right? But, like this? Not planned? And, did he mean to leave the condom the way it was?

We stayed for another hour and a half before we headed home. The car ride was too quiet.

When we arrived home, Edward continued to look at me as if he were coaxing me to be the first to say something. I wasn't budging, so I went about my business getting ready for bed.

Another night of tension filled the air, much like the night my dad stayed the night, only this time it was caused by me.

Neither one of us was giving in. The lights on each bedside table, stayed illuminated. It seemed hours before Edward finally spoke. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" he asked, his voice melancholy.

"What do you want me to say?" I sounded irritated, which I was, but I really didn't know what he expected me to say or how to react.

Edwards' voice raised a couple of decibels as he spoke. "I don't know, baby. Yell at me. Slap me. Something, as long as I know that you've acknowledged what happened tonight."

"I know exactly what happened, Edward. There's nothing we can do about it. It happened. We can't change it." I sighed heavily, turning my head to look at him. He was still staring at the ceiling. "Why it happened? We'll never know. Maybe you didn't put it on right. Maybe it was defective. Maybe when it tore, you left it like that on purpose so I would get pregnant. Or maybe it was from the same box as the last condom that broke, then there's your answer."

"I don't know what to say except that maybe, yes, I did notice and just didn't care anymore. I didn't do it on purpose, though. I'd never do that to you. In the heat of the moment, I didn't care if you got pregnant. You're it for me and if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If you wanna hate me over this, then I'm sorry. I truly am." I heard a quiver in his voice as he spoke.

"I could never hate you and stop apologizing. It happened, so unless you wanna walk out that door because of it, by all means go. I can't stop you." Sadness reaped through my words, but if Edward wanted to leave me, I couldn't stop him. I rolled to my side, away from him, and pulled the comforter up over my shoulders.

I felt the bed move as he reached for me, pulling me to him; my back to his chest. "Don't ever say stuff like that. I love you, dammit and I'm not going anywhere, so get that thought out of your thick head. If you end up pregnant, then good. That just means we won't have to wait to make babies."

I sighed, grabbing his hand and wrapping his arm further around me. I couldn't get him close enough. "I love you, too. I just... I don't know what to think. We've only been together for a couple of months. Are you sure you want babies so soon into our relationship?"

"Well, regardless of the outcome, I'm not getting any younger, that's for sure. So, like I said, if it happens it happens. I love you, Bella. I love you more than anything and I want babies with you. Lots of them, so now we just play the waiting game. When is your period due?"

"In about two weeks, give or take. I've always been right on time. Like clockwork. Every 28 to 30 days. I'm the poster child for a regular cycle," I explained, trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't sure how much Edward knew about a woman's period and most guys cringed away from that bit of information, but Edward didn't seem fazed by it at all.

He sighed, cupping my cheek then placed a searing kiss on my lips. "Mmm... let's just forget about all the 'ifs' right now. My opinion still remains, if it happens, it happens. There's always a risk anyway, on birth control pills or using condoms." He kissed me lightly again and let out a deep breath. "Your dad may shoot me and I'll be an invalid if he doesn't succeed in killing me. It'll be alright, though, I promise. One day at a time, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed him again, sliding my hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. "Thank you for being honest with me and understanding how I feel."

Edward leaned forward and captured my lips, again. That led to a really hot and heavy make out session. I was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen and I was battling the familiar ache between my legs. Edward pulled back suddenly asking, "Can we maybe um... pick back up where I left off before our little condom tearing incident?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I stated, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him over the top of me.

We ended up making love two more times that night and luckily, the condoms didn't break. I honestly thought it was operator error with the condom tearing. If I ended up pregnant, I would never let him live it down. Don't get me wrong, I'll be so happy if I was, but I wanted it to be planned. Even though there might be a possibility that I was knocked up, we were still using condoms until we knew for sure. I guess you don't always get what you want.

* * *

 **Thank you!**

 **Big Favor?**

 **If you come across any misspelled words, please let me know. I've read this chapter so many times, that all the words are starting to look the same, so I hope I didn't miss any. I don't have spell check on my word pad.**

 **Lots of love and broken condoms!**

 **Steph**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter isn't quite so long, but you'll be getting an answer that you've all been wondering about.**

 **WHO'S looking for Bella?**

 **I wanted to say THANK YOU so much for all the fabulous reviews that I'm getting. I've already surpassed the amount of reviews that I had last time I posted this story. I think I might be a little impressed with myself for making it better than what it was.**

 **Keep them coming. They make my day, night, week, month, year...you get the gist of it, I'm sure.**

 **SM owns all the characters I've borrowed and I own any mistakes there is within my writing.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **11/21/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **BPOV**

Edward lay above me with his thighs pushing my legs open as he thrust into me. His arms were under my shoulders, gripping them as he moved, using them as leverage. His face was buried in my neck as he sucked and kissed up and down. This was my welcome home after he'd been gone for a few days for an away game, and two weeks after our condom accident. I still hadn't started my period.

My arms were wrapped around him as my nails dug all up and down his back. Each thrust, I dug more. Up and down his back, I moved my hands, pushing on his ass, wanting more pressure. I was close to exploding around him. Each of us moaning and grunting with pleasure.

I raised my legs and wrapped them around him, more. His movements became harder, driving deeper within me. My body ignited sending me into a frenzy that I couldn't get enough of.

He moved one hand down and snaked it under one of my knees, pulling up, opening me further. I didn't know I could spread open any further. I could feel him more. He felt bigger; larger this way.

"Fuck." He grunted and slammed into me, picking up his pace. "You feel so damn good."

He breathed heavily into my neck, still kissing and sucking. He reached my mouth and began kissing me. I opened up, inviting his tongue into my mouth. We kissed hungrily and sloppy like it was our last time together.

My orgasm was approaching quickly. I could feel the tingles and heat start to spread across my lower body, working its way up.

He raised up from me, leaning back on his heels, grabbing my legs and putting them over the top of his thighs. He reached down and started rubbing my clit with one hand for a minute before slipping back inside of me. This new position would do me in. I just knew it would. "Oh! God, I'm gonna cum." My breathing was erratic as my release hit me, causing me to tense up then hold my breath as the euphoria washed over me..

"Me too! Shit!" All too soon, he grabbed both of my hips and slammed into me really hard and stopped as he exploded inside of me. I could feel him pulsing as his release ripped from his body. As his orgasm slowed, he slowly pulled out then pressed back into me.

"Holy! I just saw stars." He dropped back down, hovering over me and began kissing me. He palmed one of my breasts and rolled my nipple between his fingers. He leaned back and looked directly into my eyes. "It gets better and better every time."

I was still trying to catch my breath. "I know... what'chu mean." I panted the words out the best that I could.

Edward moved and plopped down on the bed, next to me, on his back. He was still breathing heavily, too. We were panting like dogs after a lengthy run. He reached down and pulled the condom off, tying the end before dropping it into the garbage can, next to the bed.

I glanced at the clock - it was seven in the morning. I was supposed to meet Jasper at the gym. I had missed the last couple of weeks with him. We usually spent a few hours on Friday evenings, sparing with each other. We finally had time to meet up.

I rolled over, looking at Edward. He was so freakishly good looking. I couldn't get over how much he made my heart race. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason." I loved being a creeper sometimes.

He rolled over to his side and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. "It's not nothing. What is it?"

I sighed and brought my hand up to cup his cheek. "I just... I just really like having you here and waking up with you every morning."

"Me, too, baby." He placed a light kiss on my lips. "But what's bothering you? You look a little troubled."

"Nothing really. Just feeling a little nostalgic, I suppose." He palmed my face and pressed his lips to mine, firmly. We had gotten used to living together real quick. It had been close to three months and he was already a permanent fixture. There was always an Edward where there was a Bella.

He scooted up and wrapped his arms around me, placing open mouth kisses along my chest. "We're pathetic."

"I know and we're both pathetically in love." I pushed him back so I could climb on top of him. I kissed him along his neck, dragging my tongue up until I came to his earlobe and sucked it between my lips. I felt him grow hard, again.

His prominent erection, was now pressing against my opening. I pressed down just a little to tease him. "How much time do we have? When do you have to meet, Jazz?"

"Not till nine. What do you have in mind?" He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a condom out. He handed it to me, issuing a subtle hint that he wanted me again. I wanted him, too. I could feel the ache between my legs, growing and intensifying.

I loved our private moments together. After our second romp of the morning, Edward hopped off the bed and pulled some tissues from the box on the bedside table and handed them to me. I dropped the condom into the garbage can and cleaned myself up before making my way to the bathroom. I needed to get showered and make breakfast before I left. Edward was going over to the university to take care of a few things before we met up for lunch.

Alice and Jasper were joining us. We hadn't had much time to spend with each other. I thought Alice would have been staying with me, but she had been spending every last free minute with Jasper. I didn't mind. I knew those two were meant for each other. And, slowly but surely, all of her stuff had made its way to Jaspers place.

I quickly showered and Edward hopped in after I did. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

As I was sliding a spinach and mushroom omelet onto a plate, Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, nuzzling his nose into the side of my neck. "You take my breath away. You surprise me with new things every time I turn around."

"How so?" I turned my head to get a glimpse of him.

"Well, for starters, that thing you did... ya know, with your finger." I turned and placed my hands on his chest, looking up at him, an he smiled down at me. "I'm sure you remember."

"Oh, you mean, when I licked your cum off my finger?" He nodded at me. Our second love making session consisted of him pulling out, ridding himself of the condom and cumming on my stomach. I had dragged my finger through it and licked it off. "It's not like you haven't cum in my mouth before. What's the difference?"

He backed away from me, stepping toward the breakfast bar to sit down on one of the stools. "Nothing; I just wasn't expecting something like that. I mean...I just...You're...Shit. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing? Talk to me, sweetie. If stuff like that bothers you, I won't do it. I thought it would be kinky to do something like that. I'm still new at this whole sex thing." I brought our breakfast over before grabbing the juice from the fridge.

"No, no, no. It was erotic, actually. You still strike me as this pure, innocent woman. When you did that, I kept thinking that I was one damn lucky bastard," he smiled and stuffed some of his omelet into his mouth. "You've turned into a nymph."

"Are you complaining?" I sat next to him.

"Oh, hell no; I love it," he said through a full mouth.

I leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Only for you."

"I sure the fuck hope so. I really don't wanna end up in jail for killing some asshole for touching you," he chuckled and continued eating his food.

"No need to worry. I'm all yours, baby. And now that you're living with me, we can explore a whole lot more." I trailed one of my fingers up the length of his arm, seductively, until I reached his mouth. He opened and let me stick my finger in. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around my finger. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, imagining him sucking on my clit that way. I had definitely turned into a sex crazed woman.

He noticed my breathing picked up and released my finger. "You're getting all worked up again and we have to leave here in a little bit. Let's save it for later, okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered. I had no clue what the hell was wrong with me, but all I wanted to do was have my wicked way with him. He definitely knew how to look at me just the right way and make me wanna jump him.

A couple of hours later I was padded up and sparing with Jasper in the ring at the gym. We had been going at it full force. So far, he had gotten a few jabs in on me. I was currently wearing a fat lip, but I honestly thought he was too afraid of hurting me worse if he used his full strength. It never failed, though, I always ended up putting him down.

We were doing our little bouncing on the balls of our feet, maneuvering around the ring. Our fists were brought up in front of our faces. I was starting to get bored, quickly. "Come on, Jazz. Stop being a wussy and step up your game, buddy. I know you can do it. I've seen you spar with Demetri before." With Demetri, I knew Jazz never held back.

He stepped forward and used a fake punch on me before trying a Roundhouse Punch. I blocked him of course. I took him down with a T-Strike. He fell to his knees in front of me then I used a Blitzkrieg on him making him fall, and sprawling out on the mat. "Come on; Get up." I was trying to antagonize him. I think he was turning soft now that he was with Alice.

"Alice turned you into a pussy." I was trying intimidation, again, but he just laid there shaking his head no.

"You're evil." He got up on his knees trying to catch me off guard, but I was too quick for him, so I pounced. I got him into a Headlock Reverse, though. I could hear him breathing heavily before he tapped my elbow to release him.

I was bouncing around the ring, throwing air punches, waiting for him to get up. He looked exhausted and I could go a few more rounds. I was so energetic.

Off to the side of the ring, I heard hands clapping. "Woo Hoo! That's my girl!" Edward was standing next to Alice. They had just witnessed me kicking Jasper's ass for the umpteenth time today.

"B, are you ever gonna let my boyfriend win?" Alice had her hands perched on her hips with a scowl on her face.

I chuckled. "No. You wanna try?" I wanted to bait her, too.

"Uh... I don't think so. You're too brutal. You'd have me bleeding from every orifice of my body." She climbed into the ring and headed straight for Jazz.

"How about you, Edward? Wanna try and take me?" Oh, poor Edward; if he only knew.

"Oh, I'll take you alright, but not like this. Come on, go get showered and changed; we're meeting my mom for lunch." I stopped my bouncing abruptly and scrunched up my face, pursing my lips together. I wanted to spar some more, but Edward had to pull me away from my fun.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

I walked over to the ropes around the ring and started climbing through. He helped me hop down and started following me to the locker room. "Nothing. When did this happen? With your mom, I mean."

"She called me about an hour ago and asked if I was available. I told her we were having lunch with Alice and Jasper. I just invited her to come. I didn't think you would mind," he explained. And I honestly didn't care. I loved his mom when we met a few of weeks before.

I turned toward him, once we reached the locker room. "That's fine; I love your mom, but you stopped my fun in the ring."

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me up against him, hard. "How about I give you some fun in the bedroom tonight?"

"Yes." I kissed him and turned away from him, trying to get into the locker room before he could catch me, but I wasn't fast enough.

He grabbed me around the waist and planted a toe curling kiss on me. It took my breath away. He was gonna make my heart beat out of my chest.

He pulled back and smiled at me, and I asked, "What the heck was that for?"

"Because, I love you. Now hurry and get changed." He smacked my ass when I turned to walk away.

As I was pulling my sweaty clothes off, I noticed a spot of blood on my underwear about the size of a fifty cent piece. I knew I was due for my period any day. I sighed, I feeling happy and sad at the same time. I wanted to be pregnant, but then again, I wanted to wait until it could be planned.

When I walked out of the locker room, Edward was leaning up against the wall waiting for me. I stood up on my tip toes to give him a kiss. "Looks like no nookie for you tonight."

"Why?" He sounded hurt.

"I just started my period," I stated, matter-of-factually.

"Oh. Well, there's always the shower," he teased, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. Alice and Jasper were waiting out front for us when we walked out. We climbed into our separate cars and headed to Jack's Fish Spot by Pike Place Market, for lunch. We had ordered food for carry out from this place before and I absolutely loved it.

As we all pulled in, I noticed Esme was standing out front waiting for us. We all got out and sauntered over to where she was. "Why'd you pick here? They don't serve alcohol."

"I thought you liked the food here?" Edward had his hand on the small of my back as we approached his mom.

"I do. I love it, actually. I just thought maybe you and Jasper might want a beer or something with your lunch." If I knew my boyfriend the way I thought I did, a beer would be perfect with lunch for him.

"Nah. Not really in the mood. I'd rather drink you for lunch, though." He poked his finger into my side, causing me to giggle.

I smacked his arm as he opened the door, ushering everyone in. "That's just gross."

"What?" He played innocent, then whispered, "And, if I remember correctly, you didn't think it was so gross the last time I had my face buried between your legs."

"Edward!" I scolded, lightly smacking his chest. "Let's just get some food; I'm starving." We were seated close to the back of the restaurant. All of us were involved in casual conversation. Esme was telling us that she was planning on redecorating two of her guest rooms. I wasn't really paying attention because it wasn't my forte.

We also told everyone that Edward was living with me for good even though he had already been living with me for more than a month, now. They were all excited and proclaimed, "It's about time."

Alice piped in once Esme was done talking and told us how she had just booked a huge photo shoot on Bainbridge Island at some historic mansion. Apparently, Esme knew of the place because it was close to where she and Carlisle's home was. I congratulated her and wished her luck. She was finally getting her business back on track since she moved to Seattle. I was so proud of her. All she wanted to do was make something of herself and she was finally getting on track to do it.

We were all finishing up our meals and waiting on the check to come. I needed to make a pit stop at the bathroom before we left. When I got up from the table, I glanced up and noticed that douche-bag Michael was sitting and watching us. I didn't think twice before marching over to confront him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I was seething. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. I didn't normally cuss the way I just did, but damn it, this guy was becoming a huge thorn in my side and bringing out the devil in me.

"Well, hello Ms. Swan. It's nice to see you. What, no bodyguard?" He smirked at me as he folded his hands together and placed them on his lap.

I started to step closer to him, but I felt an arm snake around my waist. "I don't need a fucking bodyguard. Why the hell do you keep following me? Who the hell hired you?"

"Start speaking Mr. Newton. We know you're a private investigator. I think Isabella deserves some answers from you. I advise you to speak up before I release her on you because that won't be pretty." Edward still had his arm around me, but eased up to stand next to me. I knew he was trying to hold me back and I was letting him.

"Yeah, I can attest to that." Jasper appeared next to us, sporting a nice shiner from our sparing match earlier. It pretty much matched my fat lip.

"Who's this?" Esme approached us. She straightened her stature, getting into lawyer mode. She must have heard my seething tone toward the asshole.

I stepped back, pulling Edward with me and allowed Esme to step up.. "This is Michael Newton and he's been following me for some reason. My dad ran a check on him and he appears to be a private investigator. But, we can't seem to figure out what he's investigating."

"Oh, Ms. Swan, on the contrary, I have a very legitimate reason for following you. Now that I can get your attention and not his." He pointed toward Edward and smirked. "I can tell you a little about the reason I keep showing up."

"Please start explaining to Ms. Swan or I'll be filing every injunction I can possibly find, against you. Mark my words, your stepping across a line that you don't wanna cross." Esme, pulling out the big lawyer guns that she has, placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Mr. Newton. I suppressed my laughter after a surprised look appeared on his face. He probably didn't expect me to be having lunch with a very high profiled, respected attorney known throughout Seattle.

Mr. Newton stood from his table and extended his hand towards Esme. "My name is Michael Newton of Newton Investigations." Esme was reluctantly looking down at his hand, speculating whether or not she should shake it.

"Esme Cullen. Law offices of Cullen, Masen and Associates." She pulled her hand back and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wipe her hand down the side of her pants. "Now, can you please explain to my daughter in-law why you keep following her?"

Daughter in-law? WTF?

"Daughter in-law? I didn't realize Ms. Swan was married." Mr. Newton looked between me and Edward, quizzically. I was sure he was trying to figure out why he hadn't come across that information. There wasn't any, but Esme was planting the seed.

"Yes, Daughter in-law. For someone who's supposed to be a private investigator, you sure as hell don't do your homework, very well." I giggle-snorted. Mr. Newton glanced at me, but I hid my face behind Edwards arm.

Edward and I stood, watching as Esme informed Mr. Newton about my rights and why he was completely doing his job wrong. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, my daughter in-law; start speaking."

Mr. Newton glanced at me and sighed heavily. "I was hired by a Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. My heart rate picked up and I started clenching my fists. I wanted to hit something and I wanted to hit it now.

Why the hell were those people looking for me? I thought they would have been dead by now. I wanted nothing to do with them. They were a part of the hell that my mother and I went through before Phil died.

Edward wrapped his hand around my arm and began to pull me towards the door of the restaurant. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Everyone followed us as we exited the restaurant. I stood, seething and glaring daggers at Mr. Newton. If he didn't tell me more, I was sure to beat the ever living fuck out of him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect to have to deal with this prick more than you." He stated, pointing towards Edward.

And before I could stop him, Edward drew his fist back and punched Mr. Newton, causing him to fly back from the force, landing flat on his back.

Esme and Alice stood back, hands covering their mouths. I was just as shocked as they were, but if it weren't Edward decking the guy, then it would have been me.

Edward started stepping toward Mr. Newton, but Jasper stepped in his way. "Don't Edward; he's not worth it. You could end up in jail."

"You better fuckin' believe he's goin' to jail!" Mr. Newton pulled his phone from his pocket and called the police. "Yes. I've just been assaulted in front of Jack's Fish Spot by Pike Place Market. Yes, he's still standing here...Thank you." He flipped his phone shut and stuck it back into his pocket. "The cops are on their way. Aren't you gonna run?"

Esme stepped forward and placed her hands on Edwards' chest. "No. Edward's staying right here. We have witnesses that you instigated him."

"Yeah, we'll see," Mr. Newton said, snidely.

The cops showed up about seven minutes later and of course approached Mr. Newton first. There were two officers asking questions and taking statements from people who stood on the sidewalk before they even came to talk to Edward. Esme watched their actions and just shook her head in disbelief. It was like they weren't even interested in Edwards' statement.

Finally, one of the officers approached him. "Mr. Cullen, you're under arrest for the assault of Mr. Newton."

"Excuse me. You can't just take everyone else's statements and not even bother to ask for his; that's not fair." I was pissed. I needed to call my dad immediately and see if he could handle this.

Esme stepped up. "She's right."

"We have all the information we need to make an arrest," declared the cop. He had Edward turn around, placed his hands in cuffs and began to read him his rights. Edward was then placed in the back of the police cruiser.

I was livid by this point and wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of Mr. Newton. "YOU MOTHER...!" Jasper grabbed me before I could even take two more steps. "JASPER! LET ME THE FUCK GO! NOW!"

"I can't do that, B. You'll go to jail, next." He wrapped his arms around me to try and calm me down. I was shaking uncontrollably.

Alice finally composed herself and wrapped her arms around me, too. They both had a tight hold on me. I was ready to rip that guys head off and he was lucky Alice and Jasper were holding me back.

"Aunt Esme, is there anything that we can do right now?" Jasper, being the calm one, out of all of us, was trying to get the next step under way to get Edward out of jail.

"Let me make a few calls." She pulled her phone out and got to work. Before she did, she stepped toward Mr. Newton. "Mr. Newton, I would highly advise you to take what information you have on my daughter in-law, and get out of town. I won't be accountable for her if she gets her hands on you."

Jasper spoke next. "I'd listen to her. I've already been on the other end of her fist today and we were just sparing."

"Sparing? Like fighting?" Mr. Newton had a look of disbelief cross his face. He kind of looked scared, too.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, Sparing, dumb-ass. As in kick boxing...Ju Jitsu...Karate... ya know, all that stuff that could leave you in a hospital, not able to walk. Our Ms. Swan, as you call her, has lethal weapons as hands and I quote my aunt when I say this 'If you did your homework correctly, you'd know this'." Then Alice giggle-snorted. Now I know where I got my giggle-snort from.

I needed to call my dad. If he was home, he could be down here within four hours. I'd hate for Edward to sit in a jail cell for that long. I only hoped there would be something Esme could do before my dad got here.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed my dad's number. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hi, Dad." I sighed, heavily.

"What's wrong? You sound stressed,"he inquired. He knew when I was upset.

"I am Dad. Are you home? Edward was just arrested for punching that asshole, Michael Newton. I think we need that extra little information you have on him to get Edward out of jail. Esme's already doing what she can."

"Sure, honey. Let me throw some stuff in a bag and tell your mom what's going on. I'll be there as soon as I can," he sighed before he spoke again. "Just try and take it easy before I get there. Don't kill the guy, either. I don't think I have enough info to keep you out of jail for his death."

"I'll try Dad. Jasper and Alice are with me. All of us are heading over to the police station, right now," I said, exasperatingly. "That guy took off anyway. Probably going to the police station to try and make sure the charges stick on Edward."

"Okay. Well, call Edwards attorney and have him get down to the police station and explain to him what's going on," he sighed and groaned. "And for God's sake, Bella, tell Edward to keep his hands to himself."

"I know, Dad. Oh and Esme is Edwards attorney. Don't you remember from my birthday?"

"Esme Cullen? That's right; I'm sorry." I was about to tease him about his age and forgetting, but it wasn't exactly the right time for joking.

"That's fine, Dad. Drive safe and we'll see you when you get here." We ended our call as I walked toward Esme and she wrapped her arms around me. I was still so upset over all of this. I felt like I could cry my eyes out.

"Everything will be okay," she assured me. "Your dad will get here and then you can take my son home."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Why me, Esme? I feel like this isn't even close to being over with."

She stopped us from walking and placed her hands on my cheeks. She used her thumbs to wipe my tears away. "It'll be okay. I can promise you that. My son wouldn't be who he is if he didn't defend the woman he loves. He takes after his father in that matter. Carlisle did the same for me, many moons ago. Back then, though, people weren't so fast to call the police."

Esme definitely had my attention. "What happened?"

We started walking, again. She had her arm looped through mine as we made our way over to where Alice and Jasper stood waiting on us. "Carlisle and I had only been dating about four months when he became my real Knight and Shining Armor. We went out to dinner one night and when we were leaving the restaurant, some guy slapped my behind. Carlisle saw everything and didn't hesitate to punch the guys lights out. His buddies just sat there with their eyes wide open, wondering what the heck just happened. Nothing else was said, so we just hightailed it out of the restaurant. When we got in the car..." She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Let's just say, the windows in his car got pretty steamed up."

I couldn't help the giggled that escaped me. "Okay, that's more than I wanted to know, but thank you for sharing that with me. I needed the laugh."

"You're welcome." We stopped in front of Alice and Jasper. "Let's go get Edward out of jail."

* * *

 **Not quite as long as other chapters, but I hope you still like it.**

 **I think Edward did what a lot of us wanted to do...PUNCH that asshole. And he's already done it twice.**

 **I'll be posting Chapter 11 tonight after I get home from work. I don't want to keep everyone waiting to see what happens.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here we go. I'm finally home from work and tucked up in my bed with Fifty going in the background. I'll probably be watching it at least once a week until Darker comes out. I love me some Jamie Dornan. If you haven't seen him in The Fall on Netflix...Oh please do. He's a serial killer.**

 **Not too much to say except, ENJOY!**

 **SM owns all borrowed characters and I own all mistakes in my writing.**

 **11/22/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **EPOV**

I was pacing back and forth in the cell that I shared with another guy. He kept ogling me. He said he was my biggest fan and requested an autograph before either of us was released.

I ran my fingers through my hair. If I ever got released, that was. I had already been here for more than two hours. I could imagine the stink Bella was stirring up out front, but I knew she would call her dad and my mom would be doing everything in her power to get me out as soon as possible.

I was so irate. I couldn't help myself when that guy called me a prick. He was definitely intimidating me and it worked. I was glad it was me instead of Bella. I knew if she got a hold of him, it would've been a lot worse. After watching her with Jasper, earlier, there was no way that guy would've been walking away.

I shook my head in disbelief. Why wouldn't they take my statement before passing judgment and arresting me?

Discrimination was what I was feeling because I was well known for my football career and the fact that I was the U-Dub coach. I was definitely filing a complaint against the department for that purpose.

Time kept ticking by. Where the hell was my mom? Why was I even still here?

Almost five hours later, I heard footsteps approaching. An officer stopped by my cell and began to unlock it, "Cullen,You've been sprung."

"It's about damn time," I complained. I was feeling like a petulant child at the moment, and I really didn't give a shit.

I followed the officer out to sign some papers and received my belongings. My watch, wallet, car keys and whatever little change I had.

I gathered my stuff and began to walk down a long hallway. When I passed one of the offices, I noticed Charlie was in the room, talking to Michael Newton. That motherfucker had another thing coming if he thought he could pull one over on me.

I stopped to watch Charlie as he talked to Michael. He became pale as Charlie talked. I wondered what could cause him to get that scared look on his face.

Charlie glanced up and noticed me watching. He motioned for me to join them in the room, "Hey, Marshal. Thanks for coming all the way down here; I'm sure you were busy."

"It's not a problem at all. My daughter needed me, so I was here as fast as I could," he sighed and sat down in a chair across from Michael. He pointed toward a chair, subtly telling me to take a seat, "Mr. Newton has decided not to press any charges against you. Apparently he was just trying to get a rise out of you. He won't be doing it again; will you Mr. Newton?"

Michael glanced between me and Charlie, "Uh...no. I'm sorry. You won't have to see me again, either," he said with a scowl.

"Oh, really? That's good news." That made me wonder what kind of dirt Charlie had on him. It had to be good enough to get him to back off. And to back off for good. I was definitely happy with that bit of information.

Charlie looked over at me, "We're all good here. I'm sure my daughter's worn a hole in the floor out there. She's probably bitched at every officer that would listen and if I know my daughter as well as I do, I'd say she was about to start planning your jailbreak."

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it." Charlie kept eyeing Michael, as if to get a point across about Bella being his daughter. Charlie knew about him pressing the subject of Bella not being biologically his, but to him and to Bella, he was her father in every way there was, except blood.

I rose from my seat, turning toward the door to leave. Charlie called my name before I reached the door, "Yes, Marshal."

"I'll stop by her place when I'm all done here. Tell my daughter she can make me dinner since I'll be bunking at her place tonight," he said pointedly. I nodded my head and turned back for the door.

I was over my little childish act about him staying with us. Sort of. I was still a little nervous. Especially now that I was living with her. But, Charlie didn't know that…just yet.

I continued walking down the hallway, toward the front, to leave. I could hear Bella before I saw her, "You people are so incompetent around here. Those two assholes need to go back to the academy and learn their job all over again. Believe me, if I have anything to do with it, a complaint will be filed."

I stood watching her for a minute before I approached. I sighed, shaking my head. How in the world did I get so lucky to find a woman like her?

I rounded the corner and she caught sight of me. Before I knew what was happening, she launched herself at me. I almost fell backwards from the force of her impact. She kept peppering my face with kisses. It was like she hadn't seen me in days. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, baby, but I wasn't in there that long. We go longer without seeing each other when we're at work," I said, kissing her back. I squeezed her as tight as I could. "It was only a little over five hours."

"It's not the same. You didn't deserve to be in there." I lowered her back to the floor. "Incompetent assholes," she said, raising her voice loud enough for someone to hear.

My mom was standing off to the side, signing some papers. Jasper and Alice were sitting, patiently waiting. When they glanced up and saw me, they stood and walked over to where we were, "It's about time, Rocky."

"Shut up, Jazz. I didn't see you doing anything about him," I said, sarcastically.

"You're right. I have better self-control than you do," he said, snidely. He smirked as he said it.

"Fuck you. I have good self-control," I said, lightly punching his arm.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Can we leave now? I have a date with my girlfriend, but I had to make sure my cousin was okay before we headed out."

Bella still had her arms wrapped around me when we walked over to mom. She was gathering a bunch of papers and sticking them in her briefcase, "I have some papers for you to sign. You'll be filing a complaint against the two officers that arrested you for not following protocol." She closed her briefcase and stepped over to me. She reached out and wrapped one of her arms around me, "Always the knight and shining Armor."

"Gotta protect my girl," I said, smiling down at her.

Bella glanced up at me with a huge smile on her face. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

Mom smiled back at me, "Hey, while I'm thinking about it, have you moved your stuff from storage yet?" I shook my head. We hadn't had time to make it over to the storage for me to go through it. There wasn't much I needed from any of the stuff I had. Bella's place was already furnished with everything that we needed. "No, why, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had some memorabilia stashed away that could be auctioned off? It's to raise money for a foster home that needs some renovations done." My mom…she was always finding a way to collect money to help the needy.

"You can have anything you want. But, I am giving some furniture to one of the shelters. Some of their stuff is falling apart and they need it more than I do." After Bella asked me to live with her, she asked if I could donate my furniture to the shelter that was having more rooms built on. I didn't have an issue with it at all.

"Thank you." We started walking toward the exit. We all stopped and said our goodbyes out front. Bella had brought her car over to the precinct; following my mom. I had to meet my mom at her office, first thing Monday morning, to sign my papers.

Bella handed her keys over to me saying she'd rather me drive, "Will you be okay to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little perturbed over that asshole. I wonder what your dad has on him." I said, putting the key into the ignition. "That's what got me out, by the way. Your dad told me that Michael was in the process of writing out his statement when he showed up. Apparently, what your dad has, stopped him. Then he was dragged into an interrogation room," I explained as I pulled out into the late afternoon, Saturday traffic.

"I'm really curious now." I paused for a second, remembering what her dad said to me. "Oh, I was told by your dad, that he'll be staying with us tonight and that he expects you to cook him dinner."

"Sure. Whatever he wants." We were quiet for the rest of the ride, to pick up my truck. I could tell Bella was still upset about what was going on. Hearing the news that her biological grandparents were looking for her, had to kill ones spirits a little especially after the past she had with them.

I wasn't really sure what to say to her. Letting her stew about it for a little while would be the best way, then I would approach her. I didn't want her to bottle it all up, though, and then explode later, over it.

I pulled up next to my truck and waited a minute before exiting the car, "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it when we get home. I need to call my mom and let her know what's going on. I'm sure she's worried because my dad left in a rush," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Okay. As long as you talk to me, okay?" She nodded, answering me.

I leaned over the console between us and slid my hand along her shoulder, around her neck. She turned her head toward me and I placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you. I'll see you at home."

"Love you, too. Did my dad say what he expected for dinner?"

"No. Just that he expected it. Make him peanut butter and jelly," I suggested.

"No. He did this favor for us. He deserves a good home cooked meal for it." I kissed her again before climbing out of the car. She was right; Charlie did do this favor for us. Now we just needed to wait for him to get to our place and tell us what really happened.

On the way home, my cell rang. Glancing at the caller ID, it was my dad, "Hey Dad."

"Hey, Rocky. Your mom told me what happened; you okay?"

"Why's everyone calling me Rocky?" Jasper said it, but now my dad? I didn't know whether to be irritated or laugh.

"I don't know, son. Maybe because you decked the guy," he stated, chuckling about the incident.

Apparently news traveled fast. My mom had called him and explained what had happened, since she was there to witness the whole thing. It was the same when Bella asked me to move in with her. "Yeah, well, he had it coming. At least we won't have to deal with him anymore. The Marshal's got something good enough on him, to make him back off."

"That's good news," he said happily. "So, how's everything going with you living with Bella?"

"It couldn't be better. She's it for me, Dad. I can see myself marrying her one day," I said, smiling as I said the words.

If I knew my Dad, he was smiling, too. All my parents wanted was for me and Emmett to be happy. They weren't the type of parents to lecture us on how to live our lives. "Congratulations."

"What for? Finally finding my match?" I wasn't sure there was really anything to congratulate me for.

"Well, yeah. I'm happy that you've found the one for you. Just make sure you don't leave your mother out of the wedding plans,"he said, teasingly.

I chuckled, "Oh, believe me. I won't if I wanna keep my head."

"You know your mother. Hey, how about you and Bella come out to the house tomorrow, for dinner? Emmett has some news to share with us. I don't know what it is, though. Maybe it has something to do with them moving to Seattle?"With him saying that, I felt like shit because I wasn't up to date with all the happenings with Emmett's career and personal life. It was kind of hard when I was busy with my own and a team to keep track of.

"We don't have any other plans, but let me talk to Bella about it. She got some rather disturbing news today," I informed him, knowing he would understand if we had to decline.

I could hear papers rustling in the background, "Okay. Just give us a call in the morning and let us know."

"Will do. Talk to ya later, Dad."

"Talk to you later, bud. I love you, kid."

"Love you, too." I was never too old to tell my parents that I loved them. I was never embarrassed like some kids get when they become teenagers and think it isn't cool to tell your parents that you love them. That was never the case with me and Emmett. We were always full of hugs and familial love.

After our good-byes I tossed my phone on the seat next to me.

I had pulled over to the side of the road to talk my Dad. Bella continued driving, heading home. She should be home by the time I got there.

I merged back into traffic, heading home myself. When I pulled into the parking garage, Bella's car was already there.

When I walked in the door, she was in the kitchen, pulling stuff out to start dinner. I wondered if now would be a good time to see if she was ready to talk about what happened.

I walked into the kitchen, placing a kiss on her cheek before sitting at the breakfast bar. She seemed really deep in thought, "You ready to talk about what happened today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing really to talk about. I don't know those people. They may be my biological grandparents, but I don't owe them anything and they sure as heck don't owe me anything. They had their chance when I was little to be a part of my life. They're nothing to me. It just really pisses me off that they hired some asshole to find me and cause shit like today, to happen."

"Well, your dad said he won't be coming around anymore. He had Michael tell me himself, when I was on my way out." And I honestly hoped that Charlie was right, and Michael would leave us alone. "Oh, and my dad called on my way home, that's why I pulled over. He invited us to dinner tomorrow night. He said Emmett had some kind of announcement to make. I said I'd let him know in the morning, if you were up to it."

Bella started chopping some celery before replying, "I'd like that. I wanna see Rose, anyway. She called me last week wanting some info about volunteering. I just wanted to go over it with her." She threw the celery into a pot, "I wonder what kind of announcement? I'm sure it has something to do with them moving here. Did he get drafted again or something?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't been paying any attention. Some brother I am, huh?" I opened the fridge to pull a bottle of water out. "But, if it's because they're moving here, I'd say he did get drafted and Seattle snatched him up. I think his contract was up with Green Bay, anyway. Oh, and if Rose asked about volunteering? Yeah, I'd say they're moving here."

I sent a quick text to my mom, letting her know that we would be there tomorrow for dinner. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah, my dad called her and let her know what was going on. She knows he's staying here, tonight," she said, placing the pot full of all sorts of goodness, on the stove.

Charlie showed up just before dinner was done. Bella made some sort of chicken stew, but I wasn't complaining. I ate until I had Dunlap disease – my belly dun- lapped over my belt.

After dinner, we settled into the living room and watched a little TV. I was waiting for Charlie to share his information with us, and apparently the man can read minds, too, because he finally spoke up.

"So, kiddo, apparently Mr. & Mrs. Dwyer are looking for you," Charlie said, sitting up on the love-seat, "That guy Michael told me they hired him, but he swore he didn't have any idea why they needed info on you. He just reported back to them when he had an encounter with Edward or when he could talk to you. He said he told them your address, where you worked, what kind of car you drive and most recently, who you're dating." Charlie chuckled, "He said they seemed really interested when he told them you lived in a really fancy high rise building and that you were dating the famous Edward Cullen."

Bella turned and looked at me. She had a devious look on her face, "You're famous? I had no idea. What aren't you telling me?" She joked. I knew she was only trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at her and pulled her into my side, tickling her, "You know exactly who I am."

Bella sat back up and scooted to the edge of the couch, "Is there anything you can do? Maybe run a background check on them? See if you can find out what they've been up to for the last twelve years because I honestly don't have any idea why they'd want to find me."

"Yeah, I'll call it in on Monday." Charlie sighed, "So, you wanna know what I got on Michael, don't you?" Charlie chuckled, already knowing we definitely wanted to know what his deal was.

"Yes. It can't be good if you got him to back off from us," Bella said, leaning back against the couch.

Charlie reached for his briefcase that was leaning against the coffee table in front of him. He pulled a manila folder from it and opened it, "It looks like our friend Michael here is an accessory to murder. He's also been involved in a car theft ring. He'd mark certain cars to be stolen and he made a profit from it. There's a whole list of things, and he had a warrant out for his arrest; I was just waiting for the right time to use it." Charlie shook his head. "He was a real piece of work. He gave himself away when he called the cops on you. He felt real stupid once he was placed under arrest."

"I bet he did, " I said. "Thanks for your help, Marshal. I really do appreciate it. I'd probably still be sitting in that cell if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." He stood up from the love-seat, tossing the folder down on the table, "Well, I'm off to bed. You two have plans for tomorrow?"

"Just dinner at my parents. What time are you heading out?" I asked, honestly wondering if I should sleep in or get up to bid the Marshal farewell.

"I'm outta here bright and early. I promised Renee, I'd be back before lunch, tomorrow. You two can sleep in." Charlie started walking toward the steps, waving over his shoulder, "Good night you two."

"Night dad," Bella said. All of a sudden she jumped up from the couch, "Hey dad." She walked up to him looking a tad guilty, "Um… there was something I forgot to tell you. Edward moved in with me. I thought I'd let you know."

Charlie looked a little taken aback, but he chuckled, "I knew it was gonna happen the last time I was here. I'm too tired to talk about it, so good luck." He leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. Good night."

"Night, Marshal."

Bella and I stayed up for another thirty minutes before heading up to bed. I was completely exhausted. I was counting on passing out by the time my head hit the pillow.

We finished our regular nightly routine and climbed into bed. We gave each other a kiss before snuggling in. We were passed out in no time.

Sometime during the night, I had to shake Bella awake. She was practically screaming out from a nightmare. I was expecting this to happen after what she learned about the Dwyers, "Baby, wake up." I gave her a little shake, "Bella, baby, wake up."

A loud sob broke from her chest. She was close to hyperventilating, "Take deep breaths, and try to calm down. You're at home; I'm here with you. Nothing's gonna get to you; I won't let it."

She opened her eyes and it immediately dawned on her that she had been dreaming. She quickly moved to sit in my lap and wrapped her arms around me, "I just want it all to go away. Why do they have to do this to me?"

"I don't know, baby; we'll find out. Your dad will make sure of it, but you need to calm down, right now, though." I rubbed my hands up and down her back, soothing her.

"I'm trying. I can't get their faces out of my head. It's like their haunting me," she expressed, pulling back from our embrace.

I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, "I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone."

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in."

Charlie poked his head inside, "Everything okay in here? I heard Bella screaming."

"Yeah, dad. I just had a nightmare about those retched people," Bella said, sliding off my lap and laying back down on the bed. She pulled the blankets up over her body.

Charlie walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her, "You sure you're okay? I thought these nightmares ended a long time ago?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I've got my Knight and shining armor here to protect me," she said, jokingly. And then she shook her head. "I still have dreams every once in a while. Not as bad as when I was a kid."

"Alright," he said, patting her leg, "If you're sure you're okay, I'm gonna head back to bed. I need to get up in a couple of hours and head out. Come get me if you guys need anything, okay."

"Night, again, dad. Sorry I woke you up," Bella said as Charlie got up from the bed.

Charlie gave me the evil eye before he turned for the door, "Don't worry about it. Good-night."

His look was probably because I was sleeping with his daughter and because of the fact that I would be sleeping with her every night from now on.

After Charlie left, I slid back down in the bed next to Bella and pulled her to me. Her back to my front; I kissed her neck, "I love you."

"Love you, too," she replied, pulling my hand in between her tits. She did that every night. I was like her security blanket.

We woke around eleven the next morning. I still felt a little tired, but I needed to get up. When I got downstairs, there was coffee ready for us. I figured Charlie made it before he left.

Bella wasn't far behind me. We made our coffee and settled in at the breakfast bar before Bella got up to make us some food.

Since it was lunch time, she made us some sandwiches with some potato salad. She always made the best damn food.

For the rest of the day, we lounged around. Not doing anything really. I was a little anxious to find out what kind of news my brother wanted to share.

Around five-thirty, we headed upstairs to start getting ready. I was headed for the shower when Bella got my attention, "Can I join you?"

"You don't even need to ask," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

We stripped out of our clothes and climbed in under the hot water. It felt good running down my back.

I stood, watching Bella as she lingered under the water on the other side of the shower. "What are you looking at?"

"You." I smiled, my heart melting from how beautiful she is.

She stepped closer to me and placed both of her hands on my chest, "What about me?"

"You amaze me." I leaned down and kissed her. "You always leave me wanting more." I kissed her again. "You're beautiful inside and out." Another kiss. "You have a huge heart." A lingering kiss. "I'm so in love with you that it's so hard to take my eyes off you."

She wrapped her arms around me and cupped both of my butt cheeks in her hands, "The feeling's mutual," she said, but then pulled back from me, "Someone's really happy to see me."

"He's always happy to see you." She moved one of her hands to my front and wrapped her hand around my hardened shaft. She pumped me a few times, slowly. "Bella, don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I'm not gonna finish?" She looked at me devilishly.

Bella amazed me again with our shower time. She was turning out to be quite the vixen when it came to sex.

After our tryst, she turned around to face me, smiling seductively, placing her hands on my heaving chest, "You like smacking my ass?"

"Oh, yeah. You still surprise me, you know that." I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck, "We better hurry and get washed up, but anytime you wanna do that again, I'm game." I had bent her over and took advantage of her wet ass by smacking it while I drove into her.

"I'm always game to try new stuff with you," she said, rising up on her tippy toes to kiss me, "I love you, Sex Master."

"Sex Master, huh? I don't know about that." I kissed her again, "Although, I can be a sexual deviant when I want."

She reached for the body wash and squirted some into her hand and began to rub it over her chest. I couldn't help but watch her. She was on the verge of making me hard again.

Before the shower was over and we were clean, I ended up with a mind blowing blowjob. I didn't think I ever came so hard in my life.

We hurriedly got dressed and raced for the door. We were running late because of our sexual diversions, but I wasn't complaining. Who would?

Definitely not me.

We made it to my parents' house, in no time. My mom and Rose were setting the table when we walked through the door, so Bella offered to help.

I could hear Emmett laughing when I approached the living room. He turned when he heard me come in, "It's about time you got here. Where's Bella?"

"She's in the kitchen helping mom and Rose. What are you two doing?" I sat on the other end of the couch where Emmett was sitting.

"Dad was telling me about this couple that wanted an extra room added on to their house. It turned out to be a sex play room," he explained.

I quirked my brows at him, "What's so funny about that?"

"The couple was in their late sixties. Can you imagine? I just hope I can still get it up when I'm their age," he said as he got up and started walking toward the kitchen.

About that time, Bella poked her head around the corner to tell us that dinner was ready. I was glad she was so comfortable here since it was her first time helping my mom out in her kitchen.

We all settled down to eat. When we neared the end of the meal, Emmett cleared his throat, "So, I'm sure you guys already know, but I wanted to be the one to personally tell you that I'll be playing for the Seattle Seahawks. My contract was up with Green Bay and I had the opportunity to play for Seattle, so that's one of the main reasons we're moving here. Plus, I wanted to be closer to the family; I couldn't pass it up."

"Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you," Dad said, getting up from the table to give Emmett a hug.

"We have more news," Emmett said, glancing around at everyone.

My mom's head perked up.

"We're expecting our first baby; due in July." His smile was a mile wide and his eyes actually sparkled when he shared his news.

"Oh, my God! That's so awesome,"Bella Erupted . She pushed back from the table and wrapped her arms around Rosalie. She had tears in her eyes. It made my heart clinch at the thought of a baby. I thought about our little mishap with the condom and the possibility that she could had been pregnant, but she got her period.

I wasn't about to try and knock her up without her knowing. As much as I wanted a baby, I could wait for her. I would let her come to me about it, first.

"Congrats, brother. I was wondering how long it would take for you two to procreate," I said, getting up from the table and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, bro," we pulled away from our hug. "We've actually been trying for a while. She's only four weeks along."

My mom was sobbing and completely overwhelmed with the news, "Oh, this is such a blessing. You guys are making us grandparents. Carlisle, we're gonna be grandparents."

"I know, honey. I heard the news." I was sure he was just as overwhelmed as she was, but with him being male, he couldn't show his excitement like her. He didn't want to lose his manhood much like I would if I were told I was going to be a dad.

My mom got up from the table and wrapped herself around Emmett. His face almost turned blue from lack of oxygen, "Ma, you're choking me."

I turned toward Rosalie and pulled her into a hug, "Congrats, sis; you guys will make great parents."

"Thank you. Now all we need is for you to knock Bella up so that I don't have to be pregnant alone," she said, pulling back from the hug and looking up at me.

"That's completely up to her. I'd knock her up tonight, if she'd let me," I whispered to her, looking over at Bella as she hugged my mother.

We all finished dinner. Bella helped my mom and Rose clean up in the kitchen, while us three men, went into my dad's office and had a drink. My dad always had the best whiskey. Always single barrel. He had a fifty year old bottle of scotch once, which Emmett and I got into one time when my parents were out of town. Needless to say, Emmett and I couldn't sit down for a week after that. Imagine getting your ass beat at the age of fourteen and fifteen. We never touched his whiskey again.

That night on our way home, Bella was really quiet. I wondered if her nightmare was still haunting her, "What's on your mind, sweetness?"

"Just thinking. I'm really happy for Emmett and Rose," she said, looking out the window as I drove through the downtown streets of Seattle, heading towards home.

"Yeah, me too. I knew they were trying, but I don't know, I didn't think it would happen that quickly," I said, glancing over at Bella.

Bella sighed and spoke softly, "They'll be great parents."

"They will. What's really bothering you? You seem off in another world," I queried, reaching over, grabbing her hand. I laced our fingers together when she looked down at them. "Tell me."

"I'm just being emotional. I kept thinking about when the condom broke and if I ended up pregnant after, you know. It's just...I could be pregnant with Rose so we could share the experience together," she explained. My heart ached for her, but I didn't know the right words to say.

"I know. We can work on that tonight, if you'd like." I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows. I knew she was on her period, but l could always get her in the shower like we did before we went to my parents. I pulled out, that time, though. There wasn't any sign of blood, but Oh well, showers and condoms don't go well together.

"As much as I'd like that, I think we'll wait a little longer. I still want it to be just you and me for a while," she said, raising our hands and kissing the back of mine.

I smiled at her again, "Okay, you just tell me when and I'm all for it."

She nodded, letting me know she heard me.

We made it home and headed straight up to our room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow started another long week for us.

* * *

 **Okay...I didn't leave a Cliffhanger this time. I'm kind of surprised with myself.**

 **I'm gonna start working on chapter 12 ASAP. I may post sooner than Sunday. We'll see.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	12. Chapter 12

**To start, I want to say HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone.**

 **I can't express how much I'm loving every review I'm getting. I'm completely flabbergasted. There isn't enough words to express how thankful I am that I have such great readers and new readers just keep popping up. If anyone is rec'ing this story, then I thank you, again! You all inspire me to keep up with my writing.**

 **SM owns all my borrowed characters and I own all the mistakes made within.**

 **There has been quite a few reviews wanting this next chapter. It's not very long, but a huge surprise!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/223/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **BPOV**

It had been about a month and a half since Edward was arrested. Things seemed to be all quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Edward and I would go to work and come home, spending a lot of time in my library reading. He's been on more than enough trips out of town for away games than I'd like, but it was his job.

We watched movies every now and then and went out to eat. We spent as much time as we could together considering football season was in full swing.

I'm just glad he did what he had to do and headed straight home. He wished I could go, but I couldn't take the time off work. That was just something we were learning to deal with. Him going out of town was part of the perks of being the football coach and I understood. I never made a big deal about it.

Around the first week of November, I got sick. I couldn't stop throwing up. I always felt nauseous and any smell of food made me wanna hurl. After a couple of days, I shoved it off as a stomach flu. When the next week rolled around and I was still sick, everyone started pressuring me to see a doctor.

Edward was overly concerned and kept pushing for me to go more than anyone else. If it kept happening after a couple of more days, I decided I would go. I already had a doctor's appointment with my Gynecologist, to get on birth control. Edward begged me, again, one night after we had just got done having sex. He was pulling the condom off and it slipped from his fingers and snapped back against the head of his dick. I couldn't help but laugh after it happened.

I should have gotten on birth control months before, but neither one of us were complaining. Plus, I was so busy at work that I barely had time to make for myself. And it was only every once in a while that Edward would go without opting to pull out.

Those times were mainly when we showered together.

It was now the day of my doctor's appointment. I wanted to put in a few hours of work before I had to leave and head to the other side of town, where my appointment was.

Jazz decided at that moment to stick his head inside my door, "You don't look so good."

"I definitely don't feel so good," I said, groaning and slumping over my desk, placing my head on my crossed arms.

"You should see a doctor," he suggested with a sympathetic grimace. Alice had been occupying his time a lot more, lately. We still had lunch together two or three times a week, now. Both of our relationships were still new, so it was okay, right now, that we're not spending so much time together, lately.

I sighed, "I have an appointment today." I popped my head up to look at the time on my computer, "As a matter of fact, I have to leave here in about ten minutes to make it on time."

"Is my cousin going with you?" Jazz walked toward my desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. He couldn't get away." I reached down to open the drawer to my desk to pull my purse out, "I'll be fine. It's probably just some stomach flu."

"You've been sick, for what, about a week now?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of being sick, again. I didn't get sick normally, "Ugh...don't remind me. It's been a little over a week now, but it's slowed down a lot."

"Why don't you go ahead and head out so you don't have to rush. I'll tell Carol you left a little early," he suggested, standing upright and walking around my desk to me. He reached his hand out to help me up from my chair, "You want me to come with you? I'd feel more comfortable going. You really don't look like you could walk a straight line, let alone, drive."

"Can you leave?" I felt relief come over me when he offered to take me. I really did want someone with me.

"Yeah, I just have a couple of manuscripts to go over, but I can pick them up when I come back to the office," he explained while I reached for my coat.

We stopped by his office on the way out to grab his car keys and coat. I honestly didn't feel like driving at all.

On the way out, I let Carol know that I was heading out early and that I probably wouldn't be coming back, "If Edward calls, please tell him to call my cell. He knows I have an appointment today."

 **EPOV**

Bella finally had an appointment today. I was concerned mostly because she had been sick for more than a week. She kept telling me it was probably just the stomach flu, but what stomach flu lasted more than a few days, at the least? There had to be something more to it.

I wanted to go with her, but I couldn't get away. We were scheduled for a home game this weekend and there were so much ground to cover before the game and getting away was close to impossible.

"Come on guys; let's run this play one more time. We have to make sure it's perfected. So far, we're in the lead and I don't wanna take any chances. You guys can do this. I'm proud of where are. We're gonna make it to the championship games. That's where everyone wants to be, right?"

"YES COACH!" They all shouted. Hearing them as a team like that, always brought a smile to my face, but I wasn't about to let them see me smile. I was supposed to be the hard core coach and I didn't want them to see that I was actually a little soft when it came to them.

I had the boys run all of our plays a few more times before we cut for a two hour break.

I just wanted to get home so I could make a light lunch and hang out with my girl until I needed to be back at the university. All I wanted to do was pamper and take care of her.

When my cell rang, it brought me out of my reverie, "Edward Cullen." It was a number that I was highly surprised to see.

"Edward? It's Renee."

"Hey, Renee, how's it goin'?" I heard her sob, "Renee, what's goin' on?"

"Has no one called you yet?" she asked between sobs.

"No, why? What's going on?"

"You need to get over to Seattle Grace as soon as possible. Jasper and Bella were in a car accident. I can't get there right now." She sobbed more into the phone. "Edward, she needs you," she explained, but I didn't comprehend everything she just said to me.

I shook my head, "Wha. . .What? Car accident? When?" I shook my head again as my heart plummeted to my stomach, "Oh, God, No."

"Edward, honey, you need to focus. I already called Joan and your mother. They'll meet you there." She paused for a second, "Edward, did you hear me?"

"Yes. Ho. . . .how bad was it?" My stomach was twisting and I was starting to feel nauseous.

"We don't know anything right now. We do know that both of them were unconscious and Jasper had to be taken in for emergency surgery," she explained, while I paced the room around my desk.

"Did you call the Marshal?" I was pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, honey. He'll be there when he can. He's in Florida right now and he'll get on the first flight out. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said. I was having a hard time comprehending what was going on.

My breathing was really ragged and I was becoming light headed, "Edward, is there anyone that can drive you?"

"Yes, um. . . no, I'll drive myself; I'll be fine." I grabbed my keys and started running out of the building without telling anyone where I was headed, "Listen Renee, as soon as I find out anything, I'll let you know, okay? Please drive careful. I'm barely holding it together. I can only imagine how you're dealing."

"She'll be fine," she sobbed more. "We just have to believe that. She's a strong woman, Edward," she said soothingly. We had to believe she would be fine. "God, please let her be okay."

Once I made it to my truck and climbed in, I had to gather my composure before I drove. I took a few deep breaths, "God, please let her be okay. She has to be okay."

I made it to the hospital in record time. When I walked in, I got the directions to where I needed to be and found my mom and Aunt Joan in the waiting area, "Have you heard anything?"

My mom and aunt jumped up when I approached them. Mom wrapped her arms around me, "Oh, sweetie."

"Auntie?" She was wiping at her nose with a tissue.

"Jasper's still in surgery and they won't give us any information on Bella. They did tell us that she was still unconscious, though. Apparently, she hit her head on the windshield," my aunt explained to me.

A sob broke from my chest and I dropped down in the nearest chair covering my face with my hands. I couldn't help but think the worst right now. My girl was in the hospital somewhere needing me and I couldn't get any information until Renee got here.

I had to try something, though, so I pulled myself together and approached the information desk, "Excuse me, I need to speak with someone about my fiance, Isabella Swan."

"Your name, sir?" The lady had her hands perched on the keyboard ready to type when I spoke.

"Edward Cullen," I said. She started typing away at the computer.

"Ah, yes. You were listed, but we didn't have a phone number to reach you. We did contact her mother, though." She glanced up at me, "Do you have a contact number that we can list for you?" We had gone through the motions of making sure that each of us were listed as a case of emergency. I thought we'd never have to use the information, and that's why my number was missing. We just hadn't got around to it.

I gave her my cell number before asking, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I can page the doctor for you," she said, reaching for the phone.

I glanced over at my mom and aunt. They were huddled together, giving each other support.

I waited at the information desk for about fifteen minutes before a scrawny looking doctor came strolling out through the double doors, "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes." I stood straight and stepped toward him.

He extended his hand to me, "I'm Dr. McGee. I'm Isabella's attending. Let's have a seat so I can tell you what's going on."

I made my way back over to my mom and aunt while he followed, "This is Dr. McGee, he's Bella's doctor."

They scooted to the edge of their seats while I took a seat next to the doctor, across from them, "Okay, I really need to be telling her immediate family, but since you said you were her fiance and her emergency contact, I can tell you what's going on right now."

"Is it serious?" I was holding my moms hand, needing the support.

"Well, any head injury is serious, but Isabella seems to be doing fine. She's in surgery right now. Her ankle was shattered and they're repairing it with pins. Her head wound is superficial and she has a slight concussion. She'll make a full recovery, although, they could only use a local anesthetic because of the baby. We did an ultra. . ."

My mom and aunt gasped, very loudly, "Baby?! She's pregnant?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed you knew." He stood from where he was sitting, "Yeah, Isabella is ten weeks along. Everything looks really good. The heartbeat was nice and healthy."

"She got her period though. How. . . I mean, if she got her period, how can she be ten weeks along?" I asked, knowing exactly how, but not so sure about the whole period thing.

"Well, with some women, light bleeding may occur. It's called a number of things like implantation bleeding, or early pregnancy bleeding which may cause them to think that they were having their cycle. Has she had her cycle this month?"

I slumped back in my chair, "No. . . I don't know. We've both been really busy and I'm traveling a lot right now because of work."

"I understand," he leaned in close to me, "I'm a big fan, by the way. You're doing a great job with the team."

I looked over at my mom and aunt. Both of them had huge tears rolling out of their eyes and smiles a mile wide. I knew they we worried about Jasper and Bella, but also excited about the baby.

"Thank you. Um . . . do you have any news about my cousin? Jasper Whitlock? His moms right there." I gestured to my aunt.

"I'm sorry, no. I'm not his attending. That would be Dr. Sloan. He's in surgery right now, but I can get a nurse to come out and give you an update, if you'd like," he explained.

My aunt spoke up, "Yes, please. I need to make sure my son is okay."

"Sure thing. It was nice meeting you. I'll let you know as soon as Isabella is out of surgery. It should only be about another hour or so," he said, extending his hand to shake mine before he shook my mom and aunts.

I sat down, resting my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. I could hear my mom and aunt mumbling to each other. I ignored them. I was still trying to embrace the fact that I was just told that I'm going to be a father. I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad because Bella was having to go through all this pain right now and happy because, well, I'm gonna be a dad.

I could feel someone's presence in front of me, "Honey, are you okay?"

I looked up to see my mom standing in front of me, "Yeah, I mean, I want more than anything for Bella to be okay, but then again, I wanna jump up and down and run through the halls screaming that I'm gonna be a dad."

"Congratulations, sweetie." She leaned over and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sure Bella is beside herself. We'll get through this."

I stood up, "I need to call Renee and let her know what's going on. I won't tell her about the baby, though. I'll let Bella tell her. Renee should be here in a couple of hours and the Marshal is on his way from Florida."

I turned to walk away, but my aunt pulled me into a hug before I could move any further, "I'm so happy for you." She sobbed into my chest. "They'll both be okay. They have to be."

"They will." I saw Alice come to a skidding to halt at the information desk, "Alice!"

She turned and made her way over to me, "What the hell happened? I got a call from Renee telling me that Jasper and Bella were in an accident."

I pulled her into a hug before I could explain to her what was going on, "We don't know the specifics of the accident. Jasper and Bella are in surgery, right now. Bella has a concussion and her ankle was shattered. Jasper, I'm not sure. . ." I gestured to my aunt to continue.

"His right leg was pinned between the steering wheel and the seat. It was broken in four places and much like Bella, they have to place steel rods in his leg." My aunt let out a long breath, "His right clavicle is broken along with his right arm."

"Oh, God!" Alice turned her face into my chest and started sobbing, "Is he gonna be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay."

"We're waiting for an update from one of the nurses," I said, hugging her tighter.

Alice glanced up at me, "Bella? What about Bella? Please tell me she'll be okay, too?"

"We just spoke to her doctor, but he said she'll be fine," I explained while guiding Alice over to one of the chairs to sit down. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the baby, yet, or not.

We all fell silent. I was sure there were a million different things running through our minds. I was on information overload at the moment.

I excused myself to call and update Renee. When I got back, my aunt was talking to a nurse. I sat down and waited until she was done explaining what was happening.

After the nurse left, I patiently waited for my aunt to get off the phone before I asked her about Jasper.

When she slipped her phone into the side of her purse, she sat down next to me, "Sorry, that was your uncle. He's on his way. Jasper will be in surgery for about another thirty minutes. They had to put a pin in his clavicle, too. When they went to set it, it broke again, but the nurse did tell me that he should recover completely."

I sighed, thanking anyone who would listen, that they both were going to be okay, "Bella should be out of surgery soon. It's been almost an hour, already. I hope everything's okay. You don't think the anesthesia will do anything to the baby. . ."

I had totally forgotten Alice was right next to me, "Baby?!" She exclaimed.

"Shit." I closed my eyes and took a few long breathes, "Yes. She's pregnant, Alice. I just found out myself."

"Is that why she's been so sick lately?" She probably just hit the nail on the head.

"Right now, I'm assuming so. I didn't know anything until just now. She had a doctors appointment today. I'm not even sure she made it," I said, rubbing my hands across my face.

"Did they say how far along she is?"

I slumped back in my seat, "Yeah, the doctor said she's ten weeks. I guess they had to do an ultrasound before the surgery. I don't know all the details right now."

The look on Alice's face was a cross between excitement and sadness, "Wow. She didn't say anything to me. I mean . . . that there was even a possibility."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, we um . . . had a slip up a while back. We didn't think anything of it after she supposedly started her period."

"Does she even. . ." Alice didn't get a chance to finish her question because I jumped up when the doctor came through the double doors.

"Mr. Cullen, Isabella's finally out of surgery and in recovery, now. you can go back and see her in about thirty minutes. Has any of her other family shown up?"

"Not yet. Her mom's driving from Forks and her dad's flying in from Florida," I explained.

"Good, good. I'll send a nurse out when we get Isabella settled in a room. She'll be staying a night or two just for observation," he said, patting me on the shoulder.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, Dr. McGee."

"You're welcome, Mr. Cullen," he said, giving us a small wave as he walked off.

Twenty minutes later, a man, whom I was assuming was Dr. Sloan, came walking through the same double doors looking for my aunt, "Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Yes," my aunt replied, turning toward the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Marcus Sloan; I'm your sons attending and I also assisted in his surgery." Why did his name sound so familiar to me? He looked and sounded like he could be a doctor on a TV show.

"Hi, how is he? Did everything go okay?" My aunt was just as anxious as the rest of us.

"Everything went beautifully. We were able to use four tiny 1/8 inch titanium plates to repair Jaspers clavicle. I'm not sure what the nurse explained to you, but it broke again when we were trying to set it. There really isn't much we usually do for a broken collarbone. Normally ,just a brace, but in Jaspers case, we had no choice but to put the plates in," he explained. All of us nodded our heads as he talked.

"What about his leg and arm?" I asked, needing more information other than what he gave us on his clavicle.

"Well, his left Fibula had one break to it and it was a clean break. That's this bone right here." He used his finger and ran it along the outside of his leg showing us which part was the Fibula. "We made sure it was set correctly while we had his leg open. He had four breaks total throughout his leg. His Tibia, which is his shin area, was broken in two places causing a compound fracture and needed the pins put in and his Femur was broken, too, but it was also a clean break." He took a few deep breaths, "As far as his arm, it'll be fine. It only had one break to it and it didn't need to be set."

"Will he have full use of his leg once it healed?" My aunt asked.

Dr. Sloan nodded, "Yes, with some extensive physical therapy, his leg will be as good as new."

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Whitlock. Jasper will be in recovery for about an hour. I'll send a nurse out when you can see him."

I saw a nurse come through the double doors, "The family for a Ms. Swan?"

"That's me," I said and started walking toward her, but turned back, "Give me a bit. I'll be right out after I talk to her, okay?"

"Okay. Tell Bella we love her," Alice said.

As we were walking, the nurse started to explain some stuff to me, "She's still be groggy from the anesthesia, but she kept asking for an Edward. Are you him?"

"Yes . . . um. . ." I stopped walking causing the nurse to turn toward me. I was impatiently running my fingers through my hair, "Is the baby okay? I mean . . . does she know about the baby?"

She smiled widely at me, "Yes, she knows. She knew before the surgery. I was there when she found out. She was pretty surprised."

"It's a surprise for both of us. A very happy surprise, I might add." I smiled, feeling giddy and ready to see my girl.

"Congratulations." She smiled and finished walking towards the door that led me to my girl.

"Thank you."

She then gestured toward the door. When I walked in, my heart sank. My girls poor head had gauze wrapped around it and her right eye was bruising and puffed up. She had a bandage going across the top of her nose and a few butterfly stitches on her right cheek.

She slowly turned her head toward me. A small smile graced her face, "Hi." She croaked.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to her. I leaned forward, taking her face between my hands, making sure I didn't put too much pressure on her right cheek, "I was scared to death. I just. . . I couldn't. . ."

She placed one of her hands over the top of mine, "Hey, I'm okay; we're okay." Her other hand was laying on her stomach.

I smiled at her. I could feel the tears rolling down both of my cheeks. She smiled at me, too, "A baby."

She weakly nodded, "A baby."

A sob escaped me, "I almost lost you today and now . . . now, there's a baby. It's so overwhelming," I shook my head, "I can barely wrap my mind around everything." I lowered my head and laid it on her stomach, "I don't ever want that feeling again." I sobbed into her stomach. "To feel like I've lost you. I couldn't survive it. I couldn't survive losing you."

She placed her hand on my head and started threading her fingers through my hair. It was calming me. Then, the face of the Marshal crossed my mind, causing me to pop my head up to look at her, "We have to get married, like, tomorrow. Your dad can't know I knocked you up before I married you."

She let out a low, painful giggle, "Edward, remember my dad saying that there would be a shotgun wedding, anyway, if you got me pregnant?"

* * *

 **A BABY!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Let me know.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm giving you another one. AND if I can get to chapter 13 tomorrow after I get home from work, I'll be posting it, too. I only have to work 4 hours, but it's double time. Gotta bring home the $$$$.**

 **BUT, if I don't get to it, you'll get one this weekend, for sure.**

 **GOBBLE - GOBBLE**

 **SM owns my characters and I own my mistakes.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **11/23/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **BPOV**

It's been about three weeks since the accident. After the first week, I was ready to go back to work, but Momma Whitlock insisted that I stay home as long as I needed to heal. She also said it would be okay for me to work from home. There was a courier at my door the next day with enough manuscripts to keep me busy for about a week.

Jasper was on the mend at home, too. We hadn't seen each other since the day I was released from the hospital. He bitched and moaned because he didn't get to go home until two days after me. His injuries were more extensive than mine and they wanted him to stay to watch for infection.

After the investigation of the accident, we found out it was literally an accident. It was caused by someone who was diabetic and they're blood sugar had dropped so low that they passed out behind the wheel causing them to veer in our direction, hitting us head on. The airbag on my side didn't deploy, but Jaspers did. My attorney is having it investigated. And we aren't suing the poor lady who hit us. Some things just can't be avoided no matter how much precaution you take. The lady, herself, was on her way to a doctors appointment because she hadn't been feeling all too well. Just like myself, our accident, answered questions for both of us. She was diabetic and I am very much pregnant.

We were definitely lucky we didn't get hurt worse, although her injuries caused a whole lot more damage to her body than ours. She had to have exploratory surgery for internal bleeding. She had a collapsed lung and both of her legs were broken. Jasper and I sent her flowers a few days after we were released. She was still in the hospital as we speak.

After the accident, Edward barely left my side. He only left when he had an Away game. In the three weeks since the accident, he only went out of town for two of the Away games. He didn't want to be gone from me anymore than he had to be.

During the day, while he was at work, there was a nurse helping me out. The same with Jasper. Alice catered to his beck and call as much as she could. Although, when it came to him having a nurse, Alice put her foot down.

Needless to say, the first nurse didn't last past the first day. Alice said that any woman taking care of her man, that had bigger boobs than her, was not an option.

The next nurse was deemed 'Perfect'. Alice's description of her was something out of a comic book. I think the word 'troll' came up, but she also said that Nettie was the nicest lady she had ever met and treated Jasper as if he were her own child.

After the first night being home, I was afraid my nightmares would start invading me again. While I was in the hospital, I had suffered through three and I only expected them to get worse. It was hard enough, during the day, to keep the image of Jasper, smashed against his steering wheel, out of my head.

 _"How do you like living with my cousin? He's treating you right, isn't he?" Jasper asked as we got on the road to head to my doctor's appointment. I couldn't thank him enough for taking the time out of his day to go with me. Edward wanted to go, but he couldn't get out of his training day. They had a game coming up the following weekend and he felt his guys weren't completely prepared enough for it. I understood and didn't make a big deal about it. I was sure I only had the flu anyway._

 _"I love living with him. I half expected him to be a slob, but he isn't. He's been picking up after me, a lot lately," I said; chuckling to myself. "He's slipped up a couple of times, but it isn't bad enough that I want to clobber him over the head."_

 _Jasper glanced over at me, "I can see how much you love him just by looking at you."_

 _"I do, Jazz. He's definitely one in a million. I couldn't ask for a better guy in my life," I expressed as I reached down to get my purse from the floor of the car, "Hey, Jazz, do you think. . ."_

 _I never got a chance to finish my question to him. The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing Jasper crushed between his seat and the steering wheel. It hadn't even registered, to me yet, that I had been hurt myself._

 _Once it hit me, the pain was so excruciating that I wanted to black out. I kept fighting it, though._

 _I could hear the sirens in the distance, "Hold on, Jazz. Please just hold on," I begged, feeling warmth run across my face. I was too afraid to wipe away what was there, but I already knew; I could smell it. I was bleeding from somewhere and it would be a matter of minutes before I was out like a light._

 _Sure enough, I had passed out, but not from the smell of the blood. It was the pain that radiated across my body and my head._

I was so afraid to tell Edward about my worst one, though. The Dwyer's were in the starring roles.

 _"Look at you, Isabella. You're exactly where you should be. In pain and ready to die."_

I don't even remember what those people looked like and I hoped they wouldn't know me if I were standing directly in front of them, considering I hadn't seen them since I was twelve years old.

We still hadn't figured out why they were searching for me. I only hoped they gave up.

 _"You don't deserve a thing you have. You're just like your mother, a money hungry whore."_

I would try to read or watch TV to get them out of my head.

The only person who knew how bad my dreams were, is Rose. She'd stay with me at night when Edward was out of town. We would end up sharing my bed because she would try her hardest to comfort me.

I asked her not to say anything to Edward; I didn't want him to worry any more than what he does, already. She agreed, reluctantly. I had to promise her that I would tell him as soon as I was able to go back to work.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bob Segar came wafting through the speakers in the living room. Edward was supposed to be making lunch for us.

.

.

 _ **Just take those old records off the shelf**_

 _ **I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self**_

 _ **Today's music ain't got the same soul**_

 _ **I like that old time rock and roll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bob Segar wasn't one of my favorites, but I knew Edward liked him, so I would let his love of Bob, pass for today.

.

.

 _ **Don't try to take me to a Disco**_

 _ **You'll never even get me out on the floor**_

 _ **In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door**_

 _ **I like that old time Rock and Roll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

I was definitely curious now, as to what Edward was up to, so I maneuvered my way to the side of the bed and grabbed my crutches. The evil things. The armpit destroyers.

I wanted to try and sneak up on him to spy. I loved watching him when he was doing something.

I made it to the edge of the living room and had a direct view into the kitchen. He was dancing in front of the stove, singing into a large spoon.

Smiling, I leaned up against the wall to watch for a minute or two. I never expected him to come sliding across the floor with his back to me, shaking his ass from left to right. One arm raised above his head, pointing at the ceiling. But most of all, he was only dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt, tidy whitey underwear and a pair of white tube socks.

I shook my head. I knew this song was from that movie 'Risky Business', but I didn't realize Edward loved it enough to act it out.

.

.

 _ **Still like that old time rock and roll**_

 _ **The kinds music just soothes the soul**_

 _ **I reminisce about the days of old**_

 _ **With that old time rock and roll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He turned to go back into the kitchen, only to disappear below the counter with a loud thud and groan involved. I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward?"

He didn't answer me, so I hobbled around the counter and found him lying on the floor with an arm thrown across his face, "Honey?"

"Hhmm…"

"Are you okay?" I was silently giggling. I was trying my hardest to keep from laughing at him, but I wanted to make sure he was okay.

I crutched over to him and was now looking straight down at him, "Yeah; my prides hurt more than anything."

I finally let out the laugh that I was holding in. He moved his arm from over his eyes and gave me a 'if looks could kill' expression, before sitting up. His eyes were squinted and his lips pursed together, "Are you laughing at me?"

I nodded and turned away from him, heading toward the table to sit down, "You'd laugh, too, if you witnessed what I just saw."

"I'll have you know, I'm usually pretty graceful on my feet, but these floors are so freakin' clean that I couldn't stop myself from sliding into the wall, that's all," he said, getting up off the floor, picking up the large spoon in the process and reaching for a clean one.

I giggled, "Keep telling yourself that." I giggled again, "Nice underwear, by the way. Where the hell did you get those?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my under-roos. I used to wear these during games. They fit better under the uniform and they didn't bunch up as much," he explained as he turned to the stove to stir whatever he was cooking.

I shook my head, "They actually look pretty sexy on you. Shows off your tight ass and your package up front is pretty well defined."

He smirked at me, "You think so?" He turned to the side so I could get a nice view of his profile.

I nodded, "Oh yeah." He reached up and turned the burner off on the stove before he took the ten steps it took, to get to me.

He put our napkins on the table then leaned down, planting a nice wet kiss on my lips before he stood in front of me, "What're you doing?"

"I wanted to give you an up close and personal view of the well-defined package." He was teasing me. We hadn't had sex since before the accident and he knew I was going insane. He would get me all worked up before he told me we couldn't. He hadn't directly told me why and I could almost bet it had something to do with the baby.

I reached up and moved his shirt out of the way so I could look. He wasn't stopping me, which I was surprised, "Nice." He definitely looked more defined while standing up.

I dropped his shirt and turned toward the table, "What's for lunch?" I wanted to take my mind off him. I didn't want to be teased anymore and I knew that if I tried to pursue more, he would turn me down.

"Nice?" He asked, leaning down on the table with both of his hands, "Nice? I've heard you call my cock more than just nice before." He reached up and moved some hair away from my face, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. What's for lunch?" I didn't want him to see that I was sort of upset, so I just smiled at him.

He stood up and walked back over to the stove, "We're having Angel hair pasta with Italian stewed tomatoes."

"Sounds delicious. Um...can I have a glass of orange juice, please?" I wasn't looking his way, opting to keep my eyes on my hands that were twisting the cloth napkin in my lap.

"Sure. Did you wanna eat out here or back in the room?" Out of my peripheral, I could see him reaching for a glass then opening the fridge to get the juice out.

"Out here's fine," I said, glancing over at him. He was dishing out our lunch into bowls, "I was starting to feel a little cooped up in the room."

"Okay." He placed a bowl in front of me, "What time's your appointment tomorrow?" He helped me place my cloth napkin on my lap and handed my fork to me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my schedule to make sure of the time, "It's at ten thirty. Are you coming or should I see if Rose can go with me?"

"I'll go with you. I have to catch a flight tomorrow evening, remember?" He sat down next to me and reached for his fork. I reached for my juice and took a nice long gulp.

"Yeah, I remember. Texas this time, right?" I was starting to hate him going out of town and we weren't even married.

"Yep. You know I'll be home right after, right? Like I always do. And Rose will be staying with you?" It was the same every time. He never wanted me to be alone. Even if I wasn't on crutches, I was sure he'd get someone to stay with me.

I nodded, trying not to sound so down, "Yes; she's making dinner for us and bringing a couple of movies over. Emmett's in South Carolina for a game, so we'll be making it a girl's night like the other times she stayed with me."

"I'm sure Alice is jealous," he stated before shoving a huge bite of the pasta into his mouth.

I shook my head, "Eh, she wishes she could. Jasper told her to, but she said she would next time. Not stay the night, though. She doesn't wanna leave Jasper's side for too long."

"How the heck is she getting any work done?" I wondered the same thing.

"That's the benefit of owning your own company. Plus, Nettie's there during the day and she can go into the office," I expressed before taking a bite of my own food. It was absolutely delicious.

He nodded at me, "So, tomorrow. . .you hoping to get a walking cast put on?"

"Gosh, I hope so. I hate these crutches. I don't know how you did it for so long," I said, shaking my head at him.

We continued eating our food, quietly. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days, but I suppose that would be because of the pregnancy. My mom had told me I would always feel hungry and thirsty; pee fifty times a day, toss and turn all night and be horny as hell. Then I could go from being in the best of moods to a raving bitch in a split second.

It made me a little nervous. I didn't want to be the pregnant raving lunatic. I want to be the loving, smiling, happy go lucky, pregnant woman.

I'm only thirteen weeks along, so we'll have to see where we go from here.

Later that evening, we were lying in bed. I was restless. I wanted to have sex, but I was too afraid to approach Edward about it. I'd been shut down one too many times in the last couple of weeks, to even want to try again. I hated the rejection and I honestly didn't think he even realized how much it hurt me that he was pushing me away.

I huffed and turned on my side, facing away from him, "Bella, what's wrong?"

He scooted over to me, spooning me. His arm snaked around my hip with his hand resting on my stomach, "Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?" He sounded like he was truly concerned.

"Should I be?" I didn't want to answer him. I was feeling like a petulant child at the moment and all over not having sex, but then again, I wanted to see if he would actually catch on.

He sighed heavily, "I don't think so, but you haven't exactly told me if I've done or said anything wrong to you. I wish you'd tell me, if I did."

"It's nothing," I rolled over enough and gave him a quick kiss, "Good night; I love you." I didn't want to make too big of a deal over my horniness. If he couldn't figure it out, then my loss, I suppose.

He pulled away from me and plopped back on the pillows, "I love you, too," he let out another loud sigh, "You'd tell me if you were mad at me, right?"

"Yes." Is all I said. I was, in all honesty, just glad he was here with me. He kept my nightmares away most nights. If there were more, he didn't let on that there was any.

We didn't say anything else to each other.

I was so sexually deprived that I was starting to dream about it.

 _Edward had both of my legs perched up on his shoulders and was devouring me. I was breathing heavily and moaning like a whore, "God, Edward, don't stop. Please, more."_

 _He sucked my clit into his mouth and he was finger fucking me while my whole body was a quivering mess._

My dream felt like it was so real. I was thrashing my head from side to side; my chest was heaving up and down, gasping for much needed air. I was so worked up that I was near my release. I could literally feel it pulsing through my body, "That's it baby . . . mmm, God, you're so fuckin' delicious."

My head snapped up when I realized I wasn't dreaming. Edward really did have my legs over his shoulders and was going to town on my lady bits, "Holy shit, I thought I was dreaming!"

"Uh uh. . ." he said as he shoved his tongue into my opening. He raised his head to speak, "I got to thinking," he sucked my clit into his mouth again and gave it a harsh suck. My back arched up off the bed causing me to scream, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. You needed a good tongue lashing, literally."

"YES!"

Edward continued his tongue torture on me, sending me into a catatonic state. The man definitely knew how to use his tongue.

"FUCK!" I yelled out when I exploded for the second time.

"Yeah, I think you need a good one of those, too," he said, moving my legs to where they were completely spread open for him, "Mmm. . .I could eat you all night." Just by him talking dirty to me, was gonna send me into overdrive.

I could already feel the tingle in my clit and the pulsing running down over my opening. Edward moved up my body, hooking his left arm under my knee. He rested his other arm on the bed beside me, propped up on his elbow, "You need some good lovin', don'cha, baby?"

I couldn't speak, nodding to answer his question. He eased into me and stilled for a moment to kiss me. Our tongues were frantic, smashing into each other and making their own love.

"You feel so fuckin' good. I was so stupid to hold off," he said as he started to move. He wasn't thrusting hard, but hard enough so I could feel him where I've been itching for him to touch me for three weeks, now.

He increased his speed, pushing me up the bed with each thrust, "You think you'll be okay on your knees, baby?"

"Uh hu. . .yeah. Just a minute. I'm about to cum, again." He thrust into me, hard, a couple of times, sending me over the edge for the third time. He slowed down until my orgasm was over, pulling out and helping me move to my knees.

Once I was situated, with my chest to the bed and my ass in the air, he wasted no time, slipping back inside of me. All I could think about was, this was the same position I was probably in when our baby was conceived and it felt, Oh, so good.

He gripped my hips. I could feel where his fingers were digging into my flesh where he held me. It was a welcomed pain and oddly enough, I wanted him to drive into me, "Harder, Edward." He obliged, not so much increasing his speed, but slamming into me instead of his normal thrust.

"Oh, Fuck Yes!" He called out. We were both sending echoes of our moans, groans and grunts, into the air. The slapping of our skin, sounded like music to my ears, "Fuck, you're close, again, I can feel it. Shit! Grrr. . ." He growled as he picked up his pace, yet, again. He was a man on a mission. He was just as deprived as I was.

He let out a huge guttural growl when he felt me start to pulse around him, "I'm cumming. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." I couldn't help my language or the rise in my voice as my orgasm overtook me and spurred his on.

"Me, too . . . fuck yes!" He slammed into me, gripping my hips, pulling me into him hard enough that I felt it in my toes. He stilled for a few moments as he released his cum as far up inside of me that his cock could reach. It was a tantalizing feeling. And that was the first time he came inside of me on purpose.

He moved in and out of me a few more times before he pulled out and helped me lay down on my side, "I think I can get used to not using a condom; I fuckin' love it." He kissed me before he pulled a pillow under his head, facing me, "There's no other feeling like it."

I nodded, still out of breath. My eyes were closed, trying to slow down my breathing, "I know. I really like it, too." I finally said.

We lay still for a little bit before the either of us said anything. He was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry I kept putting you off on having sex. I was a little afraid that I might hurt the baby if I got carried away, like I just did."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have told you that having sex while pregnant was okay," I said, reaching up and moving his hair from his forehead.

"It wasn't the fact that I thought we couldn't, I just didn't know how gentle I had to be or how rough I could be." He sighed, reaching for my hand and laced our fingers together, "When you finally went to sleep earlier, I got up and googled it. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you or the baby if I got too carried away."

I smiled at him, "I think you got your answer, if I understand you correctly."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He grinned a huge toothy grin at me. It sent my heart a flutter every time he did it, "I just had to make sure."

"Does this mean that I can take advantage of you anytime I want to, now?" If my mom was right, he was in for some major sex.

"Absolutely. There won't be any more denying you, that's for sure." He smiled again, "Oh, and I also read that pregnant women have the libido of a teenage boy."

I giggled, "You don't know how frustrated I've been. I was about to tie you up to the bed and have my way with you."

He gasped, feigning innocence, "You would force yourself on me? Why, Ms. Swan, how cruel of you, but just so you know, you can't rape the willing."

"Well, that was before you did your research. What exactly did you look up?" I couldn't keep my hands off him. "How to have sex with my pregnant girlfriend?"

He chuckled, "Na, it was more like, 'Can I fuck my girlfriend hard, while she's pregnant?"

I laughed a good hearty laugh. I needed it. "Did you really type that in?"

"Yep. You wouldn't believe how many sights there are. Even the lyrics to one of Eminem's songs, came up." He smiled at me, again, leaning forward to kiss me, "Let me go get you a warm wash cloth to get cleaned up."

When he hopped up from the bed, I glanced over at the clock. It read 5:48 in the morning. I felt tired but not exhausted and wondered if I would even get back to sleep. I didn't need to be up until eight thirty in order to get a shower and eat before we had to leave for my appointment. I dreaded after my appointment, though. Edward had to leave to catch his flight.

I managed to fall back to sleep after Edward helped me get cleaned up.

I did end up getting a walking cast. It felt so good to be without the crutches. I still had a few more weeks before the cast could come off completely. After the x-rays were taken, the doctor pointed out where the pins were placed in my ankle and part of my foot. It made me look a little on the robotic, side.

Edwards' flight was soon after he dropped me off at home. He made sure I was settled before he left and gave specific instructions to the nurse that I may have a walking cast on, but I was still not allowed to be up moving around too much. What he didn't understand was, our laundry wasn't going to wash itself. I would recruit Rose to help me later.

Rose arrived around six thirty. My nurse had just left for the night when Rose came walking in, "Hey, girlie. Nice cast…what the hell color is that?"

"I was hoping they could do the team colors, but this is what I got. I really don't think it has a name. What would you call it?"

"Fugly…you know, fuckin' ugly," she said, giggling. She sat her purse on the breakfast bar and made her way over to me on the couch, "How's the little sweet pea?"

I smiled up at her. I could see her stomach was finally starting to protrude where her baby was growing. I didn't think she even realized that it's noticeable and I found it odd that I was just a tad further along than her and she was showing a little, already, "He . . . or she is fine. I have an appointment tomorrow. I'm not sure if they'll be doing an ultrasound or not. I'm just at ten weeks. When do they normally do ultrasounds?"

"I've heard about twenty weeks or so. Didn't you get one already when you first found out you were pregnant?" She plopped down on the couch next to me.

"This is actually going to be my first appointment. They told me to come in around nine weeks, but they didn't have any openings until tomorrow." That was weird. I already had an ultrasound, but that was also when I found out that I had a human being growing inside of me.

I didn't want to say anything about her little bump. She'll realize it tomorrow at her appointment.

"So, anything in particular you want to eat? I'm open for anything. I've eaten more red meat in the last two weeks than a carnivore in the middle of a herd of cattle."

"What in a what?" The shit people say sometimes.

"You know, carnivore, meat eater and I'm sure you know what a herd of cattle is," she said looking at me like I was not human.

I waved her away, "I know, I know. I just wasn't expecting you to say something like that."

We ended up eating a huge cob salad and a bunch of junk food. Nachos, pizza rolls and even some jalapeño poppers with loads of Ranch dressing. Those were gonna be the death of me, I was sure of it.

Later that night after our movie, we called it a night and settled into bed. Rose decided it was better that she go ahead and sleep with me considering what happened the last time she stayed. It was nightmare hell.

She was making herself comfortable on Edwards' side, "Please tell me you've changed the sheets. I don't wanna roll over into something crusty over here."

I laughed my damn ass off. "Yes, they were changed this morning. Edward changed them himself so no need to be concerned for any crustiness," I replied as I snuggled down under the covers. It was freezing in my room. Thank goodness I had a bed heater that I had reached down and turned on.

"Night, Momma," she said rolling over facing away from me.

"Night, Momma," I replied the same.

 _"Bwhahaha, look at you. So fuckin' pitiful. You think you own the fuckin' world, don't you?"_

 _"What do you want with me?" I asked through gritted teeth. These two people, that had nothing to do with me when I was a child, were currently standing over me while I was pressed up against the windshield of Jaspers car; blood pouring over me face._

 _"Only what's rightfully ours."_

 _They were laughing at me when the scene changed. It was Phil next. He was standing over my mom while she was pregnant. Her stomach was huge. She looked to be close to eight months pregnant, "I should kill you right now and get it over with. I never wanted a fuckin' baby and here you are pregnant. What makes you so sure it's mine, huh?" I knew that was a complete lie considering what my mother told me about him knocking her up on purpose._

 _"Phil the baby is yours. I've only ever been with you. There's never been anyone else. You were my first, I swear," my mom pleaded as she sat on her knees in front of him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks that were red and blotchy. Her right eye was swollen shut and blood was oozing from an open cut on her lip._

 _That must have been the night I was born, in my imagination, because the next thing that popped into my dream was Phil pushing my mother down the stairs causing her to go into labor._

 _"Momma, NO!" I screamed, "No!"_

 _Then my dream drifted to Phil and me. He's standing over me with his hand drawn up and ready to hit me. The only strange thing is, I'm an adult, "YOU FUCKIN' WHORE! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"_

 _"Please Phil, No, not my baby, Please!"_

"Please, please, please. Don't hurt my baby!"

"Bella! Bella wake up. It's Rose and you're at home in your own bed." My eyes snapped opened; seeing Rose above me with her hands on my shoulders where she had been shaking me awake.

I jumped and wrapped my arms around her, "Oh, God, Rose. They were so horrible to me. Phil called me a whore, said I was just like my mom and then his parents were laughing at me while I was pinned to the windshield in Jaspers car."

"Oh, gosh, sweetie. It was just a bad dream. None of it was real," Rose said soothingly. I appreciated her being with me. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't here.

I finally settled down after Rose went and got me some water. I took a few long sips. I'd be regretting it because of the million bathroom breaks that I'll need.

When morning came, Rose was already out of bed. I could smell food cooking, so I dragged my ass out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Thank goodness for cast covers. We tried the garbage bag idea, but it didn't work out too well. I ended up going back to the hospital to have my cast changed. Edward bought the cover for me and it's worked perfectly.

After I was clean and dressed, I made my way to the kitchen. My stomach was trying to eat its way out of my body, from the smell of the food. I felt like I could eat the entire contents of a buffet.

"Hey sleepy head," Rose said over her shoulder when I sat down at the breakfast bar, "You've got your choice. . .omelets, pancakes, fresh fruit, biscuits and gravy. . .maybe a little bit of everything. That's what I'm doing. I can't make up my mind."

I nodded at her, "That sounds good. I feel like I could eat an entire cow."

"See what I mean . . . my metaphor about being a carnivore in a herd of cattle . . . just can't help it." She giggled and started loading two plates for us.

We ate without talking. Today was Friday and I wasn't quite sure if she had plans or not, after her appointment. "You have any plans for the day after your appointment?"

"Not really. I do need to get some new clothes. My others are starting to get a little snug. I noticed this morning that I've got a nice little pouch already." She shook her head, patting her stomach. "How can I already be showing and you're not? It's just not fair. I'll end up having a twenty pound baby at this rate."

I giggled at her, "Oh, geez. Emmett's a big guy, but all pregnancies are different. You never know, I may wake up tomorrow and be twice the size as you."

"I highly doubt that." She scooped some of her omelet into her mouth before talking again, "So, did you have anything in mind? Emmett won't be back until Monday and I'm all caught up on my house work, so what's on the agenda for the day?"

I shoved a bite of my omelet and chewed before answering, "I'd like to go see Jazz. I haven't seen him since I came home. He's always sending me messages for help." I shook my head, "He's such a big ole baby. Alice probably won't even let him get up and sit in the living room to get a change of scenery."

"He's still in a wheelchair, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's kind of hard to get around with a cast on one arm and a cast on your entire leg. I can't imagine what his showers are like. Alice probably takes advantage and gives him sponge baths all the time." I giggled, "And I don't even wanna know how he uses the bathroom."

"Ewww. . .please," she chuckled, "Change of topic. So, yeah, sure, I don't mind going over there if you'll do a little shopping with me. You could buy yourself a couple of things, too. I promise not to take too long. I really don't care to shop, but I do need a few things that fit right."

I nodded my head, "Sounds like a plan. I'll send Jazz a text and let him know."

We were on our way over to Jazz's about an hour later. He sent a very exciting text. You'd think he was happy to be getting visitors.

When we arrived, Alice opened the door looking all rumpled, "Hi, Ali. You need a break, don't you?" We hugged each other and moved further into the apartment.

"You don't know the half of it. I love that man with my entire being, but he's the worst patient in the world. He's never happy with anything," she complained, looking at me for some sympathy.

I hugged her again, "It won't be like this forever. You could always fake an injury after he gets better and take advantage of him being at your beck and call, twenty-four/seven."

She giggled, "Yeah, I might just do that." She moved back from me and gave Rose a quick hug, "Come on in. Jazz is set up in the bedroom. He swears I'm keeping him hostage in there, but what he doesn't realize, it's a pain in the ass to get that wheelchair through this place. The hallways aren't exactly built to accommodate wheelchairs through them."

"He'll live." We walked into the bedroom and Jazz was sitting up in the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. "Hey you." I leaned down over the bed and hugged him, "Lighten up on Ali. She means well, okay?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded, "Promise me," I demanded.

"I will. Give me a break. I'm an invalid here. And a man who's not exactly getting his needs met," he complained. It was my turn to look at him like he was the worst kind of patient, "What? Don't look at me like that."

I shook my head and sat down beside him, "Jazz, I think you're being a pain in the ass. Ali's trying to help you out at much as she can. You don't give Nettie that hard of a time, do you?"

"No he doesn't. He's as sweet as can be with her," retorted Alice.

Rose laughed, "Men. Emmett's a big ole baby, too, when he's sick."

"I'm not sick, Rose, I'm injured. There's a difference," he bit back.

"Oh, stop. I don't think Rose is trying to pin point about men being sick, just that in general, if a man is sick or injured, he's a big ole baby. You need to lighten up some and stop being such a pain in the ass," I said, "Look, I came to visit 'cause I've not seen you since I left the hospital. I had to see how my two best friends were doing."

"Other than being run ragged, lately, I'm fine. I've got a huge shoot next week in L.A. I'll be gone for a couple of days. Maybe while I'm gone, Jazz will see just how much he does need me around and that he shouldn't treat me like I'm a nobody," Alice said, glaring over at Jazz. He glared back, but you could see how much they really do love each other.

I giggled at them, "Alice, give the poor man a blow job or something. Maybe he'll lighten up, then."

"Yeah, Ali. A blow job would be nice." Jasper looked over at her and smiled a huge toothy grin.

"Can we please not talk about our sex life," Alice begged before she stomped her foot.

"Yeah, what she said," retorted Rose.

We sat and talked for a good couple of hours before Rose and I decided it was time to head out, "Ali, why don't you help Jazz get settled while Nettie's here and come with us. We're heading over to the mall to get a few things. Not a major shopping trip, by the way. Plus, I have a doctor's appointment at four this afternoon."

"Gosh, I'd love to. Let me get changed real quick." She was really giddy now and rushed off to get changed.

We spent about three hours at the mall. We didn't get much. Rose got a few new pairs of pants and a few shirts. She didn't go too much overboard because she knew that she'd need to buy more eventually. The same situation with me. I just bought a couple of new shirts and a couple of new skirts with an adjustable waist.

After dropping Alice off, we headed back to my place. Rose was staying with me again, tonight after her appointment. Edward wouldn't be home until the morning. Although, I did tell Rose that she didn't need to stay, she insisted. I didn't fight her on it because if I had another nightmare, at least she would be there to help me through it.

After Rose left for her appointment, I began looking through the cabinets for dinner.

When Rose got back, she seemed in a great mood. She was smiling, telling me that everything went great and they did do an ultrasound on her. She got to see the baby's heartbeat. They couldn't hear anything yet, but she was still excited all the same even though Emmett couldn't be with her. He promised to try his best to be in town for her next appointment.

Dinner was pleasant. We didn't pig out on junk food like we did the night before.

Edward called me just before we turned in for the night, "Hey handsome."

"How's my girls?"

"Girls?"

He chuckled,"Yes, you and the baby. We're having a girl; I already know."

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you? What if we have a boy? What then?"

"I'll still love him, regardless, but I know we're having a girl," he replied, "So, you didn't answer me, how are my girls?"

"We're doing fine. We went shopping today and went to visit Jazz and Alice. He's giving her a hard time. I had to scold him just a tad. He's just sexually frustrated and I know exactly what he's going through, considering. . ." I explained as I slipped my one shoe off. I hobbled over to my dresser to pull out my night clothes.

Edward chuckled, "Poor Jazz. So, did you get yourself anything nice?"

"Yeah, a couple of things. Rose had to buy some stuff, too. She already has a small baby bump; can you believe that?"

"Really? Wow. She's what, a week or so behind you?" He asked. I could hear the rustling of fabric in the background.

"Yeah…a week maybe two at best." I said, "She had her first appointment today." I heard more rustling. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm packing. My flight's really early in the morning. I gotta get home to my girls," he explained. I could hear the zipper on his luggage.

I giggled. I loved hearing him call me and the baby, his girls, "Okay, I'll let you finish packing and I'll see you in the morning. Are we going to your parents for dinner tomorrow night?"

"If you're up to it," he replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to see your parents. We have dinner at Momma Whitlocks, next weekend. It's the monthly family dinner, remember?"

"How can I forget? I love that woman to death, but geesh, she's very adamant about having these family dinners each month, isn't she?" I agreed with him. "And my brother will finally be home for this dinner."

I know he couldn't see me, but I smiled, "Yeah, once Momma Whitlock gets set in her ways, there's no stopping her. We got lucky when we all went there for Thanksgiving." I am thankful for everything that's been happening in my life. "Okay, I'm gonna finish getting ready for bed while Rose is on her phone call with Emmett. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Sleep good and I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

My heart fluttered every time he says he loves me, "Night, honey. Love you."

We hung up and I finished getting ready for bed.

Rose came in, already changed and climbed up on the bed. I had just clicked the TV on. I wanted to check the scores of the games. I usually try not to talk to Edward too much about his work, but I make sure I try and keep up through TV reports.

We finished with our TV time and I switched it off. It was wonderful to know that Edwards' team won. The same with Emmett's. We were so proud of them and it was almost unbelievable that they were our men.

"Night Momma," Rose said to me.

"Night Momma," I replied the same.

* * *

 ****Sigh** I love these two and I'm writing it.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **EPOV**

I was a little nervous today. I've known for a while now, that I wanted to propose to Bella, properly, but I didn't know when or how. Well, I knew how, but I wanted to make it perfect for her. She had been through so much; it was the least I could do, by coming up with the perfect proposal. I thought I wanted to wait until Christmas, which was only a week away, but I was too anxious.

Everything was happening in fast forward. Thanksgiving came and went; it was like it didn't even happen. We didn't pay too much attention to the holiday because it happened a week and a half after the accident. Everyone had a great day, regardless.

All she wanted was to be able to take her walking boot off permanently; beginning therapy the following Monday.

She was so anxious; beaming at the chance to finally wear a normal shoe instead of the bulky, plastic, Velcro monstrosity that was attached to her leg. Her doctor said she could wear a regular ace bandage brace once the boot came off. So now, she was really excited about her clothing attire changing. It mainly consisted of skirts and those were causing her to get frost bite . . . so she claimed.

Her language had become quite colorful over the last few weeks, too. It started the day she went back to work. She had a huge vendetta against Jack Frost, _"Fucking Jack Frost; Fucker has a death wish if he thinks he's gonna keep nipping at my nose. Before winters over, he's a melted snowman."_

There was no way I could go without laughing at her, but that evil eye she gave me would stop me in my tracks. Teasing her about her frozen legs was putting me in line with Jack Frost, for execution. She did get me back one morning while I was taking a shower. She dumped a huge bowl of ice water over my head claiming, _"Pay backs a bitch and I'm the bitch handing out the paybacks."_

Needless to say, since that morning, if I'm home before her, I try to make sure she has a nice warm blanket, a cup of hot tea and some warm sweat pants, waiting for her when she walks through the door.

Yeah, I'm whipped.

I'm also dealing with the fact that she's constantly complaining that her clothes aren't fitting anymore, so I decided that I would surprise her with a shopping trip to Village Maternity. They had maternity clothes, baby clothes, furniture and other baby gadgets that we could look at while we were there.

We decided we would wait until she started her third trimester, before we bought any baby furniture, but my parents insisted that they would purchase the furniture for us as a baby shower gift.

Renee and my aunt Joan had already called first dibs on decorating the nursery. Alice was involved, also. She had been taking a weekly picture of Bella's side profile, to document her expanding belly.

She definitely has a little baby bump, now and I can't keep my hands off of her at night when we're lying in bed. She's less than a week away until she hits her four month mark. Considering how skinny she is, the bump is noticeable to me. She doesn't see it, though.

I can't wait to feel the baby move, though. We're both relieved that everyone is ecstatic about the pregnancy. Even Charlie's been boasting about becoming a grandfather.

So, for tonight, I planned to take her out for dinner; something that we don't normally do because Bella usually cooks for us. Oh and believe me, the woman knows how to cook. I think I've put on ten pounds since I first moved in with her.

I've decided to take her to La Isla, for dinner. It has a romantic and comfortable setting. I only hoped it wouldn't give too much of my plans away. My proposal was going to happen after dinner, in our own home. Alice was coming by, while we're gone, to set up some flame-less candles and spread some rose petals around our bedroom. I was hoping to get lucky, too.

At a quarter till two, my phone rang. It was the woman of my dreams.

"Mmm. . . The love of my life; what can I do for you?"

"Hey you. Are you still available to come to my appointment with me?" She sounded a little tired. It was probably from her lack of sleep the night before. She was still having nightmares, but not as much as she was after the accident. She says they're mostly about the baby and her biological grandparents taunting her.

I smiled, "Of course. I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes, since I did drop you off this morning." I reached into the top drawer of my desk and grabbed my keys, "You still up for going out to dinner, tonight?"

"Yep; I can't wait. It's been a while since we've been out. Any particular reason we're going out?" She sounded more curious than I liked, but I was definitely not giving in.

"Nope. Can't I take my girl out? I just wanted to celebrate a little because you'll be boot free and able to wear pants," I said as I stood and grabbed my coat to head out of my office.

She giggled, "Ha, Ha, you're too funny for your own good, but yeah, okay, I suppose being boot free would be a good enough reason to celebrate."

"Okay, good. I'm headed out, right now. I'll see you in a bit. Love you." I closed and locked my office door.

"Love you, too."

I had already informed my assistant coach that I would be leaving early for Bella's appointment, so I didn't need to make any pit stops on the way to my truck.

Seventeen minutes later, I was pulling up outside Bella's office building. She was already waiting for me, "Wow. You made it here quicker than I thought. I just walked outside." She leaned across the console; an automatic gesture of kissing me.

"I'm as anxious as you are. I know you've been going crazy with that chunky plastic on your leg, plus, I keep getting bruises on my shins from where you kick me at night," I teased her as I reached across the console and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

A guilty look crossed her face, "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm just teasing. You may have kicked me once or twice. I know you didn't mean to," I said, turning to give her a sincere smile.

We made it to the doctor's office about fifteen minutes later. We didn't have to wait long after she signed in, "Swan?" A nurse called as she stood with Bella's file in her hand. I couldn't wait until she went by Cullen.

We stood and made our way over to her. She led us to the room that said Casting Room.

Everyone must've been in a rush today because someone came into the room about two minutes later. "We're just need to take the boot off and then head down to get x-rays. Dr. Dillinger will come in to see you once the x-rays are ready. He just wants to make sure that you've healed completely," she explained before she reached over and started undoing the Velcro.

It only took a minute to get the boot off. Bella cringed at the way her foot and leg looked after the nasty, cheap sock was pulled off. It looked emaciated, hairy and had quite the smell to it, "Whoa, is that normal? I mean for it to smell like that."

"Oh, yeah." The girl smiled. "Some are worse than others. I've gotten used to it over the years." The nurse cleaned up the area before she told Bella it was time to head to x-ray.

I waited in the room while they stepped out. I grabbed a magazine from the rack on the wall. And, of course, it was Sports Illustrated _._ Annnd. . . guess who's on the cover? None other than my brother. He had his arms crossed over his chest wearing his football jersey, so I decided to read what they wrote about him.

Throughout the story, they were boasting about him being traded and his move to Seattle. They also did an announcement of his impending fatherhood. That made me smile because they mentioned me in there, too. They explained that we were both due to be fathers in the summer.

I remembered getting the call to get permission to announce Bella's pregnancy in the article. They didn't name her, but she was okay with it. She said she didn't care who knew as long as she didn't have fifteen million paparazzi knocking at our door at all hours of the day and night.

I made a mental note to buy a copy on our way home so that she could read it.

A few minutes after I was done with the article, the nurse and a hobbling Bella, came back into the room. The nurse pulled some gauze from a cabinet and a bottle of alcohol, "Use this to clean your leg up real good. It'll stop some of the itching and ease some of the odor."

Bella giggled when she took the wadded up gauze from the nurse, "Geesh, I'm gonna need a weed whacker to cut these hairs off my leg."

"We can stop by Home Depot on the way home, to buy one, if you'd like," I said in a serious matter, but I meant it teasingly.

Forty-five minutes later, we were walking out of the doctor's office with a seal of approval from the doctor. She walked with a limp, of course, and they provided her with a brace that wrapped around her ankle that she could take off every night.

The doctor explained that once she started physical therapy, complete range of motion, would come back in due time. He also explained that in some circumstances, he may have to, eventually, remove the screws that are still in her ankle. Apparently, sometimes they like to work their way out of the bone and try to come out through the skin. Bella and I both cringed, just thinking about it.

When we made it home, it was close to five o'clock. Our dinner reservation wasn't until seven, so I suggested a little pampering to Bella, "Why don't you take a nice, long hot bath with those fizzy things you use that make you smell so good. Our dinner reservation is at seven, so you have plenty of time for a soak."

"Gosh, that sounds good; I think I will. What will you do?" She asked while she was pulling her coat off and putting her purse down on the table by the door.

"I have a few phone calls to make." I reached for my cell in my pants pocket, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Emmett was on the cover of Sports Illustrated this month. I read the article; it's really good. They even mentioned me in there." I gave her a huge toothy grin before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Our kiss deepened when she wrapped her arms around me and I didn't hesitate to reach down and cup her ass cheeks, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I eased closer to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I sat her on the edge and rested my forehead against hers before I spoke, "As much as I wanna take you right here, right now, I can't; we have plans. I want tonight to be really special."

"What's so special about getting my boot off? It's not like you're proposing or anything." At her words, I was sure the look of pure shock crossed my face. I was also sure I looked really hurt. She seemed so nonchalant about her statement.

I moved away and turned my back to her. I felt her hand graze my elbow where she tried to get my attention, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're fine. I just needed to get a hold of myself before we got carried away, that's all." I would make sure to ignore her questions and keep up with my plans for the evening. I wanted to do everything I could to make sure she didn't find out what was going on until she stepped foot into our bedroom later on in the evening.

I turned and smiled at her as she slid off the bar, "I'll just head upstairs and take a bath. You go ahead and make those phone calls." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me, "You sure you're okay? You seemed off there for a second."

I smiled down at her, "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind, about work. I just wanna have a nice evening with you without any interruptions."

Bella stayed in the bath for a good forty minutes before she climbed out all pruney and waterlogged. After she dressed in a nice knee length, midnight blue dress, light make-up and her hair kept down, we were finally on our way to the restaurant.

We made it with ten minutes to spare. We waited by the bar until our table was ready. It wasn't long before we were finally seated and looking over the menu, "Mmm. . . Everything looks so good; I'm starving." Bella said with wide eyes as she scanned over the food choices.

"Well, I'm in the mood for a good steak with some fresh veggies. How 'bout you?" I asked, glancing up to get a good look at, hopefully, my soon to be fiancé.

"I'm thinking something chicken. Probably the Chicken Marsala," she said, smiling up at me over the top of the menu.

Shortly after we finished our meal, we were approached by an elderly gentleman and his wife, "We're sorry to interrupt, young man, but I wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of yours and I'd like to complement you on your work that you're doing for the team. I read the article in Sports Illustrated about your brother and I also wanted to congratulate you on your new bundle of joy."

I reached to shake the man's hand. "Thank you, very much. That's very kind of you," I replied back sincerely.

He patted me on the shoulder before they turned to walk away, "You two have a lovely evening. I look forward to seeing the next game."

I quickly pulled a pen from the inside pocket of my jacket and scribbled my autograph on the cloth napkin for him, "Here, I'd like you to have this. They won't miss one cloth napkin."

"Oh, my word." His eyes grew wide. "Thank you, young man." He reached down and grasped my hand, again and vigorously shook it.

"You're welcome. You two have a lovely evening, yourselves," I told him. He nodded his head at me before they turned and walked away.

I looked over at Bella with tears in her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I'm just so emotional. They looked so in love. Do you think we'll be like that when we're their age?"

"I would like to think so." I scooted my chair away from the table, "Let's go home. I'm ready for some alone time with my girl."

I threw a couple of hundreds down on the table, not even caring about the bill. Our waitress definitely earned her tip.

My stomach started rolling with vicious butterflies. I was really nervous about what I was going say. Did I want to get down on one knee? Yes, I really wanted to do that. Should she be sitting on the bed when I asked for her hand? That, I didn't know. I guess we'll have to see how things turn out once she walks into the bedroom.

When we made it home, I knew Bella would head to the bedroom, first thing, to get out of her dress and put some comfy clothes on. I tried to be a little ahead of her to make sure Alice, did indeed, make it over and set up the room for me. I snuck a quick look while Bella was hanging her coat up. It was all ready for us.

When I stepped around the corner, from my inspection, Bella had just turned to walk toward the room, "I'm just gonna head upstairs and change." She rose up and gave me a small peck on my lips, "Aren't you gonna change, too?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you," I said, leaning down and giving her another small kiss.

I wanted to give her a few seconds, head-start, so that she could see the room before I entered.

I heard her gasp when she pushed the door open. Her hand went to her mouth to cover up her small sob that escaped. My heart swelled at the vision in front of me.

When I entered the room, she turned toward me, "Edward, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this just because I got my boot off."

"I didn't, but I do have another reason for it, though." Her eyes grew wide at my words. I think she was starting to catch on.

I stepped further into the room, closer to her. I already had the ring in my pocket, so I didn't have to retrieve it from anywhere in the room.

It's a 2.5 carat Tiffany Novo. The band is platinum and graced with tiny diamonds around it. Only the best for my girl.

My breathing accelerated the closer I got to her. If I didn't do this soon, I was sure I would start hyperventilating and puke all over the floor in front of her.

When I got down on one knee, immediate tears sprang to her eyes, her hand covering her mouth, again, "Are you . . .?"

"Just let me get this out before you wear my dinner on your feet." She nodded, agreeing with me.

I took a few deep breaths before I spoke again, "First things first, I would still be doing this even if we weren't pregnant, okay." She nodded at me, again, "Isabella, you captivated me the moment I laid eyes on you. I fell in love with you the moment you said my name. My heart tries to beat outta my chest every time I'm close to you and I never want those feelings to end. You've become my best-friend, my lover, the mother of my child and now I would love more than anything if you would become my wife. Will you please marry me?"

She flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh God, yes, Edward. Other than our baby, I want nothing more. I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too and I know this is out of order, but I really wanna get married as soon as we can," I said, pulling back to look into her beautiful eyes.

She smiled like the Cheshire cat, "You really don't wanna wait, do you?"

"No. I'd marry you tomorrow if we could get away with it, but I'd like for my family and yours to be involved. We don't have to have anything huge, unless that's what you want, but then we'd have to wait a while for something like that to happen. I wanna see you in a beautiful wedding dress and dance with my wife to our favorite songs, in front of everyone. Think we can do that?" I was still nervous. Only a little, but the more she smiled at me and reassured me that she loved me and wanted to marry me as soon as we could, it was all fading.

We eventually got up from the floor and made our way over to the bed. Our eyes were kept on each other as we slowly started taking each other's clothes off. I was going to be making love to my fiancé, tonight.

Over the next few weeks, things were a stream of activity. We announced our engagement and my mom, Renee, my Aunt Joan, Alice and Bella, immediately started preparations for our wedding. It was going to be held at my parents' house on Bainbridge Island. Two huge tents would be set up. One would house the ceremony and the other would be the reception area.

We were mainly inviting only close friends and family. A few people from my mother's law firm and some colleagues of my fathers were also attending. It was still really cold out, so we made sure there would be heat lamps to warm the tents.

Bella had asked Alice to be her Maid of Honor and I had asked Emmett to be my best man.

Charlie seemed to ease up on me quite a bit since he learned of our engagement and the fact that we would be married before the baby is born. I honestly didn't want it any other way.

As far as dresses went, Bella said she was fine with choosing from one of the bridal shops in town. She didn't need anything too extravagant; comfort was her main goal and something that wasn't so revealing of her enlarging stomach.

We decided we would be getting married the second weekend in January; giving us time to plan for something extra if needed.

Christmas came and went. Emmett was out of town, so Rosalie was spending large amounts of time with us when he was away. Bella didn't mind the company and we definitely had the room for her to crash at our place anytime she wanted.

Charlie had been away to another undisclosed location during Christmas. It was the first Christmas he missed with the family. Gracie and Alex were okay with it because they knew that Charlie would make up for it, tenfold.

Bella had taken a week off work so that she could spend that time with her mom and her siblings, but at times during the night, I would find her typing away at her laptop.

Two things happened during that first week of January. One: Bella was served with a court summons. She was being sued by her biological grandparents; a wrongful death suit. Her mom was also involved. They were trying to overturn her inheritance from her biological father's death.

We knew something, eventually, would happen considering they hired that, low life, private detective to locate her. We just didn't know when or what.

The second thing that happened, Bella got a strange visitor at her office, from a gentleman claiming to be her brother. His name was James Dwyer.

She didn't see him that day. She requested that he leave a number where she could contact him. I wasn't sure if he had an agenda against her and was in town to taunt her, along with the horrid biological grandparents, but Bella was curious to know. My only concern was if he were a threat.

We agreed and set up arrangements to meet him the Thursday before our wedding. Bella said he seemed nice enough on the phone and was highly curious if he looked at all like Phil. She wasn't even sure who was older, her or him.

That lead us to where we are now. Steelhead Diner in Pike Place Market _._ We were seated in a corner booth; Bella munching on chili cheese fries while we waited. We were early for that very reason; to feed our little offspring.

As Bella lifted her hand to shove another bite into her mouth, her breath hitched. I followed her line of sight and saw a light brown haired man, being lead toward our table. I didn't know what Phil looked like, but judging by Bella's reaction, I'd say he looked just like him. He didn't look much older than Bella.

When he approached, I stood to greet him, along with Bella, "Hi, Isabella." He shook her hand first. " And I know you're Mr. Cullen; it's great to meet the both of you." He seemed very polite.

"Hi, James, it's nice to meet you, too. Have a seat. I was busy stuffing my face. I can't help it, I'm eating for two these days," Bella said as she patted her stomach before she took her seat again.

James smiled over at Bella, "I've heard all about it; congratulations. I'm a huge fan, by the way, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward. I appreciate your politeness to us." I waved my hand toward our waiter, "Could we get another menu please and another Iced tea for my fiancé?"

The waiter nodded as he retreated, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Bella cleared her throat, "I'm gonna cut right to the chase. Why contact me now?"

"Well, I got wind of the situation going on with you. My mom works for the county clerk's office, in our hometown, back in Florida. My main reason for contacting you now is because I didn't know I had a sister until recently and I wanted to show my support for you during all this. Our wonderful, biological grandparents are horrid people and I want nothing more than to see them fall into the pits of hell, where they belong."

Bella's eyes were wide with his words, "Wow, I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome. I was brought up as an only child and my mother married my dad when I was three. I always wanted a sister or brother and now I have one." James went on to explain more about his upbringing, causing more questions to be brought out.

Bella reached for her drink and took a long, drawn out gulp. After she sat her glass back down, she nodded, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but how in the world did your mother get away from Phil?"

"My mother and Phil dated in high school and when she became pregnant with me, he beat her. She told me that she nearly miscarried me, but thankfully the doctors did everything they could and here I am." He smiled widely at the both of us, "My mom just wanted Phil gone from our lives, so they made a deal which ended up with Phil leaving town. The evil grandparents paid her a visit in the hospital and gave her an ultimatum. They offered her $50,000 to not go to the police and to abort me. That was how it was explained to me. All I know is, I'm glad that I grew up not knowing those people." James smiled up at the both of us, again, "So, do you mind if I ask when your birthday is? I'm dying to know how much older I am from you."

Bella giggled a little, "I'm twenty-five. My birthday was this past September."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, baby sister. I just turned twenty-seven this past August. How weird is that?"

Bella nodded, chuckling, "I know, right and I have to say, it's nice to have an older brother. I've been the older sister for a while now. My mom remarried after she moved us back here to Washington and I have a younger brother and sister. . . Gracie and Alex."

"I hope we can get these people to go away."

"I can't help but wonder why you carry the Dwyer name?" I asked. I was a little weary of that small issue, but my curiosity was getting the better of me, "And did your mom take the $50,000?"

James shook his head, "No, she didn't take it. She just wanted him gone and away from us. And as far as my last name, my dad had wanted to adopt me for years, but they never had the money to do it. My mom regrets giving me Phil's last name. She thought if he found out, he might have actually wanted her back, but she said she was dumb and naive."

"You could always change it now, as an adult." Bella suggested.

"I've thought about it and I've already established a name for myself with Dwyer. Thank goodness it isn't associated with the likes of those wretched people."

We continued talking for a while longer; making plans to invite James to our wedding. He graciously accepted and claimed he wouldn't miss it for the world.

All in all, our meeting with James was a success.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I've made a list of songs that I have heard at weddings before and they're some of my favorites.**

 **This is my Sunday update and after working almost 60 hours this week, I'm surprised I'm getting this done.**

 **On that note, SM owns the characters that I've borrowed and I fully own up to any mistakes within this chapter.**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**

 **_We Are Man and Wife by Michelle Weatherstone_**

 **_She's My Kinda Rain by Tim McGraw_**

 **_Have You Ever Loved a Woman by Brian Adams_**

 _ **Everything I do, I do it for you by Brian Adams**_

 _ **All I Ever Needed by Bret Michaels**_

 _ **My Wish by Rascal Flatts.**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **11/27/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **BPOV**

Our wedding day was finally upon us. I was a little nervous, but I loved Edward with everything that I am and wanted more than anything for this day to be perfect for the both of us.

Everything was beautifully set up. Esme let me have the final say on all things, which most of everything was simple, but during it all, I think my mom was more of a nervous wreck than I was.

Dad tried to keep her grounded the best he could, but one little inch that he'd give her, she'd stretch it a mile and he'd have to start the grounding process all over, again. It was honestly a losing battle with her. I could only imagine what she'd be like during Gracie and Alex's weddings, but according to Alex, he was never getting married because girls sucked and gross.

His words…not mine.

When I told my parents about James, the first thing my dad did was run a background check. He didn't want to take any chances, but his police record came back clean and he even had a credit score of 720.

I had initially told James that my dad would probably do something like that and he said it was fine. He even provided me with his social security number, to make it easier.

Turns out, he owned his own construction company that was very successful and mainly worked with the city. I noticed it was one of the things that he and Carlisle had in common.

Among other things, he was married to an attorney, and to make things even more ironic, Victoria, was a defense attorney as a public defender. The law firm she worked for wasn't quite as successful as Esme's, but a good firm with her only losing four out of ten cases, in the last year.

Dad said he'd remain suspicious about James until he met him.

The day after Edward and I met with James, we had dinner. This time, James brought pictures of my three year old niece, Madelyn Sloan. She was beautiful with bright, curly, red hair. Just like her mothers.

James said, at three years old, Maddie was a force to be reckoned with and could read a full children's book on her own, and loved to read.

That sent my heart on a whirlwind to know that my niece was much like me in that sense, considering my line of work. It seemed my life kept getting better and better.

We also talked a little about the case that the elder Dwyers had brought against my mom and me. It was pretty much an open/shut case. I knew it would be, but we couldn't figure out, after so many years, why now? Why even bring up a lawsuit?

Esme had explained to me that the wrongful death suit wouldn't hold up. I wasn't in the house when it happened and the suit needed to be put against the Florida state police, not my mom or me. She was dumbfounded as to how they were even capable of bringing the suit against us in the first place; especially me.

The court hearing was scheduled a month after our wedding, but Esme was trying to get it moved up because she felt I didn't need the added stress; wanting to keep me and her grandchild as healthy as possible. I just wanted it all over with; never wanting to face those dreadful people, ever again.

On the subject of my pregnancy, everything was going perfectly. My baby bump was more prominent. You could definitely notice my impending motherhood. Thankfully, my wedding dress flared out around my waist, concealing most of my stomach, but everyone already knew about the pregnancy, so it didn't matter, otherwise.

Edward made it a habit of caressing and talking to the baby every chance he got, especially at night. The first time I felt the baby move, Edward had his face pressed against my stomach and felt it, too. It was the most amazing feeling.

Rosalie's pregnancy was just a tad risky. She and Emmett found out that they were expecting twins. A boy and a girl. They kept it a secret until they knew what they were having. We planned to share our news with everyone at the reception. Edward and I knew what we were having, but we refused to share with anyone; even Rose and Emmett.

As for Alice and Jasper. Everything is perfect between the two. Jasper was still going through physical therapy. He suffered a small set back when he fell and re-broke his arm. He was trying to be his macho self and not wait for help with cooking himself food. I think he learned his lesson and waited for his food after that indicent.

So, now I sit in front of a mirror, letting Rosalie fix my hair. She claimed this part of my wedding when she refused to be a bridesmaid. She also claimed she didn't want people to bear witness to a walking pup tent, considering she was much larger in the stomach area, than I was, so I just settled with Alice for my Maid of Honor.

An hour later, I found myself standing at the end of the isle, my arm linked through my dad's. He was currently giving me a pep talk; trying to ebb my nervousness away, "Did you know that the day I married your mother, she was so nervous, she wet herself." I looked at him wide-eyed, "I know, I know, gross, but thinking about it now, it's funny as heck."

I smiled, thinking about my mom freaking out. I had been in the room as she put her dress on, but I never knew she actually peed on herself.

The wedding march started and my stomach flipped as soon as we stepped into the isle. Edward looked so damn sexy in his tux.

Emmett looked just as handsome.

Alice stood to the side, living up to her Maid of Honor duties, with a huge smile on her face.

My mom and all the guest, stood, beaming from ear to ear, as my dad and I slowly made our way down the aisle. I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes, already. I warned Edward that I would cry. He warned the same and when we approached, sure enough, my wonderful, sensitive, macho man, had tears in his eyes.

When my dad placed my hand in Edwards, the minister stepped forward, "Who gives Isabella to this man to be wed?"

"Her mother and I," my dad responded.

Edward and I stepped up on the platform, facing each other. Tears were glistening as we looked into each other's eyes. My heart was pounding furiously and at that moment, our little bundle decided to let me know that there was another attendee, present.

The minister began his speech about love and loyalty, sickness and health before it was time to say our vows. I had to compose myself as the tears began to profusely fall. Edward was no more composed than I was.

I reached up and ran my thumb across his cheek, wiping a tear away, before I spoke, "Edward, you've brought nothing but happiness and love into my life. You've become my best friend and my world. I could never imagine my life without you. Thank you for loving me and sharing your life with me. I could never ask for a better husband … I love you with my whole heart and soul; forever and always."

Edward mouthed that he loved me, too, before clearing his throat. A tear fell and ran down over the top of his lips. I wanted to reach up and wipe it away, but I didn't, "Bella, you're my world, my heart, my soul, my best friend, the mother of our child. You've given me more reasons than one, to be unconditionally happy. You're my other half and without you, I'd never be whole. From the moment we met, I knew you were my other half and in the words of Jerry McGuire … You complete me." There was laughter from everyone across the room, even me, "I love you, Bella. Thank you for sharing your heart with me; forever and always."

The minister began the rest of the ceremony. We repeated after him and finally the "I dos," were done.

"You may kiss your bride," the minister said with a smile.

It was quick, but passionate.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone jumped up from their seats, clapping, whistling, hooting and hollering. Poor Jasper, who was still in a cast, kept fist bumping the air with his free hand.

Alice and Emmett linked arms and headed out of the tent first with Edward and me, following behind.

We were heading toward the main house to give everyone time to make their way over to the reception tent. Our post nuptial pictures were being taken inside and in the front yard. The photographer, Alice of course, wanted pictures of me with my dress spread out around me while I sat on the ground. I thought she was absolutely crazy. It was still cold out, but she provided all the amenities that consisted of heat lamps and something for me to sit on. Edward was to join me after a few shots were taken.

After a million pictures and thirty minutes later, we were on our way to the reception. Alice went ahead of us to let the DJ know that we were ready to come in.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." We stepped through the opening of the tent and made our way over to the dance floor. The tent echoed loudly with clapping, ooo's and ah's.

"Let's get the festivities started with their first dance as husband and wife," announced the DJ.

Edward and I took our positions. I had one hand over his heart as we danced.

As 'We Are Man and Wife' from Michelle Featherstone, came pouring out of the speakers, I knew we picked the perfect song. Every word was true to its meaning. We were sent for each other from up above. He was the love of my life and I was his. He set me free in so many ways. He gave me confidence and bravery.

We couldn't take our eyes off of each other. We continually wiped away the tears that were falling as the song continued. We knew whenever a decision needed to be made, we would make it together. With him in my life, I felt like I won the lottery. I felt like I waited my whole life for him to come along. Our smiles were a mile wide; my heart raced and my stomach turned as he continued to guide me around the dance floor with such grace and love.

I sang the rest of the song to him. Meaning every word with everything that I was.

 _ **So I give you heart and soul**_

 _ **It's yours to take wherever you go**_

 _ **And through the years you'll always know**_

 _ **It's yours to keep**_

 _ **God is best at sacred vow**_

 _ **Angels high above look down**_

 _ **And see the two of us**_

 _ **We've found the perfect love**_

As the song trailed off, both Edward and I were a blubbering mess. We shared watery smiles with each other before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you. And every word she said is true."

I looked down toward my stomach, paying attention to our little one, for a brief moment. I rubbed and giggled at the intrusion. I couldn't be any more happier in that very moment. We took those sacred vows and I looked forward to living them to the fullest.

The rest of the reception flowed smoothly. We ate then cut the beautiful cake that Edward and I chose together. It was so pretty; I didn't want to cut it.

And true to any reception and cutting of the cake, Edward and I smeared each other good and proper. It was up our noses and even in our ears.

Everything was perfect.

We began to mingle and thanked everyone for coming.

My dad and I shared a father/daughter dance together to the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

When Edward and I made our way back over to our table, James approached us. I stood to hug him, "Thank you so much for being here."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Thanks for inviting me, last minute," he said as he extended his hand out to Edward, "Vic's sorry that she couldn't come and meet you."

"I can't wait to meet her and Maddie. We've missed so much time and I look forward to getting to know all three of you, much better."

James smiled down at me. He was the same height as Edward.

At that moment, my mom and dad walked up, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet James."

"James, it's good to meet you." Mom extended her hand out to him. They shook hands as my mom eyed him skeptically; noticing exactly what I had the first time I saw him. He resembled Phil…a lot.

"James," my dad said, extending his hand. Dad looked at him pointedly, "You in town for long?"

James shook his head, "No, sir. I leave tomorrow, but I'll be back for the trial. I wanna be here for my sister and if there's a need for me to testify, I'd be glad to help. My mom volunteered to come out, also. She knows, first hand, how vile those people are. My wife, Victoria, will be coming with me and bringing our daughter, Maddie."

"I understand your wife's an attorney?" My mom questioned.

Alice and the rest of the family came walking up. Jasper squared his shoulders, giving James a pointed look, much like my dad did.

"Yes, ma'am. She's a public defender," James answered, looking around nervously at everyone that had approached.

I sidled up next to James, "James, I'd like you to meet the rest of the family." I turned to my in-laws, first, "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my in-laws. Esme's an attorney and Carlisle is in the construction business much like you."

They exchanged pleasantries and I started with the rest of the family, "Joan and John Whitlock. They own the company I work for and are Jaspers' parents." I gestured toward Jasper, "Jasper's my best friend and we work together. This is Alice, his girlfriend. She's a photographer and my best friend, also." They shook hands and I moved on, "Last and by far the least, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, my brother and sister in-law. I'm sure you know what Emmett does." They shook hands, as well, "And Rosalie is a special needs teacher."

"I sure do know what Emmett does. Big fan and it's great to meet all of you. Bella's lucky to have such a large family," James said, but turned abruptly when we heard Alex and Gracie screeching while running toward us.

Gracie hid behind dad, "And these two munchkins are my younger brother and sister, Alex and Gracie."

Alex stepped forward, like the young gentleman that he was and extended his hand, "Alex, this is James. He's my big brother."

Alex's eyes grew wide, "Does that mean you're my big brother, too?"

James chuckled, "No, but we can pretend if you want. I don't have any other brothers and sisters, except your big sister, Bella."

Alex still looked confused, so dad knelt down in front of him, "James and Bella have different moms, buddy."

Still looking a little confused, Alex nodded slightly.

I knelt down next to him, also, "I'll explain everything better for you when Edward and I get back from our honeymoon, okay?" He nodded. I reached around dad and urged Gracie to step up and say hello, "Come say hi to James, Gracie."

James was next to kneel down, "Hi, Gracie, I'm James. It's very nice to meet you." Gracie gave James a shy smile, "It's pretty cool to have a big sister, huh?"

Gracie nodded vehemently, "Is she your big sister, too?"

"No, sweetie, but I'm her big brother and I think Sissy likes to have a big brother." I smiled, remembering when I told James about Alex and Gracie calling me Sissy.

"I do. It's pretty awesome," I expressed before pulling Gracie and Alex over for a hug, "I get to pick on him, now, like you guys get to pick on me."

They both giggled before pulling away and looking up at dad, "Daddy, can we have more cake?"

"I don't think so, buddy, but how about we take some with us so you can have some for tomorrow?" They nodded, but pouted at the same time.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Edwards' waist, "See what we get to look forward to?"

Edward placed his hand on my stomach, "Speaking of which, ready to make our announcement?"

I nodded, excited for everyone's reactions. Edward stepped over, picking up his glass of champagne. He tapped his fork on the side, "Can I get everyone's attention, please?"

People started taking their seats; the group around us, moving off to the side so that Edward and I were in full view.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make. As most of you know, we're expecting our first baby in a few months and we wanted to share with all of you, what the sex of the baby is."

We smiled at each other. I knew he was stalling for the anticipation.

I glanced up and saw the excited looks on everyone's faces; especially our parents. We stood quietly looking around, building up the curiosity.

"Come on, you two, give up the goods. Am I getting a niece or nephew?" Emmett asked, looking just as excited.

"Emmett, since you're the first to speak up, you're getting a ..." Edward paused again, causing Emmett to stomp his foot, "NIECE!" He announced, excitedly.

Applause broke out across the whole tent. All the women closest to us, invaded our space, within seconds. My mom was beside herself, tears streaming down her face. Dad even looked a little teary eyed.

We all hugged and joined in on tons of baby talk, afterward.

Esme and Carlisle were absolutely overcome with excitement. They were getting three grandchildren within a short span of each other. Two of course, would be born on the same day.

The reception continued on. Edward and I danced to a few more songs before we were due to leave. We had a late flight to catch. We were spending a week in St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands.

Before we left, Alice got everyone's attention to line the driveway to bid us farewell.

When we approached the limo, there were baby shoes tied to the back with empty formula cans.

James stepped up before we entered the car, "Guilty as charged; my idea."

I playfully smacked his arm, "You're crazy."

"I know. Vic tells me all the time. I might believe it one day," he retorted.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you so much, again, for being here and being one of the good guys."

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug, "Call me when you two get back and I want pictures. Lots of 'em."

"Count on it," I promised.

James looked over at Edward, "Take care of my sister, Edward. I just found her ..." he trailed off, extending his hand out to Edward.

Edward smiled, "You bet, although, she may not walk normal by the time we get back."

I nudged him in the stomach, "Hey!"

"That's my daughter you're talking about." We heard my dad say from behind us, "She better be walking just fine when you two get back."

Everyone around us, that heard, laughed at the look on Edwards face.

One more round of hugs and we were finally leaving.

For only knowing James for a very short while, it feels like I've known him my whole life. We're not uncomfortable around each other. It's like we've slipped right into the brother and sister roles perfectly.

As soon as we were on our way, we snuggled with each other in the back of the limo, "I finally get you to myself. This has been a long day; a good day," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss on my temple.

"A very good day." I agreed. "One of my happiest," I replied, tucking my head under his chin.

We sat in silence all the way to the airport. I was completely exhausted and hoped I could sleep on the plane.

Forty-five minutes later, we arrived at the airport. The ferry ride over, made me a little queasy and that was the first time I had any kind of sickness since the beginning of my pregnancy.

Rosalie, on the other hand, has had constant nausea. She was always nibbling on crackers or had a mint in her mouth.

The plane ride didn't seem to take long and I thanked the sand man for the sleep he granted to both Edward and I. By the time we arrived, the sun was up and ready for us to start our honeymoon.

Edward had rented a private bungalow along the beach. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The water was a crystal, clear blue and we were able to see all the coral gardens that grew below the water.

"I need a shower," I grumbled when we approached the door, "I need food, too. Our daughter is making that well known."

"I'll order some food, but not before ..." Edward scooped me up, bridal style, kicking the door open and stepping into the room, "…I carry my wife over the threshold."

"Such a gentleman." I nuzzled into his neck and placed an open mouth kiss on his pulse point.

Edward growled, "Don't start something, right now. Let's eat, and then I'll ravish you."

I sighed, "Fine. You can set me down, now."

A middle aged man with a cart that had our luggage on it, knocked at our open door, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, welcome to St. Thomas. I've brought your luggage and there's a complementary bottle of champagne in the refrigerator, courtesy of the hotel. You'll also find the room service menus in the drawer next to the refrigerator. If you'd like to cook, we can arrange a delivery service to bring anything to your liking," the nice man explained to us in an accent I couldn't place. He clasped his hands together in front of himself, "Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you." Edward pulled his wallet out and handed the man a fifty dollar bill, "We appreciate your help."

The nice older man took the generous tip, "Enjoy your stay."

"Now, my gorgeous, pregnant wife, you go shower and I'll bring our suitcases to the room, and then I'll order us some food. Anything in particular you want?"

"Surprise me. Everything sounds good, right now." I turned so my back was to him, "Can you unfasten my dress, please?"

Edward stepped closer and moved my hair to the side. I felt his lips on me as he tugged at the zipper.

His lips lingered in one spot, as he lightly sucked and licked on my neck.

I felt the cool air on my back as my dress fell open. Edward took advantage of my exposed skin. I had a feeling I wouldn't make it to the shower.

Edward slowly pushed my dress from my shoulders and began kissing along my neck and across my back, to the other side. Yeah, definitely no shower _._

As my dress fell to the floor, Edward smoothed his hands down my arms before reaching around and placing them on my stomach, "I love the way you look all the time, but right now, with our daughter growing inside you, you've never been more beautiful." He ran his nose along my neck and up to my ear. I was speechless and continued to endure his touches.

I tilted my head to give him better access; to feel him more. I moaned when he eased his hands further down, cupping me. My body instantaneously reacted to his touch.

I snaked my arms up over my head to wrap around his neck. I wanted him as close as possible, "I wanna make love to my wife for the first time, then later, I want you on every surface of this building."

My body shivered from the anticipation. He was already sending my body into a fast boil. I wanted him so badly, but he was right, I wanted to make love to him before we became ruthless with lust and desire.

I turned in his arms and pulled his head down to capture his lips with mine. It was slow, loving and sensual.

We hadn't even toured the bungalow yet, but the bedroom became our first target, "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Edward nodded, bent down slightly and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me to the first door, which he assumed was the bedroom, but it turned out to be the bathroom, "Whoops, wrong room. Doesn't look like there's a bed in there," he joked as I giggled, nuzzling my nose into his neck.

I began kissing and licking my way up his neck until finally he found the bedroom.

He set me down on my feet, "Let me finish undressing you. I wanna look at you laid out before me."

"I love you." Were the only words that fell from my lips, in that moment.

All I had left on was my bra and panties, so I decided to join in on the efforts and began unbuttoning his shirt.

And to make a very romantic moment turn into something comical, I didn't think about unbuttoning the buttons on his cuffs. After tugging on the shirt a few times, Edward chuckled at me, "Baby, my cuffs have buttons, too."

"Sorry, I'm a little anxious," I said, shyly.

He unbuttoned his sleeves before he tossed the offending material to the floor.

He looked down at me and smiled, placing his hands on each side of my neck. My heart skipped a beat when he just stood there looking back and forth between my eyes, "Something wrong?"

"No." He shook his head, "I just can't believe how beautiful you are and now you're my wife. It's a dream come true for me."

My heart was racing, "Make love to me, Edward."

The rest of our clothes, slowly, came off. We were anxious to consummate our marriage and make it official.

I sat back on the bed and moved to the middle. I couldn't keep my eyes off of my husband. I loved his body; every glorious inch of it.

My eyes traveled down to where his erection stood, waiting to bring us to ecstasy and heaven. I licked my lips as I took in the vision before me, "See something you like?"

I shook my head, "No ... I love more than like."

Edward prowled over to me and stopped at my side. I laid back, watching him as he took in my appearance, and waited for him.

He raised one of his hands and placed it on my cheek, "I'm gonna kiss every inch of your body and show you just how happy you make me."

He was being very sensitive and sentimental toward me; making me fall more in love with him.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you, too," I whispered in return.

He moved to where my feet lay and lifted one, bringing it to his lips.

He started at the top of my foot, placing kisses on each of my toes then working his way up my leg.

When he reached my hip, he placed a kiss on our daughter. She chose that moment to say hello to him, "She always knows when her daddy's near."

"Daddy's little angel," he said as he placed another kiss to my stomach.

He moved back to begin the process all over, again, with my other leg. Goosebumps graced my entire body with every touch he gave me.

I just laid back and watched, becoming more and more aroused by the second.

My breath hitched when he placed a kiss at the top of my mound, "As much as I wanna taste you, I'll save that for later."

I was about to explode, "Edward, "I whispered. My breathing becoming more labored the longer he drew out his savoring.

"I'm getting there, baby," he replied back to my plea.

His kisses continued as he moved up my body. My enlarging breasts were his next stop.

Slowly, he kissed, licked and sucked each nipple into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my hands gripping onto the duvet, under us. My head was going from side to side as he made the journey from between my breasts to my collarbones.

Once he reached my face, he adjusted himself; leaning on his left elbow and using his right hand to place on the side of my neck. He placed a small kiss on the end of my nose before pulling back and looking directly into my eyes, "God, I love you, so much."

"I love you, too; heart and soul," I whispered. I brought my arms up, placing one hand on his cheek and the other, I laced through his hair on the back of his head.

Edward used his knees to push my legs apart. I helped him by raising them and bending my knees at his sides.

He used his free hand and smoothed it down my body, rising up just a bit so he could grasp himself.

He pushed just the head of his cock into me before me moved his arm up to lean on it; just the same as his other.

When he leaned his head forward and captured my lips with his, he slowly pushed himself the rest of the way inside of me. We let out a sigh of relief at the feeling.

Slowly, he began moving in and out of me; our kiss becoming more passionate.

I raised my knees higher, feeling him go deeper, "You feel so damn good."

"You do, too," I whispered, "You make me feel good."

He sped up his thrusting before he moved his hand down, grasping behind my knee. I was in pure heaven.

Our sounds were advancing from heavy breathing to moans, groans and grunts, with each of his movements.

After a few more thrusts, Edward propped himself up on both of his hands and looked down to watch where he was entering me.

He sped up his movements once more; not wanting to take our moment outside the lovemaking barrier. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him more … faster, "Harder, Edward. Please! I'm so close."

My demand was granted when he moved to perch himself on his knees, pulling me further down the bed and hooking his arms under my legs.

He thrust back into me, causing me to yelp. "Rub your clit for me, baby," he requested as he began pounding into me.

I moved one hand to my mound and the other, I began massaging one of my breasts, rolling my nipple between my fingertips.

As soon as I started rubbing, tingling and heat began to rise in my lower body.

The sound of skin slapping together and the wetness from my arousal, saturated the room.

Edward adjusted his hands to get a better grip on my legs; his face was graced with a primal snarl. His teeth were gritted together, concentration on his face, "FUCK!"

"YES! Oh, God, YES!" I yelled out when I started to clench around him.

He stilled for a moment when he began to cum deep inside of me. A growl vibrated from his chest before he slowly started to move, again. He stopped for a moment as his cock twitched from his orgasm.

Releasing my legs, he slumped forward, landing on his hands, over the top of me. He placed a sweaty, open-mouth kiss on my lips before flopping down on the bed, beside me.

We were quiet, laying and recovering from our lovemaking.

Our daughter was on high alert, kicking and moving around.

Edward must have sensed her movement because he rolled to his side and placed a hand over her, "I think she's mad."

"Nah … I think she's just wanting attention," I retorted, placing my hand on top of his to enjoy the feeling with him. I knew I felt her from the inside, but I loved sharing these moments with him. I had a feeling that once she was born, I'll have to fight for Edwards' attention.

Edward moved, placing his head on my chest, facing our daughter. He smoothed his hand over my stomach and began talking to her, "Hi, Angel. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We can't wait to meet you, but not too soon, okay. You'll know when the time is right to enter the world. There are so many people who love you, already. You'll have two cousins to grow up with and Aunts and Uncles that will spoil you. And I can't forget to mention your grandparents and great-grandparents. We're so excited." He raised his head and placed a kiss on my stomach, "Now, go back to sleep so me and mommy can have some more fun."

I giggled, "Yeah, like she's gonna listen. We already have our work cut out for us."

"I know." Edward moved and laid back beside me, "I'll have to buy a gun when she becomes a teenager."

I turned my face toward him, "You're turning into my dad and she's not even born yet."

"Can you blame me? Now I know why the Marshal gave me such a hard time when we first got together. He's taught me well," he said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. He placed a kiss on my temple, "How about that shower?"

* * *

 **Okay, let me have it. My eyes are halfway open.**

 **Any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. I read over this three times before posting but my vision doubled.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is sorta short; not my normal lengthy chapter. I hope you'll like it, either way.**

 **This has also been a really sad week for a lot of people where I live. We've had a lot of wildfires come through one of our biggest tourist towns. And the Smokey Mountains. My heart and thoughts go out to all the families that lost everything and to the families that lost a loved one.**

 **SM owns my borrowed Twilight characters and I own any mistakes made within this chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/2/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **EPOV**

"Oh, God, Edward, that feels so good," Bella moaned as I rubbed my hands over her lower back and ass.

I hummed in return, "I know it does, baby. You want me to keep going or have you had enough?"

"You make it feel good, otherwise, it hurts to even sit down," she replied, scooting her knees up, sticking her ass further in the air.

"I'm glad I can make you feel better considering, you're the one who couldn't get out of the water long enough to put sun screen on," I said, smoothing my hands up her back, again.

Currently, Bella was on our bed, on her knees with her brightly red, sunburned ass, sticking up in the air, while I rubbed'After Sun Care'gel, all over her back, ass and legs.

The day before we left St. Thomas to come home, we had been out in the water snorkeling. The hotel had located a body raft for Bella to float around on, also. They were even kind enough to cut along the seams, in the center, to make a hole, so that Bella could float around on her stomach. Her stomach was a perfect little ball and if you were standing behind her, you couldn't even tell that she was pregnant. It was amazing how she popped out overnight. For being four and a half months pregnant, she's more beautiful than ever.

And to make a painful story short, she felt like she needed some extra sun on her ass, so my brilliant wife decided to wear a thong for her bikini bottoms, which now leads to her bright red ass. We were lucky to be on a private part of the beach, so that's why she chose to float around, nearly nude. Don't get me wrong, I definitely loved the view, but now I had to suffer through her painful moans as she slept. On our flight home, we made a quick stop at the drug store so that I could purchase her a blow-up doughnut, to sit on. I was also thankful that she could take Tylenol PM. It knocked her out soon after we were in the air. I was loving Bella's' doctor, more and more.

I continued to rub the gel all over, lightly massaging her as I went along. Her moaning was causing the tent in my sweat pants, to twitch.

I kept getting closer and closer to her lower lady bits, with every pass of her ass cheeks. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward, swiping my tongue along her slit.

Bella jerked forward, taken by surprise until she realized what was happening, "Sorry, you caught me off guard; please continue." She said and wiggled her ass at me.

Believe me, I was definitely taking advantage of her current position. I've had a painful hard-on since the moment she raised her ass in the air. I loved the fact that now; we've been having a lot of sex doggie style and with her on top. We've tried lying on our sides, but Bella preferred being on top. Again, no complaining on my part. She's been the horniest that I've ever encountered since we found out she was pregnant. I was definitely a very satisfied man.

I used my thumbs to spread her lips open, her arousal was very evident. I had a feeling my rub down was turning her on.

I dove straight in, assaulting her opening with my tongue. I fucked her with it much like I would with my cock.

She kept pushing back for more. I'd have to make sure not to leave an area untouched. She was even brave enough to let me rub a finger over the puckered hole of her ass.

Her moans got louder the moment I pushed two fingers inside and moved my mouth down to her clit. She was still incredibly tight after all the poundings that I've given her.

I pushed my fingers further inside and the moment I sucked her clit into my mouth, "I'm gonna cum." Two long, loud moans, "Oh, God, Edward, smack my clit...make me cum; I'm so close." Who the hell was this woman? And where is my wife?

I was stunned for a split second before I pulled back and did just that. I didn't use too much force, but just enough to add a little sting when I made contact with the tips of my fingers, to smack her clit.

After about the fifth smack, she let out the loudest porno whore scream, that I'd ever heard, "OH! OH!" Her pussy was like a magnet to my tongue, so while she was hitting the peak of her orgasm, I shoved my tongue back inside of her. I could feel her walls constricting. Pulse after pulse and I enjoyed every second of it.

Now it was my turn, so I yanked my sweat pants off, gently placing my hands on her hips and maneuvered the head of my dick to her opening.

Without warning, I slammed into her, causing her to scream in to our bed. My wife has always been so vocal and it only spurred me on further.

I was relentless and I always had a hard time lasting longer while we had sex in this position. Her pussy walls were so damn tight; I'm usually the minute man this way.

My balls were starting to tighten up. The moment that happens, my dick gets harder and my lower stomach starts to build up pressure.

I could feel Bella's' pussy walls begin to pulse, a sign of her next orgasm.

The moment that pressure snapped open in my lower stomach, I pulled Bella completely flush with me...pelvis to ass. My dick was in as far as it could go and I came hard.

I growled; she whimpered.

After four long pulses, I slowly started pumping in and out.

Once I pulled out, I flopped down on my side, draping my arm over my head. Bella did the same only laying on her back. Our little angel was protruding out, waiting to be rubbed.

I reached over and began to rub over our daughter, "How's your ass?"

"Fine for now. I'm surprised I'm not on fire after that," she replied, giving a little giggle at me.

I propped my head up on my hand and looked over at her, "I'm in no way apologizing. Your ass and pussy were on complete display; there was no way I could resist. I was hard the second you popped your ass in the air."

"I know," she giggled.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I tried to sound like the wounded party.

"Sorta..."

"Sorta?" She was still giggling.

She glanced over at me, "I could've easily rubbed the gel on my own ass and legs, by the way and I sorta...used my back as an excuse."

"You're insatiable, woman," I halfheartedly objected.

"Are you complaining?" She asked as she sat up to move off the bed.

"Oh, hell no. Any chance to fuck my wife like that, I'm taking it," I answered a little too determined to get my point across.

Bella reached across the bed and swatted my bare ass, "Let's get cleaned up. We need to meet Emmett and Rose in an hour, for lunch."

"Why didn't you just have them come here? I'm enjoying the peace and quiet," I complained, only this time, I meant to.

Bella shook her head at me, "We have two days left before we head back to the real world of our jobs and I promised Rose we'd have lunch with them. Plus, don't let me forget to call James. I promised I'd call when we got home."

"Fine." I hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom, "C'mon, let's conserve water together."

One good scrub down and a shower blow-job later, we were finally heading out the door to meet up with my brother and sister in-law. Of course both pregnant women were craving Mexican food and by the time we settled at our table, a waitress was already delivering a huge platter of fully loaded nachos.

I looked over at Bella, "What? I called ahead and requested to have it ready and waiting; I'm starving."

"Me, too. This looks so good." Rose reached across the table and started pulling the chips out that had extra Jalapenos, on them.

"Damn, Rosie, you're eating those Jalapenos like they're candy," Emmett said, wide-eyed.

"Shut up, Emmett. Your kids want spicy and they're gettin' it," Rosalie said, shoving another cause for heartburn, into her mouth.

I shook my head and looked over at my brother, "I'm glad I'm not the only one having to deal with their cravings. It's kinda funny that they both want spicy foods."

"Tell me about it. Rosie keeps a jar of pickled Jalapenos in the fridge, at home." He shook his head, laughing, "She was even dippin' 'em in her chocolate shake from McDonald's, the other day. It's so fuckin' nasty, if you ask me."

I didn't even wanna reach for a chip; afraid that I'd lose a finger, in the process.

Emmett and I started talking about how the football season was ending. He wasn't going to the Superbowl, but I told him that there's always next year. I only coached college football, but the rush of the game is always there. Having won a Superbowl in my time with the NFL, I prayed for Emmett to get that glory, someday.

"Have you been over to any of the shelters in the last couple of weeks?" I heard Bella ask Rosalie as our food was being served.

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, I went by for a few hours on Tuesday. Oh!" She said excitedly, reaching for her purse, "This came for you while you were away."

Rosalie handed Bella an envelope. I was curious who it was from, so I leaned over to see if I could read the return address, "Who's it from?"

"Joyce." Bella ripped the envelope open and about five pictures fell out. I could see a cute baby boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. You could see he had a toothless grin.

Bella quickly read through the letter and handed it over to me as she looked through the pictures.

Joyce had told her all about her labor with her son and that her dad absolutely fell in love with him the moment he was born. She also told her about the college courses she was taking online and working part-time to help support her baby as much as she could. She was still waiting to receive the papers in the mail that confirmed the relinquishment of parental rights, from her ex-husband. It was ordered by a judge that her ex would never have any lawful rights to their child, at all, given his criminal record and the abuse toward Joyce.

I smiled knowing that my wife had a lot to do with saving Joyce's life and the life of her son.

"I'll be there next Saturday. I haven't been in almost a month; I miss everyone over there," Bella said, forking the last bite of her green corn tamales, into her mouth. Green corn sounds nasty, but this was one of the times that I can agree with Bella's pregnancy taste buds.

Rosalie nodded, "There's a couple of new girls. One has a two-year old. Kennedy has 'em set up in the far back bedroom. Her names Rachel, I think. Her husband, Paul, nearly killed her. He's on the run, so the cops got her set up over there. I just hope they find this guy."

"That just makes me sick," Emmett said. He draped his arm over Rosalie's shoulders and pulled her over to him, kissing her temple. He reached down and rubbed his hand over Rosalie's visible baby bump. She looked like she could be close to five and half months pregnant. It was odd seeing her like that considering that Bella was only a couple of weeks ahead of her in their pregnancy, but then again, she is pregnant with twins.

Emmett continued, "Women are supposed to be cherished. They treat us men like we're kings. They cook, clean and spread their legs for us..."

Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach, "HEY!"

I chuckled, "I agree with Emmett. Where would we be without the loves of our lives? If I could give birth to our daughter, I would."

"Awe...honey, that's so sweet. I'll remind you of that when I'm in the middle of pushing your daughter out of my vagina," Bella said sarcastically before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm not pushing these two out. No way, no how. Thank goodness my doctor gave me the option on my last appointment. As of right now, Riley is breech, but the doctor said that there's a high possibility that she could turn." They had decided to name their babies Jacob and Riley, "I'm only four months and I already look like I ate a huge basketball. I'm getting a C-section; gotta save my crotch, somehow." Rosalie – always so outspoken.

I looked over at Bella, "Were you given and option?"

"Edward, we still have a ways to go. Plus, I'm not worried about my crotch, are you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Can we please not talk about your crotch, right now? I really don't want my brother knowing anything about your tight pussy."

She smiled up at me shyly, "Sure, we'll save it for later, you big stud and I'm talking about your big dick."

Thank goodness Rosalie and Emmett were caught up in their own conversation at the moment.

I growled at her, "Bella..."

We finished lunch with my brother and Rosalie with promises to see them the following week and made our way home.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Baby, don't forget to call your brother," Edward called out to me as I made my way to our bedroom to change back into my yoga pants and one of Edwards t-shirts.

"Thank you. I will in a few minutes. I just wanna change first. Why don't you call your mom and Joan to see if we can have lunch on Sunday? I'm sure they're dying to see our honeymoon pictures," I suggested before stripping out of my constricting clothes. I'd have to call my mom and see if she could make it, also. Gracie already called and left me a message, asking when Edward and I were going to be home.

Once I was changed and settled on the couch, I grabbed my phone. I could hear Edward in the kitchen on his phone; assuming, talking to his mom.

"It's about time you called me." James answered on the second ring.

"Shut up. I would've called you yesterday, but I've been almost unmovable. I got really bad sunburned on my back and other extremities, the day before we left," I explained, knowing that he was only giving me a hard time. Such brotherly love, already.

"Other extremities? Don't tell me … your ass?" He asked jokingly.

I giggled, "Yes, you dork. I didn't exactly think about putting sunscreen on my ass; would you?"

"It depends … was I naked?" He queried, again, jokingly, "Bella, I don't think St. Thomas has nude beaches, down there."

"Oh, hush. I wasn't naked and for your information, we had a private beach. I just decided to wear a pair of my butt floss underwear to sunbathe in," I explained, although, it was too much information.

"Okay, TMI, sis. I really don't need that mental picture. Now I'll have to have Vic flash me her tits to get rid of that image," he expressed, chuckling, "Hey, Vic! I need you to flash me your tits. Bella's trying to scar me for life."

I giggled _,_ "Hi, Bella!" I heard Victoria yell from somewhere in their house.

"Tell her hi for me; how's Maddie?" Changing the subject from my burnt ass.

"She's great...wait a minute. Answer one question for me – well, it's not really a question, more like a statement." I can hear more teasing coming.

"What?"

"I guess Edward was right about you walking funny by the time you two got home." And the teasing continued. I suppose he was sliding very comfortably into his big brother status.

"Hardy, har, har … I'll have you know, I can walk just fine – just a little slow," I said hesitantly.

James laughed. I mean he really laughed at me, "Stop … It's not funny."

"It is, Bella. I bet Edward laughed, too," he said between breaths.

"I'm hanging up, now." I really wasn't, but I was over being picked on.

"Okay, okay fine … I'll stop. Now tell me how your honeymoon went," he relented and completely changed the subject.

I smiled to myself. I could still hear Edward on the phone, "It was so beautiful down there. Have you and Victoria ever been?"

"Not yet. After I told Vic where you were going, she googled it and pulled up all sorts of pictures. It really is gorgeous. We probably wouldn't be able to get away until next summer,though," he explained. I smiled, knowing all too well that they'd have a great time.

Edward was finally off the phone and made his way over to sit next to me except he decided to lay down and put his head in my lap; his face against my stomach. I began running my fingers through his hair as I finished my conversation with my brother.

"I've got pictures. Do you want me to send them or wait until you come out in a few weeks?" Of course it sucked that we'd be dealing with the court hearing, but then again, it was going to be exciting to see James again and finally meeting Victoria and Maddie.

"You can hold on to them. It'll give us all something to gab about while we're there. You and Vic are gonna get along so great and Maddie's already so excited to meet her Auntie Bella." That made me smile more. I was really excited, too.

I finished up my phone call with James and made a quick call to my mom. My dad was actually in town and agreed to make the drive out on Saturday and after lunch on Sunday, they'd head home because Gracie and Alex had school; mom also had work.

Thankfully by the time Saturday rolled around, I was no longer hurting from my sunburn. I was now a shedding mess of skin. And for some weird reason, Edward was enjoying peeling off the dead skin.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked, knowing full well that Edward had a smirk on his face.

I glanced over my bare shoulder. We were sitting on the edge of our bed, me completely shirtless while he peeled piece by piece of skin off my shoulders. I was lucky my butt wasn't peeling, but then again, that could've lead to me having my ass in the air for him.

He loved me like that.

"It's just weird watching the skin pull away," he replied, sounding amused.

I chuckled, "You're weird."

"I know, but you still love me anyway," he said with a pat to my shoulder with one hand and a tit squeeze from the other.

My parents arrived just as dinner was ready. Of course they were staying with us.

After dinner, we all sat around and talked about St. Thomas. We were making plans to have a huge family vacation together. It may have to wait until our daughter was old enough, but we were definitely making plans for it.

During our chat, Gracie asked tons of questions about being an aunt and if my mom would be our daughters' aunt as well. I was even getting confused the more we tried to explain the difference to her. When it came time to tell Alex about why James wasn't his brother, too, we ended up relenting and decided to wait until he was much older.

The next day was so overwhelming; questions after questions were asked. I understood that everyone was excited about the arrival of our daughter, but some stuff we wanted to keep to ourselves. For instance, the name that we chose, but all in all, we really hadn't talked about it. There's a few names floating around, but I was sure we'd come up with a beautiful and unique name.

As I sat back and watched everyone, I couldn't help but look over to my dad and Edward. My heart felt good seeing them getting along so well. My dad gave him a hard time, but that was to be expected; he wouldn't be a good father in-law to Edward if he didn't pick on him, now and then.

My dad decided to come sit by me and have some father/daughter time, "Hey, kiddo. What's on your mind? You look lost in thought."

"I am, but it's all good. I'm just extremely happy right now, daddy. I couldn't ask for a better life; I really couldn't." I was leading a felicitous life and loving every minute of it.

By four o'clock, we said our good-byes. I had an appointment with Esme on Wednesday to go over some final issues with the court hearing. She was hoping she could get the whole thing done and over with, in the judges champers so that we didn't have to be around the court house for too long. I was dreading seeing the Dwyer's. I knew I would have to face them. I hadn't seen them since I was twelve years old and I never thought about those people until all this crap came about. We pretty much figured out what the whole thing was about, though. After my dad ran a check on them... they're completely broke, so we figured they were trying to get my inheritance.

If I had it my way, I would give James half of what I inherited because he was also a product of Phil Dwyer.

* * *

 **Are we ready for the court hearing?**

 **I do believe that will be the next chapter. You'll have it on Sunday.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a tad late and I apologize. I only get one day off a week until after Christmas and I was busy doing some drywall work today. Another child has flown the coop, making it three down with three more to go, and I've been doing repairs to the room that he vacated. So, now I get time to get this ready. WOOT! WOOT! Oh, and after watching The Walking Dead.**

 **This isn't a long chapter, at all. This whole story is about 28 chapters then two Epi's, making it 30 Chapters. I'm absolutely loving the reviews coming in. I'm flabbergasted by all of them. I thank each and every one of you for giving me a chance.**

 **Here we go!**

 **SM owns my characters and I own my mistakes.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/04-05/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **BPOV**

It was the day before the court hearing. I thought I'd be a complete mess, but I was confident that Esme would get everything thrown out. I had nothing to do with Phil's death, nor did my mom. She was nearly unconscious when Phil grabbed that gun and tried to kill her. It was all him … every bit of it.

Esme was also confident that the other claim, or should I say law suit, against me … the reversal of my inheritance, would be thrown out. They didn't have a leg to stand on. What's done is done and it's been almost thirteen years since that dreadful night; they had plenty of time, before now, to plead their case.

Another reason I've thought about … all the publicity that was going on when Edward and I first got together. All the pictures, the announcement of our wedding and my pregnancy. It was out there for the whole world to see and I'd bet my whole inheritance that, unless I was never involved with Edward, the Dwyer's would've never thought one thing about me.

Also, I've had Esme draw up papers, so that I could give James his fair share of my inheritance. I was giving him half of what was left to my mom, which she completely turned over to me, of the insurance settlement. It was a ten million dollar policy and as of right now, James will be receiving a 5.6 million dollar check from my accountant. He didn't know and I knew for a fact, he'll put up a huge argument to try and refuse it. We're so much like each other, it was comical.

To me, he deserved the money. He was Phil's first born and should've gotten half the money, in the first place, when Phil died. What he did with the money, I didn't care. He could donate it; give a lot to his mother and grandparents. Or even sink a lot of it into his company. It's his to do as he pleases. Some would say that I should wait longer to get to know him, but when my heart and my mind are having the same feelings, I was giving into my gut and going with it.

The buzzer on my desk phone sounded, "Yes, Carol."

"There's an elderly couple here to see you," she informed me.

"Did they say who they were?" My brow furrowed. My next appointment wasn't for another hour.

"They said they were your grandparents."

I was really confused, now. Why would my Nonna and Nonno show up, unannounced, to my office?

"I'll be right out, Carol." I was concerned. My grandparents would normally call first, before visiting.

I straightened my skirt as I stood from my desk and hurried out to see my grandparents, only to stop dead in my tracks.

The two elderly people, that sat waiting for me, were definitely not my grandparents and were definitely not my Nonna and Nonno.

I hadn't seen the faces of these two people, in nearly thirteen years.

My heart began pounding in my chest and anger started to course through my blood. "You shouldn't be here," I said through gritted teeth, "Leave or I'll call security to have you escorted out."

Phyllis and David Dwyer sat before me. They were the text book definition of evil, in my opinion.

Phyllis' eyes roamed over me, from head to toe.

"Can we have a minute of your time?" David asked, "I think you owe us that much." He looked a little apprehensive, and nervous.

"I don't owe you a damn thing; a breath or a thought, now leave." I turned to walk back to my office. I wasn't wasting my time on them.

I heard quick footsteps behind me, "We're your grandparents. We have a right to see you. Maybe we can resolve all this before tomorrow?"

I turned to see David standing behind me. He had a pleading look on his face, "You lost any right to me the moment you allowed your son to beat my mother. How about the moment you first called us trash and worthless, or better yet, the moment you wouldn't allow us outside your kitchen when we were at your house? The list is very long, David. You had a vile son and you're vile people, just like he was."

"You're right," David said. Phyllis came to stand next to him, "We were wrong."

For a split second, before Phyllis stood next to David, I thought he was being sincere, but I wasn't falling for their meaningless plea.

Phyllis had a smug look on her face as if she were in the right to be standing in front of me.

I shook my head, "What's the real reason you're here? I know it isn't to see me. You're not my grandparents and you never were. You never cared one bit what went on in that house. Grandparents are supposed to help protect their grandchildren and neither one of you lifted a finger to stop your own son from being the way he was. You two disgust me."

"We're disgusted with ourselves, too, Isabella. We were wrong. You're our granddaughter and we wanna make things right. You're having our first great-grandchild and we want to be a part of your lives, now," David pleaded. He had a look of remorse on his face, but I couldn't look passed what they had done. They didn't deserve an ounce of sympathy.

I shook my head, "You make me sick. I'm not your only grandchild and you know it. What you did to my brother and his mother, was vile."

"You have a brother?" Phyllis asked, looking confused.

"I'm not even going to grant you the luxury of answering that question." At that moment, the elevator door opened; James, Victoria and Maddie walked out.

James and his family had arrived two days before and were meeting me for lunch. That was my next appointment for the day, "Hey, sis," James said, looking happy to see me. Victoria stood next to him, smiling widely as they approached me, "You about ready for lunch? Maddie wants McDonalds; how's that sound?"

"Sounds great," I replied. James had never known David and Phyllis, so he had no clue that they were standing directly in front of him.

I stepped over, hugging both James and Victoria. Maddie was eager for me to hold her. We had grew a bond with each other in the last two days, "Auntie, we haff Donalds, today?"

"Yes, munchkin, we'll go in a few minutes." I looked up at James, "Do you mind if Carol watches Maddie, for a few minutes, in my office?"

"Sure, is everything, okay?" James appeared very concerned.

I shook my head, then stepped over to where Carol was seated behind her desk, "Carol, do you mind keeping an eye on Maddie for a few minutes? My brother and I have a few things to discuss with these people. I promise, it won't take long."

"Sure, Bella. C'mon, Maddie. Let's go see what your aunt has in her desk that you can play with." Carol, gently, took Maddie's hand and led her into my office. I looked back over at James. He and Victoria looked completely bewildered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want Maddie to be anywhere near these two." I motioned toward David and Phyllis.

"Who're they?" Victoria asked. She had never seen them, either, but knew everything they had done to James' mother.

I sighed, looking at David and Phyllis, "James, these two people are our devoted and loving grandparents, David and Phyllis Dwyer. They've come to make amends, apparently."

James' facial expression fell the moment I said who they were. He knew their names and now, he had the faces that went along with those names.

David extended his hand toward James, but James … just looked at his hand like it had a flesh eating disease on it, "You need to leave. Right now!" James said, heatedly. His nostrils were flaring; his chest was rising and falling, rapidly.

Victoria wrapped her arms around James to try and calm him. He seemed to calm, slightly, "You need to calm down, babe. We can't let Maddie see you like this."

"Who're you?" Phyllis asked, looking between James and Victoria.

James shook his head, "You don't even deserve to know my name. Does the name Melissa Hunter ring a bell to you?"

David and Phyllis' faces paled, looking at each other like they'd seen a ghost. They probably never thought they'd ever come across the child that they shunned before he was even born.

"Yeah, by the look on your faces, you know exactly who she is. Yes, she's my mother. You know, the very same Melissa Hunter that you tried to pay off. The very same Melissa Hunter that your son beat, almost, to death. She nearly lost me. She was lucky the doctors were able to help." He shook his head, "I don't know what you want with my sister, but it isn't gonna work. We know you're broke, so don't try and play a sympathy hand toward her and definitely not to me. We know all you want is money, but you're not getting one red cent. You don't deserve it … none of it."

"I'm dying," David said, "This is my penance before I die. I can't leave Phyllis with nothing when I pass."

"Your penance is shit here. We don't want it. Go spout your bullshit to someone who gives a damn," Victoria said. She grabbed a hold of my arm and James', "C'mon you two, we have a lunch date we need to attend to."

With that, we turned to go into my office. Before we reached my office door, I heard Phyllis say, "You're a whore, just like your mother, Isabella. You're still worthless and my son should have killed her when he had a chance."

I couldn't help myself. I took four long strides toward her and when I was right in front of her, I swung my hand, connecting with her left cheek, "Nobody talks about my Momma like that."

James, being the protective brother, rushed to gather me in his arms before I started swinging again. If I had the chance, it would have been my fist the next time.

I glanced over my shoulder. Phyllis stood with her hand to her cheek and David had his eyes wide in surprise. It was almost like he was happy that someone finally slapped the shit out of she-bitch.

I made sure to call security, once I got to my office, to make sure they were properly escorted off the premises. If Phyllis wanted to try and press assault charges against me, it wasn't gonna work. There were no witnesses to what happened and their word was against mine. And it's good to know quite a few people down at the police station.

"If I never have to see those people again, it would be too soon," James said as we sat waiting for Maddie to finish up her Happy Meal from McDonalds.

I knew exactly how he felt, although, he didn't have to grow up for twelve years of his life, taking the brunt of their words and being persistently rejected to their kitchen because we weren't good enough to sit in their company.

"I know you had to endure them for a while when you were a kid and I'm sorry you ever had any involvement with those people," James continued. I could see the hurt he was feeling and knowing that he truly meant what he was saying.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for those people. They made their choices and chose to not have anything to do with us. Hopefully after tomorrow, we won't have to ever see them again."

"Auntie, seez my doll. It has hairz like yours," Maddie said as she played with her doll that came in her Happy Meal.

I smiled down at her, "Does she have a name?"

"Um . . . hers wikes Bubbles," Maddie said with a huge smile, ignoring my question if her doll had a name or not. "She wikes baffs, too."

"Ooo. . .I like baths, too. Even Uncle Edward likes to take a bath sometimes." It was still weird to refer to myself and Edward as being an aunt and uncle, but the plus side of it all, it gave us practice for when the twins start talking.

I looked over at Victoria, "Did you guys make plans for tonight?"

"No, you have something in mind?"

"Everyone's coming for dinner, tonight. My parents are in town, Esme and Carlisle are coming, you name it, and they're all coming over. You wanna join us for dinner, too? Make a huge family get together out of it?" I suggested. Tonight, there was definitely going to be a full house. Esme said she'd help with dinner and my mom and Joan also said they'd help.

"That sounds great. You need us to bring anything? Dessert, maybe?" She asked, looking excited about helping out.

I nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. You can choose whatever you want. With Emmett and Edward, nothing will go to waste. Those two can eat more than anybody I know."

Victoria playfully elbowed James in the side, "Jay, here can put some food away, too; that's for sure."

"I'm a growing boy." He leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "I can't refuse good food when it's put in front of me; can you blame me?" James retorted, playfully jumping up and down in his seat. I couldn't help but smile over at him. I really loved having an older brother.

I walked through the door, at home, about ten minutes after five. No one was due for dinner, until seven. I had plenty of time for a shower. I had gone to the store the night before and made sure to get all the stuff I needed so I wouldn't have to make any unnecessary trips before I got started.

Edward was home by 5:30. I was just coming out of the bathroom when he walked through our bedroom door, "There you are. What time's everyone due to show up?"

"Seven," I said walking over to him seductively, with my towel still wrapped around me. I ran my hands over his Polo shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. I didn't hesitate to shove my tongue down his throat. The longer I was away from him, the more I wanted him and right now, I wanted nothing more than to shove him down on the bed and ride him like the Kentucky Derby, "Quickie, before I start dinner?"

"Have I ever denied you?" He backed away a couple of steps, "I don't wanna ruin it, but I need to piss first. When I come back, I want you on the bed with your legs spread as far as they can go."

I dropped my towel before he walked away. His eyes roamed over my body before he reluctantly went to use the bathroom.

He must have been in there for a total of ten seconds. He was out before I could even get my legs completely open, "Did you even wash your hands?"

"Yep," he said as he started shoving his pants and boxers down, "I love you being horny all the time. I don't know what I'm gonna do for six weeks, after the baby comes."

"There's plenty for us to do." I tapped my finger on my chin, "Let's see, there's always blow-jobs, hand-jobs, titty fucking. . ."

"I get it, I get it." He climbed over the top of me and knelt on his knees between my legs. He hooked his hands behind my knees and pulled me up so my ass was off the bed. He released one leg long enough to align himself with my opening and without any hesitation or teasing, he pushed himself inside me.

My breath caught the moment he was completely sheathed. He always knew the quickest way to make me cum. He also knew the best way to prolong our times together.

It's been over a month since our wedding and we're still in our marital bliss. My stomach has also made a bit more of an appearance. You can definitely tell that I am pregnant, now. I'm not huge, but the little pouch on my stomach has now turned into a small basketball. Luckily, everything's going smoothly. Our daughter's right on track with her growth. During my regular routine ultrasound, she looked so perfect. I wanted to hold her so badly. Edward and I, had tears in our eyes, at the sight of her. I can only imagine how we'll both be once she enters the world. In less than three months, we'll finally get to meet her.

Our quickie turned into just that . . . a quickie. Afterward, we rushed to get cleaned up and head downstairs to get dinner started. I wasn't making anything extravagant because of so many people coming. I had already picked up the roasted chickens from the store, the day before. I was also throwing together some pasta salad and a few other side dishes.

James, Victoria and Maddie were the first to arrive. They were in a hotel a few blocks from us, so getting here was just a hop, skip and a jump. Of course, the first person Maddie goes running to is Edward. She already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. Our daughter does, too, and she's not even born, yet.

"Unca Eenie, momma gots me a nude dress," boasted Maddie. I thought it was funny that she couldn't say his name or even Eddie.

And Edward, being Edward, knew exactly what she was saying. I loved seeing him with her, "You gotta new dress?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Iz bwew wif fwowers." Whats even more amazing about her, in the last few days they'd been here, I loved to sit and read with her. Some words she had a hard time with and we worked them out, together. She was so smart and learned so quickly with anything new that she was taught. Victoria said it was because, from the moment they brought her home from the hospital, she started reading to her and singing the ABC's song.

That definitely gave me the idea to do the same with our daughter.

To each their own, though.

Everyone arrived by a quarter after seven. Dinner was pretty much done. All us ladies set the table and got everything ready while the men entertained Maddie.

James was pretty excited to see Emmett, again. Apparently, he was a huge fan of his before he got traded to Seattle. He thought he was pretty lucky to be a part of a family that contained celebrities. He was a fan of Edwards also, when he was still playing. Emmett promised to get him set up with all sorts of Seahawks paraphernalia. Considering Edward had a closet full of Huskies stuff, he loaded him up before they left for the evening. They both signed autographs for him, too. James claimed that Edwards' football card would cost something someday, considering Edward was now retired and with the card signed, it was priceless. Not only that, he said he was already bragging, to anyone who would listen, about Edward being his brother in-law. He had pictures to prove it. Of course, everyone wanted to be his best-friend, afterward.

By the end of the night, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. Edward gave me a nice full body massage; that included penetration, also. I was fast to sleep the moment I climbed back in bed, after cleaning up.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is a little more at ease about James. He really is a good guy. That's the way I wanted him to be. All my peeps are good peeps.**

 **I'm hoping to get another chapter out by Wednesday, but definitely Sunday. I hope everyone had a great weekend.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I know I said updates on Sunday's, but I'm proud that I can fit an extra in on HUMP DAY! Well, sorta hump day.**

 **I'm pretty proud of this chapter. You'll read all about it.**

 **SM owns my borrowed characters and I own any mistakes.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/07-08/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **BPOV**

" _How could you stoop so low, Phil? I honestly thought I raised you better than this," Phyllis chastised Phil as they sat in their living room while mom and I were in the kitchen. I sat by the door listening._

 _Mom kept trying to get me to move, "Bella, now. If your father catches you, we're both in trouble."_

" _Don't worry, I can see them. I won't get caught," I said; looking back around the corner, witnessing Phil, yet again, drain another beer._

 _Mom crossed her legs, "What're they saying?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders, "The same thing Phyllis says every time he brings us over here. I hate that woman."_

" _Watch your mouth, young lady. We're lucky to have the stuff we have. Some people aren't as fortunate," mom said, uncrossing then recrossing her legs._

 _I huffed, "Momma, I'm ten, I'm not young, I'm old."_

 _Mom actually giggled at me, "Sweetheart, if ten is old, then what does that make me? I'll be twenty-eight, soon."_

" _You're pretty, Momma; that's what you are."_

" _WHAT THE FUCKS GOIN' ON IN THERE?" Phil yelled from the living room. He must've heard Momma giggle._

" _If you can't keep them in line, Phil, I don't want them in my house. I don't know why you don't just divorce her and send them back to her parents," Phyllis' hateful tone rang out, again._

 _Phil chuckled, "Who's gonna clean my house, if I do? Even so, I didn't marry her because I wanted to; her father forced us. I had no choice or I would've gone to jail."_

" _You should've worn a condom," Phyllis said. David sat quietly, not saying a word._

" _Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone about it, already," Phil said, getting up from the couch. I hurriedly moved away from the door and sat at the table with mom._

 _Phil came staggering into the kitchen, "Can't you two fuckin' listen?" He hissed, "I'm trying to have a decent visit with my parents and you two can't keep your damn mouths shut."_

 _I looked down to my hands that were wringing together in my lap, "Sorry, sir."_

 _Mom didn't get a chance to apologize before Phil grabbed her, then me, by the hair at the back of our heads, dragging us toward the back door. We stumbled making him pull harder until we made it to the car. He forced us both into the backseat before stomping around to the driver side and climbing in, "YOU FUCK EVERYTHING UP!"_

 _We quickly buckled our seat-belts as Phil squealed his tires out of the driveway. Before too long, he pulled up to our house and parked in the back._

 _I was scared to death; I knew mom was, too._

 _Phil flew out of the car in a pissed off rage. He yanked open the back door of the car and reached in to try and get to mom. She moved away from his hand, only making things worse for her. I knew she was only trying to protect me._

 _He finally grabbed a hold of her feet and pulled her as hard as he could. Her head hit the side of the door, causing a loud thump._

" _LET GO OF HER!" I screamed. I'm sure that was a huge mistake. It's not often that he lays a hand on me, but he does if I try to stick up for my mom._

 _When Phil reached into the car to try and get me, I opened the other door to evade him. I thought, in his inebriated state, he'd have trouble catching me, but I was wrong. He caught me by my hair and dragged me and my mom, into the house. We were both yelling for him to stop, but he wasn't letting go._

 _As soon as he had us where he wanted us, he let go and drew back his hand, "NO!"_

"NO!" I screamed, sitting completely upright in bed. Edward jumped up as well, with a scared look on his face.

He pulled me into a hug, knowing exactly what was going on, "Another dream?"

"A memory. Another reminder of why I hate those people, so much."

After Phyllis and David were escorted off the property, I called Edward on our way to lunch. He was livid and apologized that he wasn't there for me. He was worried for me and the baby; afraid that my blood pressure would elevate and cause me to end up in the hospital. I was livid as well, but relatively calm, for the most part. James and Victoria were luckily there to calm me.

I knew their unwelcome visit would cause me to rehash on some of the memories I have of them. None of them are good. They never were and I knew the moment I closed my eyes to try and sleep, they all started flooding in.

It was hard to unlatch myself from Edward as we slept. He knew the reason, but didn't complain. He never would. That only added to the list of unselfish things to add to my list of many reasons why I loved him so much. He always put my needs before his.

"I'll get you some water. We still have a couple more hours of sleep before we need to get up," Edward said, scooting to the side of the bed.

I snuggled back down in the center of the bed to wait for him. He was only gone for a couple of minutes. I guzzled half the glass of water before he took it from me and settled in next to me.

We lay there quietly, listening to each other breathe, "I can't go back to sleep."

"Me, either," he said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm, "You nervous about today?"

"No...I know your mom will do her best. I hope she rips them a new one just because she can."

Edward hummed, "I'm sure she will. It's what she's good at. The best, actually. Well, besides being the best mom ever."

I lightly scraped my nails through the hair on his chest. There wasn't a lot; just enough to enjoy, "She is one of the best." I laid my hand flat on his chest and smoothed it down his stomach, "Next to my mom that is."

I was slowly but surely making my way down his stomach. I traced the indention of the right side of the V that led to where I wanted to be. I knew if I got him good and worked up, to put out for me, I'd be back to sleep in no time.

When I pushed two fingers under the hem of his sleep pants, the head of his cock poked out. It was being held back by the elastic; he was already hard and ready for whatever I was wanting from him.

I pushed the offending material down, freeing him completely. The head of his cock hit level with his belly button. My breath hitched at the sight of it. Still, after so many times, being with him, it was hard to believe it fit inside of me. I'm being biased, but any other woman or man would be jealous of what I get whenever I want.

I traced my middle finger along the slit and down his shaft before wrapping my fingers around him, "In need of a sleep-aid?"

"Mmm..." I hummed. He knew me too well. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. Mostly due to the protrusion of my stomach. After a good romp, I was usually fast to sleep.

Edward took my cue and reached down to the edge of my tank top and started pulling it up. I sat up and helped pull it off. I didn't sleep with a bra on, so now I was completely bare chested, "I love your tits like this," Edward said, reaching up and cupping both of them. He rubbed his thumbs over my hardened nipples, causing them to harden even more.

I reached down to slip my panties off while Edward pushed his sleep pants and boxers off. When he lay back, I immediately climbed on top of him. His cock nestled between my folds as I reached up, with both hands, and rubbed them across his chest.

Edward, in turn, reached up, wrapping a hand behind my neck and pulled my face to his. His lips were warm and wet along with his tongue that was welcomed into my mouth.

We kissed, wrapping our tongues around each other, until we couldn't wait any longer.

I rose up, reached down and aligned his very hardened cock with my entrance before I sank down on him. We groaned from the intrusion.

As I began to move over him, he moved his hands to my hips and began to push and pull me over him. We weren't rushing things, but I couldn't help but pick up my pace. My orgasm was starting to linger; I could feel it building.

I leaned back, placing my hands on his shins. Edward wasted no time moving a hand between my legs to rub against my clit. That only caused things to intensify.

I knew Edward couldn't help it, but he began to thrust up into me. My tits were bouncing everywhere. Our movements became more rapid; moans from me grew louder; groans from him grew louder. We were definitely close to eruption.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum," Edward breathed out heavily. He rubbed my clit harder, in small circles.

"Yes! Me, too. Oh, God, me, too!"

That pressure built, and built until Edward stilled me above him, growling loudly as he emptied inside of me. I could feel him pulsing, me tightening around him. I was ready for a couple of more hours of sleep, now. I felt like I took advantage of him, sometimes, for doing this, but Edward says, 'What're husbands for?'

"Thank you; I needed that," I said, sitting back up from my position, leaning forward and kissing him with all my might.

Edward ended the kiss, "Let's get cleaned up, so we can get back to sleep. It's only five and we don't need to be up until eight."

Eight o'clock came around too quickly. We were due at the court house by nine- thirty. Everyone was meeting us there. My mom and dad drove down the night before, but stayed at Momma Whitlocks. Alice was coming, too, but she volunteered to hang out with Alex, Gracie and Maddie, while we were gone. Jasper was going be there, along with Emmett and the rest of the clan. All for moral support, of course.

At eight-fifty, Edward and I headed out the door. It would only take us about fifteen minutes to get to the city-county building, down town.

When we arrived, everyone was huddled in a group, waiting for us. Carlisle was the first to say hello, hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek, "How's my granddaughter?"

About a hundred feet away, sat Phyllis and David. Their attorney was with them. How he felt that they actually had a case, was beyond me. Esme even scrunched up her face when she read over all the paper work. She figured their attorney was new blood and didn't know a hole in the ground, if he saw it.

"Active," I replied.

David would occasionally glance our way, but wouldn't directly make eye contact with any of us. Mom wanted to walk over and give them her two cents, but Dad told her it wasn't worth the air to breathe and speak to them. I had my say to them the day before and hopefully after today, none of us would ever have to see them, again. As horrible as it sounds, and selfish, I didn't care that David was sick. To me, that's Karma and it's a killer.

About five minutes before we were due to go into the courtroom, the bailiff came out, requesting the attorney's for us, to meet the judge in his chambers. Esme had told us that she had requested a meeting with him before they entered the courtroom. She didn't want to prolong any of this for what it was worth.

Twenty minutes later, Esme and the attorney for the Dwyer's, came out. Esme looked very pleased, but the other guy, looked very pissed off. That only made me smile; it only meant one thing... Esme got her way. We must have gotten lucky with a judge that she's worked with countless times.

"Okay, it's time for us to go in. It won't take very long. He's not arguing their cases very well, but the judge gave him another chance to redeem himself in the courtroom. It's all good. This isn't going anywhere, but Judge Clearwater wanted to get a point across to those two," Esme explained and I could only feel giddy that they were finally getting a piece of their own pie.

"Will any of us get a chance to say anything to them? I think I'd like to say a few words to those people. I just wanna let them know that they didn't break me and make me a shell of a nobody." I knew my mom wanted to say something; I only hoped she'd be able to.

Esme nodded her head, "Yes. I just need to request it before he begins his proverbial speech."

"Good, 'cause I'd like to say a few things, too," James said. Glancing over at the Dwyer's and sneering at them.

Esme led us all into the courtroom. My mom and I were to sit with Esme at one of the tables on the other side of a dividing wall. Edward and the rest of the clan, sat right behind us.

A few minutes later, the judge came walking out, "All rise," the bailiff said. He continued his saying, introducing the judge and then telling us to be seated.

"In the matter of Dwyer VS Swan. Mr. Jenkins, all parties have been sworn in. You, Mrs. Cullen and I have already spoken in my chambers. My honest opinion in all this is a waste of paper and everyone's time. Is there anything else you'd like to say in this matter before I continue with my verdict?" Judge Clearwater seemed to be a nice man, but also a hard ass. I wouldn't want to be on the other side of his wrath.

"Yes, Your Honor. As I've stated before, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer feel that the case that they've brought against the Swans is justifiable. Isabella and Renee Swan were at the home in question, when Phillip Dwyer died. They feel that they were the cause of his death."

"Objection, Your Honor. Isabella was not at the home when Phillip Dwyer succumbed to death. She was with the Landers which is the next property over. It clearly states in the police report that the only occupants of the home were Renee and Phillip Dwyer."

"Sustained. Mr. Jenkins, if you can read the police report properly, which I have here in front of me, you can see it's clearly noted that Isabella wasn't in the home. Why are you even trying this case? And honestly, it's almost thirteen years after the fact that Phillip Dwyer was witnessed by the officers on duty, when he tried to kill Renee Dwyer, at the time. There shouldn't even be a case against them. Let alone, Isabella. She had nothing to do with it. Son, I think you're still wet behind the ears."

"Your Honor, the Dwyer's feel that Renee and Isabella are the cause of his death. Why else would Phillip resort to violence and try to kill Renee? He was clearly protecting himself in the matter." Mr. Jenkins obviously didn't know the whole story. The Dwyer's must've groveled and laid all blame on us; making it look like my mom and me were the bad guys.

"Objection, Your Honor. Renee and Isabella lived twelve years of their lives, being beaten, nearly to death by Phillip and the elder Dwyer's merely sat back and let it all take place. It wasn't often that Isabella received a beating, but Phillip made her watch or should I say, sit and learn a lesson, when he would beat Renee in front of young Isabella. Obviously, Mr. Jenkins doesn't know the whole story, or we wouldn't be here." Esme is definitely showing them whose boss in this matter.

"Sustained. Mr. Jenkins, you're not showing me any probable cause here. I've already explained to you, inside my chambers, that I would only give you one more chance to prove that Renee and Isabella had something to do with Phillip's death and I'm not hearing anything. You're only digging a hole deeper."

I looked over and saw Mr. Jenkins lean over and listen to what Phyllis had to say to him.

Esme noticed and leaned over to me and my mom, "They're at a dead end. He doesn't have anything else to argue over."

"Your Honor, Mrs. Dwyer feels that Phillip's actions were provoked which led to his conduct the night of his death."

"Not good enough. That falls under what you just tried to argue with. Self-defense and now being provoked. You're not sticking with the same story. Son, I'm done listening about the wrongful death of Mr. Phillip Dwyer. There's no evidence so, I've made my decision, and this case is dismissed."

Mr. Jenkins stood up, "Your Honor..."

"I've made the ruling; It's done." Judge Clearwater, retorted, taking his gavel and banging it on small wooden plate.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Esme said, stuffing the case files back into her brief case and pulling out the next.

One down; one to go.

"On to the next issue, the reversal of Isabella's inheritance. Considering this is almost thirteen years after the fact, this better be good."

"Your Honor, the Dwyer's feel that, considering Renee Dwyer, hated Phillip with a passion, they were rightfully entitled to the insurance policy that Phillip had taken out on himself. He was in the process of having the benefactor changed before his death."

"Your Honor, there's never been any evidence brought forth to prove otherwise. Renee received the insurance because Phillip named Renee as the beneficiary," Esme argued, "Which in turn, Renee signed all monies over to Isabella when she became of age. Renee felt that Isabella had a right to all the monies involved and didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't want anything from Phillip."

"She should have given it to us, then; Stingy whore!" Phyllis said loudly.

The judge picked up his gavel and slammed it down on the small wooden plate, "Excuse me. I will not allow talk like that in my courtroom. One more outburst like that and you're outta here and I'll hold you in contempt. Understand me Mrs. Dwyer?"

"She does, Your Honor," Mr. Jenkins spoke for Phyllis. She looked like she could chew nails.

The judge picked up a few papers and flipped through them, "I see here that everything was done legally, and there isn't anything stating that Renee wasn't entitled to the insurance policy."

"Your Honor, the Dwyer's feel like they're entitled to at least half of the policy, considering he was their son. They also feel like they're entitled to half, if not all, of the money that was left to Isabella. They had no inclination that there was a private account set up for her. They feel that it was purposefully hidden from them."

"Objection, Your Honor; that private account was solely for Isabella, for college. It says so in the documentation that she received from the bank when she received the monies. Her mother wasn't even entitled to any of those monies."

The judge sighed heavily, "Sustained. Mr. Jenkins, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, I don't know what game you're playing at. This is all a real big joke and I've got better things to do then sit here and listen to two people try and take money from a grandchild that you should have been protecting from her abusive father. Instead, you two sat back and condoned it. It was like a circus show for you, two. You encouraged your son into his hateful behavior. You two honestly need some mental help. So, here's my opinion in this matter. Sell your home, any extra cars that you have, and then you'll have money. You're not getting a dime from Isabella. This was all a waste of my time and in my personal opinion, you two are money hungry and bled yourselves dry, thinking that in the long run, you could always take Isabella to court and get something that you felt was rightfully yours, but you're very wrong. What Isabella chooses to do with that money, is her prerogative, not yours."

"That's bullshit!" Phyllis yelled, "That money should have been ours. Those two were nothing but a thorn in my son's side; caused nothing but trouble."

"Mrs. Dwyer, you're done. I hold you in contempt. You were warned. Bailiff, see to it that Mrs. Dwyer is brought to a holding cell." Judge Clearwater just made my day.

I glanced back, over my shoulder at the whole clan. They were all smiles.

For some reason, David just sat still. He hadn't said one word about anything. It's like Phyllis was the one who was the ring leader in all this.

"Your Honor, before Mrs. Dwyer is escorted out of the room, could you grant a couple of people the chance to speak to the Dwyer's."

"By all means. Bailiff, Mrs. Dwyer can sit back down until what needs to be said, is said." The Judge had a sinister look on his face. It was almost like he was expecting this to happen.

Esme leaned over to my mom, "Okay, Renee, this is your chance then James will get his."

"Mrs. Cullen." Esme and I both looked up, but the judge pointed to Esme, "Who's the first person to speak?"

"Renee Swan, Your Honor." Esme stood, along with my mom as she turned toward the Dwyer's, "Go ahead, Renee."

"There are so many things I wanna say to you two. It's hard to believe that God allows people like you to be able to roam this earth. You made me feel worthless for years. Although, you two never touched me, your words did more damage than the physical pain your son caused me. I'm not a worthless person. I'm good and I learned from you two how to not treat people. I learned to treat people the way I wanted to be treated; with respect and honor. My daughter didn't deserve to grow up around you two and as harsh as this may sound to you, I'm glad things happened the way they did or I would have never met the love of my life. I would probably be dead by now, by the hands of your son. Forgiveness is something that needs to be earned, but in the eyes of God, I should foresee that and forgive, but I'll never forget. So, I forgive you for being the uncaring, selfish people that you are. You didn't break me. I have the best family there is and I thank you for that chance to find them." Mom turned toward the judge, "Thank you, Your Honor, for giving me a chance to speak."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swan." He looked over and Esme, "Mrs. Cullen, who's the next person to speak?"

"James Dwyer, Your Honor." Esme motioned over her shoulder to where James sat next to Victoria.

James walked through the low swinging doors and stood next to me.

"Your Honor, I'm James Dwyer. I'm the grandson that these people tried to pay my mother, to get rid of."

Judge Clearwater nodded, "You may proceed."

James turned and faced the Dwyer's, "My mother Melissa was one of your son's victims. She survived him and led a life that she was meant to lead. You tried to pay my mother to get rid of me and not press charges against your son for beating her until she nearly miscarried me. I was the only good thing that came from their relationship. My mother still has scars, to this day, that remind her of what your son did to her. You are two people who weren't meant to procreate. You should have never had a child. And I'm sure Isabella is in agreement with me when I say this; I hope to never lay eyes on you two ever again. You two will leave this earth with nothing. You'll die alone. You've lost your chance at a real family. A loving family and I'm lucky to have a sister that has accepted me for who I am. We're a product of evil, but we were brought up to be good people and taught how to love. It's both of your losses to not be a part of our lives and we couldn't be happier. May God have mercy on you when your time comes."

James finished and turned back to the Judge, "Thank you, Your Honor."

"You're welcome Mr. Dwyer." Again, he looked over to Esme, "Anyone else need to say anything?"

"No, Your Honor, we rest on both cases," Esme replied.

"In that case, I deem both of these cases dismissed. Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, I highly recommend professional help. Bailiff, you can take Mrs. Dwyer back to a holding cell. Mr. Dwyer, I advise you to go ahead and go to your hotel, your wife won't be released until tomorrow morning."

Phyllis turned in our direction, "You'll pay for this! You're both thieves!"

The judge banged gavel, again, "Contempt, again, Mrs. Dwyer. Mr. Dwyer, make that two days. You'll be allowed to visit with your wife. Then at the end of her luxurious stay with us, you can pay her contempt fees at the receptionist desk, out front."

"Can't you just learn how to keep your mouth shut, for once, Phyllis?" The judge let David's comment to Phyllis, slide. He actually smiled at his words.

"Court adjourned. You're all dismissed," Judge Clearwater said as he stood from his seat behind his podium.

It was finally over, so we all agreed to a hearty lunch for celebration. Mom called Alice to have her meet us with Alex, Gracie and Maddie.

During lunch, my accountant showed up, per my request, with the check I was handing over to James. He still didn't know. It was a surprise and I hoped he would take it and not allow his pride to override him.

After my accountant left, I stood from the table to get everyone's undivided attention, "Can I get everyone's eyes up here, please? James, can you join me? I have some stuff I wanna say and I need you up here."

James looked at me quizzically, and reluctantly, got up from his seat and joined me, "What's this all about?"

"You'll see," I deadpanned, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

I straightened back up and turned to face everyone, "I wanna thank everyone, first of all, for being here for me and my mom. We finally never have to see those people, again, but my main reason for standing up here, right now, is because of James. He was an innocent child in all this chaos, along with me, but he got nothing from it. I'm thankful that James turned out to be one of the good guys and I'm glad he's my big brother. In a short time I've grown to love him and his family. I only wished they lived closer. I'd like to be able to see them anytime I wanted to. So, one night within these last couple of weeks, something dawned on me. According to all the paperwork, I was Phil's only child, but I wasn't and I think it's only fair that I share with James, what I think is rightfully his. So, I had my accountant cut a check for James, for half of what I received from Phil's insurance settlement." I reached down and picked up the check and handed it to James, "This is for you. You can't turn it down. I don't care what you do with it. It's yours to do with what you please. Waste it, donate it, put it into your company, but you can't refuse it."

James took the check from me and when he looked down at it, his knees buckled out from underneath him. Emmett was the first to jump up and grab him before he hit the floor, "Whoa, there buddy. Here, sit down."

Victoria glanced over at what was in James' hand and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears immediately started falling from her eyes, "6.5 Million Dollars! Isabella, you didn't!"

"I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I smiled and looked between James and Victoria. Maddie was bouncing up and down on her lap.

"I don't know what to say. Th...tha...thank you. I'm overwhelmed right now. Thank you." James stood up and pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Victoria joined him and Maddie wrapped her tiny arms around my legs. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to be left out.

Edward spoke up, "You can take that trip to St. Thomas now. You don't even have to work."

Everyone chuckled and cheered. They all praised James for being there and welcomed him and his family into our homes, anytime.

We all finished up with lunch and made plans to have dinner the next night before James and Victoria had to leave and head back to Florida. I really wished they lived near us. It would make my whole family complete, if they did.

* * *

 **HA! Take that! I guess elder Dwyer's didn't stand a chance, now did they? ESME if BOSS!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Until Sunday.**

 **XOXO**

 **Stephanie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your patients.**

 **I hope everyone is ready for Christmas because I'M NOT!**

 **I'm such a procrastinator, but it's till Sunday and I needed to get this out.**

 **SM owns all my characters and I own all the mistakes if any were made.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/11/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **EPOV**

 **A month later...**

I love my wife; I really do. More than life itself, but the last month, I've almost had to hide. Her hormones were on the fritz and she wanted nothing but sex. My poor dick had been rubbed raw. I literally had a sore spot on the side of my dick for a couple of days. I would never say that I was deprived...far from it. And I didn't want to deny her. She's my wife and would do anything for her. I needed a break, though and I didn't have the heart to tell her.

Her cravings have even skyrocketed. Strawberries and chocolate ganache, any spicy food she can get her hands on and most of all, French fries with a chocolate frosty from Wendy's. She dips her fries in the frosty. I've tried it; it's not bad at all, but not exactly my food of choice.

Emmett says that Rosalie is no better. He's had to run out in the middle of the night for any craving that arises at three in the morning. We're dead men...that's all I'm saying.

So, through the grapevine, two weeks after the court hearing, David Dwyer filed for divorce; claiming Phyllis was an overbearing shrew. Bella still doesn't want anything to do with them even though we now know that it was all Phyllis Dwyer that was behind the whole debacle. David tried numerous times to contact Bella, but she ignored his calls and threw out any letters that she received. We also found out, David's illness is very treatable and has a chance at a better life now that Phyllis is out of it.

For the last week, Bella and I've had a house guest.

Yep, Jasper.

Apparently he and Alice have had a falling out and he's set up camp in one of our guestrooms. He's been quite the mopey git, and we want nothing more than for him and Alice to work things out.

It's all about babies.

Jasper's ready. He wants to start a family and Alice wants to wait and be married first so, Jasper being the gentleman that he is...purposed. She accepted, but still isn't ready to set a date. She loves her career and wants it to be better established before she decides to toss her pills and become a mother. Bella and I understand, but we were also ready for a baby and marriage when Bella became pregnant. It was what we wanted and after Jasper saw how things were happening with us, he got the itch and it only kept getting worse.

Bella talked to them, countless times, but there wasn't any budging. We were actually planning an you have an intervention for two people who have separate opinions on things?

I guess we'll find out.

Tonight, we were planning the sneak attack. It was only Bella and I who decided to do it. We love Jasper, but we want our home back. He wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world and his glum attitude is starting to affect us.

So, I packed up my belongings and headed out of my office. I called Bella on the way to tell her that I'd pick up take-out for us so she didn't have to cook. She also informed me that Alice would be arriving at seven. Jasper was going home, one way or another.

I picked up Gyros for all of us, with salads. Another thing Bella seemed to be engorging on. As much as she ate lately, I was surprised she hadn't gained anymore weight then what she had. She was right on target for her pregnancy and thankfully, we were all still in the clear of anything medically going wrong.

Thank God for that.

I walked through the door and hung my Parka on the coat rack by the door and then my keys.

Bella was nowhere in sight.

I walked into the living room and found Jasper stuffing his hand into a bag of potato chips. Of course if Bella found out which ones he was eating, she would have a coronary and flip out, "Dude, does Bella know you're eating those?"

"Um...no. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to eat these. She's in your room doing something. She has been for the last hour," Jazz said as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

When he used his shirt to wipe his hands, I got even more irritated than I have been, "Dude, get a fuckin' napkin. Your shit's gettin' all over the couch."

"Sorry, you mind grabbing me one while you're up?"

"No... I haven't even said hello to my wife; get it yourself." I turned to walk away, but turned back, "By the way, I brought dinner home. We'll be out in a few minutes, so please wait for us before you touch the food."

"It's cool," he replied, nodding his head and planting his eyes back on the TV.

When I walked into the room, Bella was snuggled up under the blankets. She must've had a long day at work.

I climbed up next to her, "Baby?"

"Mmm..." She turned over to face me, "You're home."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I didn't forget to get dinner, though. I'll go set it out while you get up. You feel okay?" I rubbed my hand over our daughter. She knew it was her daddy and moved around to let me know she was awake.

She nodded, "Yeah, just really tired. I had so much stuff to do at work today and dealing with Jazz and his whiny ass, gets really tiring."

"All right." I placed a kiss on her forehead, "See you out there in a few minutes. Have you heard from Alice?" I stood from the bed and kicked my shoes off, exchanging them for my slippers.

"She's still on for seven. Let's just hope we can get this hashed out between them so we can have our home to ourselves." She smiled as she tried to get up. I hopped up from the bed and helped her sit up. She was starting to have trouble sitting up on her own, from the bed. So far, she's been doing well with the couch and love-seat.

She groaned, "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. My lower back is killing me, right now," she replied, standing up and walking toward the bathroom.

"I'll give you a good back massage before bed tonight. How's that sound?" I hoped she was being honest with me and not underplaying the way she was feeling. I'd hate for her to get sick right now or worse yet, something be wrong.

She nodded, giving me a small smile, "Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you, too, baby."

I walked back out to the living room. I shook my head as I looked at Jasper. He had gotten way too comfortable staying with us. I didn't notice when I first got home, but he was only dressed in a T-shirt and his boxer shorts, "Can you at least put some pants on? You may be my cousin and Bella's your best-friend, but I don't wanna see that shit."

"I'm comfortable," he retorted, going back to switching channels on the TV.

I growled and walked into the kitchen. I heard Jasper call out to me, "You sound like a big ole bear when you do that." And for some reason, he had now acquired a southern accent. Him and Charlie were like two peas in a pod when it came to them miraculously a southern accent.

"Where the fuck are you from, Kentucky? What's with the accent?" His depression was really starting to mess with his head.

He laughed loudly, "I don't know, man. It just came out that way."

"You're fuckin' possessed then; split personality, even. I feel sorry for Alice," I said, pulling stuff from the bags for our dinner. I pulled plates down from the cabinet and placed our food on them.

Bella came walking around the corner as I sat the plates at the table, "Doesn't he own any pants?"

"I don't know, he's your best-friend," I replied, accusingly.

"He's your damn cousin. He better put some pants on before he sits down at this table or I'm gonna junk punch his ass," she said, irritably.

I walked away from the table, away from anymore bitterness and went to the living room, "Jazz, I'm to inform you that if you don't put any pants on before you sit down at the table for dinner, your ass is getting junk punched."

"What'd I do?" He asked, surprised at my message for him.

"Just put some pants on, please? I really don't feel like arguing with my wife, tonight." Hopefully my pleading worked because honestly, Bella and I didn't argue much at all, but I hated doing it, especially while she was pregnant.

He hopped up from the couch, grabbing his cane. Well, at least I think it was his cane, "What the hell is that?"

He still walked with a limp from the accident and slowly but surely, he was getting all his flexibility back in his knee and can endure more pressure on his leg. It was taking a while, but he was getting there.

"It's my cane," he answered, smiling over at me, "It's cool, huh?"

"When did you find time to..." I looked at the thing - his cane, trying to figure out what was all over it, "What are those? Rhinestones?"

"Yeah," he smiled, sheepishly, "Ya like?"

I looked at him, scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to figure what the hell happened to his mind, "You bedazzled your cane?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Gives it character. I like it."

Bella walked into the room, "Oh, wow; I like it," she said, walking over to him and taking a closer look, "When did you do this?"

"Today," he replied, making his way toward his room.

Bella looked at his retreating form, "Did you not do any work at all?"

"I did. Just got bored with it and found something better to do," he said over his shoulder and disappeared into his room.

"I swear, Edward, if his work starts showing up on my desk, I'm gonna kill him," she said with venom.

"You're the one who said he could stay here," I shot back.

She looked up at me with a deathly glare, "So, you're trying to say that you wouldn't have let him stay here? That's it's my entire fault that he's been here the whole damn week, without even once, trying to talk to Alice? I thought maybe one or two nights, not a whole damn week and who even knows if they'll even look at each other when she gets here."

"Look, I'm not gonna argue with you about this. And, no _,_ it's not your fault. Don't go and get all pissy with me. I'm just as fed up as you are. He's a fuckin' slob." This was definitely not where I wanted this night to go. And I certainly didn't want my wife pissed off at me. I understood that we were irritated with the situation and now we were starting to take it out on each other.

"Takes one, to know one," she said snidely as she turned and walked back into the dining room.

I wasn't even going to say anything about that little comment, so I bit my tongue. It'd only make things worse and all I wanted to do was eat dinner, wait for Alice to get here and hopefully go to bed tonight knowing that Jasper was safely tucked into his own damn bed, in his own damn home.

I sighed, walking over and plopping down on the couch. I scrubbed my hands over my face. I knew my dinner was getting cold, but I needed a minute to calm down before I said something that I didn't mean.

Jasper came back, sporting a nice wrinkled pair of sweat pants. How he managed to dress himself this past week, for work, was beyond me.

"What's up with you?" He asked, skeptically, making his way over to the coffee table to pick up his beer.

I shook my head, "Nothing...just tired."

It was a few minutes before seven when we finished with dinner. Bella and I were clearing the table when the door buzzer alerted us of our visitor. I didn't know how Bella conned Alice to come over, but thank goodness she was here.

I answered the door, and there stood a sullen looking Alice. Her hair was unkempt. It almost looked like mine on a daily basis, "Alice," I greeted, stepping forward and placing a small kiss on her cheek and guided her into the front hallway, "Thanks for coming."

"Well, Bella said Jasper wouldn't be here and said she really needed to talk to me, so here I am," she said sadly. I knew she was upset over the whole thing between her and Jasper. Who wouldn't be? I hoped they loved each other enough to work things out. I really didn't want to be in the middle of a love drama; playing the go between for the two of them.

"Bella's just finishing up the dishes. You can go in the kitchen or wait for her in the living room; It's up to you," I suggested, hoping Jasper hadn't come back from his room yet. I didn't want Alice darting out the door before Bella and I, at least, got to say our peace.

"I'll go say hello. Is she okay? She seemed upset when she asked me to come over." She looked worried and I could smack Bella's ass for putting the worry into Alice's head.

We started walking toward the kitchen, "She's fine. Her backs hurting her pretty bad tonight and she's pretty tired. They've been keeping her busy at work."

Alice sighed, "I haven't worked all week. I guess I'm lucky I'm the boss."

I didn't know what to say to that. I was glad Jasper dragged his ass to work every day. Just sad that my wife's had to deal with his mopey ass at home and work.

As we walked into the kitchen, Bella was pushing buttons on the dishwasher to start it. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Alice with me, "Hi, sweetie. Thanks for coming over. How ya holding up?" She straightened up and wrapped her arms around Alice. A loud sob escaped her, "Oh, please don't cry. It'll all work out. You two love each other and would do anything to make each other happy."

"That's just it..." Alice sobbed, more, "We're not even communicating, right now. I wished he'd understand that I just want to wait another year before we start having babies. I'd marry him tomorrow if we could, but he wants babies right away and if I marry him now, he'll expect that."

"Oh, honey, I know and I think this week has given you two plenty of time to think about all your options. This won't last forever, okay." Bella pulled away from their hug, "How 'bout we go sit in the living..."

Jasper decided at that moment to come around the corner into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alice.

What happened next had me and Bella standing there like two gaping fish.

When Alice saw Jasper, she high-speed sprinted across the kitchen and jumped into his arms, his cane falling to the floor causing one of his rhinestones to break off and bounce across the floor, landing right in front of where Bella and I were standing, "Oh, God, Jazzy. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please come home. I'll marry you tomorrow and have your babies the next day if that'll get you home. Just please come home."

"I love you, too, darlin'." And ladies and gentleman, the southern accent is back, "but you don't need to marry me tomorrow or the next day. When you're ready and we can wait on the babies like you asked. I'll be patient and wait."

Bella and I were looking like fish out of water. All it took was getting Alice over here and getting her to see him. Why the hell didn't we try it sooner?

Then we started laughing.

You know how Tom Hanks laughed in the movie **'Money Pit'** when the bathtub fell through the floor?

Yeah, the near insanity laugh?

The laugh that where a person can only take so much shit falling apart and it looking like there was no end in sight?

That was us.

Alice and Jasper turned to look at us like we were set for the loony bin, "What the hell is so funny? And why are you laughing like that?"

I waved them off and tried to catch my breath. Bella leaned against the counter to keep from collapsing to the floor from laughing so hard.

We were delirious.

"That's all it took to get you to go home?" I asked in between each heavy breath I took after gaining control of myself, "You just had to see her and now you're going home? Fuckin' priceless."

"You act like you don't want me here, anymore," Jasper stated, looking in between me and Bella for an answer that we truly didn't want to supply.

Bella finally calmed down, "Oh, Jasper, we love you, honey, but you're a slob and your mopey ass was rubbing off on us. Edward and I don't normally argue, but you wanna know how many times we've snapped at each other this week? At the least, twenty. And all over stupid shit."

"Did I really cause that?" He put his mopey face on.

"Yes," Bella and I answered simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll just go to Mom and Dads, next time," Jasper said, looking sincere about his apology.

Alice shook her head, "There won't be a next time. We can't let this happen again. We need to talk more, babe. Communicate better, okay? You think we can do more of that?"

"Of course, darlin'," Jasper replied.

I shook my head, "Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but Bubba Gump, you need to get yo' shit and go home."

And that's just what Jasper did. It didn't take long. He was still living out of his bag. He hadn't even done his laundry the whole week he was here. I love him, but I was glad he was gone home.

Thank You, Alice, for coming over.

* * *

 **I've been in a situation where I had to stay with a friend before and I was lucky she let me stay with her.**

 **And we can't help but love Jasper. He's such a lovable guy.**

 **Also, I hope most of you have seen the movie Money Pit. If not, I recommend** **it. It's hilarious.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	20. Chapter 20

**The days are counting down too quick for my liking for Christmas. I work so much that the only time I can shop is after midnight and that's when I get off of work.**

 **So, I wanted to post this Wednesday night, but I was out shopping. BUT, here we are. I'll still post this weekend. Saturday night more than likely because I work Sunday night.**

 **SM owns I do not!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/16/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **BPOV**

"Edward wake up," I said. I was having a hard time sitting up from the bed, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't stand it anymore. There was something wrong.

He groaned and turned his face away from me. "I'm too tired to have sex, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Edward." I shook him by his shoulder, again, ignoring his comment about sex. "Edward, get up...there's something wrong."

"What!" He was definitely awake now. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a lot of pain in my lower stomach and down there," I said, rubbing my hand over my lower belly where the pain was coming from. "And it hurts really badly when I pee."

"Shit!" He said, quickly getting up from the bed and pulling on his sweatpants. His t-shirt went on after that then he hurried to my side of the bed to help me up. I was already dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edwards t-shirts. He handed me my robe. "Here, put this on. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"Just my back, but not as bad as earlier. It's all moved up front and to my crotch," I explained, slipping my robe on. I didn't care what shoes I wore as long as I had some on, so I slipped my feet into my Daniel Green Isabel slippers. They were the most comfortable slippers that I've ever owned. My feet thank me every time I put them on.

Edward helped me walk into the living room where I stood and waited for him to put his Parka on, grabbed his wallet and keys then brought me my jacket. I was slow moving; it was a little painful to walk. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it sure as hell hurt.

Slowly but surely, we made it down to his truck or SUV, whatever the hell they call those big ass vehicles, these days. He helped me up inside and buckled my seat-belt.

He rushed to the driver side, quickly jumping in and rushing out of the parking garage.

I could tell he was stressing out because he wasn't saying anything. Thank goodness the hospital wasn't that far from where we lived. "Should I call anyone?"

"Let's just see what's going on first. We don't need to pull everyone outta bed at three in the morning unless we know for sure what it is." I winced when another sharp urge to pee, hit me. "Shit, this hurts."

Edward looked over at me with a pained expression. "Sorry, baby. I'm going as fast as I can without getting pulled over."

"I know." I gave him a small smile. My heart still did funny things when I looked at him. That's how much I was in love with him.

When we arrived at the hospital, we didn't have to wait long. There was hardly anyone in the emergency room and Edward was immediately recognized. He asked if there was any way they could keep our arrival on the quiet side. He didn't want any un-needed attention while we were there nor anytime thereafter.

The nurse had me change into one of the hospital gowns they provided then took all my needed vitals while Edward was giving them all the information they needed for me.

They started an IV in my hand, for precautionary reasons.

Shortly after, the doctor came in, smiling hugely when he saw Edward. I rolled my eyes, wondering if he was going to pay attention to me at all. "Mr. Cullen, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Gerundy." He took a seat on the rolling stool and rolled over to where I lay on the bed. "What's goin' on Mrs. Cullen?"

I huffed at his rude introduction then proceeded to tell him what was going on.

"I'm gonna need to take a look and see what might be the problem. Can you scoot your bottom to the edge of the bed and put your feet up in the stirrups for me?"

He stood up, walking over and grabbing two surgical gloves from the box on the wall. Edward looked like he was about to have a coronary. "Is this necessary?"

"Well, your wife's complaining of having pain in that general area. I need to see if I can pinpoint where the pain is coming from," explained Dr. Gerundy.

Edward took it upon himself to stand behind the doctor when he sat back down on his stool. This was so damn embarrassing. I only hoped Edward didn't make a bigger spectacle out of all this.

When the doctor raised the sheet to look, Edward peered over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. I was laying there in pain and his mind started wandering where it didn't need to be, right now. "Edward," I scolded. "Come up here, please."

Dr. Gerundy didn't even touch me and pulled the sheet back down, "Looks like you have a bleeding bladder infection. From the urine sample you gave us, there was a lot of protein in it and from the looks of it, there's a little blood coming from your urethra area."

I sighed. "What the hell caused it?"

"It could be a number of things. Anywhere from being dehydrated a little to not cleaning up properly after intercourse. I can't tell you which one caused your infection." That just made it even worse. I'm a clean person, that's for sure and to even think that it could have been caused from not cleaning my crotch very good after Edward and I have sex; that's disturbing.

"So, what can she do to make it go away?" I knew Edward wasn't a doctor, but he just sounded like a five year-old worried about a scratch on my knee.

The doctor chuckled. "I'll prescribe her a ten day dose of antibiotics; Cephalosporins or Cephalexin it's better known as. That should do the trick. We'll give her some acetaminophen before we release you, to help with the pain."

"Okay so, everything's fine with the baby? She's okay?" I was still worried that somehow, there could be something wrong and it caused me to get the bladder infection.

"The baby's fine. When I pressed down on your stomach, she didn't seem to like that too much." Which was true, when he pressed down, she kicked at his hand. She had to know it wasn't her daddy touching me.

"I think she'll be a football player like her daddy," I said, smiling up at Edward. He smiled back and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

Dr. Gerundy patted me on the foot, standing up from his stool. He pulled his gloves off and tossed them into the Hazardous materials bin. "We'll give you a list of instructions to follow for when you go home. Just make sure you drink plenty of clear fluids for a few days. Try to stay away from the sodas and any extra caffeine. Too much of that can cause a UTI, also."

"Okay. I don't drink sodas too much anyway, so that's no big deal. Can I drink decaffeinated tea?" I drink iced tea, more than anything and if I could still drink it, I didn't care if it was decaffeinated.

Dr. Gerundy nodded. "Sure; decaf's fine." He turned to walk to the door. "It was nice meeting you. The nurse will be back in a few minutes to give you the acetaminophen. I hope you feel better soon, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen. Great work with the team. They needed a coach like you." Dr. Gerundy smiled as he turned the knob on the door to leave, "You two get some rest; you'll need all you can get before the little one gets here."

"We will. Thank you, Dr. Gerundy," Edward said as he sat down on the stool that Dr. Gerundy vacated and rolled over next to me.

The doctor left the room. He never did say whether or not I could get dressed, so I just laid there waiting for the nurse to come in.

I scooted back up the bed and adjusted the sheet over me. Edward placed his hands on my stomach and began rubbing it like I was a Buddha doll, "I was so scared that something was wrong," he admitted. "I'm sorry if I acted so out of it."

"It's okay. I know you were worried; I was, too. I'm just glad it's not anything worse," I said, placing one of my hands over his. "Thanks for not freaking out, though. I half expected you to."

"I almost did, but I knew you needed me to stay level-headed." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to our daughter, who was wide awake.

"Hi, Angel," Edward said to my stomach. "You're gonna make Mommy have to pee." He chuckled. "She's going to town in there."

"You make her wanna play. You're her favorite person," I said as the nurse came walking in holding a couple things in her hands.

She smiled over at me. "I just need you to bend your knees and drop them open for me."

I did as she instructed. Edward moved back so she could stand next to me. She pulled the sheet up and looked, reaching down and shoving something up my ass. "Whoa, what the hell was that?"

"The acetaminophen. It'll work a lot quicker administered that way," she explained, pulling her gloves off before she started rifling through the papers that were lying on the counter. "I just need you to sign this for me then you can get dressed."

I signed the papers that she needed, and then she removed the IV from my hand. My whole damn hand was sore, now.

When the nurse left the room for me to get dressed, Edward leaned close to me. "Did she just stick something up your ass?"

I giggled, nodding, "Yes."

"Oookay. That was awkward," he said, grimacing.

He helped me re-dress then gathered our few things to leave.

When we made it home, I was absolutely exhausted. We had stopped at the 24 hour drug store to have my prescription filled.

We were climbing into bed when I mentioned some vital information. "We can't have sex for at least three days."

"We'll survive," he said, snuggling into his pillow.

"Ha," I chuckled sarcastically. "You say that now."

He popped his head up to look at me. "Bella, how can you even be thinking about having sex right now when you just had something stuck up your ass?" He chuckled. "You don't even let me stick my dick in your ass."

"That's different. I didn't even know she was gonna do that. Plus, your dick is way bigger than a tiny suppository. And that was medicine." I plopped down on my pillow and turned to face him. "I don't want my asshole stretched so big that when I walk and have to shit, it just comes out on its own; that's just gross."

He laughed a loud boisterous laugh at me. "Bella, it won't be stretched out like that. It shrinks back down. You're about to give birth to our daughter. Don't you think your pussy will shrink back down? They have some sort of pussy exercises for that don't they?"

"Yes, it's called Kegal and we've tried it once and I didn't like it. Is it so bad that I wanna keep my ass exit only?" I reached over and pushed his hair away from his forehead. "You need a haircut."

"Let's just go to sleep. You can call my aunt in the morning and tell her you need the day off. I'm sure she'll be okay with it," he suggested, scooting over and kissing me. "I love you, now go to sleep." He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "I think you should give ass play one more chance."

I laid there quietly looking up at the dark ceiling. "Maybe."

Before I knew it, Edward was into a deep sleep in no time. I was still hurting, but not quite as bad as earlier. I couldn't stop thinking of the only way to go to sleep and I couldn't do it.

I finally fell asleep and the next thing I know, Edward was kissing me, letting me know he was leaving for work. I suppose he didn't realize it was Saturday unless he just had a few things that needed to be done.

I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text:

 _ **It's Saturday. Didn't know you had to work? –B**_

 _ **Just need to do some paperwork. I'll be home by lunch. Get some rest. Love you.-E**_

 _ **I will. Love you, too.-B**_

I fell back to sleep only to be caught by surprise when I began to dream.

" _Isabella, wake up," I heard a male voice say._

 _When I sat up and saw him sitting at the foot of my bed, taking me by surprise, I moved to the top of my bed, as close as I could get to the headboard. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

" _I wanted to see my daughter and I have a few things to say to you," he said, smiling slightly up at me._

" _I don't wanna hear it. Get out of my room before I get Edward and have him throw you out," I demanded, but he only shook his head at me._

" _Edwards not here, so I have some things to say to you and I'd hope you'd listen. They're important. I need you to understand some things that I could never make right. I never got a chance to do it while I was alive." He sat with his elbows leaning on his knees. He continued looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him._

 _I was a little curious as to what he wanted to make right. "Make what right? There's nothing for you to make right. You're not here and it won't make a difference anyway. This is all just a dream."_

" _I love you, Isabella. I always have. I never showed you truly how much. I never was the father you needed me to be and I'm paying for it now. I paid for it all with my life. I loved your mother, too, but..."_

" _You sure as hell had the worst way to show it. You beat her. How can that be love and then you made me watch? How could someone do something like that? You're insane if you think I'm gonna listen to any more of your bullshit. You don't mean any of it, so save it."_

 _He shook his head. "I do mean it. I know you don't believe it, but I need to say it. I wasn't me. I wasn't the person I wanted to be. I was forced to be the way I was with your mother. I was sick. My brain wasn't right and then my mother was always pushing me into believing that your mother and you weren't good enough. She always said that I deserved better. She's the one who raised me to believe that I had to use physical punishment to get what I wanted. She did it to me. I was abused, too, by her. So was my dad. She was the abuser and the brain washer. It was all her; I promise you."_

" _How can you say that? You had to have known what you were doing the whole time. Did you have multiple personalities or something? Did you not know you were doing those things?" I couldn't believe the crap he was trying to push on me; trying to make me believe he didn't mean to be the way he was._

" _I'm sorry. I really am and I'm sorry that I can never get a chance to prove it to you. All I can do now is watch over you and my granddaughter..."_

" _She's not your granddaughter!" I yelled out to him. "You'll be nothing to her."_

 _It was as if, what I was saying wasn't clicking in his head. "Avery's beautiful. She's gonna look just like you when she gets older. She'll have Edwards' hair color and eyes, but her face is all you. She's smart, too. Smarter than I ever was."_

" _Who's Avery?"_

" _She's your daughter. The one you carry, right now," he replied, smiling over at me. "I'm regretting a lot of things now. Like I said, I paid for them with my life and all I get to do now is watch. I can never..."_

" _Go! I don't want you here anymore!" I demanded, moving across the bed to push him off, but my hand went right through him. I was stunned for a moment, wondering if I was going insane inside my own dream._

 _Phil stood up and moved to stand by my door. "Let my father make things right with you, Isabella. Please? For any good thing that I've ever asked of you, please do this. He doesn't have anyone anymore and you know now that it was all entirely my mother that was the manipulator between the two of us. She brainwashed us both to be the way she wanted us to be."_

" _I can't do that. He sat back and let you beat us and treat us like vermin," I said through gritted teeth._

" _I can't tell you all the things my mother forced him to do and how she did it. We were all victims. You and your mother paid worst of all. I can't take that back now. I am thankful that Charlie was the father that you needed. You had a great life growing up after I was gone. I wish I could thank him personally. And your mother's more beautiful now than when I first met her."_

 _I couldn't believe the stuff he was saying to me. It was like he was a completely different person all together. The person that my mom and I needed him to be._

 _He sighed, stepping closer to my door._

 _"Just remember that I do love you. No matter what you're feeling right now or what you've felt in the past, I did love you and I still do. You and Edward are going to be great parents."_

 _And then he disappeared without another word. I didn't get to tell him to fuck off or go to hell. He was probably already in hell, though. That's where he needed to stay._

I woke up crying and not believing that I would actually dream of Phil. It was neither a good nor bad dream, but still surprising.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was close to eleven. Edward would be home soon, so I decided to get up and dress for the day. I wanted to make lunch for my husband and have it ready by the time he got home.

One thing that kept weighing on my mind was the name Phil said that we'd name our daughter. Avery?

Was that really what our daughters name is? I had thought of it, but never made the decision nor said anything to Edward about it. I knew he'd love the name and I did, too. I only wished it wasn't Phil that brought it to my attention.

Another thing that kept bugging me was whether or not I should let David make things right with me? Should I believe everything that Phil said to me in my dream?

It was just a dream; just like all the others that I've had, but for some reason, this one seemed to have made an impact on some decision making that needed to be done. I didn't want to decide on anything unless I spoke to Edward about them.

I heard the keys in the door knowing it was Edward getting home. I finished up dishing out our lunch and setting the plates on the table. I only made a quick chicken pasta salad, not wanting to make too much. I'd save that part for dinner later tonight.

"Mmm...that smells delicious," he said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach, placing his hands on Avery. "How you feeling?"

"Eh, better. It doesn't hurt to pee anymore."

"Good, did you call my aunt?" He asked, sitting down at the table, placing a cloth napkin over his lap.

"No, did I need to?"

He chuckled. "Shit, never mind. For some reason I kept thinking you had to work today; my bad."

"That's fine. We were up late, well, early, so it's understandable."

We ate in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "What shenanigans did you get into today while I was gone?"

"Shenanigans? You make it sound like I'm a ten year old up to no good." I giggled, knowing he was trying to make conversation.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you are. Well, definitely not a ten year old, but could could easily be up to no good."

"Well, if you must know, I didn't get into any shenanigans. I actually just woke up about an hour ago," I said, wiping my mouth with my napkin. "I'm surprised I went back to sleep."

"Not me. You were exhausted. You took your meds, though, right?" He asked, forking more food into his mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah, I took it as soon as I got up." I thought for a minute about whether or not I should tell him about my dream, but decided, I needed to. "I dreamed of Phil after I fell back to sleep."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I should've been here," he said, regretfully, reaching over and taking my hand. "Was it a bad one?"

I shook my head. "Actually, no. It was like he was in the room with me, sitting at the end of our bed. He was talking to me nicely and telling me that he was sorry for how things were and wished he had a chance to make things right before he died. He said he wasn't the person he wanted to be and that Phyllis was the cause of a lot of the ways he treated me and my mom. He also told me I was beautiful and he was proud of me. He even told me he loved me and also said that my mom was more beautiful now than when they first met. It was really weird when he mentioned the baby."

"Why weird?" Edward looked concerned and curious at the same time.

"Well, he said she was beautiful and smart, but the weird thing is, he called her by name," I said, looking up at him, gauging his reaction.

He raised his eyebrows. "And, what name would that be?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been meaning to talk to you about names and I really love the name I chose, and I'm just dumbfounded that Phil said the name that I really..."

"Bella, you're rambling," he said, reaching for his drink.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about what you think, and because in my dream, Phil said what her name is." I was starting to ramble, again. Edward did the Edward thing and raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, fine. I'll understand if you don't like it because of my dream, but I really like it."

"Baby, please? Just tell me," he pleaded.

"Avery. I really like Avery," I said, hesitantly.

He nodded. "I like it. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know. What sounds good with Avery? It has to sound at least halfway decent," I said, getting up from the table to start clearing our plates. "I want something different. Something that we don't normally hear, but also has its own uniqueness."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something. Have you told anyone else about what names you like?" He asked, rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

I shook my head, "No. I want it to be a surprise to everyone."

"Okay. It'll be a surprise then." He kissed my cheek. "Have you heard from Jasper or Alice?"

I chuckled. "No and I don't suspect that I will in the next few days."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Those two are like two peas in a pod when it comes to stubbornness."

We settled into the living room just soaking up the peace and quiet, enjoying each other's company. We watched TV and napped a little, but most of all, we were together and made the most of the peace and quiet. It was relaxing to the fullest extent.

* * *

 **I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. I gotta keep it interesting.**

 **Who trusts what Phil is saying?**

 **Should Bella give David a chance?**

 **Let me know!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't believe the response I'm getting. Last chapter was amazing with reviews!**

 **So, I've decided that I'll give you two more chapters this weekend to say THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **Just an FYI... the Italian that is used in this chapter comes from GOOGLE TRANSLATE. So, I'm assuming it's correct.**

 **I only know the cuss words in Italian. It's my favorite language, although, I can barely get it to stick in my head when I study it.**

 **Not too many chapters left. Thirty all together including two Epi's.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/16-17/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **EPOV**

The night that Bella woke me up from being in a lot of pain, scared me half to death. It was way too soon for our daughter to be born, and I knew I would've been a basket case if there was something seriously wrong. As bad as it sounded, I was glad it was only a bladder infection. Her antibiotics worked wonders and she was finally feeling better.

Bella had also told me about the dream she had of Phil. I couldn't tell her what I thought of it. Why she dreamed of Phil? I could only guess it was from the periodic contact from David. She was still contemplating whether or not to be in contact with him even though we knew he wasn't the main culprit behind the lawsuit and the things from the past. It was still unforgivable for what he did. I knew I couldn't forgive him for how he participated in the transgressions that were put against Bella and her mom. It was entirely up to Bella how she perceived her availability to him. I was glad she wasn't having a war within herself to try and make a decision about it.

Alice and Jasper finally set a date for their wedding. They'd be getting married sometime in November. I knew Jasper was beside himself when she finally agreed to set a date, and they agreed to wait another year before they started trying for a baby. We promised them plenty of babysitting duties before then so they could get plenty of practice.

It was now two months before Bella's due date. Time seemed to be moving along faster than I expected it to. Mom told me that as soon as our little Avery was born, time would never stand still, again. She also said, the moment I was born, it was like a time machine erupted and time hasn't slowed since.

And since Bella got sick with the bladder infection, we decided we were going to have a house built. Of course my dad would be the contractor along with James drawing up the blue-prints for the house. We decided moving would be for the best because we wanted a nice big yard for Avery to run around in, and Bella wanted a dog. I refused to have one in the loft we currently live in. It was unfair for the dog not have room to run around. I was also thankful that she didn't want a dog that would fit in her purse.

About a week ago, we got a call from Bella's mom, telling us that her grandfather had suffered a heart-attack. Bella was beside herself and all I could do was hold her while she cried. He was still in the intensive care unit in Seattle. They had air transported him from Forks to Seattle Grace because they were a more suited hospital for his condition.

Bella barely left the hospital long enough to shower, eat then head back. My aunt Joan told her to take all the time she needed, off from work. She hadn't even been to the shelters or attending her yoga classes.

All I wanted to do was comfort my wife, but she insisted that I keep going to work. I could tell she was trying her hardest to be strong for everyone and the least I could do was be strong for her.

The doctors weren't telling us much other than he was holding on, but the hardest part of it all, he was being kept alive on machines. He still showed brain activity, which was a good sign. We had hope that he would pull through, but I was worried for my wife's health at the moment. She wasn't eating like she needed and that concerned me to the fullest.

We were currently sitting in her grandfather's hospital room, waiting for more test results to come in. They've been running test after test to find out whether or not his heart was healing the way it needed to be.

"Baby, you need to eat something, please." I was practically begging her because I didn't want her to end up in a bed somewhere in the maternity ward.

"I'm fine, Edward. I ate an omelet this morning, but Nonna needs to eat. I should go get her something; she won't leave the room." Bella got up from her seat and walked over to her grandmother. "La nonna, avete bisogno di mangiare. Tu vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?(Grandma, you need to eat. Do you want me to bring you something?)

"No." Nonna shook her head. "No. Il nonno è essere testardo e non svegliarsi. Ha gradire l'attenzione troppo e continua a dormire." (No. Your grandfather is being stubborn and not waking up. He's liking the attention too much and keeps sleeping.)

Bella sat down next to her grandmother and took her hands in hers. "La nonna, si sveglierà. E 'un uomo forte. Forse è da qualche parte nel sonno che sta godendo troppo." (Grandma, he'll wake up. He's a strong man. Maybe he's somewhere in his sleep that he's enjoying too much.)

"Voglio solo prendere il mio marito a casa e tornare alla normalità." (I just want to take my husband home and go back to normal.)

"Egli andrà meglio. Tutti noi lo amiamo. Egli vuole vivere." (He will get better. We all love him. He wants to live.)

Bella's grandmother pulled her into a tight hug. "Ti amo dolcezza. Grazie per essere qui." (I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for being here.)

Bella pulled back and looked at her grandmother, putting a small smile on her face. "Ti amo, anche, la nonna. Manderò Edward di farci qualcosa da mangiare, va bene?." (I love you, too, Grandma. I'll send Edward to get us something to eat, okay?)

Bella's grandmother nodded at her suggestion and went back to her cross-stitch. I wasn't sure, but she was keeping herself busy while she was here.

"Do you mind running down to the cafeteria and grabbing a couple of sandwiches for us? She won't eat unless we put it right in front of her." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Of course. Any suggestions for her? I know what you like, but not her," I said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Just get her the same as me. Mom and Dad should be back soon. I just wish the doctor would hurry up," she said, slumping back in her seat.

I stood up and pulled her with me. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, baby. Everything's gonna be okay. Please try not to worry so much. Avery's gonna sense you being upset." We still hadn't told anyone what we were naming our daughter. We only used her name when we were alone or away from everyone else.

As I left the room Charlie and Renee on their way back in. "How're they holding up?"

"They're doing okay. I'm on my way down to the cafeteria to get something for them to eat. Maybe you can talk Bella into going home to get some sleep. I can't get her to listen to me," I suggested, showing all my concern for my wife.

Renee hugged me as Charlie patted me on the back. "I'll do what I can. She doesn't wanna leave her grandmother here alone."

"I know, but she's not getting enough rest for the baby and I'm afraid she'll make herself sick with worry," I expressed, pulling away from Renee's hug. "I'll see you in a few minutes. You two want anything?"

"No, we're good. She ya in a few," Charlie said as they turned to walk away.

I hurried and bought a couple of sandwiches, drinks and a few other snacks for later. I wanted to make sure Bella had enough food around.

When I walked in, the doctor was just walking out. Everyone seemed to have raised spirits when I entered. "Hey, what's the news?"

Bella stood up and walked over to me as I sat their food down on the roll away bed tray.

"They removed the intubation tubes and he's breathing on his own. His brain activity is more active than before. It's just a matter of waiting now."

I handed Bella a bottle of orange juice. "They don't know what's keeping him from waking up?"

"No. They said it's just his body's way of healing. He'll wake up when he's ready," Bella explained, smiling up at me. It was nice to see that smile. It hadn't been there for about a week.

I reached over and picked up a sandwich for her. "Here, eat this. There's one for your grandmother, too. And I bought a few more snacks for later."

"Thank you. I'm sure Nonna will eat now that we got good news," she said, taking the sandwich from my hand and then reached for the other to take to her grandmother.

I sat down next to Charlie on the small love-seat that was in the room. "Hey, did you see about getting her to go home?"

"No, not yet. The doc came in about a minute after we walked in. She does need to go home, though; she looks exhausted," Charlie said. "You can take her home and get her to take a bath and lay down. She can come back up after she gets some rest. We're not going anywhere, so we'll be here with her Nonna."

"Okay, I might have to drag her kicking and screaming, but I'll get her to go home. You can't arrest me, though" I said, chuckling.

"If you don't, I will. We can't have her end up in here, too." Thankfully Charlie and I were on the same wave length.

After I witnessed Bella eat her whole sandwich, I approached her. "Hey, how 'bout we head home for a little while? No one's going anywhere and we can come back up after we get some rest."

"Okay," she agreed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm tired and our little princess is pretty restless, right now."

We told everyone that we'd be back later. Hopefully something new happened while we were gone.

When we made it home, I ushered Bella to our bedroom, and immediately into our bathroom. She needed a good warm bath then off to bed for some sleep. It was only six in the evening, but she'd probably sleep the whole night and I'd do anything to get her to stay in bed. Her mom promised to call if anything changed.

"Take a bath with me?" She asked, looking up at me with sad eyes.

How could I deny her? "Sure. I can wash your back for you."

We undressed as the water filled the tub. I kept glancing at her through the mirror. She was so beautiful, especially with her growing belly. It was perfectly round. Her breasts were larger and her nipples had darkened. She was so tempting, but I knew she was tired and needed to get to bed.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, looking at me through the mirror. "You keep staring at me."

"Can't I look at my beautiful wife?" I stepped over to her and kissed the side of her head before reaching down to grab her hand and lead her to the bathtub.

"Sure, but you keep looking at me like I'm gonna disappear or something. It's like you're studying me," she said as we climbed into the tub. She sat in front of me with her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and placed both my hands over our daughter. "Ah...feel that? She knows her daddy's touching where she's at. She's gonna be your little shadow when she starts walking."

"I love feeling her move. There's nothing else like it in the world," I said, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

I rubbed my hands over her stomach more and eased them up close to her breasts. I skimmed the underside of them with the tops of my hands. She moaned, arching her back just a little. When she placed her hands over mine and moved them to place them on her tits, my dick twitched with anticipation. "Baby, you're tired."

"Not too tired to make love to my husband. I've been so stressed out over my grandfather, that I've neglected you and I'm sorry," she said, moving one of my hands to rest over her mound between her legs. "I think I need some tension release."

"No need to be sorry. I understand, and you're not neglecting me. I don't expect you to be worried about your grandfather and make sure I'm taken care of. Your grandfather takes precedence over whether or not we make love," I said, placing more kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

She hummed when I reached her ear. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome, baby. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than where you are." I moved my hand further down and slipped a finger in between her swollen lips. I could feel her clit was hard as I brushed my finger over the top of it. She spread her legs open further as I pushed two fingers inside of her. I used my other hand and began caressing her left breast. "You wanna do this here or the bed?"

I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her. She moaned each time I pushed them back into her. "Here's fine; I just want you." She said in a rush.

"I wanna make you cum first, then you can have my cock," I whispered into her ear. "You want my cock, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes." She writhed relentlessly before me, the faster I was with my ministrations. "I'm gonna cum. Shit!"

I felt her legs begin to tremble. When I pressed my thumb to her clit, her back arched, pushing her stomach out above the water in the tub. "That's it, baby. God, you're beautiful when you cum."

I pushed my fingers as far as they would go, feeling her walls constrict around my fingers. It only made my dick harder and want her more.

She relaxed back against me when I pulled my fingers from inside of her. "Raise up, baby. I want you this way."

She rose up on her knees as I moved my legs to where she'd be straddling me. When she lowered herself, I aligned myself with her opening. As she sank down, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I loved the way she felt around me. She was still as tight as ever before.

She didn't waste any time and began to move up and down, swiveling her hips when her ass touched my lap. I placed my hands on her hips to help keep her steady even though she was holding on to the sides of the tub. Water was splashing, but we didn't care. It was a magical tub.

I was ready to cum the moment she sank down on me, but I wanted to last as long as I could.

"Oh, God, Edward, I'm gonna cum, again," she rasped out as she bounced up and down on me. "Cum, Edward. I'm ready for you to cum!" She demanded when she began to move a little faster.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, gripping her hips tighter. I growled and pulled her down on me and held her as the pressure within my balls started to release.

Bella moaned out loudly as I pulsed inside of her, emptying everything I had to give her at that moment. It was pure fucking bliss.

"I needed that, thank you," she said, raising up, releasing her hold on my cock.

"Mmm...Anytime, baby. I'm always a willing participant," I said as I reached over and grabbed the loofa and squirted her body wash on it. It smelled like lavender and vanilla.

Bella settled herself between my legs, again, only sitting forward a little so I could wash her back. Her hair was so long that I had to move it out of the way just to clean her. "I can't believe how long your hair is. It's almost to your ass, now."

"I know. I was thinking about getting it cut before Avery's born. I don't wanna have to worry about my hair getting in her face while I'm breastfeeding her." I smiled when I pictured Bella sitting in Avery's room, rocking her in the glider rocker with her feet propped up on the ottoman.

"Not too short. I love your long hair," I conveyed, easing my hand around the front of her and gently moving the loofa over her breasts. She moaned as I moved my hand over them before moving down to her ever growing belly.

"You like my long hair so you can pull it," she said, jokingly.

I chuckled. "Well, yeah, that too, but it's your hair and you can do what you want with it."

She leaned back against my chest so I could reach her whole stomach. "We can go together since you need a haircut anyway. It keeps hanging in your eyes."

"Next weekend. Let's see how things go with your grandfather, first," I suggested, laying the loofa down as I finished washing her.

We finished our bath and dressed for bed. Hopefully she'd get a few hours of sleep before she felt the need to go back.

We ended up sleeping all night. Bella seemed well rested and fully alert when we woke up. We had another round of sex in the bathroom with her bent over, gripping the edge of the sink.

After a quick breakfast, we made our way back to the hospital. When we walked in, smiles lit up everyone's faces. Even her grandfathers.

"He woke up about three this morning. I didn't wanna wake you," Renee said as she pulled Bella into a hug.

Bella made her way over to her grandfather and sat down on the side of the bed. He smiled at her as she reached up and ran her fingers over his forehead. "Ci hai spaventato." (You scared us.)

"Mi sento molto meglio. Penso di aver avuto a riposare." (I feel much better. I think I had to rest.)

"Sono contento che sei sveglio. La nonna era così preoccupata." (I'm glad you're awake. The grandmother was so worried.)

Bella's grandfather smiled at her. "So che è stato spaventoso. Come sta il bambino?" (I know it was scary. How's the baby?)

"Lei è in crescita. Altri due mesi di tempo per andare." (She is growing. Another two months to go.)

Bella rubbed her hand over her stomach, which only meant that they were talking about Avery. "Non vedo l'ora di incontrarla. Lei sarà bella come sua madre." (I can't wait to meet her. She will be as beautiful as her mother.)

Suddenly, Bella grabbed her grandfather's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Senti nonno. Le piace il suono della tua voce." (Look grandfather. She likes the sound of your voice.)

"Così bella." (So beautiful)

Bella and her grandfather had a few more words before her grandmother joined them. They continued talking, so I sat back and listened even though I didn't understand a single word they were saying. I was happy that her grandfather woke up and now Bella wouldn't have to worry so much and we can go back to our normal, everyday routine.

As I watched them, I noticed Renee and Charlie had a smile of content on their faces.

* * *

 **Thank goodness her Grandfather is better.**

 **I wanted to share with you that my grand sons call me Nonna.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Next chapter will be ready for Saturday night.**

 **Thank you!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	22. Chapter 22

**I said two and here ya go.**

 **Not much to say except that as many times as I've watched Twilight, I can recite every word. My daughter can't sit in the same room with me when I watch it because I'm like a person with tourette syndrome...I'm always blurting out certain parts.**

 **I know what that's like because I work with someone who has tourette's. He cracks me up and is one of the nicest people on the planet. One thing he says is WHORE DOG.**

 **SM owns...I do not!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/17/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Bella's POV**

"Baby!" I heard Edward call as he walked through the door, but I couldn't find the words to let him know where I was.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, finishing a letter from David that I received, for the third time.

"There you are. What're you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "What's that?" He glanced over my shoulder to see what I was reading. "Another letter from David?"

I nodded and continued reading from the beginning, for the fourth time.

* * *

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _I know I've tried to reach out to you in various ways, but I feel that I need to extend that hand a little further. I will continue to try and make an effort. I really want to be a part of your life and the life of my great-grandchildren._

 _I've wronged you in so many ways and I will continue to apologize until the day I die. I understand that you can't forgive me, that much is true, but you can't blame a grandfather for trying to be a part of the only family he has left. You and your brother are my only remaining living blood._

 _Five days ago, your grandmother was involved in a car accident and was pronounced dead on the scene. She was hit by a drunk driver and I now have the duties of preparing for her funeral. I've had to do this one other time in my life and I have to say, it's one of the hardest things a person has to deal with. Phyllis was a brutal woman, but I did love her and I think I loved her too much. I feared her for so many reasons and did everything she demanded me to do. One of the many, many things was to be cruel to you and your mother. No, I never raised a hand to either of you, but words and actions do more damage than the hit alone; they stick to you for the rest of your life. Whether or not you believe any of those words is entirely up to you._

 _You've grown up to be a very beautiful woman and I'm very proud of you._

 _I can't fault your mother for what happened to my son. It was all him and the doing of his mother. I never encouraged him like she did. She raised him to be a dominating male whereas she was the dominating party in our whole marriage up until the day I filed for divorce. I was weak; too weak to fight for what I believed in and that was a loving family. We never had that. In the whole 42 years that I was married to her, she ruled me; made me do things that were unheard of. I won't repeat any of the things she made me do; I'm too ashamed and will take all my misdeeds to the grave with me._

 _I can't apologize enough to you and I pray that one day you will give me the chance to try and get to know you. I do love you and I have from the day you were born. My son was wrong; I was wrong and Phyllis was wrong. I believe in Karma and now it's striking me full force. I'm paying for everything that I've done. One of those things is not being a part of your life. You and your brother are all I have left, Isabella. I have no one._

 _My cancer treatments are going well. I was lucky it was caught in the earliest of stages. I have two weeks left of my chemotherapy. So far, everything looks good. The doctor says I have a great chance at fighting this war. I only wished the chemo would fight the war that wages inside of me. I can never forgive myself for the man I was. I am no longer him. With the help of the Lord and many therapy sessions, I've become to know that I can be a better man and the next step is forgiveness. I'm having a hard time with that, though. I don't think it would ever be possible to conquer that battle._

 _On the subject of your mother. She's a great mother and she raised you well. She had always been a beautiful woman herself and did what she had to do to survive my son. If he were alive today, he would have to answer to the wrath of God for his sins. He may be in Hell, right now, but I hope to never find out. I'm trying to adjust to this life on my own; I've never been on my own. I always had my parents up until I married Phyllis. Then she was a constant in my life up until the day I told her I was leaving her. I left and never looked back. That was the hugest weight off of my shoulders. I felt lighter the moment I stepped through that door and away from her._

 _Like I said before, I understand if you can never forgive me, but I'm asking for it. I'm trying to make things right before I leave this world. I believe that God will accept me with open arms if I can finally forgive myself and I feel that I can't do that, until I have your forgiveness. I'm on borrowed time, now, from the Lord and he can take me at any time. Please give me a chance? I would like the opportunity to prove to you that I'm a changed man._

 _As far as your brother, I would like to make amends with him, too. He is my grandson, also. You two are my only living family that means anything to me. James is lucky in a way because he never had to endure anything like you did. His mother was smart and kept him away. We were wrong toward his mother, also. Again, all Phyllis. I know James hates me, much like yourself, but I love him, too. I thought that once Phil told us he got his girlfriend pregnant, I hoped it meant a turnaround of a lifestyle for him, but Phyllis instilled her wrath on him. I never expected Phil to beat Melissa. I didn't know the extent of the conversation between Phyllis and Phil that caused him to lash out. I'll never know what truly happened. After that day when we visited Melissa in the hospital, I tried to convince Phyllis that Melissa having a baby could be a good thing for Phil and help him grow up, but to no avail, we ended up shipping Phil off to Phyllis' sisters' house in Washington, where he ended up meeting your mother. I finally convinced Phyllis that with Phil away, it could have meant better things for him, plus, he needed to get out of town anyway; the cops were asking too many questions. I was forced to cover for Phil, yet again. I won't speak of what happened, but it isn't good, I must say._

 _I love you. Please never forget that and always know that you're in my thoughts and prayers, even if you choose to never speak to me again._

 _Love your Grandfather,_

 _David Dwyer_

* * *

Once I was done reading the letter, I folded it and put it back into the envelope. It gave me a lot to think about. Of course I can never see myself forgiving him. I had more Cons than I do Pros, in the matter. I also believed that people deserved second chances. I've seen husbands make complete one-eighty's from the times I've volunteered at the shelters. How can my life be any different than those couples that have reunited because the husbands had gotten help? With David's persistence, and a little more of his explanation of his actions, I was very reluctant, but I had always been told I have a kind heart and open mind. I, myself, have always encouraged second chances and forgiveness where it was due. Why couldn't I do the same? It made me a hypocrite, otherwise.

With the death of Phyllis, I didn't feel one bit of remorse. I felt lighter because she no longer existed in this world. Call my feelings cold, but I was sure there was more than one person I know, that will completely agree with me. I was sad that David had to deal with her funeral on his own and he was now left alone and going through his cancer battle with no support from anyone. It made my heart ache and seethe for the man.

"Wow, that's some letter. How's it making you feel?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm pissed and remorseful. I'm sorry he has to deal with being alone and going through is cancer. James and I are his only living relatives, but I don't ever see James giving him a chance."

"That's a choice James has to make on his own, but as far as you, I can't make you stay away from David. That has to be your choice. Of course I loathe the man for the way he handled things and more and more stuff is coming to the surface as to why he acted the way he did. We may never know exactly what Phyllis made him do and we probably should never know. That's also David's choice if he wants to share that with you, although, you may just wanna leave it alone." Edward kissed my temple and pulled me to his side as we continued to sit there and hash out my true feelings.

I sighed. "I don't know. Something keeps telling me to open that door for him. Maybe I should give him a chance to prove he's not the man that I grew up thinking he was. When I think back, David never really did anything. He said some things but only when he was in the same room with Phyllis. He used to look at me like he wanted to talk to me, but he never did. I just thought he was weird."

"So, he never did say anything to you?"

"No. From his explanation, I think, now, he was too afraid. I can't even begin to imagine what Phyllis made him do. I wonder if she abused him; dominated him into doing things he didn't want to do?" I sighed again, snuggling into Edwards' side. "I know it can happen. People may think a woman isn't capable of things like that, always feigning the victim, but they are. I've witnessed it. Women can be just as vicious as a male abuser."

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my side. "It sounds implausible, but I believe it can happen. I've never seen it first hand, like you, but if that's really what happened to David, maybe it won't be such a bad thing to give him a chance to prove he's finally got control of his life."

"You're encouraging me?" I sat up, looking at him. "You actually want me to give him a chance?"

"Not particularly, but I can't tell you what to do, baby. I told you, it's your choice. That's a decision you have to make on your own and I'll have to deal with it. I'm a big boy and can manage, for your sake, to accept that being a part of his life, would be a choice of yours. You're my wife and I love you; I'd do anything for you." He placed his hand on my cheek.

"I love you, too, and thank you. I just have to think about it some more. I'll talk to my mom and James and see what they say. I know I have to make this decision on my own, but knowing what they think, may help me make that decision easier," I said, leaning forward and giving him a small kiss before snuggling back into his side.

We relaxed for another fifteen minutes before I got up to start dinner. I was only making homemade pizza. I had already prepared the dough the day before, knowing what I wanted for dinner the next night.

* * *

The next few days went smoothly. It was Friday and I was meeting Rosalie for lunch. We hadn't seen each other in over two weeks. We had been so busy with stuff and I knew that the closer we got to our due dates, the less we wanted to move around. The last time I saw her, she was so huge, but I didn't want to express to her just how huge she was. It would've hurt her feelings and not only that, I felt like the Good Year blimp, myself.

I had a little less than five weeks before my due date, giving her right around seven weeks. She was lucky, though, she already had her delivery all planned ahead because she was having a C-section.

"Hey," I said as I approached the table where we were meeting. "I'm sorry, I'm late. I had a manuscript to finish up before I left. Today was the deadline and I needed to get it out."

"That's fine. What's your plans for this weekend?" She asked, adjusting herself in her seat. I could tell she was uncomfortable; I knew I was.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward and I are going for haircuts tomorrow. I'm thinking about having a few inches cut off so it won't be so long when the baby's born."

"Your hair's so long, now. How much you thinking about taking off?" She asked, wide-eyed, knowing I loved my long hair.

"About five or six inches; it'll grow back," I explained, smiling over at her.

"Five or six inches? That will put your hair by the middle of your back. You sure you don't wanna take off a few more inches?" She asked, reaching for her ice water.

I reached for mine as well, taking a long draw from the icy cold liquid. "Yeah, you're right, I'm too afraid it'll keep getting in the baby's face while I'm breastfeeding."

"I don't think I'm gonna breastfeed. That's just too much. I'll pump as much as I can so Emmett can help out. Thankfully the season doesn't start for a while and he'll be around for the first few months. Esme said she's gonna help out as much as she can, too. We've got the best mother in-law, don't we?" She smiled over at me before the waitress approached us for our orders.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah, she's the best. Carlisle is pretty cool, too."

We ordered and then continued on with our conversation. "So, how's the house coming along?"

"Pretty good. We break ground next week. Hopefully we'll be in the house before Christmas. James is coming out next week. He and Carlisle have something up their sleeve and I'm anxious to find out," I said, in turn, adjusting in my seat. The chairs were very uncomfortable and my back was killing me.

Our lunch arrived shortly after and we ate like we were two starving pigs. "When's your next appointment?"

"I go Tuesday. My last appointment, they did a 3D ultrasound and you can already see that both babies have Emmett's nose. They look so chubby. I told you what we're naming them, right?" She smiled over at me.

"Yeah, I think; Riley and Jacob, right?" I took the last bite of my food and reached for my water. "I love those names."

She nodded, finishing off her food, as well. "You two pick a name yet?"

"Yeah, but I think we want it to be a surprise," I said, looking shyly at her. Rose had become such a great friend to me and sharing our pregnancies with each other was something we could brag about for years to come.

She huffed at me. "C'mon, please? I won't say anything; between pregnancy buddies?"

"Avery Louise. She's gonna be our little Avery Lou." I was hesitant about telling her one of the real reasons I chose the name Avery. Yes, part of it had to do with Phil. He convinced me, more or less, even though I was already thinking of the name. That only made it more real.

"Wow, I love it; it's perfect." She took in a huge breath. "Holy crap, I feel like one of the twins is trying to push their way out through my belly button; look," she said, pointing down at her stomach and sure enough, I could see her stomach push out and move to one side. It was weird seeing it happen. Avery moves around a lot but I haven't experienced any movement like Rosalie's.

I giggled. "I'm surprised you haven't pissed all over yourself, yet."

"Oh, I have, especially if I'm sitting on the couch and move to get up. That's why I go as soon as I feel the slightest urge to go. You know how embarrassing that is? I'm just glad I was at home when it happened. If I get any bigger, I'll need a wheelchair to be pushed around," she said, chuckling. "I'm so jealous, though, look at you, you barely look pregnant and you're two weeks or so ahead of me. I jinx you to have twins with your next pregnancy."

"Thanks," I muttered. "It'll be a while before we have another baby."

"I think Edward wants to keep you barefoot and pregnant. I bet you'll be pregnant again before Avery turns one. We'll have our own football team before we turn thirty," she said, giggling at her own joke. I wasn't laughing; I just sneered at her playfulness.

"Laugh it up; you'll end up with twins every time you get pregnant if you keep joking around like that. You know what they say about Karma?"

I was so glad I could joke around with her like we were. Alice was great to be around and was forever my best-friend, but I was thankful to have Rosalie around so I could share all my ailments with her.

Rosalie and I decided to stop by one of the shelters to see how things were going. I met the new girl, Rebecca, that she was telling me about. She reminded me a lot of Joyce.

Kennedy was surprised to see us and gushed over the both of us. She rubbed our bellies like we were Buddha dolls, making wishes. She was so excited and told us that she couldn't wait to meet our babies. We only stayed for about thirty minutes before Rose started complaining of her back hurting, so we decided to call it a day and headed home.

I stopped at the grocery store on the way for some stuff for dinner and decided to call my mom and see what she thought about the David situation.

"That explains a lot," mom said as I pushed the cart through the aisles, tossing random stuff into it.

"It explains what? You're not making sense," I said, urging her to explain better.

"Well, there was a few times where David pulled me aside and told me to just do what I was told. Also, when no one else was around, he would smile at me sadly, but I never took any of it to heart. And now that I think about it, the only time he really said anything, was when he was encouraged by Phyllis. So, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, sweetie. People do some weird stuff when they're brain-washed and abused, which I'm sure he was either or, maybe even both."

"I don't know. I just wanted to see how you felt about it. He doesn't have anyone anymore. And he wants to make things right with James, but I don't think James'll see things the way we do. I could try to talk to him before I make a decision. David's dealing with a lot, right now." I sighed. "Am I being too soft-hearted about this? Should I just say, 'Forget it', and go on with my life without giving him a second thought?"

"Sweetie, you know, all too well, that you won't be able to do that. You're not that kind of person. It's up to you if you want David in your life or not. From what you've told me, he seems really sincere about making amends with you. I mean, you don't have to be best-friends with him, or anything. You don't even have to invite him to all the family functions, just extend that Olive Branch and see how things go. I'll even be willing to talk to him," she said, sounding like the mother I want to be when Avery gets old enough to seek advice. My mother was very wise and I was thankful to have a mother like her.

I grabbed a couple of loaves of bread from the shelf and laid them on the seat of the cart. "You will?"

"Yes. If you want to plan a time to meet with him, we can do it together. Make it a weekend so I don't have to take time off from work and preferably before my granddaughter's born," she explained. And having my mom around after Avery was born, would be a God-send.

We ended our call when I was finally finished loading the cart full of groceries that we really didn't need. I'd have to make sure to cook a ton of food and invite everyone over for dinner. Hopefully Edward would be home so he could help me take them up to the loft.

I still couldn't take my mind off of David. I had a feeling that I needed to try and make amends. My dream about Phil still ran through my mind, which only left me with one conclusion. I'll call James when I get home. And maybe call David.

* * *

 **What do you think about David now?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	23. Chapter 23

**This will probably be the shortest chapter out of all of them.**

 **I'm just doing laundry, so I decided to work on this chapter and then some.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/20/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **EPOV**

Two weeks – that's how much longer we had until Bella was due. She was getting more miserable by the minute and swore up and down that she was the size of Blue Whale.

Yeah, she was nowhere near that big. Our daughter was going to be so small that she'd fit in the palm of my hand. She had the perfect basketball shape and still didn't look pregnant if you look at her from behind. She had only gained eighteen pounds and I was sure most of it was baby and water gain. Honestly, if you saw how much she ate, you'd think she was the size of a house, but her daily exercise keeps her in shape.

We were having a barbecue, this weekend, at my parents' house. Everyone was coming even David. He finished his chemo and was able to travel. I was still a little reluctant about inviting him, but Bella insisted that it would be common ground for everyone to get to know him. She had called him the night she received his latest letter, but not before she called her brother.

At first, James was livid, but the more Bella talked to him, the more he calmed and saw reason. He was adamant about not speaking to David, but when Bella said she was going to give him a chance, James eased up and decided to do the same. Him and his family were in town, as well, and would be coming to the barbecue. I was all too excited about it. My beautiful little niece, Maddie, would be there and I couldn't wait to see her.

With not having too much to do around work, considering the guys from the team were only coming in for small practices and working out in the gym, I usually left work early. I made sure to have dinner on the stove and cooking for Bella when she came home. She always greatly appreciated it and so did I. Well, my dick appreciated it because she was still quite horny and I was happy to get what I could before Avery was born.

With today being Friday, I decided to order dinner for us instead of cook. Bella was craving pasta this week, so I got baked Ziti with garlic bread and side salads. The delivery girl just left before Bella came walking through the door. "Mmm...That smells delicious."

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You ready to eat now?"

"Yeah, just let me wash up. My feet are killing me. They're so swollen that I look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man."

I looked down at her feet and sure enough, they were swollen, but not as much as she was describing. She was wearing sandals and you could see where the straps were cutting into her feet. "I'll rub your feet after dinner, how's that?"

"Please, I'll love you forever," she said, rising up on her toes to kiss me.

I smiled down at her. "You'll love me regardless whether I rub your feet or not."

"That I will." She kicked her shoes off by the door. "I wish I could take a bath. The doctor told me not to take anymore until after the baby's born because my water could break and I wouldn't know if I were in the bath."

"How about I shower with you and you can sit on the bench while I wash you? That's the least I could do; I did knock you up," I suggested, placing a kiss on her head before swatting her ass as she walked away from me.

"You're such a pervert," she said, teasingly. "But I'll take you up on that."

"Good, now go wash up and I'll plate the food," I said, turning to go into the kitchen.

I had the plates ready with our food when she walked in. I was pouring us some green tea when she sat down. "Have you talked to James yet? I mean, about the house?"

"No, we're talking tomorrow when we're at my parents. We're looking at being moved in before Christmas," I said while sitting down and picking up my fork. "We'll be able to celebrate Christmas in our new home with Avery. She's already spoiled. I think your dad's gonna be the one spoiling her most."

Bella chuckled. "I think you're right. I'm sure he and mom would've had more kids if she didn't have to have a hysterectomy. He loves kids so much, if you couldn't tell."

"He'll be there tomorrow, right?" I asked, picking up my napkin and wiping my face.

Bella nodded, picking up her glass and taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, he just got back into town. He was gone on another secret mission. He's almost like Buzz Light-year in that sense."

"Honey, your dad's not an astronaut. He's more like Tommy Lee Jones in U.S Marshals. Which is a bad-ass movie if you haven't seen it? Your dad reminds me so much of that movie." I glanced up at Bella as I stuck another bite of food in my mouth. She was scrunching up her face in discomfort. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my back's killing me. I just can't get comfortable in this chair," she explained, adjusting herself.

"We can sit on the couch if you want. That might be more comfortable," I suggested, but changed my mind and grabbed our plates. "C'mon, we can watch some TV while we eat."

With no argument from her, she grabbed our drinks and followed me into the living room. We got settled and started eating again. I switched the TV on. "No sports please; The Learning Channel or something."

I clicked on the guide to see what was on and came across the movie Major League _._ "How about a compromise? A movie about sports?"

"That's fine. I love Rene Russo and a younger Charlie Sheen." Then she chuckled. "That's funny, Rene and Charlie...my mom and dad are famous."

I shook my head. "I think you're delirious, baby."

"Oh, kiss a butt; it was funny," she chastised, smacking my arm. "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "I'll kiss your butt. Actually, I'll do more to it if you'll let me."

"I bet you would, but no, not gonna happen while I'm pregnant, anyway. My ass remains exit only. After the first time you stuck your dick in my ass, it felt like you ripped me a new asshole and all I did was agree to you going in my back door. You just don't realize how big your dick really is." She said all that without a smile, nor taking a breath. She was serious and I was about to push her. She said that we could try one more time. I probably needed to get her good and drunk or at least buzzing real good. I know she doesn't drink much at all, but once Avery is old enough, I was going to try again.

"It fits in your pussy just fine, baby and thank you for the big ego boost. Guys love to hear shit like that," I said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "How's your back? Better sitting over here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just achy now. I can't believe we only have two more weeks left."

"I know," I said, leaning over to put my mouth right by her stomach. "Avery Louise, take it easy on mommy and I'll buy you anything you want."

"Don't tell her that or she'll come out demanding a canary yellow Porsche," Bella said, squashing any ideas of bribing our daughter.

The next day, Bella woke up moaning and groaning about her back hurting worse. I told her we didn't have to go to the barbecue, but she assured me over and over that she'd be fine and not to worry too much.

Before we got ready to leave, I massaged her lower back real good. She said it helped, but still felt twinges of pain every so often. That had been the only pains she was complaining about since the day before and I was concerned with whether or not we needed to head to the hospital. She just kept telling me that she'd know when she was in labor and would let me know when it was time.

We arrived at my parents' house around four o'clock. Everyone was already here. Even David. He was sitting quietly at the table on the screened in back porch. Renee was sitting with him, keeping him company. Apparently, she also decided to give him a second chance because life was too short to live with anger and hold grudges against people.

Bella went directly to them and took a seat next to her mom. David stood up and, hurriedly, pulled her chair out for her. "Hi, Isabella, it's really great to see you and pregnancy suits you; you look beautiful. Just like your mother."

"Thanks David, it's good to see you, too. I'm glad you could make it," Bella replied, then turned toward me. "David, this is my husband, Edward."

David smiled widely at me. He nodded his head and stood up, extending his hand to me. "Yes, I know all about the infamous Edward Cullen, sports wise, and have been following your team this year. You're doing really well with those kids. You're a really good coach."

"Thank you. I try my best. We had two losses last go around, but hopefully we can change that next season," I said, sitting down next to Bella and turning my attention to her mom. "Renee, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Edward. David and I were just talking about how exciting it is about the baby. A little less than two weeks and it's time for my nameless granddaughter to be born," Renee said with a huge smile on her face.

Bella spoke up next, adjusting herself in her chair. She winced a little as she did it. "Mom, she has a name. You'll know when she's born."

"Are you okay, Isabella? You seem uncomfortable?" David asked her as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine. Just having some back pain. I think she's lying on my spine," Bella replied as she glanced over her shoulder when we heard Emmett announce his arrival. Rosalie came wobbling in behind him with both of her hands pushing into her back as she made her way over to the table. "God, Rose, you think you could get any bigger?"

"Shut your face! You don't even look like you're nine months pregnant. More like six if you ask me," Rosalie said, sitting down across from me.

All introductions were made with David and conversation carried on smoothly. Bella and Rosalie stayed put at the table. Emmett and I brought them their food and drinks. Charlie had graced us with his presence and was now amongst the rest of us. He didn't talk much, but wasn't rude. He had his eyes planted on his daughter who continued to squirm in her chair.

Rosalie had gotten up to head to the bathroom, so Emmett and I took a few minutes to catch up with each other and compare pregnant wife stories. We were standing in the kitchen when both Bella and Rosalie screeched our names.

"EDWARD!"

"EMMETT!"

Emmett went one way and I went the other to see what was going on. When I ran to where Bella was sitting, she looked shocked and scared all at the same time. "What's wrong? Why'd you yell for me?"

"My water just broke." My face paled before I was knocked completely off my feet when Emmett came barreling through the back door.

He looked white as a ghost. "Rosie's water broke!"

* * *

 **It's a cliffhanger, but please bare with me. The next chapter will be what everyone has been waiting for. I'm pretty darn excited myself and I wrote it.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	24. Chapter 24

**I didn't want you to wait. I couldn't be that mean since you lovely readers are wonderful to me.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/20/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **BPOV**

I was in so much pain, I could barely stand it. Edward and Emmett had rushed to mine and Rosalie's sides in an instant. When they started helping us out to the car, my dad demanded that he drive.

Alice and Jasper were like wide-eyed freaks. They were so beside themselves that they didn't know what to say. I think there was a convoy of cars on the way to the hospital with my dad leading. I wasn't sure where he got it from, but he had a blue light that he attached to the top of his car and had it flashing the whole way to the hospital. It reminded me of Starsky and Hutch. I honestly didn't know if cops still used those lights or not, but it was quite comical.

Rosalie and I were fortunately placed in a room together, per our request, until Rosalie was whisked away from me when her doctor was ready for her in the operating room. She was lucky that her babies would be born before mine. I was still suffering through the pain after she had been delivered and was in her regular room. That was an hour ago.

We had been at the hospital for a total of four hours. I was hoping to give birth before midnight, which would make our babies being born on the same day. I had two hours to go.

Sporadically, people would come and go out of the room. David even visited for a few minutes before he noticed how uncomfortable I was.

James and Victoria weren't leaving my side. The same for my mom. My dad would stick his head in about every thirty minutes to see how my progress was going then head back to the waiting room with my brother and sister.

I wasn't sure how many people I could have in the room when Avery arrived, but from the looks of it, she was going to have a huge entourage when she was born.

My mom, Edward, James, Vicky and Esme were clinging to me. I didn't care at that point to have my own brother be in the room. He said he'd seen it when Vicky had Maddie, but also promised to stand to the side and not look at my lady bits.

Alice opted out, claiming she couldn't handle watching me be in such pain. Although she did tell me that when the time came, I better be there for her and help her push.

Carlisle was with my dad and David. They were keeping Alex, Gracie and Maddie entertained. I was positive they were down the hall visiting with Emmett and Rosalie with their two new bundles. I couldn't wait to meet little Jacob and Riley.

I knew Momma Whitlock and John were here, too. The whole family, immediate and extended, was floating around the hospital, somewhere.

The doctor had just left the room and informed me that I could be a while and asked if I wanted to get an epidural. Of course I said yes. She said it would be about thirty minutes before the anesthesiologist would be able to get to me. He had two other patients before me.

James came and sat next to me when Edward said he was heading down to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee. "Hey, sis, how ya holding up?"

"This shit hurts. I'm glad you and Vick are here for this; saves you a trip, ha?" I winced when another contraction hit me. James grabbed my hand and let me squeeze it. Vick was at my other side, immediately, and grabbing my other hand. Those two people were so amazing and I couldn't imagine my life without them in it, now.

God bless, Esme, though. She had sat down to rest for a minute and fell asleep, sitting up. Luckily the chair she was in was a recliner. Edward convinced her to recline it back and put her feet up. I only wished I could sleep; I was exhausted and according to the doctor, when she said a while, I knew she meant many more hours. If I had my way, Avery would be here the moment my water broke.

"That one seemed pretty intense," Vickie said as I released my death grip on her hand. "Hopefully they'll be here soon for your drugs. That tiny tube works wonders. You'll be thanking any and all Gods for that miracle drug."

"I'm sure I will," I said, taking deep breaths as another contraction started to ease its way across my stomach. "Where the hell is Edward?"

"He'll be right back, sis," James said, pushing some hair behind my ear and what I didn't realize, my mom had left the room with Edward, also. "Just think, after tonight, no more waiting and little miss..." He scrunched up his nose, knitting his eyebrows together. "What's her name, anyway?"

He let me finish breathing through my pain. "We wanted to wait until she's born, but right now, why not. We're naming her Avery Louise and we're gonna call her Avery Lou."

"Oh, God, Bella, I love it. That's a perfect name for a perfect little girl," Vickie expressed, leaning down and kissing the side of my head. "You're doing great, sis." Vickie had started calling me sis, too. I didn't care; I was everyone's sis or sissy.

Edward and mom came walking back into the room a couple of minutes later, laughing about something. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just telling Edward about how your dad was when I went into labor with Alex and Gracie. He was like a crazy cat chasing a laser pointer when he was trying to get my stuff packed into the car before we left for the hospital," my mom said, giggling at the memory. "He still ended up forgetting to grab my toiletries bag off the bathroom sink. I even had a list of things that needed to be taken care of, but he acted like the typical first time father and lost his head."

"I'm doing pretty well, over here. At least I hope I am," Edward said, defending himself.

I smiled up at him. "You're doing great first time daddy." Another contraction started to hit and they were coming more frequently. Luckily, before the contraction eased away, the anesthesiologist came walking in. Everyone but Edward left the room. They even woke Esme up so I could get my epidural.

He had me sit up on the side of the bed and wrap myself around a pillow. Edward sat in front of me and held my hand while the doctor put the tiny tube in my back.

By the time I laid back down, the world came rushing at me like a speeding bullet. "Oh, my God, I feel like I have to push."

"I'll get your doctor, but you were only dilated to four before I came in here. I doubt it's time for you to push," he said, while gathering his things. "Actually, just buzz your nurse and let them know."

"I don't know if I can hold it. Edward, look down there," I said while grunting and trying to keep myself from pushing. The pressure was becoming unbearable.

He didn't hesitate lifting the sheet and taking a peek. All of a sudden, Edwards' eyes grew wide and dropped the sheet like it was a ball of fire. "Um...shit, I see her head."

"WHAT?!"

I picked up the buzzer for the nurses station and pressed it multiple times. "Can I help you?"

"I need my doctor immediately; my daughter's coming out. My husband says he can see her head," I said in a rush, plopping back on my pillows and clamping my legs together.

"Grrrr...HURRY! I can't hold her in for much longer!"

Edward stood next to me and tried to keep me focused on my breathing. "You're doing good, baby. She should be here in just a second."

"What the fuck do you know? You're not having to squeeze your legs together to keep your child in! It's like having to take a shit and can't go!" He took everything I was spewing at him. He knew I was in a lot of pain and didn't mean the hostility I was pushing at him. He decided to keep his mouth shut and kept wiping the hair from my face. I heard him whining a couple of times when I gripped his hand so hard from a contraction.

What seemed like forever, but was really only a minute or two, my doctor and two nurses came rushing through the door. My doctor was pulling on the disposable medical coverings to keep anything from getting on her clothes. "Mrs. Cullen, you're a quick one, aren't you?"

"Just hurry, please!" I was rubbing my legs together like a cricket, trying not to open them and push Avery out. "Oh, God, I can't hold it anymore."

Seconds later, James, Esme, Mom and Vickie, came running into the room. Mom took one side of the bed while Edward stayed on the other. Mom took my hand and Vickie helped get my legs up in the stirrups. I saw James standing off to the side so he didn't have any visual of my lady bits. Esme was next to Edward but closer to my head while he had a full line of sight of his daughter's birth.

My doctor positioned herself between my legs and raised the sheet to have a look. "Well, I'd say you're ready to push. Her head is almost all the way out." She snapped on some medical gloves and slipped on a plastic shield over her face. She looked ridiculous, but I knew it was necessary.

"Okay, when I say go, I want you to push down like you're having the biggest poop of your life. This should only take a couple of pushes; you've done most the work without me, already." I felt her do something down there then she nodded her head at me. "Okay, go Bella; give me a nice big push. Grandma's, Daddy, count to ten for her."

"Auntie Vickie will help, too. So will Uncle James. Right honey?" Vickie asked, excitedly, over her shoulder to my brother.

"Sure, but I'm staying over here. I really don't wanna see my sister's stuff." James stepped over behind my mom and eased up next to her. He reached over and pushed some hair off my face. "You're doing good, sis. We're all here."

I started pushing and I could feel the burning and ripping pain as Avery started coming out. Edward was holding my hand and looking over between my legs as our daughter was making her first appearance into the world. "Okay, her head's out, Bella. Hold on; don't push. I have to suction her."

Edward kissed my forehead. "She has dark hair, like the both of us. And a lot of it. God, I love you."

"Okay, Bella, one more big push and she'll be here. Ready, go!"

I pushed with all my might and a few seconds later, I heard the cry of our daughter – Avery Louise Cullen – as she came into the world. It was a sound that graced my ears and I thanked every lucky star that passed through my life, for her.

I started crying the moment she came out. Edward had tears streaming down his face, as well. I glanced around seeing my mom, Vickie and James, crying also. Esme was completely beside herself. She had three grand-babies born in one day. She had already been down to Rosalie's room after Jacob and Riley were born. We were all one big cry fest. "Look at her, she's so beautiful. I can't believe three grand-babies in one day. You gotta tell me her name."

"Avery Louise," Edward said. "She's our little Avery Lou."

"Oh, I love it. C'mon James, Esme, let's go tell everyone." Mom kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Vickie took her spot next to me. I was still speechless.

Moments later, Avery had been wiped off and laid on my chest. Edward had cut her cord. I was surprised he could see through the tears that kept falling from his eyes. He was a blubbering mess. Here he was, a big football player/coach and one sight of his daughter, had him crying like baby himself.

"Awe...look at her. She looks just like you, sis; she's beautiful," Vickie said, reaching over and pulling Avery's small cap up to look at her hair. "Her hair's almost black."

"Thank you for being here. I wanted her to be born before midnight and looks like I got my wish," I said, looking up at the clock. "What was the exact time she was born?" It was past midnight, but I knew she was born before it struck twelve.

"11:56 pm. I heard your sister in-law had her twins tonight, too," my doctor asked as she was still fixing me up.

"Yeah, our waters broke about the same time. It was weird. She wasn't due for a few more weeks and was scheduled for a C-section, but I guess the big guy above had different plans for us," I said, looking up at Edward. He had a huge smile on his face with his eyes glued on Avery. "Here, you can take her. Let me get finished over here then we can cuddle together with her."

"You don't need to ask me twice," he said. "C'mon Vick, let's take a better look at this princess."

"Actually, she needs to get her weight and her other testing done. You can just hand her off to the nurse; that's why she standing there," my doctor said with a chuckle. "Bella will be ready to move to her regular room in about an hour, then you can bring everyone else back. I know it's past midnight, but I'm giving you permission to let your family in. You just need to be extra quiet."

"Thanks Dr. Mulinax. They're probably all going insane out there," I said, wincing when she pressed down on my stomach. "Did I need stitches?"

"Yeah, just a few. Your husband asked me beforehand if I'd give you a few extra," she said, giggling. "I just gave you what you needed." She patted my knee. "Men...always thinking that one or two extra stitches will tighten you right back up."

I was so embarrassed and couldn't believe Edward would actually ask her to stitch me up more. He was lucky he was over watching what they were doing to Avery or I would punch him in the junk for even asking an asinine question like that.

Mom, Esme and James, stepped back into the room just as my doctor was helping get me situated on the bed and covering me up. "Your Dad and Carlisle took the kids back to the house. David's still here, though. He said he couldn't wait to meet his Great granddaughter. Alice and Jasper are passed out looking like they're trying to catch flies."

"Did you wake them?" I just realized that my legs were completely numb and they felt like a ton of bricks attached to the bottom part of my body.

"No, I figured I'd wake them up when they got you in your room. Joan and John said they'd be back bright and early tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go ahead and go, sweetie. Vickie and James are gonna go home with me and we'll be back in the morning. You and Edward need some alone time with my granddaughter." Esme leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Not before I find out the statistics on my little Avery, first."

The nurse that had been handling Avery stepped over to give us all the details. "Well, considering she was a couple of weeks early, her weight was down a little. She weighs five pounds, twelve ounces and she's nineteen inches long. Her Apgar is an eight, which is really good. She's perfect and healthy as ever."

"She is perfect. I'll get all my lovin's in tomorrow when I come back. You two try and get some rest. I love you, both." Esme gave us hugs and then hugged my mom before she grabbed her purse and waited for Vickie and James to say their goodbyes.

Once they left, my nurse came back in the room and started gathering my things. They were moving me to my room for the next day or so.

Mom wasn't leaving my side. "Mom, you need to go get some rest, too."

"I'm staying just a little longer. I'm driving David to his hotel after he gets to visit with you. He doesn't have his car here," she explained as they wheeled me down the hallway to my new room.

Thirty minutes later, I was all set up in my new room. Edward left to go get David, Jasper and Alice from the waiting room. It meant a lot to me that they stuck around to meet Avery. David and I were still mending our fences and my forgiveness to him is edging its way into my heart. He really did seem sincere about his true feelings and how he wished he had done things differently toward my mom and me. We'll get there and I have a good feeling that he'll be around a lot more in the upcoming future since he got a clean bill of health. He even mentioned moving here to Seattle.

Edward poked his head in through the door to make sure I was decent. "Your visitor's are here." He announced and stepped through the door with David, Jasper and Alice trailing him. David looked apprehensive about stepping close to me until I waved him over. Edward gave him a little push my way to break the tension.

"Come meet Avery Louise Cullen, your Great granddaughter." I patted the spot on the bed next to me for him to come closer. Reluctantly, he did and the brightness in his smile, told me that this was a treasure to him. Alice and Jasper stood back and watched our moment.

He settled on the bed next to me and looked over at Avery. "She's absolutely the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She looks just like you, Isabella. I remember when you were first born. I wanted to hold you so badly and do all those grandpa things with you." He began to break down. Tears were streaming down his face as he traced a finger along Avery's little cheek. "I was weak, Isabella. A weak piece of garbage that doesn't even deserve an ounce of your hospitality, right now."

"Can we not do this right now? You're trying and that matters. Let's enjoy these first moments," I suggested and smiled up at him. He smiled back and reached up, pushing the blanket back from Avery's face. "She has her daddy's lips and chin. She's not entirely me."

"I love her, already. Unconditionally and I promise to be there for you from now on and for her, whenever she needs me. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," David said, more tears fell from his eyes as he stared down at his Great granddaughter.

I smiled up at him with tears in my eyes. Seeing him cry, made the water works turn on, full force with me. "Thank you, David; that means a lot me." I sighed before leaning my head down and kissing Avery on the top of her head. "When do you head home?"

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm in no hurry." He looked at me, not sure how he wanted to say his next words. "Um...I wanted to ask you how you felt about me moving here to be closer?"

I looked up at Edward and he gave me a small nod, reassuring me that it was entirely my decision whether or not I wanted to build my relationship with David. "I'm actually okay with that. When do you plan on moving?"

"Well, my house is already up for sale. I wanted to sell it regardless of the situation, but I'd like to move the sooner the better," he said, glancing up at me for approval.

"Have you looked into places to live out here?" I had an idea and I wondered how he felt about it.

"Not really. I don't want the responsibility of a house and the upkeep. Maybe an apartment or a condo? I'm too old to be getting out and doing yard work all the time," he said, chuckling at himself.

I looked up at Edward before speaking a reply. "Well, I might have an idea. Edward and I will be moving into our new house soon. Definitely before Christmas and from the looks of things, James said we could even be in there by September, which is in a few months." I gauged his facial expression for my next suggestion. "How do you feel about moving into my loft? It's paid for and I really don't wanna sell it. You don't have to worry about yard work, of course and it's been a great place. It holds lots of great memories for me there."

He looked stunned at my words and another bout of tears started flowing from his eyes. "The money you make from selling your house can be banked and all you'll have to worry about is your utilities."

"I don't know what to say. Of course I'm grateful for the offer, but..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "David, you won't be putting us out. Like I said, we'll be moving into our house, soon. James said that now Avery was here, he'd up the construction on it and can have it ready in no time. It would all be up to you. You could either move when we do or come when your house sells. It's up to you."

I never did tell David about the dream I had of Phil. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I was afraid to admit that the dream had a lot to do with my decision to give David a chance. So far, I wasn't regretting any of it.

I saw a few more tears fall from his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I don't deserve any of this. I really don't and here you are, giving me a chance."

"David, everyone deserves a second a chance and some may call me crazy for even talking to you in the first place, but that's my choice. It's James' and my moms, too. It's a crazy and evil story, but it's ours and we're dealing with it. It's also a lot to take in for all of us, but know that, it's a forgive but never forget situation."

"I know that and I completely understand if you never forgive me," he said, patting my hand. "Just know that I do love you and appreciate you letting me be a part of your life now and also giving me a chance to know my Great granddaughter."

"She's right, you know." I didn't even know my mom was in the room, but there she stood, listening to our conversation. "We're dealing with this the best we can. We'll eventually get to the forgiving part, but we'll never forget and we have to come to an agreement that we'll never hold this over your head. It won't make things right. You've dealt with enough over the years as well as us and we'll get there. It just takes time and all we can do is make the best of it and enjoy the new additions to our family."

Mom walked over and wrapped her arms around David. "C'mon, little momma needs her rest so we can come back tomorrow. Edward looks like he's about to pass out."

David looked up at me. "Can I hug you?"

Edward stepped over and took Avery from me. "Yes, I'd like that."

David stood up and leaned over, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you, Isabella. Never forget that. You did an amazing job with bringing Avery into this world."

"Thank you, David. And just so you know, you can call me Bella. Everyone else does," I said, pulling back from our hug. "I'll see you two sometime tomorrow. It's really late and I'm pretty tired myself."

David smiled at me. "Well, someday I hope you can call me grandpa; I'd really like that."

I nodded at him, not feeling comfortable talking about calling him grandpa, right now.

Mom leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "Night, sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow." Then she stepped over to Edward and Avery giving Edward a kiss on the cheek and snuggling her face by Avery's.

She and David left, leaving me and Edward with our daughter. Alice took a spot next to me while Edward showed Avery off to Jasper. He was cooing over her and I could see the want in his eyes. He wanted a baby so bad, but was going with Alice's wishes and waiting.

Alice gave me a huge smile before speaking. "How are you?"

"I'm better than I expected. Thanks for waiting; I'm glad you're here," I said, reaching up and pulling her into a hug. "I'm a mom, now. Can you believe it?"

"You'll be the perfect mom. She'll never be left out of anything if I have anything to do with it. Her Auntie Alice will make sure of that," Alice said, glancing over at Jasper. "He wants a baby so bad. I don't know if I can wait. Look at the way he's looking at her. I know he'll look at our kids the same way."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "He'll wait as long as it takes, but don't rush to give him a family if you aren't ready."

"I know," she said. "But after seeing him with her..." we looked over as Edward put Avery into Jasper's arms. "I'm getting that feeling myself that I can't wait. I keep feeling like there's something missing in my life and maybe that's it?"

"Just make your decision wisely. Edward and I were ready and then we accidentally got what we wanted and I'll never regret that condom breaking," I said, chuckling at my own memory of the night, I am positive, that Avery was conceived.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm on the shot, but I'm due for one next month. I don't think I'm gonna get it. I've been researching about how long it might take for me to conceive after the shot is out of my system."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be knocked up by your wedding day," I giggled, thinking about her being pregnant like I was on my wedding day.

Jasper walked over, holding Avery. Alice stood up and peered over at her. She kissed her forehead. "She's so soft. Hi, baby; I'm your Auntie Alice and I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Jasper chuckled. "I think she'll be spoiled no matter what. She has so many people that love her." He looked down at Avery. "Ain't that right, darlin'? You'll have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand. And you have two cousins that'll be right beside you doing the same thing."

"How are Rose and the babies doing?"

"They're doing really good. Jacob Xavier was born two minutes before his sister weighing six pounds, nine ounces and Riley Olivia weighed six pounds on the dot," Edward said, sitting down on the bed next to me. "You can go see them tomorrow. I asked the nurse if you could visit and take Avery with you. They're only four rooms away from you."

Alice finally got to hold Avery and I could see the light in her eyes as she looked down on her. Her smile was infectious. It wouldn't be long before she was waddling around expecting her and Jasper's first child.

An hour later they left telling us they'd be back sometime the next day. I knew there would be a flurry of activity around us. I was going to suggest that I hang out in Rose's room for most of the day so everyone didn't' have to keep going room to room.

Edward had Avery in his arms. I knew he would be reluctant about relinquishing her over to me. She was sleeping, but I could tell Edward didn't want to put her down at all. "You can lay her down so we can get some sleep. She'll be up in a couple of hours to eat."

"I just can't stop looking at her. I can't believe she's here already," he said in a whisper, staring down at her as he cradled her in his arms. "I feel like if I lay her down that when I pick her up, she'll be all grown and not my little baby girl anymore."

"C'mere. Come closer so we can both look at her for a few minutes. I can barely keep my eyes open, but looking at her will keep them open for a few more minutes."

And that's what we did for about five minutes. Edward finally laid her down in her clear plastic bassinet before he stretched out in the recliner that was in my room. I was asleep in no time.

 _I stretched and sat up in the bed, leaning against the mound of pillows that was behind me. The room was silent. Edward must've stepped out to let me sleep and went to the cafeteria. The bassinet with Avery in it was situated directly next to my bed._

" _She's beautiful," I heard someone say from next to me. I thought I was here by myself._

 _When I looked up, Phil was standing next to Avery, peering down at her as she slept. "She is, isn't she?"_

 _I wasn't scared that he was in my room. Why he was here, I wasn't sure, but for some reason, it felt almost natural to have him standing so close to me and my daughter._

" _I had to come see her," he said, reaching down and pulling the blanket away from her face. "...and you, of course. I know you don't want me here, but I had to see my granddaughter. I have no right to say that, but I couldn't help it. I'll never see her grow up, much like with you. I missed out on everything because I was a weak, pompous, piece of crap that let his mother rule him."_

 _I couldn't respond to him, but I wasn't going to make him leave. "I wish things were different, too."_

 _There wasn't anything else I could say to him, but it was true. I do wish things were different. I wish he loved my mother enough to tell Phyllis to leave us alone and let us live our lives. I wish he loved me enough to be a dad to me. "But, you know Charlie is my dad and I love him like he was my own father."_

" _I know you do, honey and I'm more grateful than anything for Charlie. I'm sure he'd kill me with is bare hands if I were still alive. Your mother deserves him and he was perfect for you two, plus Charlie gave her two more children. I knew your mother prevented us from having more and I don't blame her. I would've done the same if I was in her position and I'm glad she did."_

" _Dad really does love us and would do anything to protect us." I couldn't take my eyes off Avery as we spoke, but I still needed to know the real reason he was here. "What's the real reason you're here?"_

" _I wanted to thank you for giving my dad a chance. He's gonna be around for a while and I'm glad he has you now. And the rest of your family? They seem to be taking him in like he's one of you, already."_

" _You're welcome. I feel that some people deserve second chances and David is one of them," I replied._

" _Would you have ever given me a second chance?" He asked, looking up at me for a split second before putting his eyes back on Avery._

" _I can't answer that and I don't think I can. That's a question that's better left unanswered because we'll never know," I answered, pulling my blanket further up my body. It was cold in the room all of a sudden and I immediately reached for Avery. "It's pretty cold in here. I need to make sure she's warm."_

 _Phil nodded. "I'll leave you then. I won't be back. This is the last time you'll ever see me in all your dreams. It'll be like I never existed." He turned to walk toward the door. "Bye, Isabella. I know you and Edward will be great parents. I've seen it. All of your children turn out to be outstanding individuals."_

" _Bye, Phil," I said, pulling Avery close to my body for the warmth._

I woke from my dream feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Strangely enough, it didn't seem odd to dream of Phil visiting me. It was almost like the closure I was looking for from him.

"You okay?" I heard Edward ask from next to me. He must've climbed in my bed while I was dreaming. "You were dreaming and mumbling all sorts of stuff about second chances and Phil."

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually. He visited me again. He wanted to see Avery and told me she was beautiful. He also thanked me for giving David a chance. We're apparently having more than one kid, too, because he said all of our children turn out to be outstanding individuals."

"Huh..." He chuckled. "Let's talk about more kids after Avery's at least two."

"Two?"

"Isn't two a good age..."

And for the next hour, we talked about what would be a good age for Avery to be before we added to the family. I felt lighter after my dream conversation with Phil. It was like I had a new lease on life and no more worries and hopefully no more bad dreams.

* * *

 **What's your favorite part to this chapter?**

 **I got a little teary-eyed on the part where David is sitting next to Bella on her bed and be begins cry.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	25. Chapter 25

**I finally got four days off of work and finished up my shopping today. Now I'm watching Smallville while I work on this chapter. We're five chapters away from the end -** **Sayonara.**

 **So, let's go see what the new parents are up to.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/23/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **EPOV**

It was two in the morning and I was on baby duty while Bella got some much needed sleep. I had gone back to work once we had got Avery into a good routine. It took about two weeks to get her settled in with a schedule. It still got messed up now and then, but we easily fell right back into place with it.

Avery was now a month old. She had the chubbiest cheeks I've ever seen on a little baby. Her hair was just as wild as my own, but the same color as her mother's. We aren't quite sure what color her eyes were going to be yet. The doctor said it could be any time before she turned six months old or after. Bella wished she had my eye color, but no one can ever have more beautiful eyes than Bella, so I wished that Avery had her mother's eyes, as well.

As I sat in the rocker and looked down at my daughter while she nursed on the bottle of breast milk. A wave of tranquility washed over me every time I looked at her. She gave me peace and made me feel like I had accomplished more in my life than I ever thought I would. I couldn't wait to have more children, but Bella and I decided to wait two or more years before we added to our ever growing family.

My parents had taken up residence at Emmett and Rosalie's, temporarily. They were still living there, but on the weekends, they would go home and take care of what needed to be done. My parents felt bad that they couldn't show us the same amount of attention, but Bella and I understood. They did have two babies, after all. It was easier for us to load Avery up in the car and head to their house for visits.

David had left a week after Avery was born to take care of things back in Florida. Apparently there was already a buyer for his house. They were offering the asking price, which he couldn't pass up. My Aunt Joan and Uncle John offered a room for him to stay with them until we got moved into our house. David had taken Bella up on her offer to move into our loft. James promised us, one more month, and then we would be moving in. There were some special additions that were taking up a few, well more than a few, extra days to complete. We didn't expect to be moved in until Christmas, but leave it to James and my father to push their abilities beyond what was needed, to get the job done. We weren't complaining, by any means.

"Avery Lou, daddy needs to get back to bed. I'm about to rock myself to sleep and you're the one who needs to be closing those beautiful eyes of yours and going back to sleep." I knew she could hear me, but to actually understand me, I wasn't sure. She only looked up at me as she finished off the last half ounce of her bottle.

Once she was finished, I placed the burp cloth over my shoulder and propped her up before I started patting her back. It didn't take long before she let out a burp loud enough to compete with her Uncle Emmett. Both Jacob and Riley were the same way. Rosalie said their diapers...well, let's just say, a skunk would turn the other way if it came in contact with a diaper of one of the Cullen twins. I personally hadn't endured one of their stinky moments and thank goodness for that. Avery's is bad enough.

I settled Avery back into the crook of my arm and snuggled her close to my body. Bella said she falls asleep much faster if we help nuzzle her nose against our shirts for her to smell us. One of the nurses from the hospital, also suggested, letting her sleep with one of our T-shirts so she could continually have our scent. That worked for the first week or so, but now, nuzzling her nose against us, without suffocating her, seemed to do the job.

Thirty minutes later, I was finally crawling back into bed. It was instinctual for Bella to roll over and wrap her arm around me. Her head always ended up on my chest. I wasn't sure if she knew she was doing it half the time, but I didn't mind. I knew it helped her sleep better.

By seven o'clock, my alarm was sounding for me to get up and head into work. When I rolled over to shut it off, I noticed Bella was already up. She must've gotten up with Avery an hour or so ago.

After a quick shower, I made my way to the kitchen. Bella was in the living room humming to Avery as she rocked her in the rocking chair. Charlie had given Bella and I, an antique rocker that was once his great grandmothers and was used while he was a baby. Charlie said he had kept it in storage and wanted one of his kids to have it when they had their first born.

I walked into the living room, coffee cup in hand, and made my way over to Bella. "Morning, baby. Sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me sleep; I needed it. She's been up since five-thirty. Hopefully she'll start sleeping longer if she stays awake more," she said, propping Avery up into the sitting position to talk to her. "Isn't daddy the best for letting mommy sleep?"

I leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Avery's head before pressing my lips to Bella's. "I do what I can to help; it's only fair."

"You're still the best. What time will you be home? I wanna make sure dinner's ready for when you get here." Bella placed Avery up on her shoulder like she was going to burp her and began patting her bottom.

"I should be home by five. Nothing major today. Just normal paperwork and drawing up the plans for next season," I said, easing my hand underneath Bella's hair and rubbing her neck. She sighed as I kneaded my fingers along her shoulders and neck. "How about I give you a full back massage when I get home?"

Her head dropped back, looking at me. "I would love you even more than I do now."

"Are you sure that's possible? That's what you said last time," I said, teasingly.

"I feel like I don't love you enough." I knew what she was talking about. She wanted to have sex, but we couldn't. She still had two weeks to go before her checkup. We had come close a few times before I put a stop to it, plus, she was still bleeding some. She practically begged, telling me that we could just take a shower. Not that I'm complaining, but I thought once Avery was born, she'd lose her sexual appetite. Boy was I wrong. We settled on her sucking me off and me stimulating her clit through her panties.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "You love me enough to love the whole world ten times over. You have more than enough love to give."

"That I do, but I just wish..." she trailed off before speaking again. "Never mind." She looked up at me. "Um...later today, I'm taking Avery over to the gym with me while I do a little working out. Jasper's coming long so he can spend a little time with her and watch her for me."

I looked at her quizzically. "You sure about that? How much has Jasper been around kids before, especially babies?"

"He'll do fine. He needs the practice anyway. I'm sure by the time November rolls around, Alice'll be knocked up, so him watching Avery, will give him that practice," she said, smiling. "Plus, if I time it right, she'll sleep the entire time."

"Okay, I gotta get going. Call if you need anything." I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly to hers. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She pulled my face back to her after I kissed Avery, pressing her lips to mine. "Please drive safe."

I nodded. "I will. Love you."

I love you, too." I smiled because we kept on and on with the'I love yous,' until I was closing the door to leave.

I was sitting at my desk going over the strategy guide from last season. There were quite a few plays that we'd be using, considering they had led us to the playoffs. Anything to get us there again, this year, was a definite must use.

All the players, on the team, had been by my desk to check out the pictures that graced it. There were pictures of Bella and me on our wedding day, our honeymoon and now, I had one with us as a family, with Avery. They immediately went to the newest addition. It was amazing watching all the big burly guys gushing over how adorable and cute Avery is.

"Hey, coach, your old man's here," my assistant coach, Dennis, said as he poked his head inside my office.

"Send him in." I wasn't sure why my dad was here. I hadn't talked to him in a few days, but that conversation was all about the house.

My dad stepped through my door with David following. "What're you two old men out doing?"

"Watch who you're calling old man," my dad said as he took a seat in front of my desk. "I'm sure David could say the same."

David shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm old. No offense here," he said, waving his hand.

I chuckled at him. "What can I do for ya, then?"

"We came by to see if you had some time for lunch. I've got something I want you to see," he explained, glancing up at me.

"Sure, I'm free now. Is this something Bella would want to see?"

Dad nodded his head. "Oh, she'll get to see it, but I wanted you to see it first and get your approval on a couple of things."

I stood from my desk and grabbed my keys. As we walked out, I let Dennis know I was heading out for lunch and wasn't sure what time I would get back.

"I'll just follow you so I can head back here when we're done." I opened the door to my Denali and climbed in. Dad pushed my door shut. "We eating first?"

He shook his head. "No, we'll go afterward."

"Okay."

As I followed Dad and David, just outside the city, I realized he was heading toward our new house. James had said a couple of more weeks, so I wasn't sure what my dad wanted me to see. He knew I trusted his work with my life.

I smiled as we approached the new house. On the outside, everything looked completed. All the landscaping was done. The shrubbery was put in with the cobblestone walk-way leading up to the front porch. There was a wraparound porch and I could see the bench swing that I wanted to surprise Bella with. She had hinted, on more than one occasion, that she wanted one, so now, she was finally getting one.

"What're we doing here?" I asked, climbing out of my truck and walking over to where my dad stood next to the garage door.

"Well, son, let's go take a look and you let me know," he said, suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's going on?"

Dad and David shook their heads and began to walk toward the front door. I found it odd that there weren't any work trucks or any other construction vehicles around. I guess I'd have to keep walking and find out.

As we approached the door, Dad pulled a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to me. "All yours."

"What?"

"It's all yours; we're done. Two weeks ahead of our initial schedule." He patted me on the shoulder and gestured for me to open the door. "Open it."

I, nervously, unlocked the door and pushed it open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All the furniture we picked out was in place with all the paintings and pictures lining the walls. I felt like one of those people on 'Extreme Home Makeover'. As I looked around, I knew everything was just the way we imagined it would be. I even spotted a few pictures matched together in the front foyer of Avery. They had to be Alice's touch.

"Okay, first things first. I have something to show you through here." Dad gestured towards the kitchen. "It was entirely James' idea, but a great idea, all the same."

We walked through the kitchen and came to a door. Dad pushed it opened which lead into the garage. It was a four car garage that already had a car parked in it. "Whose car is that?"

"Mine." I heard from the other end of the garage. "Welcome home, Edward. Does my sister know you're here?"

I walked up to James and pulled into an iron clad hug. "I can't believe you pulled this off. She's gonna freak."

"I know. I sure know how to act, though, don't I? We knew all along that we'd get the house done way before you two expected us to. We wanted it all to be a surprise and told you it was going to go a lot longer than normal." James looked over my shoulder. "David, it's good to see you."

"You, too, James. Thanks for letting me tag along. There isn't much for an old man like me to do around here," David said, reaching around me to shake James' hand. "I guess I need to join some old folks community or something."

We all laughed. "Well, c'mon. I did something specifically for you. Bella has her own place upstairs, but this..." He motioned through the door where he was standing. "...is for you. I'm gonna have to make sure I build myself one when we get moved out here. I didn't think about it until after I came up with the idea for you."

It didn't dawn on me right away what he just said. Bella had wanted James and Vicky to move out here since they had first started getting close to each other. Once Avery was born, that was all she wanted. She talked to Vicky and Maddie on a daily basis and they Skyped as much as possible. "Did you just say...?"

"Yeah, next month. Vick has to take her bar exam then we'll be packing up and on our way out here. And little did anyone know, we had a house built as well. All thanks to my sister," he said, smiling widely then motioned toward my dad. "Carlisle had a crew working on it around the clock, much like he did with your house. And, I sold my company in Florida. I'll be teaming up with your dad as a designer. You know blueprints and the whole mumbo jumbo?"

I did know. Just from what I saw of our house, I knew he was the best at what he did. With him working with my dad, I also knew, those two would be in high demand.

"Wow, Bella's not gonna believe any of this. She's gonna flip out. Happily, I might add. That's all she talks about.'I wish James and Vick would move here. It would be so much better if James and Vick lived here. I could see Maddie anytime I want." I chuckled at myself trying to mock Bella's voice.

"If Bella knew you were trying to mock her, you wouldn't have a leg to stand on," David said, shaking his head at me.

"Shh...She doesn't have to know," my dad said before laughing.

James ushered us into a room that would be any man's dream. "This...is all for you. It's your home away from home. Hideaway, just for you."

I looked around the room which looked to be about a thirty-by-thirty, room. It was all set up with a desk, a couch, two recliners, a huge seventy-inch LCD flat-screen TV that was mounted to the wall. There were video game systems on a shelving unit, below it. Then I spotted a door to the left of the room. "What's in there?"

"Your very own bathroom; magazines included." James said. We all laughed, knowing what it was like to try and take a peaceful shit. Although, since I've been with Bella, she wasn't so bad about knocking on the door halfway through relieving myself. We were lucky to have more than one bathroom and the only reason she'd knock, is to let me know that dinner was ready.

I was in awe over the whole thing. "I love it, but I won't use it to get away from my girls."

"You say that now," my dad said. "If I had one of these back when you boys were little, I would had lived in here." He chuckled to himself. "And when it's that time of the month, and she does nothing but bitch about this and that, you'll be glad you have this room."

"Dad, not every woman's like mom when it comes to that," I said, walking over to the small fridge that was situated next to the couch and was being used as a stand for a lamp.

James showed me a few more things in my Man-cave, before we all made our way back into the house and looked around. I couldn't believe we decided to have a six bedroom, five and half bath, house built. Our half bath was off the front entryway for guest that weren't staying too long.

I shook my head once we were done with the tour. "I can't believe it's done. Bella's gonna love it all. Especially Avery's room and her very own little private room like mine. It's perfect where it is off the balcony. I like how she can enter from inside the house or outside."

"Well, I figured, once she starts writing her own book, she'd have all the privacy she needed."

"I don't know about that. She hadn't mentioned anything about writing in a while," I said, as we entered the kitchen that was big enough to make Paula Deen jealous.

I was beyond excited about the house being done, so I called Dennis and told him I wouldn't be returning to work. Something had come up and I needed to take care of it immediately. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Bella to start packing her bags. Her face was going to be worth a thousand... no, a million words, when I tell her we're moving.

* * *

 **Isn't James a great brother? And Carlisle the best dad?**

 **It seems that Edward is adapting to fatherhood really well.**

 **See you very soon with chapter 26.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have the best reviews for last chapter. I LOVE THEM ALL!**

 **Thank you so much. If I don't reply, please know that I appreciate every word. You're all AMAZING!**

 **I'm going to add this chapter and if I don't get to another one by Sunday, which is Christmas Day, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Once Upon a Time is on continuous play as I get caught up on the newest episodes. Colin O'Donoghue (Captain Hook) is quite the hottie.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/23/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **BPOV**

"Oh, Alice, it'll happen; I promise. You know these things sometimes take time. Maybe you should focus more on your wedding coming up. It's less than a month away and you still need to find that perfect dress." I was doing my best to sooth my best-friend. She'd been down in the dumps over not being pregnant yet. Her doctor had told her it was a waiting process considering she'd been taking the shot for so long. Her body was still accustomed to being on birth control and was only now, getting used to being without it.

The months had flown by since I gave birth to Avery. She was so big now. She was sitting up on her own. Well, barely. She still toppled over if she got too excited about something. She does the army crawl everywhere around the house. The day we realized she was moving on her own, Edward and I baby proofed everything.

The day he came home and told me we were moving, I thought he was joking. I had just spoken with my brother the day before and he said things were moving along smoothly and we'd be moved in before we knew it.

I nearly bumped Avery out of my lap when I realized he wasn't joking.

 _Edward had burst through the door; he had a determined look on his face. "Pack your bags." He said. "You're moving."_

 _I looked up at him wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What?"_

" _I said, pack your bags. I want you out. I can't have you living here anymore. There's bigger and better things out there for you." He looked serious when he spoke, but I couldn't figure out why he was being so abrasive toward me. What had I done to make him this way?_

" _Edward..."_

" _No, you can't live here anymore. Avery needs to go, too." He was still standing by the door as he spoke._

 _Tears began to form in my eyes and falling over my cheeks. A lump formed in my throat from the thought of being kicked out of my own home. If anyone was going anywhere, it'd be him._

" _You're scaring me; what happened? I haven't done anything; I've been here taking care of our daughter. I haven't even been out of the house long enough to socialize with anyone. Please tell me?" I was begging for him to come clean with what he thought I'd done._

 _He shook his head and turned away from me. I could see his shoulders shaking. I assumed he was crying before I heard a low chuckle escape him. "Edward, this isn't..."_

" _Oh, Bella," he said, cutting me off, turning around with a huge smile on his face. "I can't hold it in anymore. I tried to be serious, but the look on your face was too much."_

" _What the hell are you talking about? Why're you laughing, at me?"_

 _Avery was sitting on my lap watching her father as he approached us. "We're moving, not just you and Avery. The house is ready. My dad and David took me over there just before I came home. It's ready. We have a house now."_

" _What?!" I shrieked. "I just talked to James yesterday and he told me it was coming along and we'd be ready to move in soon."_

 _Edward walked closer and stood in front of me. "That's our surprise. James knew he could keep you from finding out as long as he talked to you on the phone, but if he saw you face to face, he wouldn't have been able to not tell you."_

" _Well, that little shi..." I stopped my sentence, considering Avery was sitting in my lap. I didn't want her first word to be shit. "And you..." I said hopping up. Avery slipped a little, but I caught her. "Oh, sorry, munchkin."_

 _I put Avery in her bouncy seat and launched myself at Edward, hugging him as tight as I could. "I can't believe it's ready." I released him and because he was being an ass when he first came home, I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. It wasn't a small love-tap kind of punch; I put all my strength behind it. "That's for making me think I did something wrong."_

" _I'm sorry," he said through gasps of air. "I was only kidding."_

" _Don't ever do that to me, again or you'll get it worse. You can't joke with me like that," I said in a stern voice. "I almost freaked out."_

 _Edward finally caught his breath and was able to stand up straight. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I promise not to do that, again; it was cruel."_

I was so in love with my house. I have my very own little sanctuary and Edward has his. We hadn't used them much. I use mine more during the day while Edward's at work. It's pretty easy to lay Avery down for her nap and bring the monitor with me. Edward uses his, now and then, but mostly, we spent our free time with each other.

The day after we found out the house was ready, we hired a moving company to come and pack up all of our personal belongings. All the furniture was staying because we purchased all brand new stuff, for the house. David decided to have an estate sale and get rid of all of his furniture before he moved to Washington. He didn't want the memories of Phyllis, lingering everywhere he went.

I didn't blame him.

We donated our bed and Avery's nursery items, to one of the shelters that I've volunteered at. They needed new stuff to replace some items that were worn from years of wear and tear. We were more than happy to help with what we could. Edward had donated all of his stuff to various shelters around the city when he moved in with me, so we wanted to make sure we did the same with a few of our items that weren't going with us to the new house or any that David wanted.

As I'm pulled from my thoughts, Alice was sitting in front of me, brooding over her situation. We were having lunch at a little bistro in downtown Seattle. We were waiting for Rosalie to arrive. I hadn't seen her much the last few weeks. "I already have a dress."

"You do? Since when?" I didn't know anything about her buying her dress. I thought we were going together to get it.

"I'm sorry. I did a photoshoot for an executive at Couture and they cut me a huge deal on a dress. The one I picked out was $15,000 and I got it for $6,000."

I jumped up and hugged her. "Alice, that's great. That's a little much for a dress, though, isn't it?"

She looked at me like I grew two heads. "No. This will be my one and only time getting married and I want the best."

"So, you're saying my dress was shit because I paid less than a thousand dollars for it?"

"God, Bella, no. That sounded too snotty. I'm sorry; I loved your dress. I'll just shut up," she said, waving her hand. "There's not much left to do for the wedding. Everything's already taken care of. The invitations are being mailed out on Friday. The caterers, the church, the reception hall, it's all done." That pretty much left nothing for me to do. I wasn't much of a Matron of Honor.

I spotted Rosalie walking towards us, pushing a double stroller. She looked haggard and her hair wasn't the normal pristine it usually was. It was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs were hanging free and straight.

"Sorry, I'm late. These two keep me from getting anywhere on time, anymore," Rosalie said as she came walking up with Jacob and Riley. They were smiling from ear to ear when they saw me. "Say hi to Auntie Bella and Alice, you two."

Jacob was a spitting image of his father. He was a complete Emmett mini-me _._ He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Riley was a perfect mixture of both Emmett and Rose with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. They were as cute as ever, but because I'm biased, not as cute as Avery. She had my dark hair and her eyes were a blue-green. More Edwards color than mine. It depended on her mood for the day.

"You're fine. We were just talking about Alice's dress. She already has it. And it's Couture." I leaned forward to get closer to the twins. Riley reached her hand out to grab my nose. "Hey, you two. I hope you're being good for mommy."

Rosalie had Riley's hair in tiny pigtails and she was wearing a full body snow suit. "Rose, I know it's cold out, but they look like they can barely move in those things."

"I don't want two sick kids on my hands." She walked around the front of the stroller and pulled Jacob out. "Will you help me get them out?"

"I'll help," Alice said, hopping up from her seat and heading toward Riley. "You look like a little Cabbage Patch Kid."

"That's what Emmett said, although he thinks they're more like the Garbage Pail Kids 'cause they make huge messes without even trying," Rose said, chuckling at herself. "Esme even told me that Emmett wasn't any better when he was their age."

"Hey, that's a great idea for them for Halloween. Dress them up at Garbage Pail Kids. Avery can be a Cabbage Patch Kid." Rose's face morphed into a slightly pained look. "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." She continued undressing Jacob down to his regular clothes so she could seat them in the high-chairs.

"No, not nothing. It's just Halloween, Rose. I'm not actually calling your kids Garbage Pail kids." I knew she was being run from one end to the other. She hadn't even gone back to work, much like me. Momma Whitlock made it so I could work from home and only have to go into the office once a week. That day was usually on a Friday and Esme or Alice would watch Avery for me.

She shook her head. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. With the new season going full force and knowing Emmett will be gone a lot, it's been weighing on my mind."

I stood so I could wrap my arms around her. "Oh, hon, I'll help you out. Edward's gone a lot, too. We'll stick together, plus, we have a whole village to help us out. Alice, Jasper, Momma Whitlock, you name them and I'm sure they'll bend over backwards to help us out."

"I know. I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to," she said, taking her seat after our hug.

"You can definitely count me in. I love these little Angels." Alice made googly faces at all three babies. "Your Auntie Alice will love to play with you."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. I wanted to go back to work, but we haven't decided if we wanted to get a Nanny or put them in a daycare. I much rather have a Nanny, but then we'll have to interview for that and I'm not sure if I'm up to it." Rose sighed and slumped back into her seat after she opened her menu and laid it flat on the table.

I reached over, placing my hand on hers. "I can help. We can do the interviews at my place on a day that Alice has free. You just set everything up and we'll get you a Nanny. It'll only be part-time, though, right?"

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, I only planned to work three days a week to start. Once the playoffs, then the Super Bowl is over, then I plan to go full time."

"Is the school okay with you only doing part-time, right now?" Sometimes the kind of schools that Rosalie works at prefers to have a full-time teacher.

"They don't have any choice and they already told me that they'd take me anyway they could. They're not willing to let me slip through their fingers that easily," she said with a victorious smile. "I'm good at what I do and I love it."

Alice and I smiled over at her. "You are good at what you do. You have so much patience with those kids. That's why you're a great mom, too."

"I hope to be at least half the mom you are," Alice said. "By that I mean, I just want one kid. That's being half the mom you are, isn't it?"

We all laughed together.

The waitress came and took our orders. The twins and Avery were having some of the homemade baby food that I had made. I found it cheaper and healthier for them. I usually made enough to freeze for a whole month.

"You'll have to teach me how to make stuff like that when I finally have a baby," Alice said, after taking over feeding Avery while I ate my Caesar Salad. "This even looks appetizing to me."

"I can't let Edward feed her half the time because he snitches some of it. If I leave the room for five seconds, he's stealing her food," I said, shaking my head and it was true, Edward was always nibbling at her food. He would take a bite then give her one, but his bites were always bigger than hers.

Alice giggled. "She definitely has him wrapped around her finger, though."

"That she does and she loves her daddy. She squeals every time he walks through the door and when he's gone for the away games, she can tell. She fights to go to sleep and ends up sleeping in the bed with me."

Rosalie shook her head. "Oh, Bella, you're gonna regret that when she's older."

"How do you figure that?"

"She's not gonna want to sleep in her own bed. Maybe if you Skype with him before she went to bed, she'd go right to sleep," she suggested and it wasn't a bad idea at all. "That's what we do with Em. They go right to sleep as soon as they see their Daddy."

"Does Edward have a laptop?" Alice asked, spooning another bite into Avery's mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah, he just got a new MacBook Pro. I'll have to tell him to download Skype. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that sooner."

We finished up with lunch and we all headed toward Bainbridge Island, to see Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Emmett were meeting us there after their practice. They had just gotten home a few days before from their away games. Emmett's team won and Edwards' team sustained their first loss since he became coach. I expected him to be more upset than he was, but he couldn't put all fault on his players especially when one of his players blew out his knee during a play.

Jasper came walking out the front door when we pulled up. "Hello, beautiful ladies. We've been waitin' for ya."

I shook my head at him as Alice threw herself at him. "Hey, sweetness, have a good lunch with the girls?"

Emmett and Edward came walking out to help us with the babies. Edward walked wrapped his arms around me, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Mmm...Caesar Salad, again?"

I playfully smacked his chest. "Yes. Does my breath smell like it or something?"

"Or something," he said, teasingly before kissing me again and turning his attention toward Avery who was squealing for her father's attention. "I'm coming, Munchkin. Jeez, let me say hi to Mommy first, for once."

I glanced over and saw Emmett hoist both twins up over his shoulders before leaning down and kissing Rose.

Alice and Jasper were already walking toward the front door when Esme came out in search of her grandchildren. "Get my grand-babies in this house; it's cold out."

We made our way inside, where it was warm, and headed straight for the living room. Esme had a play area set up for the babies.

It was still so unreal how everything turned out. Rosalie and I having our babies on the same day. Yes, the twins were born a few hours before Avery, and hopefully they wouldn't tease each other about it, but we all know they will when they get older. I was sure Emmett would have a lot of encouragement behind it.

I spotted David sitting across from Carlisle, engrossed in a conversation. He had become quite the permanent fixture in our family. We've all welcomed him into our homes and it was like he was always meant to be here.

James and Victoria finally got moved out here, too. It seemed like it took them forever.

Victoria had gotten hired at Esme's law firm after she took the Washington State bar exam. Her credentials from her previous law firm were a positive push toward Esme offering her a spot as a prosecuting attorney. Esme and Victoria were a force to be reckoned with when it came to prosecuting. They were wicked, but did the job right.

Today was just part of a routine that we had settled into. We all started meeting at the Cullen house on Bainbridge Island. James, Maddie and Victoria were included. My parents would sometimes make the drive down if my Dad were in town. He'd been home a lot more lately. He'd been thinking about taking early retirement. Mom said she wasn't getting any younger and was also thinking the same thing. Alex and Gracie were still young enough for them to do some traveling before they got to the age where they didn't want to be around their parents anymore. If they turn out to be like me when my mom first met my Dad, I'd want to spend every minute I possibly could with them.

They were lucky though. Mom was considering homeschooling them and traveling so she didn't have to worry about them missing any school. The only downside, they were planning to do traveling outside the United States, which, I was reluctant to give my blessing, but I was an adult now and needed to keep my big girl panties on. My Dad could protect them and from all the places he'd been throughout his career, I was positive he'd know what places not to travel to.

Everyone was all gathered in the living room playing with the babies on the floor. I sat on the couch looking around at everyone and enjoying the warm cup of hot chocolate that Esme just placed in my hand. My heart swelled constantly at how big our family had grown and it kept growing. Yeah, I'm pregnant again, but Edward doesn't know it yet. I knew I said I wanted to wait a couple of years to have more, but Avery was growing up way too fast for my liking, so I stopped taking my pill. It'll be quite the surprise because I didn't even tell Edward about it. Avery's only six months old, but her and her new baby brother or sister will be close enough in age that I hoped they would be close as they grow up.

I didn't want to mention it to Alice because of her predicament. I hoped she became pregnant soon and then she and I could share our pregnancies much like Rose and I did together. I also planned on telling Edward tonight after we put Avery to bed. I only hoped he was okay with it. I was pretty positive that he would be.

* * *

 **Baby #2!**

 **OH SNAP!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	27. Chapter 27

**IT'S SUNDAY AND CHRISTMAS!**

 **I hope everyone has had a wonderful day. Besides having a sick kid on my hands, we've had a great day. We're lounging around watching HULU now. I can't believe we've come this far already. It seems like just a week ago that I posted chapter 1. It's been an amazing ride this time around and such a bigger response than the last time I posted this story. I'm just simply amazed. Thank you so much.**

 **SO, yes, I'm watching a kids show on HULU and getting this out.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENOY!**

 **12/25/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **EPOV**

Something was off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had spied Bella looking around smiling while she studied everyone in the room. It was like she knew something that no one else knew. Or maybe she was just plain happy, which I sincerely hoped she was.

After our visit with the family, we made our way home, but the weird thing that happened on the way home, started putting thoughts into the back of my mind. "Can we stop for some Nachos? I'm in the mood for jalapenos."

I quirked a brow at her, "Bella, you do realize we just ate about two hours ago, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry, again and I'm dying for something spicy."

I scrunched my face up, glancing over at her. "What's with...?" Then it dawned on me. I had been in this very same situation once before and as a matter of fact, not very long ago, as I recall.

"Bella, you're not really hungry are you?" She shook her head. "But you've been craving spicy foods, haven't you?" She nodded her head. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

She smiled. "Yep," she said, popping the _**P**_.

I slammed on the breaks before moving over to the side of the road.

Traffic be damned.

I un-clicked her seatbelt and pulled her into my lap. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded shyly at me. "Yes, I'm about eight weeks."

"I thought you...we decided to wait a couple of years before we had another baby?" I asked, confused and uncertain as to how or why she changed her mind.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't expect to get pregnant right away, but I stopped taking my pill a couple of months ago. Are you mad?"

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck, squeezing her like there was no tomorrow. "I'm far from mad. I'm very, very happy. More than happy; I'm ecstatic."

"Da...da...da...ma...ma...ma..." We heard Avery mutter from the backseat where she had been completely quiet.

I pulled back and pressed my lips to hers, firmly before releasing her. "We better get home before someone gets restless on us. We'll talk more about this there."

Bella climbed back into her seat after she tended to Avery. She only wanted a plastic toy to shake around to occupy herself.

The rest of our drive home was quiet, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I kept looking over at Bella, which she had a huge smile of her own. I could tell she was happy about a new baby.

When Avery was first born, we had talked about having more children. I wanted them right away, but we compromised and decided to wait a couple of years. I didn't know what changed her mind, but I couldn't be happier that she did.

When we made it home, Avery was fed her last bottle for the evening, given a bath and settled into bed. We were glad she started sleeping through the night when she was about two and half months old. And now in about seven months, we'll have another little one to tend to. If I had it my way, we'd have a house full of kids. Not as many kids as the couple in Arkansas, but five or six sounded good.

Bella was snuggled into bed when I walked into our room. She had a manuscript perched up on her bent knees, reading over it. She had a pair of reading glasses resting on the edge of her nose. She looked so beautiful in her natural glory. I hated when she lathered make-up all over her face, which she rarely did anymore.

I crawled up on the bed and eased my way up close to her. I snaked my arm around her, stopping with my hand on her flat stomach. "So?" I pressed a kiss to her exposed arm. Her skin was so smooth and soft. "About this little one?"

"Mmmhmm..." she hummed as she continued to read.

I started kissing my way up her arm, adjusting myself so I could get a better angle to her neck. I began placing light kisses and small licks just below her ear. I knew I could get a response from her the more I continued my seduction.

I moved my hand up and cupped one of her breasts, feeling her nipple pebble with my touch. Slowly, I massaged it, swiping my thumb over her nipple. She moaned, quietly, but continued with her reading.

My next destination was between her legs. If my touches weren't warranting her to my intentions, then I'd have to take evasive action.

I eased my hand down between her legs, where surprisingly, she didn't have any panties on. "What's this? No panties?" I slipped my middle finger between her folds and found her completely wet. "Oooh, baby, you're already wet."

She moaned again, dropping her head back to the headboard with a thump. Her manuscript was quickly closed up and tossed onto the bedside table. She dropped her knees open and reached her hands above her head, taking a hold of the headboard slats. Her breathing accelerated with each swipe of my finger. Her nub was swollen and ready for me to pay more attention to it.

I slipped my middle finger into her opening and began to slowly pump in and out of her. It had been a few days since the last time I made love to my wife. I had been out of town with the team for an away game.

Adjusting myself again, I knelt between her legs, reached up and tugged on her sleep shirt. She arched her back, giving me plenty of room to pull it off. I tossed it to the floor, not caring where it landed.

I grasped her knees and pushed them up and further apart. I smoothed my hands down and rubbed my thumbs over the apex of her thighs. She had the perfect landing strip of hair. Not too little, not too much; just perfect.

"I thought you wanted to talk about the baby?" She asked; eyes closed with her head arched into her pillow.

"I am talking, baby. I'm talking to your body, telling it how fuckin' sexy it is and now even more that you'll be growing another baby, for us." I rubbed my hands over her stomach, noticing the few beautiful stretch marks. "Do you realize how much I really do love you? I loved it when you were pregnant with Avery and I'll love it each and every time you're pregnant with our future children."

"I thought I could wait, but I couldn't. Avery's growing up too fast." She reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me down so that I was face to face with her. "God, I love you, Edward. I feel like the luckiest girl alive to have your babies, be married to you and you love me back."

I lowered myself down on her, leaning on my elbows. I pressed my lips to hers, but wanted closer contact, so I raised a hand and grasped the back of her neck, pulling her to me. I sought immediate entrance into her mouth, with my tongue. She was more than willing to open up for me.

Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me flush with her body. I knew she was okay with the weight and I was too...for now. Once her body became swollen with our new baby, I wouldn't have the privilege of pressing myself so close.

She didn't waste any time by using her feet and pushing my boxers down. I was already hard as steel and with her being wet and ready, I wasn't waiting any longer.

I rose up just a tad, reaching down and grasping my length to line it up with her entrance. I could feel the hot wetness at my tip before I slowly pushed my way in. She was still just as tight as any other time I've made love to her. Even after having a vaginal birth with Avery. I could thank the good doctors for discovering Kegel exercises.

"You feel so good," she whispered into my ear as I began to move. I hooked her left leg over my arm, letting it rest at the bend of my elbow. I was going slow, but pressing hard, swiveling my hips once I was completely sheathed inside of her. "Every time you do that, it feels like you're hitting my spleen."

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, it feels really good."

I started kissing her again and sped up my pace, continuing to swivel my hips. "God, I missed you when I was gone." I whispered against her lips. "I love you, baby. Thank you for changing your mind about waiting and for the surprise."

"I love you, too, Edward. More than you know," she replied, pushing me up so I would lie on my back. She climbed on top and pressed her chest against mine, kissing me passionately, moaning and gyrating above me.

After a couple of minutes, she sat up, reached down and lined herself up with my hardness. She sank down on me, throwing her head back. I guess I wasn't going fast enough for her because she began bouncing up and down on my dick. Her hands were grasping at my shins as she leaned back. I watched myself as she moved up and down over me. It was a sight I could never get tired of.

Her beautiful tits were bouncing up and down; her nipples were hard and I could see the Goosebumps begin to cover her. She was close to cumming and so was I. Reaching over, I pushed my thumb into her clit and began with a circular motion. Then I would tap it, causing her to moan loudly. "I'm gonna cum...Oh, God! I'm gonna cum."

I knew the moment she came, it was going to set my orgasm off, as well, but I was far from ready for this to be over with.

Her movements started slowing, so I raised her off me and moved her around so she was on all fours. "Grab on, baby. You're in for a bumpy ride."

She reached up and grabbed a hold of the headboard and glanced over her shoulder. I couldn't resist, so I reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back so I could kiss her. She released the headboard and was now flush against my chest.

We were prolonging the inevitable.

I rubbed and squeezed her tits, rolling her nipples between my fingers. Her arms had moved above and snaked around to grab the hair at the nape of my neck. We were kissing in a frenzy of hands and tongue. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in months.

I pulled back, pushing her between her shoulder blades so she bent over. She arched her back, her ass sticking up, giving me a perfect view of her delectable pussy. I could see it glistening in the low light of the room.

My hands had a mind of their own and began caressing the apple of her ass cheeks. I grazed her puckered hole with my thumb, causing her to lurch forward an inch or two, but easily relaxed, knowing I wouldn't dare try and push my limits. She'd already made it perfectly clear that her ass was exit only. I liked touching it and watched her squirm.

"You ready, baby?" I ran my middle finger through her folds, gathering moisture. She was so wet that I would very easily slip right back in.

"Mmm..." she moaned, arching her back more, giving me the go ahead to enter her.

I grabbed my shaft and stroked it a few times before placing it at her opening. A shiver ran through me knowing what was about to happen.

Once I pushed the head in, I placed my hands on her hips and softly grabbed, pulling her back the rest of the way. We moaned at the sheer pleasure of the feeling.

"Fuck...I could stay like this all day," I grumbled as she initiated for me to move.

My hips started with a steady pace, again swiveling as I was completely sheathed inside of her. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I eased my hands up and latched them onto her shoulders. I hadn't given her a good, hard fucking in a long time and it was definitely time for just that...a good, hard fucking.

"Oh, God, yes!" She bellowed, with her head thrown back, meeting me thrust for thrust.

Our skin slapped together, echoing throughout the room. Thank goodness Avery was fast asleep and across the hall or she would most definitely be awake from the noise.

Our grunts and moans grew louder the harder I pounded into her. I could see the white of her knuckles where she gripped the slats on our headboard. I could feel the ache in my muscles and my balls began to tighten. The tell-tale sign of my release, approaching fast.

"Rub your clit, baby. I'm ready to cum and I need you ready, too," I said, breathlessly. I was huffing and breathing heavily through my nose, grunting with each thrust.

She moved her hand down and did as I requested. The moment she began circling her clit, I could feel her spasms begin. It was a light grip at first, but the harder I shoved my dick in her, the tighter she got.

Then she stiffened, dropping her hands and head down to her pillow. It felt like my dick was in a vice as she squeezed the ever loving shit out of me with her quaking walls. "FUCK!" I groaned, stilling my movements as I shot my load as deep as I possibly could.

We finally caught our breath about ten minutes later and after we cleaned up, Bella read over her manuscript for another hour or so before she finally turned out the light.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm about to become a married man," Jasper said as we sat at Journey's, a bar that we decided to head to for his bachelor party. It wasn't really much of a party; just more of a get together. My dad, James, David, Emmett, Uncle John and even Charlie had some time off to join us. They were in town for the wedding on Sunday, anyway. We were all gearing up to give him some really helpful advice on what to expect with marriage.

He and Alice had been living with each other for quite some time, but once that ring was on his finger, things would start changing. Some for the better and some for the worst. Luckily, Bella and I had learned to tolerate some of each other's habits. For instance, me leaving my dirty clothes on the floor after I missed the laundry hamper. And believe it or not, it irritated me to hell and back when Bella wants to have a snack in bed while working on her manuscripts. Her crumbs always found their way up my ass crack, along with her hair. Don't even get me started on the hair. I caught myself pulling a strand of her hair from between my toes before. It had been tangled in with my own armpit hair, too. It was all tiny circumstances but irritating as hell.

"How long did you pine after her before you even got the balls to ask her out?" My dad asked before lifting his mug of draft beer to his lips and taking a huge gulp. Emmett was already well on his way with his fourth beer.

He shrugged his shoulders. "A couple of years, but she lived in New York. It was kinda hard to try and date her living on the other side of the country."

"Well, kid, you ready to hear some advice from some old married men? I'm sure we could bestow upon you some wonders about women." John…gotta love that man. He probably thought he had the answers to all women since him and my Aunt Joan had been married since the first rising of Christ.

Jasper groaned. "Dad, not every woman's like Mom, but sure, I'm willing to listen to any advice you guys may have. Although, me and Alice already know everything there is to know about each other."

"That's what you think." James spoke up. He was looking pretty drunk from his side of the table and we hadn't been here for more than two hours.

"What makes you say that? How long have you and Vicki been together?" Jasper was all ears now that all the men were about to share some stories with him.

James took another gulp from his beer. "We've been together since we were in high school. We got married when we were twenty-two. I thought everything would've been the same once we got married, but it was like as soon as that ring went on her finger, she started wearing the pants in our relationship. Fear not, I do put my foot down sometimes, but she's the boss...plain and simple. As soon as Maddie was born, for the first year, it was like I didn't exist. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife and daughter more than life itself, but a man has to have his attention, too."

"Awe...poor James, left out in the cold," Emmett said. "You should've pouted. It works with Rosie."

"Does pouting actually work? I just keep my mouth shut normally when Alice and I have an argument." Jasper was hungry for any information he could get. I was just sitting back relishing in all the talk about who wore the pants and who made the decisions in their relationships.

David smacked his hand down on the table. "Just don't take any shit from any broad," he said through slurred words. He was pretty drunk and looked as if he were about to pass out. "You're the man. You let her know whose word is final." We knew why David was so bitter toward women. Well, not so much the immediate women in his life, but one in general. Luckily, none of us ever have to see that woman again.

"Nah, I can't do that." Jasper took another drink from his mug and shot me a disapproving look. I shrugged my shoulders because in my opinion, as long as the couple compromised and were openly honest with each other, they shouldn't have too many problems. Of course Bella and I have our spats, but we don't let them escalate to the point where one of us wants to walk out. Some say that's too much of a perfect marriage and will lead to us straying to find something more adventurous. Bella and I keep things interesting, so as long as we keep our heads above water, we should be perfectly fine in the long run.

"Well, kid, take it from a man who didn't find the love of his life until he was in his thirties. Give each other some space sometimes. I'm always so eager to get home to see Renee and the kids after I've been away for so long. Even if it's just a night or two. And don't forget, Alice is like my own daughter and if you so much as put one foot out of line, you might as well show up on my doorstep because running won't keep you from me. I'm a tracker, Jazz, and I can find you in the pits of hell, if I have to." Charlie chuckled. "Just ask Edward, he got the same speech before he married my daughter." He really started laughing, thinking about the night he had his chat with me. "God, you should've seen that boy's poor face. I think he pissed his pants when I pulled my Glock out. For all I know, he shit his pants too because it sure stank in that room after I was done with my talk."

"Hey! I couldn't help that I had gas. It just slipped out. How would you feel if someone pulled a gun out after having a conversation like that?" I was among family, so admitting to passing gas was natural to us men.

Everyone started laughing with Emmett being the loudest. "You actually shit your pants? That's too fuckin' funny."

"No, dumbass, I just farted. There's a big difference. And I may have pissed in my pants a little, too," I said in a whisper. "I was practically drunk off my ass. And Dad, you were no help. You encouraged the man." I was now the topic of conversation for a few minutes.

Dad chuckled at me. "Sorry, kid, but I was with Charlie on the whole talk. If I had a daughter getting married, he would've got the same talk except, he would of ended up at the bottom of a pit with the threat of concrete being poured over the top of him, or dangling from a crane on a rooftop."

Charlie got a serious look on his face. "Alice asked me to walk her down the Aisle since her dad has passed on. Her mom should be in town first thing in the morning. She lives in England now and couldn't get here any sooner. I couldn't turn her down; she's like my own kid and Renee loves her as much as she does our own kids. She's a great girl, Jasper, just come to one of us if you feel like you're not feeling right about something. We're all always here. Just remember that." Charlie lifted his glass and toasted to us. "Here's to the loves of our lives. May we have plenty of lovin's when we want them and to many, many PMS attitudes."

"HERE, HERE!" We all cheered and clanked our glasses together.

The night went on and on. More advice was given. I gave my two cents here and there. The normal mumbo jumbo about putting the toilet seat down and when Alice got sick, to make sure he nurtured her at every beck and call.

In the long run, all he got out of all the chatter was that if you can have a conversation with your wife sitting on the toilet taking a shit and she doesn't grimace at the fact that your shit actually doesn't smell like roses, then it really is true love.

* * *

 **I love these men.**

 **I do believe that we have a wedding to attend in the next chapter. Are we ready? I know I am.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	28. Chapter 28

**It's been more than four years since I first brought this story to life. I can't believe it's been that long. Today, 12/28/2016, also marks the four year anniversary that my grand-daughter passed away. The first, second and third years were bearable, but today, I couldn't keep that precious baby from my mind for too long. I think she's the reason why I've been able to write, again. I lost myself there for a while and now, I'm getting my writing mojo back and I feel pretty darn proud of myself this time around. And it's all because I have wonderful readers.**

 **SO!**

 **IT'S TIME! Who wants a wedding?**

 **This is the last regular chapter. The the next two are Epi's.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **12/28-29/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **BPOV**

Alice was absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. She'd been so strung out the whole week before the arrival of her wedding day. Rosalie and I kept trying to get her to calm down. There was no need to get all worked up over something that was already planned out. Everything was perfection and not only that, she had a wedding planner that did most of the work for her.

"Alice, can you sit down for five freakin' minutes? Please? You're starting to make me queasy." I pleaded with her because she was pacing back and forth between my living room and kitchen. "Missing one table isn't going to screw everything up. Mom has one that she's bringing down tomorrow that will work just fine."

She stopped abruptly, turning to look at me. "What if it doesn't match? Huh? What do I do then, Bella?"

I stood from where I was sitting on my couch and approached her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "For Christ-sakes, Alice..." I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Avery was paying attention to her toys before continuing. "...calm the fuck down," I whispered. "You're gonna give yourself a panic attack before your own wedding day, tomorrow. And, the tables are covered with tablecloths, if you forgot already."

Alice was staying with Edward and I tonight, so she could live up to the whole – Can't see the bride before the wedding. Jasper was staying at their apartment, but didn't like the idea of being away from her for so long. Edward was visiting with him for a little while before he came home. Emmett had already gotten clearance to take a couple of days off to be home for the wedding. He wasn't the quarterback, so they'd be just fine without him for one game.

Alice sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Bella, what would I do without you?" She wrapped her arms around me. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Your head would explode. Now, I'm going into the kitchen to get a drink, do you want one?" I let go of her hug and started walking toward the kitchen.

"No thanks," she called over her shoulder.

I could hear her talking to Avery as I made my glass of Green tea from Panera.

As I stepped around the counter, I heard her whispering to Avery. "This baby's gonna drive Auntie Alice, crazy, Avery and your Momma's gonna string me up by my toes."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Avery giggled at Alice as she made faces at her. "What the...Alice, are you failing to tell me something?"

"Shit," she hissed. She looked entirely too guilty for her own good. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted to tell you after the honeymoon."

"Sh…Sh…Sh…"we heard Avery say.

"Crap," Alice said, "Sorry."

I pulled her toward the kitchen out of earshot of Avery. "Why?" I whined as I asked. "Does Jasper even know?"

She nodded at me. "Yeah, he made me take the test. I have a doctor's appointment when we get back in two weeks."

I set my glass down on the counter and stepped toward her, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's about damn time."

"I know, right." She giggled and pulled back from my hug. "Jasper was about to go nuts. He says I've been talking a lot faster and just not acting like myself. He knew something was different and went out for a test. He made me take it as soon as he got back."

"When did you find out?" I sat down on the couch after making sure Avery was satisfied with her toys.

Alice followed behind me, sitting on the edge of the couch with her hands in her lap. "The day after we had lunch."

"You've known this whole time and didn't say anything to me? Alice..." I whined again, sounding like a petulant child. Alice was my best-friend and I thought we always shared stuff like this with each other.

She hugged me again, "I'm sorry, Bella. We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"I'd say it's a surprise. You've been trying for so long." I smiled up at her then something crossed my mind. "Oh. My. GOD!" I screamed, jumping up from the couch and started bouncing up and down. "We're gonna be pregnant together; just like me and Rose were."

We were hugging and jumping, now, and then she pulled back from me with a serious look on her face. "I've gotta have the girl, though 'cause there's no way I'm having twins."

"No way! There's no way I'm having twins, either. We'll leave that up to Rose and Emmett. But this so is exciting." I was done feeling like the petulant child now that we're pregnant together.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone yet, okay?"

"Maaa...mamma," Avery cried from her bouncy seat.

Alice got a surprised look on her face. "Oh my, God, she said Momma."

"She tries," I said, "Other than her just trying to say shit, she can say dada, now, too." Walking over to Avery and picking her up. "Well, at least that's what it sounds like."

"I can't wait. I never thought I'd be so excited about something in my entire life," she said, rubbing her hand over the top of Avery's head.

"Not even your own wedding?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen to fix a bottle for Avery. It was close to her bed time and I knew Edward would be back soon so he could tuck her in.

She sighed, putting her finger on her chin like she had to think about what I asked her. "Wellll...I've always known I'd get married someday, but I never worked kids into that equation, so I'd say, yes, I'm more excited about the baby than my own wedding."

"Alice..." I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"I'm just kidding. I'm equally excited about both." She reached over and handed me the gallon of spring water that we used for Avery's formula. "Does that stuff always smell so bad?"

I nodded, grimacing as the odor hit my nose. "Yeah, it stinks to high heaven, but once she reaches a year old, she can have regular milk."

"You're not breastfeeding anymore?" Alice kept her eyes on my movements as I measured out the formula in the provided measuring spoon.

I shook my head. "No. I stopped about a month and a half ago. I knew she'd start teething soon and I wanted her weaned from the tit by the time she got her first tooth."

Alice and I chatted for a little while longer while I fed Avery. I could tell she was a little nervous about her nuptials the next day.

Edward came walking through the door just as Avery's eyes started to close, but as soon as she heard her Daddy's keys, she cranked her head around to look for him. "He's right over there, Munchkin. Give him just a minute to get in here."

She scrambled to sit up in my lap, wanting Edward as soon as he walked into the living room. "There's my girls." Avery reached her hands out to her father, wanting him to pick her up. "Hi, Angel. You being good for Momma?"

Avery tucked her head under Edwards chin as soon as he sat down on the couch next to me. He leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Hi, Momma. What're you girls up to?"

"Just chatting," Alice answered. "I was about to call it a night. I'm gonna take a long hot bath before I head to bed, though. Do you guys mind if I go on up?"

"You don't even need to ask, Alice; go ahead." I motioned toward the stairs. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get."

Alice got up from the couch, but before she left the room, she pressed a kiss on my cheek and Edwards. "Thanks, you two; for everything."

"No need to thank us, Alice. We're all family. Blood or not, we're here for you regardless," Edward said, rubbing his hand up and down Avery's back. She already had her eyes closed, heading off into Avery dreamland.

"Thank you," Alice said. "Goodnight, you three." She kissed the top of Avery's head before turning for the stairs. We called out goodnight to her, in return, just as she disappeared from our sight.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as he continued rubbing Avery's back. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. "How's Jasper?"

"As good as he can be, I suppose. Emmett was gonna stay the night with him, but Rose needed him home 'cause one of the twins was giving her a hard time. He feels bad because she couldn't come and hang out with you guys. She didn't wanna risk getting Avery sick with whatever Jacob has, though. They're hoping he'll feel better in time for the wedding," he explained, as Avery snuggled further under his chin. Her nose had to be touching right where his Adam's apple was. "C'mon, let's get her to bed, so we can get to bed ourselves."

We made our way upstairs and I could hear soft music coming from the guest room where Alice was spending the night. Once inside Avery's room, I couldn't hear it, so I knew it wouldn't wake her up.

After getting Avery settled into bed, we made our way into our room across the hall. Edward started undressing as soon as the door clicked shut. I made sure the baby monitor was on before getting undressed. I noticed Edward didn't put his sleep pants on which only means one thing. He wanted to have sex. It was a nice subtle hint.

I kept my panties on and pulled on a tank top before climbing into bed. Edward didn't waste any time at all by immediately easing his hand in between my legs.

"Why'd you leave your panties on?" He whispered in my ear, rubbing his fingers over my cloth covered pussy. "You playing hard to get?"

"N...n...no," I stuttered as he stopped and began rubbing over my protruding nub. He was putting a little pressure on it as he rubbed, just the way I loved it.

I spread my legs wider for him when he slipped his hand under the elastic of my panties. He eased his finger between my folds. First went one finger, then another. He was going at a slow pace while he kissed and licked up my neck and over the exposed skin of my chest. I couldn't get my tank top off fast enough to give him access to my tits.

He wrapped one of his legs around mine, pulling them further apart. My breathing became heavier the faster he started pumping his fingers inside of me. His lips found mine in a matter of seconds before he caused a gush of fluid to leave my body. He knew I'd scream out from the pleasure.

My panties were off and thrown to the floor before he perched himself between my legs. My knees were pushed up to my chest before he leaned down and swiped his tongue through my lower lips. He sucked my clit into his mouth and lightly clamped his teeth around it, causing me to jerk my body upward, toward his face. He fucked me with his tongue at a fast pace before slipping two fingers inside of me, again. I didn't know what came over him, but the faster he used his fingers on me as he sucked on my clit, was causing my body to convulse like never before. He'd never been so relentless.

This was new.

He had his hand turned around, palm up, with two fingers pressing into my g-spot every time he entered me. My eyes began to roll into the back of my head as the heat began to rise. I could feel a strong tingling sensation pull itself through my body. "Oh, God, Edward, what're you doing to me?"

"C'mon, baby, I gotta see if this works." He leaned down and sucked my clit one more time before my whole back rose from the bed, and the electricity shot through my entire body.

Edward jumped back when a scream erupted from me that could be heard for miles. _"Aaaahhhh… Gooooodddddd!"_ He pulled his hand away and pushed my legs open as far as they could go. "Oh, fuck, what the hell was that?" I looked down, wondering what in the world was going on with my body.

Edward had a smile that would put the joker to shame. "Fuck, yeah, baby, you were squirting. I wasn't sure if I could do it."

My body pulsed with my release, but I couldn't get over the fact that I felt like I just pissed all over our bed.

"Edward..." I was so embarrassed. I put my hand over myself, closing my legs and turning away from him. I couldn't believe he made me do that. I would have never thought in a million years that he would want to do something like that to me.

He climbed in behind me and pulled me to his chest. "Baby, don't be embarrassed; it's just you and me. Hell, we can shit with the bathroom door open and have a conversation with each other. Why's this bothering you?"

"I don't know..." I whispered. "I feel like I pissed all over myself."

"You didn't, honey. That just shows how much I can get you worked up and I love it." He kissed my neck and snaked his hand up to my tits. He began rolling my nipple between his fingers and continued kissing my neck and up to my ear. "Can I please make love to my wife, now?"

I turned my head, capturing his lips with mine. My embarrassment ebbed away quickly as he maneuvered his other arm under me, placing it over my chest and pulling me closer to him. With his free hand, he reached down and pulled my leg up over his hip. I could feel his cock as he eased it closer to my entrance. I was still soaked from my last release, so I knew he would slip in easily.

"God, I love you," he whispered in my ear as he entered me. He began, slowly, thrusting into me. "You're so fuckin' wet," he said, placing his free arm over my chest, clamping onto his other arm. It was like he was holding me in place as he began to fuck me faster. I didn't feel constricted; I knew he didn't want me bouncing away from him with each powerful thrust that he was now using.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, I'm gonna cum, again." I was gripping onto the blanket as hard as I could. The harder he slammed into me, the tighter his grip became around me.

He was grunting into my ear with each pump of his hips; the faster he got, the louder and throatier his sounds became. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, too, baby," he growled into my ear.

The last four thrusts he pressed into me were the hardest he'd ever done. We'd had fast and hard before, but this was unlike ever before.

He slammed into me one last time, hard and loud, squeezing my chest until I could barely breathe. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. I wasn't sure what came over him tonight, but our love making had turned into red-hot, animalistic torture, but in a good way. I was like a rag-doll and he had to hold me in place so I wouldn't move.

We lay silently for a few minutes before he released me and rolled to his back. His arms had been so tight around me that it still felt like they were hugging me.

I rolled over and leaned up over him on my elbow. "What was that? Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell came over you? You've never been that rough before."

He covered his face with his hands and sighed, loudly. "Us guys got to talking," he said, dropping his arms down beside himself.

"About...what exactly?" He sat up, dropping his feet to the floor. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry, if you didn't like it, we won't do it again, like that. I just couldn't stop thinking about the conversation us guys had." He turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you."

I scrambled up on my knees, closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. "You didn't hurt me and I'd really like to know what this conversation was about."

He turned his head and pressed his lips to mine, smiling incredulously. He shook his head before he started to explain. "We got to talking about watching porn. Jasper had asked if I had ever made you squirt before and I felt stupid to even answer it."

"Oh, hell. Please tell me you guys didn't have a whole conversation about our sex life?" He looked entirely too guilty. "Oh, God, Edward. I won't be able to look at them the same, again."

"Yeah, well, how do you think I feel now that I know so much about Alice and Rose?" My eyes grew wide; he nodded at me. "Yeah, see what I mean?"

We talked a little more about their conversation before we changed our bedding and settled in for sleep. The next day was going to be long and trying for all of us especially now that we knew so much intimate details about each other.

* * *

"Mom, please tell me you didn't forget the table? Alice almost had a panic attack yesterday thinking everything was screwed up." I was pulling my stockings on as I sat on my bed. My parents had arrived the day before and stayed with Momma Whitlock and John.

Mom sat down next to me. "Yes, honey. Your brother stopped by this morning and picked it up to take it over to the reception hall. Vicki and Maddie are already heading over to the church where we should be."

"Alice already left and I feel like I'm not fulfilling my Matron-of-honor, duties. I should be there with her right now, but I woke up feeling like shit this morning. This baby is giving me the worst morning sickness."

Mom wrapped her arms around me, hugging me from the side, tightly. "That just means you're gonna have a strong healthy baby, just like Avery."

"I hope so," I said, patting her arm that was across my chest. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road before Alice sends out the Calvary looking for me."

We made it to the church just as Vicki was helping Alice into her dress. My wonderful in-laws were taking care of Avery while Edward and I tended to our Best-man and M.O.H, duties. "It's about damn time you got here. I thought we were gonna have to start without you." Alice seemed irritated, but then she turned to me, hugging me. "I'm sorry; I'm not trying to be a bitch. I know you didn't feel good this morning."

"You're fine. I did bring your veil, though. You forgot it lying on the end of the couch." I turned from her and reached for the last piece of her wedding ensemble. I glanced over, seeing Gracie coloring in a coloring book. "Gracie..." I sing-songed. She popped her head up, waving at me before she went back to coloring.

"Like I said, what would I do without you?" She took the veil from me and handed it to Vicki who was standing back watching our exchange.

My hair and makeup was already done and all I had left to do was put my dress on. I had slipped on a pair of sweats and a hoodie to make the trip to the church. "Considering you're already insane..." I let my sentence trail off, reaching over and pulling my dress down from the hook behind the door.

Once we were done dressing, Vicki pulled out Alice's camera and started taking pictures as we finished up the last minute touches. "You two look absolutely beautiful." Vicki said, pulling Alice's dress out to flow around her feet. "Gracie, come stand by your sister," she instructed. "Jasper's gonna faint when he sees you."

"Lord, I hope not. That boy's been after me to marry him forever and if he fainted today, we'd be better off going to a J.O.P, to get married."

There was a knock on the door before my Dad poked his head in. "Ladies?"

He stepped into the room, his eyes growing wide as he looked at all four of us. Mom and Vicki were bridesmaids and my Dad was giving Alice away. Leaving Gracie as a flower girl. Alice had promised her the moment Gracie learned that Alice and Jasper were getting married and Alice's Mom was still M.I.A, so my parents stepped in to be her surrogates.

"Wow..." he whispered, loudly. "You four clean up pretty well." He looked up at Alice. "You ready?"

Alice smiled, infectiously. "Yeah, I'd say I am." She took a few steps over and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Charlie, for being here for me."

He hugged her back. "No need to thank me. I consider you one of my kids and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm just sorry your Mom and Dad won't be here to witness how beautiful you are and what a perfect bride you make."

Alice pulled back from him, fanning her face. "Don't make me cry; it'll ruin my makeup. I can't look like a raccoon for my pictures later."

Vicki handed her a tissue. "Here, honey. I'm gonna go ahead and go downstairs. I'll wait for you down there."

"I'm gonna go, too." I turned, looking at mom and Gracie. "Mom?" She nodded at me. "We'll be waiting for you down there." I wanted to give Dad and Alice a few more minutes alone. She was nervous and leaving them alone for a few minutes, could put her at ease.

All four of us made our way downstairs. We waited outside the double doors, in our formation, for Alice and Dad to arrive.

"She's glowing," Mom whispered, to me. "How far along is she?"

I turned to her, stunned that she would even know about Alice being pregnant. "How in the world..."

"A mother knows, honey. I've been pregnant three times and I see the signs written all over her face," she said, smiling at me. "You're glowing, too. You two are like the bobbsey twins. How far along is she?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, yet. She'll tell me after her doctor's appointment when they get back from their honeymoon."

"Alice is pregnant?" Vicki asked in a loud whisper. Her eyes wide in question. "Oh, my, God." She started bouncing up and down, clapping. "Two more babies." She covered her mouth, tears started flowing. "I want another baby, too. I've been wanting a another baby since Avery was born."

I pulled her hands away from her face before placing my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to help you out with that."

We turned as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice had a smile bigger than Texas, across her face. Dad was smiling, too, as they approached us. Alice had her arm looped through his and his other hand was resting over hers. "Are we ready?" He asked, looking at all of us. Gracie was fidgeting with the basket of flower petals. "Grace, stop fidgeting."

"Yes, Daddy."

Carlisle poked his head through the door. "All set?" We nodded, which he then, quickly, disappeared back through the door. A moment later, the wedding march began and two ushers pulled the doors open for Gracie to lead the way. Vicki was next, then Mom, leading up to me.

Jasper was beaming as we made our way down the aisle. Edward's face was masked like Jaspers'. He mouthed, I love you, as I took my place at the front, by the alter. I blew him a kiss in return.

All three gentlemen looked as handsome as ever. Emmett, for some reason, looked huge. He was a big guy anyway, but seeing him in a Tuxedo, made him look even bigger.

As soon as Alice and Dad stepped through the door, I looked over at Jasper and I could, immediately, see the tears forming in his eyes. He was a manly man but he wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Edward patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him that he was there for him.

I looked out over everyone as they watched Alice proceed down the aisle. My grandparents were seated next to Carlisle and Esme, along with all of Jasper and Edwards' extended family. There were about two hundred people present to witness them exchange their vows.

Momma Whitlock and John were teary eyed as my Dad released Alice's hand to Jasper. The minister asked who was giving Alice away, leaving the answer to my Dad. He didn't hesitate, taking his surrogate duty, with pride. He kissed Alice's cheek before stepping over next to John in the front row.

Alice was already over-flowing with tears. She'd have to make sure she touched up her makeup before we took pictures after the ceremony.

I could see the videographers getting a shot from every possible angle, to capture their special moment. I tried to hold my giggle in as I looked over at Edward. He was making weird faces at me. He kept puckering his lips like he was kissing me; licking them in the process. If he only knew that all of his actions were being recorded.

The whole ceremony lasted about fifteen minutes with the minister announcing that there would be a reception held at Windsor Hall; three blocks down from the church. Thank goodness it wasn't raining out, so everyone decided to walk the three blocks to attend. Most of the elderly that attended, were driven and people with small children, did the same.

Edward took Avery from his parents as soon as the ceremony was over. I grabbed my change of clothes from the dressing room and met him by his Denali.

He just finished buckling Avery into her car-seat when I hopped into the front seat. As soon as he took his seat behind the wheel, he leaned over, pressing his lips to mine. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," I replied, reaching down, pulling off my heels. My feet were killing me and I hadn't been wearing them for too long.

It took us a whole three minutes before we pulled into the parking lot of Windsor Hall.

Alice's wedding planner ushered us into the back part of the hall where we would be taking pictures. It took us about thirty minutes before Alice's assistant was happy with the shots she had of the whole wedding party.

James approached me as soon as Edward and I made our way into the great room where the party was happening. "C'mere, missy. I've gotta have a chat with you."

"What'd I do?" I looked up at him quizzically.

Edward waved us off before looking for our daughter, who was, again, with her grandparents.

James pulled me into a hug. "I just wanna thank you."

"For what?" I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled back from our hug. "Vick wants another baby. I've wanted to start trying since we moved out here and it took you and Alice being pregnant, to convince her that she was ready."

I smiled up at him. "You're welcome, big brother. Maddie's gonna be so happy to have a baby brother or sister, to play with."

"Well, I also wanted to tell you how happy I am that we made the move out here. My mom's actually considering moving, too. I hope she does especially now that we're gonna be trying for another baby. She misses Maddie so much."

We took a seat at one of the tables. He looked over, watching Vicki with Maddie. They were standing next to Edward, talking to each other. David wasn't far behind, nursing a glass of champagne. "David's become a big part of our lives now. I never thought I could forgive him for all the stuff that happened before I was born, but he's proved that he's loyal to us."

"I know. I can't see us not having him in our lives, now. He loves Maddie and Avery so much." I perked up with more exciting news for him. "Oh, did you hear? He's dating."

"Who?" James asked, surprised.

"Carlisle's secretary, Mrs. Cope. She's supposed to be here; I haven't seen her, though."

James smiled. "Wow. Now that's something." He patted the table. "Who knows, maybe we'll be attending another wedding before too long."

I nodded in agreement. "I took Avery over to visit with him a few days ago and he's so happy. He only wishes that Agaytha came into his life a long time ago."

"Agaytha? What kind of name is Agaytha?"

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm not sure, but she says it's a family name. I think it's Swedish or something. I could be wrong. Anyway, she's good for him."

"She is, I suppose. He's got a smile on his face all the time, now. Every time I walk into the office, he's beaming. I didn't know he was dating, Mrs. Cope, though."

"C'mon, let's go mingle." We stood from the table, James draping his arm over my shoulder as we made our way over to where Vicki and Edward were standing. "There's my beautiful wife." James looked over at David. "Hey, Pops. Having a good time?"

David smiled, stunned at James calling him Pops. He was still getting used to us calling him endearing names. "Of course. I'm here with my family."

I stepped over and snaked my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're here, Grandpa."

He hugged me in return, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Me, too, kiddo. Me, too." I glanced up at him seeing tears in his eyes. "What?" He asked, acting like nothing was happening.

"You're crying. Why?"

"I never thought, in my entire life, that I'd have a family like this." He kissed my forehead, sitting his glass down on the bar. "Let's not get all weepy, now. I need to go find my woman. Have you seen her?"

I shook my head, smiling at his words. "No, but you could probably ask Esme if she's seen her." At that moment, his cell phone started ringing. "That could be her."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, smiling as he looked down at the screen. "Yep, excuse me while I take this. Hello, love..." I heard him say as he walked off, talking to his new love.

Before too long, the DJ was announcing the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. The crowd erupted in loud applause as Alice and Jasper made their way out to the center of the dance floor. Christina Perri's – A Thousand Years – the part two version of the song, started playing, leading Alice and Jasper into their first dance.

As the song played, it brought tears to my eyes. I was so happy for them. My two best-friends, married, finally. It seemed like it took us forever to get where we were today. I never thought I'd find the love of my life and Alice would find hers along the way, also. Our families were started and we were happy with our careers.

Just for You by Lionel Richie and Billy Currington, started playing next. Edward passed Avery off to Esme and pulled me out to the dance floor. Others started following behind us. I caught David out of the corner of my eye, walking toward us with Mrs. Cope in tow. She probably called to let him know that she had arrived and wanted him to meet her by the doors.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed my hands on his chest. We danced, looking at each other with smiles on our faces. "I love you," he said, leaning down, kissing me.

"I love you, too; forever."

The reception lasted for another couple of hours. Emmett, Edward and James snuck out about an hour before Alice and Jasper left, to do something to the limo that was taking them to the airport.

When we all lined up outside to throw rice over them as they exited the building, the limo pulled up. I immediately started laughing. They had blown up condoms and attached them to the antenna and the door handles of the car. There were also empty coffee cans and shoes tied to the back bumper. I looked up at Edward. "You guys are insane."

"All fun and games, babe. Emmett tipped the limo driver a hundred and fifty bucks to be okay with what we did. He told us that we'd be surprised at what other people have done to his car for a bride and groom." Everyone started clapping as Jasper and Alice stopped at the top of the stairs of Windsor Hall. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Edward yelled out as they started walking down the stairs.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, that's not much, you horny beast."

He leaned over, kissing me. "That's me, baby, all the way. Just wait until I get you home."

Alice and Jasper stopped by us, Alice pulling me into a hug. "Thanks, bestie, for everything. We'll call as soon as we get back."

"Okay, love you and have lots of fun. Oh, and lots of sunscreen; you don't wanna come back like I did with a burnt ass." She laughed at me. "I'm not kidding; that shit hurts."

They were going to the same resort that Edward and I went to on our honeymoon. They loved the pictures that we took and wanted to experience it as well.

Jasper hugged me next. "Love you, girlie. See ya in two weeks."

"Love you, too, Jasper. Be safe, please."

He nodded, reaching out for his bride and dragging her down the steps to the limo. They shook their heads as they took in the scenery before them. "Only you three idiots would do this." Alice yelled out toward where Emmett, James and Edward were.

They laughed, fist bumping each other.

* * *

 **Weddings...They bring everyone together.**

 **AND ALICE IS PREGGERS! WOOT! WOOT!**

 **I think it's exactly what the good doctor ordered.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	29. Chapter 29

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 2017!**

 **I wish for a very eventful year for everyone and for many more wonderful stories to pop up.**

 **Who's read Unplanned Perfection and Bella Swan: Kidnapper? I read them a few years ago, but I just re-read them. Sometimes, reading an oldie gets me in the mood to write more. These are excellent stories. I loved them when they were written and love them now.**

 **I only read during my New Years celebration. I'm not much of a party person, so my tablet and me took up shop in my bed and we stayed there just taking in the words.**

 **As much as I'm aching to get these last two chapters out, it's gonna be another milestone for me when I do, so here's the first Epi. Only one to go.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **01/01/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **EPOV**

 **Epilogue 1**

"Daddy, why's momma so grumpy? She's mean," Avery said as she pushed her broccoli around on her plate. Her bottom lip was pushed out and her nose was scrunched up.

I shook my head at my silly seven year old daughter, "Avery, momma doesn't mean to act that way. She's grumpy 'cause she can't get outta bed. It's called bed-rest, sweetie. Her doctor said she has to stay in the bed until we have to go to the hospital." I tried to explain to her the best I could, but our other daughter Mackenzie, decided to throw her two cents in. And for being six, she was too smart for her own good.

"Then take her to the hospital now, Daddy, so she won't be mean anymore."

"Kenze, momma doesn't need to go to the hospital, right now."

My daughters were right about Bella being grumpy and mean. I was afraid to enter my own bedroom; afraid something would get thrown at me.

Bella was currently on bed-rest for another three to five weeks. Being thirty-two weeks pregnant with twins girls was making her evil and I was getting the entire blame. One, because she was pregnant, again, for the fourth time. Yes, a year after Mackenzie, she ended up pregnant. That was entirely my doing. I'm an ass and tricked her. How I pulled it off would be a whole different story, but it happened and I was completely ecstatic about it, because we finally got our boy.

The twins were a complete and total surprise. As much as we had sex, it was bound to happen, but she swore that the IUD that she had put in after Lucas was born was 99.9% effective, but only if the thing stayed in place. Apparently, it fell out and she didn't realize it. But then again, the thing was so damn small that it could've fallen out when she sat down to piss and didn't feel it slip out. When she finally realized she hadn't had a period in almost three months and her clothes were getting a little tight around the waist, she went to see the doctor. When they did an ultrasound to see what was happening in her uterus, they found no IUD and it's it place, a sack with two growing babies.

She said that taking care of a house full of kids and trying to keep up with work, her period simply slipped her mind.

The night she told me she was pregnant and with twins was so damn cute. She asked for help from Rosalie by asking her to keep the kids for us for the night. She knew I wouldn't be upset about the pregnancy by any means, so when she prepared dinner, she put two of everything on my plate.

Two baby carrots

Two peas

Two small pieces of meat

And last but not least, she only put two ice cubes in my drink.

It still didn't click what she was trying to tell me, and I didn't really pay attention to so little food on my plate. I was already over the moon about another baby. That was until she placed a small bag in front of me. When I pulled the contents out, I nearly lost it.

There were four tiny yellow baby booties and a t-shirt that said "I Make Twins...What's Your Superpower?"

I could've screamed from the roof top. After that, I showed her what my super power was...over and over.

Our one and only son, at the moment, was making a funny face out of his mashed potatoes. He was using his broccoli for ears and hair. "Lucas, please don't play with your food."

"Sorry, Daddy." He pouted and pushed his plate away. "I wanna go see Mommy." Bless him, he was our four year old and has his mother completely wrapped around his tiny finger. I figured it was because he was our only boy.

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my head drop back. "Scrape your plate in the trash and you can go on up to see your mother. Be quiet just in case she's sleeping."

I had already taken Bella up her dinner and high-tailed it out of the room before she had a chance to blame me for something else that I didn't have any control over.

Lucas didn't waste any time doing as he was told and ran up to see Bella. "He's such a baby."

"Kenze, please?" I blew out a huge breath and stood from the table to start clearing it.

I was currently on a leave of absence from work. Only until I knew Bella was going to be okay with all the kids. She didn't want to hire a Nanny, but she wasn't going to have any choice once I went back to work. All the rest of our family was busy with kids and work, that they barely found time for themselves let alone come and cater to our household.

I had no clue how Bella took care of all of us on her own, but she did it. It was driving her insane to not be able to get up from the bed unless she needed to use the bathroom or bathe.

I made my way upstairs once I got the girls settled with a Barbie movie. When I walked into my room, Lucas was cuddled up next to Bella, asleep. "Shh, he just fell asleep."

"Do you want me to move him to his room?" I sat down on the bed next to her. "Or do you need more Mommy time?"

"He's fine until you're ready for bed." She dragged her fingers through Lucas' hair, then looked up at me. "What's the girls doing?"

"Barbie, what else?" I got up from the bed to pick up Bella's dinner tray. "I'll be right back. As soon as the girls are done watching their movie, I'll get them bathed and send them your way."

Bella raised her hand up, beckoning me with her finger. "C'mere, mister. I wanna kiss before you head back downstairs."

I sat the tray back on the bedside table and leaned over, pressing my lips to hers. She had other ideas, though. She wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to brace myself on the headboard of the bed so I wouldn't fall over and land on her and Lucas. She pulled back, looking up at me, whispering. "I'm so horny, Edward."

I growled, pressing my lips to her, again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth to let her know I was, indeed, horny as well.

After a minute or so of a very heated kiss, I pulled back, whispering, "Later. Let me get the kids taken care of."

Bella sighed, dropping her hands down on top of her, very prominent, belly. "Hurry, okay." She rubbed her hands over our girls. "Oh, and Alice is picking the kids up in the morning upon the insistence of Kendal because she has some kind of gossip to share with Avery. Then she'll drop Lucas off at day camp."

I shook my head wondering how long it would take for them to understand the concept of the telephone, but Alice and Jasper didn't have a home phone because Alice felt it was unnecessary. Although, Jasper seemed to think it would be better for Alice's business if they had one for a fax machine.

We had to have one, on the other hand, because Bella needed it for work. She had clients faxing pages and pages of their stories over to her, every day.

I quickly got the rest of the dishes put in the dishwasher, got the girls bathed, got their stuff ready for the next day and ushered in to say goodnight to their mother. "Now, go say goodnight to Mommy while I take Lucas to his room."

Both girls scurried down the hall and rushed into my room where they bounced up on the bed, not caring that their brother was asleep. Bella reprimanded them by loudly whispering, "GIRLS! Watch Lucas, please?"

"Sorry," they said back in a whisper of their own. They made their way off the bed and around to the other side where they could hug and kiss Bella goodnight. "Night, Momma. Love you."

"I love you, too. Auntie Alice is picking you up in the morning so make sure you're ready by the time she gets here." She kissed their foreheads once more and swatted their bottoms as each turned to leave the room.

I followed them to their room after I laid Lucas in his bed. They shared a room, right now, because the guest room was turned into a nursery for the twins. Eventually, James was going to add on to the house because we were outgrowing the home he built for us years ago.

Once the twins turn a year old, the whole upstairs would be renovated and added on to; two more rooms and a bathroom off of each one.

After I tucked the girls in nice and tight, we shared hugs and kisses before I made my way back to my, very horny, wife. "Night, Daddy. Love you."

"Night, girls. Love you, too." I made sure the night light was on before I closed the door.

Walking into my room was completely welcomed. Bella was naked, lying on her side with one leg bent, spread wide open. Her pregnant belly was on full display as well as her fingers nestled between her promise-land folds. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean I don't get horny. Doc said sex was fine as long as you didn't pound the hell outta me. Which, we both know, you love way too much."

I raised my brows at her as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Excuse me, I love way too much? If I remember correctly, what was it you were saying the last time we had sex...'Oh,Edward, harder, harder?'"

"Oh, shut up and get your sexy ass over here." She was still rubbing her clit as she watched me undress. My dick grew harder the more I watched her.

I was undressed in a flash and crawling in behind her. It was uncomfortable for her lying on her back, so we either lay on our sides or she rode me. Occasionally, I'd get her on all fours, which I might add, was by far my favorite, but since she was already on her side, I was taking her lead.

I reached around and rubbed across our daughters before I eased my hand down to move her hand out of the way. I began kissing and licking along her neck. She tilted her head back, offering her lips to me. Our kiss began slowly until I pushed two fingers inside of her and began thrusting them in and out.

Our breathing escalated as we fondled each other. After a few minutes of getting her good and wet, I raised her leg, opening her up completely to me. Her pussy had a homing beacon in it for my cock because I didn't need any guidance, whatsoever, to push my way in. We moaned, quietly, knowing that if we were any louder, the kids might hear.

Bella's grip on the back of my neck tightened each time I pushed into her. She pushed back into me, wanting more friction. I swiveled my hips each time I pushed in. For her being pregnant, it never took long for her to cum. Once she started panting, on the verge of hyperventilating, I knew she was about to explode.

I snaked my arm underneath her neck and wrapped it around her chest, pulling her as close to me as I could get her. I could feel the sweat forming between us, causing a wet sound to resound in the room. "Oh, God, Edward, just a little harder and I'll cum, please? You won't hurt me."

I thrusted into her four times, really fast before her chest arched out, signaling her orgasm. Her whole body twitched, along with her pussy. I slowed my movements, not ready to be done with her quite yet. I knew I could get her to cum, at least, two more times.

I began twisting and pulling on her nipple as my other hand was paying attention to her clit. I sped up my movements, slightly. She grabbed my arm that was around her chest, digging her nails into me. I welcomed the pain each time I entered her.

My orgasm was blooming rapidly, spiraling in the pit of my stomach. The coil that was twisting and turning, bound to break any moment, was sending tingles up my spine. I slowed my movements although I pistoned my hips in hard, rapid thrusts. I couldn't pound into her like I wanted to, so this was what I had to work with. She wasn't complaining at all.

I wrapped my lips around the juncture between her neck and shoulder, biting down, slightly. She moaned, loudly, before she dug her nails into me harder. "You ready for my cum, baby?"

Short, rapid pumping of my hips, was sending us over the edge. I pinched her clit, softly at first and just as I was driving into her for my release, I pinched a little harder causing her to arch her back, tensing, as she began to cum, herself.

Slowly, I pulled out and pushed back into her sopping, wet pussy before I wrapped my other arm around her, kissing her neck just behind her ear. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"You're doing good, baby. Just one more push and you're done." Bella had been in labor for more than eight hours. Her poor face was bright red from where she'd been pushing our daughters, out.

 **Baby _A_** had already been born, five minutes before and she was working on **Baby _B_**. We hadn't told anyone what we were naming them or the fact that they were identical. It would be a complete surprise to everyone. Unlike with Lucas and Mackenzie, everyone knew the moment we did.

Bella let out a scream as she bore down, pushing. "God, it hurts!"

"I know, baby; almost there. Her head's almost all the way out." Encouragement was all I had for her. I couldn't take her pain away, nor could I get the baby out. It was all up to her.

One more huge push and the doctor instructed Bella to stop pushing so she could do suction. A minute later, one more push and our second twin was born. Loud, newborn, cries were heard throughout the room. Bella flopped back on the bed, breathing hard. "Is she okay?"

"Perfect," the doctor said as she cleaned the baby off before laying her on Bella's stomach. "Give us a few minutes and you can have both the babies."

It took forty-five minutes before they had Bella all cleaned up and ready to hold both of our daughters. The twins were nestled in their blankets with little pink caps on their heads, both asleep.

I had gone out to inform everyone that they had finally arrived. I didn't know any weights or measurements at the time, so once they were able to visit, they'd all know.

I was so amazed how they looked exactly alike with dark hair. I only hoped they had their mother's eyes. Bella's eyes were the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen.

Another thirty minutes passed before I headed out to the waiting area to let everyone know that Bella had been moved to her room and was ready for visitors. It was the middle of the day, so we had a few more hours before the visiting schedule was over.

My mom poked her head in first, followed by Renee. Avery, Kenze and Lucas were right along with them.

Slowly, everyone pushed their way in, easing up to the bed to get a peek at the babies. I encouraged our other three kids to sit next to their mother so they could be the first to see their sisters.

"Oh, momma, she's so cute," Mackenzie said as she peeked at the baby in Bella's right arm. Then she gasped as she looked at the other baby. "They look just like each other."

I heard my mother, along with Renee, let out a little squeal. Alice was bouncing on the pads of her feet, clapping her hands, quietly.

I looked around the room at everyone, smiling widely. "It's because they're identical. This means we'll never be able to tell them apart unless we dress them differently or they have different haircuts."

My Dad made his way over to me, pulling me in for a strong hug. "Congrats, son. You've definitely got your hands full, that's for sure."

Charlie was next. He pretended like he was punching me in the stomach before he pulled me in for a tight bear hug. He whispered in my ear. "Are you done knocking my daughter up, now?"

I released a nervous laugh, purposely not answering that question. "Congrats, kiddo. You two have beautiful kids," David said from behind Charlie. He was, surprisingly, still around. He had finally found true happiness in his life. He married Mrs. Cope and I had never seen the two of them happier.

Little by little, all of our guests gave us their congrats. James and Vicki; Emmett and Rosalie; Alice and Jasper; Their kids trailed behind them trying to get a peek at the girls.

"Okay, now that everyone's had their peek at the babies, what's their names?" That was Gracie. She was a spitting image of her mother and a spitfire now that she was a teenager.

Bella and I looked at each other before answering. Bella handed over the baby she had on her left, to me, patting the free spot next to her for her sister. I sat down in the recliner, letting Lucas climb up in my lap. Thankfully we had marked an **A** and **B** on the corners of their blankets so we'd know which baby we were holding.

"Since I'm holding **_Baby A_** , I'll be first. Everyone, this is Novalee Lillian, weighing in at five pounds, six ounces. She was born six and a half minutes before her sister," Bella said, pulling the blanket down so everyone could get a good look at her face.

"And this other beauty over here is Natalie Reese, weighing in at five pounds four ounces." I couldn't help but look down and smile at the precious gem in my arms. Lucas was beside himself, looking at his baby sister. He was now a big brother, which made him all the happier.

I thought back to the time in my life before I met Bella. She had definitely fulfilled every one of my dreams and then some.

* * *

 **I don't know about you, but I can't stop smiling. This chapter really makes me happy, and I hope it does all of you, too.**

 **AND! I hate to do this, but I'll be posting the final chapter tonight. One more Epi and then I can mark this complete.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm just a tad weepy, but in all good nature. This is it for these two love birds. They have a special place in my heart because they were my first.**

 **This is the last one for this story and it's long. Not the longest, but it's long. It's been an adventure and I can't thank everyone enough for giving me such great reviews and curious questions. I even had help with a couple of mistakes that were made. My next journey isn't too far behind this one, though. I hope you'll give that one a chance, too.**

 **Loving E will be the title and yes, it's pre-written as this one was, but I'll be making some tweaks here and there as we go along. I hope you all accompany me in that journey as well. I'll post the first chapter of it on 1/08/2017.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/01/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Epi 2**

 **BPOV**

"Nova and Nat!" I yelled for my eight year old twins. I was currently picking up their mess off the living room floor.

They came running in, their blonde curls bouncing. "Yes, momma?" They said in unison. They do everything the same except wear the same clothes and their taste in music. At their young age you would think they liked everything.

I sat back on my heels, "Girls, I'm your mother, not your maid. Please clean up this mess before your dad gets home or you're on punishment."

Nova spoke first. "But momma, we didn't do this, Grayson did."

I looked at her over the top of my glasses, "Novalee, what have me and daddy told you about lying? Your brother didn't make this mess." Natalie just stood with her hands behind her back. Novalee was six and a half minutes older and chose to think she was the boss between the two of them.

"I'm not lying," she said, her eyes blinking faster as she spoke.

The peculiar thing of it all, I knew she was trying to pull the wool over my eyes because their brother had been attached to my hip all day. I was only giving Novalee one more chance to come clean.

"Nova..."

I was cut off by Natalie. "We did it, momma. We'll clean it up."

Novalee stomped her foot. "That's not fair!"

"Novalee, it's very fair. You told a lie and what happens to liars in our house?" I kept my eyes locked on hers. When me and Edward had to use the eye contact, they always folded; with all the kids.

Natalie started picking up all the toys. "Momma and Daddy always says we shouldn't lie because that makes you a dishonest person and lying is for bad people..."

Natalie kept reciting the rules we made years ago when Avery began to walk and developing her own attitude. If they were caught in a lie, they were supposed to pay the lie jar from their own money that they earned each week. If they didn't have the money, they were submitted to double chore duty; depending on the severity of the lie.

Our lie jar was usually empty. Not because they didn't have the money to pay, but because Edward and I feel that we've done a fairly good job raising our children. Honesty was a large part of our life.

"Nova, this is your last chance," I warned before placing punishment.

Her bottom lip began to tremble before she launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, momma. I didn't mean it."

She cried harder, "Stop, okay? You're gonna make yourself sick."

She pulled away from our hug. "Brooklyn at school, she...she...she..." Novalee kept hiccuping as she tried to explain herself.

"Slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me about Brooklyn." I pulled her over to sit on the couch. Natalie had finished cleaning and joined us.

She took a deep breath before trying to explain, again. "She says telling little lies is okay."

"Oh, sweetie. That's not true at all. When you have friends trying to get you to do bad things, they're not really good friends. Do you think it's okay to lie? About anything?" I placed my hands on my lap and waited for her answer.

She shook her head no. "Who makes the rules for you to follow? Me and Daddy or Brooklyn?"

"You and daddy," she replied, her bottom lip poking out as huge tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, now tomorrow, if Brooklyn tries to get you to do something bad, you tell her no. Then tell your teacher. If that doesn't help then mommy will take care of it." Brooklyn's parents had another thing coming if they thought teaching their kids to lie was a way to raise their kids, then I had more than a few things to say about it.

"I'm sorry, momma," she said, again, hugging me.

My twin daughters had the hair of their grandfather, Carlisle. They were our only blonde haired, blue eyed children. Avery had my hair and her father's eyes. The same for Mackenzie. Lucas was a spitting image of his father when Edward was a teenager. And then there's Grayson. He's my beautiful brown-eyed baby boy. His hair was a cross between brown with a hint of red and splashes of light blonde; not too much, but you could see it.

Grayson was very much a surprise and definitely our last baby. I had my tubes tied when they cut me open for a c-section. He was breech and absolutely refused to turn around.

Edward had a war within himself, for a few days, before he agreed to the tubal ligation. I had three teenagers that were closer to adulthood than I liked. I was feeling a little nostalgic, though, so that's why we have Grayson.

"You two go get cleaned up before daddy gets home. Dinner is soon." I grabbed two throw blankets from the couch and folded them before stuffing them in the hall closet.

The girls scurried upstairs as I made my way into the kitchen. My phone chimed as I turned the corner, so I grabbed it from the counter. It was my brother. "Yes, brother of mine.

"Hey, B. Vic informed me that Avery agreed to be in Maddie's wedding." I knew my brother was very bitter about his daughter getting married so young.

I sighed, "Yes. Only as a bridesmaid, though."

I heard him growl. "You know how much I hate this, don't you?"

"Yes, but brother of mine, your daughter is over eighteen, not pregnant and moving to a military base. She's going to be okay." I had to have this conversation with him at least twice a week.

Maddie had met her soon-to-be husband in high school. Her sophomore year, to be exact. They're high school sweethearts.

Simon decided to join the Army National Guard, so him and Maddie want to be married before he leaves for boot camp. He'll be gone for ten weeks or more. His boot camp was in Missouri and we all agreed to go to his graduation. I'm not sure about all the stuff he has to train for, but he'll eventually be a Military Police Officer and sooner rather than later, Maddie would be moving where he's stationed. James is freaking out because one of his choices is Japan for three years.

"Bella, I'm losing my daughter," he whined.

"You. Are. Not. She's grown up now, Jimmy. You have to let her spread her wings. You can't hover and suffocate her." I pulled a lasagna from the fridge where I had put it the night before to defrost it. Our freezer in the garage was full of pre-made meals and fish.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and my brother recently took a trip to Alaska to do some fishing. We'll be stocked with Salmon and Cod for months.

I heard Jimmy sigh, "I know. Vic tells me the same thing. I don't see how she's coping with this better than me." Then he chuckled. "Speaking of Vic. Have you met the new guy she's dating?"

James and Victoria divorced two years after their second child was born, which was a year and a half after Avery entered the world. It was irreconcilable differences. They're great friends and get along wonderfully. They just fell out of love with each other. There's love there; just not the romantic kind.

Benjamin, their second child, was definitely planned. Victoria got baby fever when Avery was born and when Alice got pregnant with her first daughter. She didn't let up until she was pregnant. It didn't take long for my brother to cave because he loves kids and not only that, he got the boy he was hoping for.

"No. I didn't know she was even dating a new guy. What happened to Blane? Or whatever his name is?" Victoria has dated so many men since their divorce and was even engaged once, but really hasn't settled down with one guy. The only thing that she's positive about in her life is her children and her job. None of us, in the family, felt any ill will against her. They never did any wrong to each other. They argued here and there when they were first split up and during the divorce, but since then, they're like best friends.

"Obviously it didn't work out. He thought that because she was a high powered attorney, she would pay for everything. He was hoping she'd be his sugar-momma," he chuckled and I laughed.

After talking to my brother for another five minutes, I started getting the rest of dinner ready.

Grayson was watching **'Jurassic Park'** for the hundredth time. The twins were probably doing something they're not supposed to do. Lucas was at a friends house down the road. That left Avery and Kenze who were at cheerleading practice. Edward was picking them up on his way home.

I heard screaming just as I sat the plates on the table.

I flew up the stairs, two at a time, and entered their room. "What's going on in here?"

The girls were huddled in a corner. "There's a spider, momma; kill it." They were scared for their lives.

I walked over to the corner that they pointed at. I couldn't see anything. "Where?"

"It's there, momma," Natalie said. "It's big and hairy."

I turned to look at them. They were so damn cute. Their identical faces with scared features across them was picture perfect.

I went back to looking for the spider and found the tiniest of all spiders. It was on a web in the corner and I wondered what they were doing to even notice the tiny speck, but instead, I went into their bathroom, grabbed a tissue and scooped it up. I squatted down in front of them. "I thought you said it was big and hairy?"

I pulled the tissue open to show them. I knew it was cruel, but I just had to do it. They yelped and huddled closer together. "Ew...Ew...Ewwww..."

Then I heard, "MOM!" coming from one of my other children. It sounded like Lucas.

"In the twins room!" I yelled in return.

Lucas poked his head through the door after a minute. "When's dinner?"

I turned to look at him. "Gee, Hi mom. How was your day?"

"Sorry," he said. "Hi mom. How was your day? When's dinner?"

"I thought you were eating at Matt's tonight?" I stood and threw the tissue, containing the spider, into the trash.

Lucas leaned against the door frame, looking every bit just like Edward. The older he got, the more the two could pass for brothers because Edward sure as heck didn't look a day over thirty. "I was going to, but I didn't like what they were having, so I made up an excuse and came home."

I turned to face the girls and reached my hands out for them to take. "C'mon. I saved you from the spider. Let's go downstairs and you two can help me set the table."

"Do we gotta?" Novalee asked.

"Yes, you gotta. And your brother's helping, too," I said, smiling up at my son who was nearly three inches taller than me at the age of thirteen.

We made our way downstairs where I pulled out the silverware and handed them over to Lucas. The girls were placing the plates at each seat. "When you're done with that, you can get the glasses and napkins."

Surprisingly, no one complained and the table was beautifully set waiting on our dinner to mess it all up.

Twenty minutes later, I heard the tell tale sign of the arrival of the rest of my family. As soon as the garage door opened, Grayson came running to greet his father. "Daddy!"

"Grayson!" Edward replied, mocking our four year old son.

"I missa you tooday, daddy." Grayson had his arms wrapped around his father's legs. Edward put his briefcase down next to the hall table before he reached down, picked Grayson up and flipped him over his shoulder.

"I missed you, too, buddy." Edward began his regular evening routine of tickle torturing our youngest son.

I watched them for a minute. "All of you need to go wash up for dinner. You have five minutes.

Avery and Kenze finally walked in from the garage. "It's about time you two decided to come inside."

"Avery was talking to her boyfriend," Kenze said snidely.

Edward and I looked at each other. We already knew that Avery was getting pretty close to the boy a few houses down from us. We were still very adamant about her waiting until she was seventeen, which was not too far away. One month to be exact. She argued with us, but we weren't backing down for nothing. I was more for sixteen, but Edward was set in his ways. That was a huge fight and the first time Avery raised her voice at us and had a nasty attitude.

Edward tried to explain that at seventeen she was closer to eighteen. And between me and him, we argued and argued for hours over it. He never made any damn sense at all. His reasoning was shit. We were close to agreeing that she could date at sixteen, but she charged in our room yelling at us that we were ruining her life. That made me finally agree to make her wait until she was seventeen. More for punishment than anything. In the long run, I did get Edward to agree to having potential boyfriends visit at the house and phone calls; just no dating.

Since then, she barely gets nasty with us because she knows it's almost time to get her driver's license and that meant a car. We had news for her, though. She wasn't getting a brand new car. None of our kids would get a brand new car unless they paid for it themselves. They had to have good grades. They didn't have to be exceptional because as for anyone, I know that not everyone is perfect and we didn't expect our children to make themselves sick trying to look perfect in our eyes. We just asked them to do the best that they could and make an effort.

Luckily, though, we were able to teach all of them to read before they started school and they knew how to write their names and basic words. We were currently in the process of teaching Grayson and thankfully, he was learning quite well.

As for his older siblings, they've been earning in the lines of A's and B's. Lucas got as low as a C, once, but he turned himself around and brought that grade up. We encourage them, not belittle them.

With a nasty tone, Avery said, "He's just a friend." Then she turned to Kenze, "You need to mind your own business."

Mackenzie's fifteen year old self stuck her tongue out in defense and headed for the stairs.

"Kenze, dinner in five!" I yelled out to her as she stomped up the stairs. "Avery, take your stuff upstairs and go wash up."

Edward finally put Grayson down and ushered him to the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands. Then he made his way back to me. "Your turn," he said, wrapping his arms around me and planting a searing kiss on my lips. "Mmmm...how's my beautiful wife today?"

I raised up on my tip toes and gave his neck a little nip. "Ready for all the kids to be in bed and asleep."

Edward then reached down and grabbed my ass. "You mean I finally get to fondle my wife tonight?"

The last week had been completely exhausting and I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I've been busting my ass trying to get my fifth book ready to send off to the editor. Over the last ten years, I've had four books published.

My recent book is my true story. I finally put my whole life into words, hoping that it could help someone out there who went or is currently going through what my mom and I did.

My other books come from my dirty minded side.

I smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I've been so tired lately."

"Don't apologize. I know what it's like to be overly busy." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmm..." I responded. "I feel like I've been neglecting my husband and I'm horny as hell."

His smile grew a mile wide. "I look forward to fixing your issue." He smacked my butt, "Later."

All the kids came running down the stairs and planted themselves at the table. Grayson was already seated like the patient little man that he was.

Edward poured everyone's drinks and I served the food. And the most amazing part was that most kids grumbled when they had to sit, as a family, and have dinner. Not our kids; they looked forward to eating with everyone. We always had something to talk about and Grayson occasionally had his own little story to tell.

"Daddy, did you know that Kenze has a crush on a boy at school named Quinn?" Avery was about to get an argument started.

I felt the table rattle and Avery yelled, "Owwwaaaa...what was that for?" She asked, looking at Kenze.

"Don't start somethin' and there won't be nothin'," Kenze said, sneering at her sister.

Edward smacked his hand down on the table, rattling all the dishes. "Girls! Not one more word about who likes who or who's talking to who. I suggest you think long and hard before anymore words come out of your mouths." Edward took a deep breath. "Kenze, if you have a crush on a boy at school, that's fine, but don't go teasing your sister about who she's talking to. If you can dish it and not take it in return, you need to keep your mouth shut. As I see it, you started it. Regardless, there is no dating until you're seventeen - both of you. If you keep it up, then you won't date until you're thirty."

The girls let out deep breaths, slumped in their seats, crossing their arms over their chests and curled their upper lip in a mean looking sneer.

My husband took a deep breath and picked up his fork to continue eating. "Lucas, is there a girl out there that you're interested in that we need to know about?"

Lucas blushed and replied, "Um...no, not really."

"Ha!" Barked Kenze. "There's plenty of girls that Lucas is interested in." Then she giggled. "Their names are Rosie Palmer and her five sisters."

Lucas sneered at his older sister. "Shut the hell up, Kenze."

"OH!" Edward and I shouted in unison. "Watch that mouth son or you'll find yourself on restriction."

"That means grounid, ha daddy?" Grayson asked. "They's get in trouble cuz they's bein' mean."

Edward cracked a smile at Grayson. "You are very correct, buddy."

"Nova and Nat, if you're done, please take Grayson upstairs and help him get his stuff ready for his bath." Edward and I were about to have a discussion with our oldest children. "Put your plates by the sink before you go upstairs."

The three of them did as they were asked. "You three, don't leave this table."

I heard grumbles from all three and after the youngest Cullens were out of earshot, we began our parental duties.

"Kenze, first off, where did you hear about Rosie Palmer?" I couldn't believe I was asking this question because now these days, kids were learning so much stuff from other kids at school.

Lucas growled, slouching down in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his sister's answer.

"I do read a lot, mom," she replied, pushing her half eaten food away from her, looking at me like I should know what she's talking about. I never gave her permission to read my books and I wondered if she was sneaking my books or getting them from friends.

Edward gave me the stink-eye. "Don't look at me like that. I can't control what she reads. We can tell her what she's allowed to read, but are you gonna walk behind her twenty-four/seven to make sure she doesn't read what we tell her not to?"

He pushed his plate away, much like Kenze did. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

It was my turn to give the stink-eye, ending our conversation, that never got started, with our oldest children. "You three can go. No more teasing especially if you can't handle getting teased in return."

They made quick work of getting up from the table, gathering their plates, kissing mine and Edward's cheek and leaving the dining room. I decided to ignore my husband. That comment didn't sit too well with me and he was probably wondering where Mackenzie got the books that she's learning such crude things to say. He, also, probably thought I gave her permission to read them behind his back.

I stood from the table, started gathering dishes to take to the kitchen and left Edward to stew. He could sit there and think about what he just said and wonder. I was doing the dishes then taking my ass upstairs to shower then go to bed.

"Bella," I heard him call for me, but I wasn't giving in, so I turned on the water to start rinsing the dishes. I moved them around a little too rough, causing them to clang together. I didn't give a shit. Maybe I was over reacting; making a big deal out of something small, but then again, if Kenze was getting my books, then it very well could be my fault she was reading them.

I felt him before I heard him. "Bella."

I stopped what I was doing and watched the water find its way down the drain.

Edward slipped his hands around my waist and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and I know it's hard to keep an eye on what our kids get their hands on. Especially reading material."

I was stunned. I thought he was going to rip me a new asshole.

I shut the water off and turned in his arms, placing my wet hands on his face, knowing it would irritate the piss out of him. "This shit that you're too old for is our shit; our family; our dreams and dramas; our children. If you're too old for any of that, then you're too old for me. I know you're tired and frustrated, but there for a minute I felt like you've grown tired of me and this life that we built together and I thought you were about to put full blame on me for Kenze reading stuff she's not supposed to."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry about the books. I'll get a lock to put on my private stash. I really am sorry."

"Baby..."

I interrupted him. "No, I know I let my mind go a little too far when you said you were too tired for this shit. I know you didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. We've been married for seventeen years and I should know better than to think things like that."

"Seventeen amazing years," he said, pulling my body closer to his. "I wouldn't change one thing."

"It's definitely been amazing, hasn't it?"

I tilted my face up toward his and stretched up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his. He still sent shivers down my spine.

Thinking about being with him for seventeen years, brings up all the stuff that's happened.

I met my true love and we had six of the best kids that any parent could ask for. Avery's on the verge of turning seventeen. She'll be starting her senior years of high school in the fall. Time was getting away from us.

Mackenzie - she's right behind her sister with growing up way too fast and very book smart. Sometime too smart for her own good.

Lucas just began his teenage years. He's a very curious thirteen year old. Edward has already had to talk with him about spending too much time in the bathroom. Yeah, Lucas is at that stage where he's popping wood if the wind blows in his direction and his older sisters aren't easing up on him about it. I know it's mainly payback from Mackenzie because Lucas constantly teased her when she first started her period.

And then there's our ever gracious identical twin girls Novalee and Natalie. They may be identical, but their personalities were forces to be reckoned with. Much like their Aunt Alice.

Last but not at all the least is our baby boy Grayson. He knows he's the baby and the last to add to our family. We figured six kids was a good even amount. I'm sure Edward would have loved all boys, but I also know he wouldn't change anything when it came to our girls.

Even with three women in the house that have periods, he still has minimal gray hair. That'll be until the twins are added to that category, but not for a few more years, at least.

As for everyone else. My parents are out traveling the world together. Gracie and Alex were off to college on the east coast. Alex is attending NYU and Gracie goes to the University of Tennessee. We make sure we see each other at Christmas. One time a year never seemed like a enough, but it's become a part of our life.

Alice and Jasper are still head over heels in love with each other. Their youngest child is only a year old. Alice calls Kyra her late in life baby. Kendall and Kylie are teenagers and definitely keeps Jasper on his toes. With him being the only male in his family that he created with Alice, he wouldn't change a thing. Much like his cousin, Edward.

Jasper runs the family business now. His parents retired when John had his first stroke about four years ago. A year and a half later, a major heart attack too him from us. It's still all very fresh, but we've made peace with it.

Except for maybe Joan.

My parents ended up living with Joan for about six months to be there for her until she started having episodes of forgetfulness. The Alzheimer's took over in no time. As much as Jasper hated to do it, he had to put Joan into a nursing home.

It was like everything happened with his family all at once. John passed away about the same time I had given birth to Grayson. Then Joan and her Alzheimer's. Three months to the day after Joan was diagnosed, Jaspers brother Colin was murdered.

Apparently Colin was a huge, well known sports agent that followed the wrong path. He got mixed up with the wrong people. He had led everyone to believe that he was doing really good for himself, but he owed a lot of money to a suspected Mob Boss for gambling. They still haven't found the person who killed him because they made it appear as a robbery gone bad. Jasper couldn't figure out how Colin blew through more than ten million dollars in a matter of two years. He's still in denial over all of it. Even when my dad did his own investigation into the matter. That's how we found out about the whole Mafia part of his murder.

Emmett and Rosalie were still going strong. They went through a rough patch about a year after their twins, Jacob and Riley, were born. Emmett being away from home so much was putting a toll on Rosie. They separated for about five months leaving Emmett to live with Carlisle and Esme when he was in town. Rosalie didn't deny him his children, so he saw them every chance he had available.

Rosalie finally gave in, stating she couldn't be without him anymore. They went to counseling, which lasted about two months before they decided to agree to disagree about their separation.

Jacob and Riley were exceeding in all things that they did, and they did a lot of things including volunteer work and even had jobs. Jacob was into all sports and not just football like his father. I think he likes to play soccer more. Riley was too girly and very popular with the boys. Emmett and Rose, unlike Edward and me, say it's okay for her to date at the age of fifteen. They weren't our children, but we shared our views with them and why we made the choice that we did. So far, Riley has had the same boyfriend since they gave her permission. Jacob on the other hand, he really doesn't make time for girls, but he does have his eyes on a few.

They tried for years to have another baby, but it never worked out the way they planned. Rosalie stopped using birth control and gave up. She's forty-three now and six months pregnant. Alice decided that Rosalie took the late in life trophy away from her. Emmett and Rose were very happy about it. They feel blessed even with the news that they very recently received.

Considering Rosalie is forty-three, her doctor suggested for her to have an amniocentesis done. They're having a baby boy that'll need extra special care because he has down syndrome. It never crossed Rosalie's mind one time to terminate her pregnancy because she knew that God picked her for a reason. She loved him unconditionally already and they decided that he would be named after his daddy. Emmett Jonathan Cullen Jr.

And then there's David. Gosh, I miss that man. He had become a huge part of my life; in all of our lives. He finally got the life he wanted and lived it for a good ten years before his cancer returned. This time, it came back with a vengeance. He was terminal this time around and there was nothing the doctors could do, so he denied any treatment and lived the rest of his life making more happy memories with the love of his life.

After he passed away, his wife Agaytha, passed shortly after him from a broken heart. She died in her sleep while she held a picture of David. Those two were so perfect for each other.

"Bella..." I was pulled out of my reverie by my wonderful husband. "Did you hear anything I said to you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry."

"What's on your mind?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me into the living room to take a seat on the couch.

That was until we heard Grayson scream to the high heavens. It was so surreal how we could tell the difference between which kid was screaming.

Edward and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, so we made our way upstairs.

We entered the recreational area that we had my brother build into the house years ago when we had more renovations done. It's the game room, TV room, and all the toys were in that room, too.

Grayson was sitting in the middle of the floor crying with a pile of Legos laying in front of him. Edward bent down to pick him up. "What's the matter, Gray?"

"Natawee breaked my weggo tower." Grayson tucked his head under Edwards chin.

I looked around the room and didn't see the girls. "Where did Natalie go, Grayson?"

He pointed toward a chair in the corner, so I walked to the chair and looked over the back. Natalie was crouched down behind it trying to hide.

She must not have heard me coming. "Nat?" I said, causing her to scream and fall back into the wall and hit her head.

Now she was crying.

I looked at the clock on the wall and wondered if I should forego baths and just put them to bed or bathe them so they didn't need to bathe the next morning.

"Come here." She crawled from behind the chair and climbed on my lap. I rubbed her head and there was a small knot forming. It wasn't too bad, but to her, she was dying.

I was just about over the dramatics for the day.

"Nat, do you know what karma is?" I asked, knowing she didn't know, but she was a smart girl.

"No," she cried into the crook of my neck. I looked at Edward pleadingly.

I sighed, "Okay, do you know how you just broke Grayson's Lego tower and tried to hide?"

She nodded, answering yes. "Well, because you did something not nice to your brother, you fell back and hit your head. That's called karma, so each time you do something bad, then something bad will happen to you."

She stopped crying and looked up at me. "Every time I'm bad, I'll get hurt?"

I made a face. "Well, not every time, but if I were you, I wouldn't do something bad just to see if you'll get hurt."

I was definitely ready to lock myself in my sanctuary and not come out for days.

Edward interrupted, "Hey, how about we get baths out of the way and go to bed?" He sounded encouragingly bitter.

I knew he was exhausted, too.

To make a long night shorter, we tag teamed and got the twins and Grayson bathed and in bed within thirty minutes. It was close to nine before we headed toward our bedroom.

We stopped by Avery, Kenze and Lucas's rooms on the way. Avery was on the phone. Probably with the boy down the street. I knew they were probably more than friends, but I wouldn't bring that up to Edward anytime soon.

Mackenzie was sitting at her desk with a school book open doing homework.

Lucas? Well, he was in his bathroom. We could hear him talking but not hear what he was saying.

We closed the door real quick and quietly.

I was so glad our room was on the bottom floor. It used to be upstairs, but when we did the remodeling upstairs and we rearranged rooms. I didn't know how he pulled it off, but my brother managed to make Edward's man cave into our bedroom. He made it where we entered from the kitchen and not from the garage which was how it used to be.

Have I mentioned how wonderful my brother is?

I began stripping out of my clothes the moment I walked through my door. I headed straight to my - our wonderfully, outrageous bathroom.

Edward was right behind me.

Our shower was absolutely, insanely huge. There was a his and her side where we could meet in the middle. We could choose any shower setting we wanted; it was endless. My favorite was the rain shower.

We were spoiled.

I reached in and switched on all the shower heads. I wanted it hot, but not too hot to melt my skin.

As soon as I was naked, I turned to say something to Edward, but he caught me by surprise.

He picked me up by my waist, causing me to wrap my legs around him.

He didn't waste any time trying to eat my face.

It had been a while since we'd been so animalistic with each other.

One minute my back was pushed against the wall and the next, my husband slammed his steel rod of a cock into me.

Oh, sweet heavens. I'll have to use this in my next book.

"This is gonna be quick," he warned. "I've been so damn horny for the last two weeks and I am not waiting anymore."

The harder he slammed into me the harder my back hit the wall. I didn't care, though. I was feeling like I was wanted.

A few minutes later, Edward rammed into me one last time as came with a loud grunt, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I felt his teeth graze my shoulder before he sucked on the crook of my neck. "Fuck," he cursed, as he licked where he sucked on my skin.

"You're definitely not too old to do that," I said, releasing my legs from around his waist. He let me slide down his body. I could barely stand because he always made me weak in the knees.

His cock was still semi-hard, so I reached out and slipped my fingers around him. "Yeah, definitely not too old."

He chuckled, placing his hands on my cheeks and pulling me to him. "And you, my gorgeous wife, are definitely not too old, either. I hope to fuck you like that until I'm 90."

My face was riddled with small kisses before I spoke. "You're stuck with me because after six kids, I'd be too embarrassed to let another man see my body."

"Hey, now," Edward said, as he turned around and tilted his head to get his hair wet. "That's my wife you're talking about and I happen to think her body is the most beautiful creation that I've ever seen."

He stopped what he was doing and placed his hand over my stomach that was mostly flat, but it was also a canvas of stretch marks. "This place here is where you carried our babies. To me, that's beautiful." Then he reached up and cupped both of by breast. He lightly rubbed his thumbs over my nipples that were already hard as a rock. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the tip of my right one. "These provided our babies with food. Again, the most beautiful set of breasts that I've ever seen."

He resumed his ministrations on my nipples and gave one a good suck, causing a jolt run down my body and end in my clit.

"Your whole body is beautiful. Especially when I can look at you and my heart still races. It's hard to explain it. It's like that feeling when you were a teenager and your biggest crush enters a room and you get this really weird feeling in the pit of your stomach."

I smiled up at him, knowing all too well what he was saying. That was the same exact feeling I had when I first laid eyes on him many years ago and the same feeling I get every day. "I feel it, too."

Edward placed a light kiss on my lips. "Let's wash up real quick because I'm aching..." he pointed down and his erection was waiting for attention.

So, we finished showering. Neither one of us taking our eyes off the other unless we had to. The ache between my legs was growing by the second.

Once we were done, we dried each other and never bothered to put our robes on.

Edward took my hand and led me to our bed.

There had been many times over the last seventeen years that Edward made me feel like the queen he says I am and during those times, I really did feel like a queen.

This time, he was making me feel like the sexiest woman alive as he traced every inch of my body with his hands. We made love for hours and fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

* * *

 _"Isabella..." I heard my name before I rolled over and poked my sleeping husband. He was probably talking in his sleep. After the birth of Lucas, Edward developed sleep talking._

 _"Isabella..." I startled, clutching my blanket and sitting up. Edward was definitely not talking in his sleep._

 _Phil was standing at the end of my bed._

 _"What the hell?" I grumbled. "Why are you in my room?"_

 _"Can we talk?" His hands were in the pockets of his white dress slacks._

 _I made a face. "In my room?"_

 _"Edward won't know I'm here. This is your dream, after all." Phil took a few steps over to a small bookshelf where I had pictures of the whole family displayed._

 _I sat up more and leaned against my headboard. "I thought you said you wouldn't visit me anymore?"_

 _Phile turned and smiled. "I did say that, didn't I?"_

 _"Yeah, you did. Almost seventeen years ago, to be exact. My oldest daughter was just born."_

 _He continued looking over the pictures. "Avery's grown to be a very beautiful girl. All of my grandchildren are beautiful." He smiled. "I know you're wondering why I'm here."_

 _"Yes; I guess you could say that. You could have at least waited for a night that I was dressed." Edward made a deep breathing sound and turned to his side._

 _Phil walked over to the chair in the corner of my room and sat down. "I made amends with your grandfather. I forgave him for allowing my mother to be the way she was. I know you never knew all the stuff that woman put him through. Even me as a child. You're better off not knowing, but you're a grown woman and can use your imagination."_

 _David had said the same exact thing to me many years ago when I first agreed to give him a chance._

 _He sat and looked at me for a minute before continuing. "I was stuck in the afterlife for a while. I had to atone for a lot of my sins while I was there. And I had to learn to forgive myself. I'm almost there; that's why I'm here. I had to see with my own eyes that you were doing well. I was only allowed to see glimpses of your life every once in awhile and after all these years, I finally get to move on. I can head to the higher ground, now."_

 _He chuckled and stood from the chair. "Phyllis will be atoning for the rest of her existence; if she's allowed. I have a feeling she'll be sent to lower ground no matter how much atoning she does. I haven't associated myself with her. I finally have the opportunity to move on and I won't allow her to rule me, again."_

 _"So, I'm one of the reasons you can move on?" I was still a little confused by his visit. Maybe it was because I was still half asleep._

 _"Yes; I needed to say my final good-bye and let you know that your grandfather and I have our own place waiting for us." He chuckled. "It's going to take some getting used to."_

 _I gave him a small smile. "I'm glad Grandpa is okay. Is Agaytha with him?"_

 _He laughed. "Oh yes. Those two keep me on my toes. They're the ones pushing me along so they can move on, too. They've been waiting on me."_

 _"I miss them," I whispered as a tear slipped over the apple of my cheek. "I'm glad they're together wherever they are."_

 _Phil was standing in the far corner of my room, now, with his hands behind his back. "You've done great with your life. I'm so proud of you."_

 _"I forgive you." I sat stunned for a moment when the words flew from my mouth, but as I thought for a second or two I realized it was true. I really did forgive him. "I guess I've known for a while. It was probably that night, seventeen years ago, that I forgave you."_

 _"Thank you," he said. And if I wasn't looking at him with clear eyes, I would swear he was crying. "I'm free now and remember that I'm very proud of you. I hope that you'll always keep a small place for me in your heart, although I don't deserve it."_

 _"You do; Now you do, anyway." I was fully crying now. As much as I loved Charlie and cherish every moment that he's been my dad, there's still a very, tiny part of me that longed for a happy life with Phil. I'm very content and pleased with how my life turned out._

 _"Good-bye, Isabella."_

 _"Please tell Grandpa and Agaytha hello and I love them." I gave him a small smile. "And Phil, I'll be seeing you, again, soon."_

 _He chuckled. "Not for a very long time, I'm afraid, but yeah, until then."_

 _Phil slowly faded into the corner of my room._

* * *

"Baby..." I was being shaken awake. "Bella."

I opened my eyes to the handsome face of my husband. "Yeah."

"You were dreaming," he said, lightly rubbing the side of my face.

I smiled at him. "Did I wake you?"

"Sorta." He tucked close to my side. "Was it bad?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. It was Phil. He was telling me a final good-bye. He finally gets to move on."

"That's good, I guess. Did he say anything else?" His hand was rubbing across my stomach and slowly making its way up.

"Just that he was proud of me and we won't be seeing each other for a very long time," I said, turning my face toward him. He pressed his lips to mine. "So, I guess you really are stuck with me forever."

Edward eased himself on top of me, spreading my legs wide open. He kissed me along my neck as he spoke. "The life we've lived is the life we were meant to have and no matter where we go or who we meet, that's the way it's supposed to be." He stopped kissing on me and looked directly in my eyes.

"Whether it be this life or Another Life, I'll always be there. We're soulmates and we'll always be apart of each other."

As my husband began to make love to me, I knew, wholeheartedly, that I had a sure thing in Another Life.

* * *

 **The End**

 **AUTHOR NOTE****

 **This is it. Once I get all these chapters squared away in their little yellow file on my cloud, then I'll get back in the game to start with my next story.**

 **I just want to give you a heads up. It is called Loving E. It's all written, as well, but I'll make the changes as I go along.**

 **I like to write about being pregnant with multiple babies. I have twins, myself, but they aren't identical. Far from it. They're a boy and a girl and their 10th birthday is coming up**

 **So, as I was saying, I like to write about Edward and Bella having multiple children and there isn't too much Angst in my writing. Look for the first chapter to post very soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. I sure enjoyed reading all the wonderful reviews.**

 **Until Loving E gets its first post, have a good day/night.**

 **Happy New Year**

 ***WAVES WITH TEARS IN MY EYES***

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**

* * *

 **A small description of:**

 **~~LOVING E~~**

 *****I was raised to believe that there is only one true love waiting for you out there somewhere. I wasn't looking for him by any means at all. Well, until I had a flat tire and the sexiest, cutest man that I've ever seen stopped to help me.*****


End file.
